Scorpius & Lily
by JulienBlues
Summary: La primera vez que Lily Luna Potter vio en persona a Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy no estaba preparada para la reacción de su cuerpo, ni para lo que sintió, al contrario de lo que suponía. A pesar de haber escuchado a muchas personas (y especialmente a su tío Ron) hablar de ellos durante años, y de conocer la rivalidad mutua entre ambas familias, el destino le jugó una mala pasada.
1. Capítulo 1: No estaba preparada

_******Disclaimer:** Quiero aclararles que, como todos sabemos, los personajes, lugares y el mundo maravilloso de magos sobre los que trata mi historia no son producto alguno de mi imaginación! Harry Potter es producto de JKR._

Buenos días/tardes/noches a todos/as! Cómo están? Yo, realmente emocionada! Es mi primer historia por aquí, así que espero que la disfruten, y que les guste :)

Es un fandom sobre Scorp y Lily, como habrán notado. No sé si tendremos buenos resultados, pero lo que importa es ir aprendiendo y logrando una buena historia, no? Espero poder leer sus comentarios a medida que suba los capítulos, si no es mucha molestia, me encantaría saber todo lo que les parece! Si les gusta o prefieren que me dedique a otra cosa, jajaja.

Antes de que me olvide, me gustaría aclarar que cambié algunas edades o hechos del original de JKR, sólo porque me convenía para el desarrollo, espero que no les moleste!

Y hasta aquí esta pequeña presentación. El número de capítulos no lo diré, sólo puedo adelantar que es una historia bastante larga, y llena de sorpresas. Como es la vida, en fin.

Gracias, gracias, gracias! Y hasta el próximo capítulo!

* * *

_**Scorpius & Lily.**_

_Capítulo 1: No estaba preparada._

La primera vez que Lily Luna Potter vio en persona a Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy no estaba preparada para la reacción de su cuerpo, ni para lo que sintió, al contrario de lo que suponía. Por supuesto, sabía de su existencia desde hacía años. Conocía su historia, su familia, sus creencias, gracias a las incontables veces que se hablaba sobre estos temas en su propia familia. Y, sobre todo, tenía incorporada la idea del odio mutuo que debían profesarse, especialmente sostenida por su tío Ron y, en menor medida (aunque la mayoría de las veces coincidía con su tío) por su padre, Harry.

Además, había visto muchas veces a sus padres, Draco Malfoy y Astoria Greengrass, en el Ministerio de Magia, cuando acompañaba a su padre o a su tío al trabajo (ambos pertenecían Cuartel General de Aurores, del cual Harry Potter era el Director). Sabía que la madre de Scorpius era una mujer elegante, bastante alta, delgada y esbelta, de cabellos oscuros y lacios, siempre llevados en orden en un peinado. Lily hasta la había considerado bonita. Su esposo, el tan conocido Draco Malfoy, en cambio, le había parecido que llevaba un porte de aristócrata engreído y superficial, aunque claro, sus facciones eran perfectas, angulosas y tirantes, siempre enmarcadas por una expresión seria, como de desdén. Su tía Hermione le había dicho que era peor cuando iban al colegio, y cada vez que Lily lo veía intentaba imaginárselo.

Hasta hacía poco, sólo una semana, en la revista _Corazón de Bruja_, habían dedicado una nota a la familia Malfoy, algo sobre la pequeña herencia, ya que pronto Scorpius iniciaría sus estudios en Hogwarts. No había sido una nota muy bonita, principalmente porque había sido escrita por la reportera tan horriblemente reconocida Rita Skeeter, quien según su tía Hermione "sólo se dedica a retorcer cualquier historia e inventar hechos sumamente estúpidos, con su ignorante cerebro diminuto y su maldita pluma a vuelapluma"; intuía Lily que viejos rencores se sumaban a esta descripción, pero era gracioso repetirlo, ciertamente.

El caso es que la nota hablaba sobre si el legado de la antigua familia de mortífagos Malfoy (palabras que gustaron a su tío Ron y a su tío George, pero que provocaron una gran indignación en el resto) iba a seguir los pasos de su padre en el colegio, haciendo referencia a sus creencias sobre el estatus de sangre de los magos, y la denigración a todos aquellos que fueran mestizos o sangres impuras. Lily recordaba que su tía Hermione se había escandalizado tanto que multó, gracias al alto puesto que ocupaba en el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica (y como venganza, había aclarado) a Skeeter por "utilizar palabras claramente inapropiadas en un medio público, que podría ser leído por cualquier mago o hechicera, haciendo referencia a usos ya olvidados de los términos en cuestión, incentivando a emplearlos nuevamente en estos tiempos". "¡Esa es mi Herms!" había dicho tío Ron con cara de grindylow enamorado, como se burlaba su padre cada vez que su tío decía algo así.

Y aún así, con todo esto, Lily no estaba para nada preparada.

Ocurrió un 1° de Septiembre, día que acompañó a sus padres a despedir a sus hermanos James y Albus, que comenzarían su tercero y segundo año en Hogwarts, respectivamente. A Lily (al igual que a su primo Hugo, y a su amigo Lysander), por desgracia, como ella pensaba, aún le quedaba un año más para comenzar lo que sería, según sus padres, hermanos, tíos y primos, la mejor etapa de su vida. Y Lily no tenía absolutamente ninguna duda de que así fuera.

Estaban todos reunidos en la estación de King's Cross, en el andén 9¾. Una locomotora de vapor, de color escarlata, el famoso _Expreso de Hogwarts_, emitía un fuerte sonido a la espera de la hora de partida. Lily observaba maravillada todo a su alrededor, cada año que pasaba era como si hubiese algo nuevo por lo que asombrarse, y suponía que siempre sería así en un mundo tan increíblemente fantástico.

Se acercó a su prima Rose, que al igual que Albus comenzaba su segundo año; y eran mejores amigos, junto a Louis (el hijo más pequeño de su tío Bill y de su tía Fleur). Era un trío perfecto, según Lily: Rose era la inteligente, Albus era paciente pero a la vez divertido, Y Louis se llevaba toda la fama como rompecorazones (cabe destacar que tenía por bisabuela a una veela, la abuela tan renombrada de Fleur).

-Rose, ¿se puede saber qué estás haciendo?- Lily estaba conteniendo la risa, al verla agarrar un libro considerablemente voluminoso de su bolso, que comenzó a leer como si fuera una simple receta de cocina.

-Leo- respondió Rose, restándole importancia. -¿Acaso no se nota?

Lily agachó su cabeza un poco, de forma que pudiera ver el título de aquel libro que parecía tan importante que Rose debía leer sí o sí. -_Últimos avances de encantamientos_- repitió el nombre pausadamente. -¿Es necesario que lo leas ahora, Rose? ¡Aún ni has subido al Expreso!

Rose miró la Lily poniendo los ojos en blanco, como si su prima estuviera siendo un estorbo para su preciada concentración en ese preciso instante. -Lo leo sólo por gusto, Lily. Aún es muy avanzado para los cursos de segundo, pero mi mamá me lo regaló para que pudiera entretenerme un poco en caso de que estuviese aburrida, como ahora.

Lily miró a su prima sonriendo y poniéndose en puntas de pie (ya que Rose le sacaba considerablemente algunos centímetros), le depositó en la mejilla un sonoro beso, haciéndola reír. -Yo igual te quiero, primita mía.

-Yo también, yo también- repitió Rose con una media sonrisa, volviendo nuevamente los ojos a su lectura, según ella, entretenida.

Lily regresó donde estaban sus padres hablando con todos sus tíos. Sinceramente, si tenía que admitir algo, su familia debía ser la familia más numerosa de magos del mundo, teniendo en cuenta que, sólo allí reunidos, serían en total más de unos quince. Sin meterse en las conversaciones, escuchó que su madre pedía a sus hermanos James y Albus que no se metieran en tantos líos este año; mientras que su tío Ron, su tío George y su padre, los obligaran a ganar todos los partidos de Quidditch, especialmente contra Slytherin. Su tía Hermione, mientras tanto, hablaba con su tío Percy y con su tía Audrey, seguramente sobre algún asunto del Ministerio.

En ese momento, se acercó Hugo, con el micropuff anaranjado que Lily le había prestado, al que bautizaron Arnold II, en honor al primer micropuff que había sido de su madre. -Casi se me escapa-, le dijo su primo en un susurro, ya que parecía haber cerrado los ojos. -Es bastante travieso, pero creo que mi mamá va a dejar que tenga uno. Dice mi papá que sólo sería problema el gato, porque armaría mucho lío si empieza a perseguirlo.

-Para matar el aburrimiento, sirve de algo- le respondió Lily tomando con cuidado el micropuff con su mano, mirándolo con una sonrisa. -Además son bastante mimosos y simpáticos, seguro que se terminan encariñando.

-Eso espero- le respondió Hugo devolviéndole la sonrisa. -¿Vamos a tomar un helado a Florean Fortescue el Sábado si nos dejan?

-Sí, sería una buena idea- confirmó Lily. -Y podemos pasar por el local de tío George, ¡desde que compré el micropuff que no voy!

-Genial, Lily. Avísame después por lechuza, así yo también le pregunto a mamá-, le dijo Hugo dando luego media vuelta y yendo hacia donde estaban James, Fred y Albus, seguramente para despedirse de ellos y pedirles que no se olviden de escribirle y contarle todo lo grandioso que hicieran en Hogwarts.

Lily se distrajo un segundo observando la escena cuando repentinamente sintió que el calorcito que dejaba Arnold II en su mano desaparecía. _Parece que está con ganas de escabullirse hoy_, pensó Lily. Soltando una risa, se dispuso a correr a su micropuff que, entre saltos, se dispersaba entre la gente de la estación, evitando por muy poco algunas pisadas.

-Arnold… ¡Arnold más vale que no te alejes más o voy a enojarme!- exclamó Lily, medio encorvada intentando observar hacia dónde había ido su puff. -¡El trato era que si te traía, ibas a comportarte!

Esquivando a las personas que estaban allí despidiendo a sus familiares, Lily observó como una mancha naranja saltaba torpemente sobre el baúl de un chico rubio, que se encontraba de espaldas. -¡Arnold!- susurró Lily un poco avergonzada por la situación. Esperaba acercarse, tomar su puff y pasar de ser percibida. -Te estás portando mal-, terminó acusándolo con un dedo.

Al terminar aquella frase, Lily observó con estupor como el chico en cuestión giraba sobre sus talones, y la miraba desde una altura superior (_por supuesto, siempre enana en comparación con los demás_, pensó Lily). Su cabello rubio platinado estaba perfectamente peinado, y sus ojos eran de un color gris claro, que a Lily le hicieron acordar a la niebla de una mañana temprana, sobre el océano calmo. La observó detenidamente, tanto que Lily se sonrojó, y de pronto su expresión cambió a una de esquivez y sorpresa, a la vez, como si no se esperara aquel encuentro. Lily lo contempló, con sus ojos enormes y castaños, y notó que conocía aquellas facciones, las tenía guardada en su memoria. Sus rasgos eran aristocráticos, y casi angulosos, salvo por el hecho de que adquirían una expresión elegante de esa forma.

-Mi…- las palabras se le trabaron al querer ser pronunciadas, y sus manos temblaban levemente, como si estuviera a punto de ser evaluada en la Cena de Bienvenida por el Sombrero Seleccionador. Su corazón dio un vuelco al notar como el chico levantaba su mano y la dirigía hacia el micropuff que se había quedado paralizado. Lily rápidamente alzó su mano también y, en la torpeza de tomar el puff, rozó sus dedos con los del chico, el cual retiró la mano mirándola con aún más sorpresa, duda y desdén. -Mi… mi… micropuff- completó Lily finalmente, sintiéndose completamente estúpida.

No podía despegar sus ojos de aquel rostro. Lo recorría frenéticamente, como queriendo grabarlo en su memoria. Estaba hipnotizada, y a medida que los segundos pasaban, se dio cuenta que su corazón latía más y más rápido. Una corriente eléctrica la recorrió, de pies a cabeza, y supo en ese instante que no podría olvidar la súbita conexión que había sentido con ese chico del que no sabía ni siquiera su nombre... Como en un sueño, vio como él giraba nuevamente y respondía a un llamado, algo que Lily no podía entender. Tomaba su baúl y, mirándola una última vez, casi tan efímeramente que Lily pensó que lo había imaginado, se alejaba de allí.

-¡Lily!, ¡LILY!- escuchó como repetían su nombre una y otra vez entre la multitud, y a lo lejos divisó a James que la llamaba bastante apurado. Despertando del ensueño, se dirigió apresuradamente hasta su familia, la cual parecía que la habían estado buscando desde hace unos momentos. -¡Lily, ya casi es hora de irnos!

-Lo sé, James- respondió, llegando rápidamente y abrazando a su hermano. -No olvides escribirme, ¿está claro?

James le devolvió el abrazo a "su pequeña" (como solía decirle), y la elevó por los aires, mientras reía. -Claro que voy a olvidarme, tonta.

-En serio, ¡no me olviden!- repitió Lily, dando un beso sonoro y un abrazo a su hermano Albus, a su prima Rose, a Louis, y a todos los miembros de su familia que abordarían el Expreso. -¡Especialmente ustedes dos que me abandonan por primera vez! -dijo entre risas, dirigiéndose ahora a sus primas Roxanne y Lucy, las cuales se iniciaban ese día en el largo camino del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

Roxanne a modo de respuesta le revolvió su cabello tan particular, de un color rojo cobrizo, y Lily las observó una última vez, antes de que subieran emocionadas hasta la médula al tren. Antes de que este partiera, vio como James la llamaba desde la ventana de uno de los compartimentos, y se acercó sonriendo ampliamente. -¿Qué? ¿Ya me estás extrañando?- le dijo a su hermano con un tono de burla, el cual la miró preocupado.

-No, no. Lily, ¿Malfoy te estaba molestando?- preguntó precipitadamente.

-¿Quién?- Lily lo miró intrigada, no sabiendo a qué se refería con tan extraño cuestionamiento.

-¡Malfoy, Lily!- Repitió James. -¡Malfoy! El rubio estirado que estaba contigo cuando te llamé.

Lily sintió que su alma se le escapaba, y notó como repentinamente las sensaciones que le había provocado el chico rubio misterioso volvían a resurgir en su pequeño cuerpo. -Ese… era… ¿Malfoy?- preguntó pausadamente, ya que le costaba respirar.

_Malfoy…_

-Sí, sí, Lily-, dijo James perdiendo la paciencia, -¡Por Merlín que estás tonta hoy!

Cuando James terminó de decir aquellas palabras, el Expreso ya había emitido un ruido ensordecedor, y había comenzado su marcha, alejándose del andén 9¾. Aún conmocionada, y sabiendo que su hermano creía que Malfoy la había estado molestando, le respondió rápidamente y a los gritos: -¡NO, JAMES, NO! ¡SÓLO ME DIO A ARNOLD QUE SE ESCAPÓ! –pero Lily dudaba que haya escuchado algo.

_Aquel chico era Scorpius Malfoy…_

* * *

Resignadamente, Lily se dio cuenta que, de todas las personas y magos en el mundo, ella se había encontrado súbitamente con Malfoy. _Scorpius_, pensó Lily, con una tímida sonrisa en el rostro. Y no, al contrario de lo que debía sentir, como odio, o repulsión, o siquiera una enemistad mínima, Lily se descubrió sintiéndose torpemente atraída y hipnotizada por sus ojos. Y, si bien no iba a admitirlo frente a nadie, no tenía ni la menor intención de dejar de pensar en él.

-Lily- la llamó su madre, -¿estás bien?

-Si…- respondió girando su rostro hacia ella, aún risueña. -Un poco cansada de tantas corridas, ¿volvemos ya a casa?

-Sí, mi niña- respondió ahora su padre. -Nos despedimos de tus tíos, y vamos directo a comer algo riquísimo que se te ocurra.

-Claro- retrucó Ginny, su madre. -Porque imagino que eso riquísimo vas a prepararlo tú, ¿no?

-Con mis dotes culinarias- admitió Harry, riéndose ante la mirada escéptica de su mujer.

Acompañó a sus padres a despedirse de sus tíos, y primos, sin poder abandonar el recuerdo de su encuentro inesperado con Scorpius Malfoy. Sentía aún como éste atravesaba su cuerpo y la doblegaba a piedad, sin poder contenerse. En realidad, Lily no quería contenerse y tampoco deseaba olvidarlo.

_Sí... Supongo_, se dijo a sí misma Lily, _que realmente no estaba preparada._


	2. Capítulo 2: Tal vez no sea tan malo

_******Disclaimer:** Quiero aclararles que, como todos sabemos, los personajes, lugares y el mundo maravilloso de magos sobre los que trata mi historia no son producto alguno de mi imaginación! Harry Potter es producto de JKR._

Hola a todos/as! Cómo están? Aquí como prometí dejo nuevamente otro capítulo! Espero que sea de su agrado, y que se vayan adentrando en la historia! Gracias a y Dani, por dejarme sus comentarios, y les agradezco aún más y de todo corazón que les haya gustado! Espero tener sus opiniones para este capítulo también :)

Gracias a todos por darme un poquito de su tiempo! Hasta el próximo capítulo!

* * *

**_Scorpius & Lily_**

_Capítulo 2: Tal vez no sea tan malo._

Se observó por decimocuarta vez en el espejo de su cuarto. Cabello ondulado rojo cobrizo, y ojos castaños como los de su madre, pequeña, menuda y un poco bajita, _pero está bien_, pensó Lily. Sonrió a su propio reflejo una vez más, "marca Lily Evans", como decía su padre. ¿Podía sentirse más estúpida? _No, sinceramente no_, se respondió.

Ya habían pasado más de tres meses desde que sus hermanos habían partido hacia Hogwarts, y hoy volverían para las vacaciones de Navidad y, por supuesto, Lily acompañaría a sus padres a esperar por su llegada. Pero esta vez Lily sentía que era un día distinto a todos los otros que había ido, ya que tenía la esperanza de encontrarse con él. Scorpius. _Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy_. A Lily hasta le agradaba el nombre. Y no, aunque había intentado olvidarlo, superarlo, minimizarlo… muy en el fondo siempre resurgían nuevamente aquellos sentimientos, de los que no estaba completamente segura.

Hasta en una ocasión, unas semanas atrás, un día en que había ido de visita con su madre a la casa de su tío Ron, le había pedido a éste que le contara una vez más lo pedante e idiota que era Draco Malfoy en su época escolar, y había escuchado sus insinuaciones de que su hijo sería absolutamente igual, asegurándolo al ciento por ciento. Algo que su madre y su tía Hermione habían desacreditado, diciendo ambas a "corito" (como se había burlado Ron) que "como padres no deberían fomentar la antigua rivalidad que existía entre las familias". Igualmente, dijera lo que dijera su tío, y eso que Lily había prestado toda su atención al tema, no logró en ningún momento encontrar en sus genes Weasley y Potter aquel odio mutuo que supuestamente se transmitía de generación en generación.

Y, además de todo esto, Lily no podía asegurar de ninguna forma y bajo ningún concepto que Scorpius la odiara a ella sin motivo alguno. Porque en definitiva no la conocía realmente. Entonces, Lily suponía que no había razones para fundamentar el que podría llegar a odiarla. Tal vez sí, la familia de Scorpius se llevara definitivamente como perros y gatos con la suya (aunque era algo del pasado, porque en la actualidad no cruzaban palabra o mirada alguna), pero no tenía nada que ver con ellos, ¿o no?

Si bien Lily tenía muy en claro que James, su primo Fred, y Albus (aunque este en menor medida) seguían los ideales de su tío Ron (ya que era el que especialmente desacreditaba a los Malfoy), y que durante los tres primeros meses de clases se habían cruzado en algún enfrentamiento (ya que habían llegado cartas de Hogwarts escritas por la directora McGonagall avisando sobre castigos impuestos a sus hermanos y primos por algún que otro motivo, entre ellos Scorpius Malfoy), estaba decididamente convencida que no tenía que suceder lo mismo con ella. Al fin de cuentas, ¿por qué odiarla sin motivo? Una cosa eran sus hermanos y primos, y otra muy distinta era ella. Además, seguro Rose no había formado una enemistad con Malfoy, tampoco pensaba Lily que fueran los mejores amigos del mundo, pero quería creer que por lo menos se eran indiferentes.

-¡Lily! -llamó su madre medio a los gritos. -¿Estás lista?- y, luego de una pausa añadió: -¡Harry no sé qué estarás haciendo, pero deberíamos haber salido hace quince minutos!

-¡Ya bajo!-, respondió Lily tras haberse observado una última vez en el espejo, para percatarse de que estaba mínimamente presentable. _Ni que fuera a presentarme frente a Scorpius, igual, _pensó bajando por las escaleras. -¿Y papá?-, preguntó a su madre que la miraba impaciente desde abajo.

-Estoy yendo, estoy yendo-, dijo el aludido mientras aparecía frente a ellas en el salón. -No me mires así-, le dijo a Ginny cuando notó su mirada severa. -Ron no paraba de hablar por la chimenea, está enojado con Hermione porque recibió una carta de Krum.

-¡Pero si sólo son amigos!- dijo Lily algo exasperada. Todos sabían (hasta ella que sólo tenía 10 años), que Viktor Krum y su tía Hermione era muy amigos, luego de que habían salido un tiempo durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos, en su cuarto año.

-Lo que sea, es entendible. A mí, por ejemplo, no me gusta mucho que tu madre se cruce con Dean Thomas-, respondió celosamente Harry. -Hermione sabe cómo se pone tu tío, no sé para que sigue hablando con él- continuó, -… ¡y encima me quiso hechizar en la última prueba del Torneo!

-¡Harry, por favor!- le retrucó Ginny impacientemente. -¡Todos sabemos que estaba bajo el maleficio Imperius!

-Lo que sea- finalizó Harry caminando hacia la puerta de salida del número 12 de Grimmauld Place.

Ginny miró con una sonrisa cómplice a su hija, antes de seguir a su marido. -Lo dice sólo para darle la razón a Ron, par de tontos.

* * *

Ese día el andén 9¾ de la estación de King's Cross no estaba tan abarrotado de gente como el pasado 1° de Septiembre, pero igualmente Lily, con su escasa altura, tenía miedo de no poder divisar al rubio que había estado ocupando sus pensamientos desde hacía varios días y semanas, inclusive. Ya habían encontrado a sus tíos Ron, Hermione, George y Angelina, Percy y Audrey, y a Fleur sin Bill, ya que éste había tenido que trabajar en Gringotts por un caso especial, obviamente del que nadie más sabía. También estaba Hugo, quién le mostró su micropuff verde que había adquirido hacía sólo una semana (luego de tratar el tema durante dos meses con su madre, quién no quería hacer enojar al gato con una nueva mascota), al que había llamado Philip.

Entretanto pasaban los minutos, se escuchó el ruido característico de la locomotora escarlata que traía a los alumnos de Hogwarts. Ese año, Dominique, Molly y Victorie se quedarían en el colegio, ya que al estar en cuarto año, o cursos mayores a éste, podían asistir al Baile de Navidad, y era algo que nadie quería perderse. Al llegar el Expreso, los familiares ser acercaron a recibir a los recién llegados. Lily vio como sus hermanos, James (con un extraño color azul eléctrico en sus cabellos) y Albus, sus primas, Rose, Roxanne y Lucy, y sus primos, Fred y Louis, caminaban hacia ellos charlando animadamente. Estiro un poco más el cuello, intentando ver dentro de los vagones, pero no encontraba ningún destello rubio platinado, o por lo menos ninguno que se asemejara al de él. Lily suspiró resignada, y se giró para saludar a sus hermanos.

-¡James!- gritó entre de la muchedumbre, -¿Qué te sucedió en el pelo?- dijo en medio de las carcajadas de todos los que estaban allí reunidos.

Su hermano se tocó la cabeza con las dos manos, haciendo una mueca de disgusto. -Regalito de Fred y Matt.

Matthew Sandler, o simplemente Matt, como le decían sus amigos, era compañero de curso de Fred y James, y mejor amigo de ambos. Obviamente, se había contagiado de su sentido del humor exagerado (muchas veces hasta rozando la crueldad) que tenían ellos dos. Su cabello era rubio oscuro y lacio, bastante peinado (se podía decir que era el más prolijo de los tres) y sus ojos verdes contrastaban con su piel bronceada. Lily siempre había dicho que Matt parecía irradiar algún tipo de luminosidad por donde fuera, algo de lo que todos se habían burlado.

Al escuchar su nombre, Matt se alejó un poco de sus padres y caminó en dirección a ellos, recibiendo un golpe de James en cuanto estuvo a su alcance. -¡Auch!-, exclamó tomándose el antebrazo derecho con la mano izquierda. -¡Eso dolió, James!

-¡Más me duele a mí tener el pelo como Teddy!- retrucó enojado, haciendo referencia a su "tío" Ted Lupin, cuya condición de metamorfomago le permitía cambiar su aspecto a voluntad, adquiriendo muchas veces el color de cabello que portaba ahora James. Ante esa afirmación, Lily, Albus y Matt comenzaron a reírse bastante del susodicho, que aún los miraba embroncado. -¡Y no se va con nada!-, prosiguió mirando a Lily, y abriendo los ojos como queriendo hacerle notar el terrible problema que era su pelo.

-¡No exageres!- le dijo Fred entre risas. -Matt dijo que se va con los lavados.

-¿Qué le diste?-, cuestionó Lily interesada. No parecía que ese color eléctrico tan impactante fuera a irse como si nada.

-Una tintura temporal de mi madre-, explicó Matt. Sus padres eran muggles, y a él, Fred y James les encantaba usar artefactos muggles como fuente principal de sus bromas, algo que el abuelo Arthur desacreditaba, como director de la Oficina para el Uso Incorrecto de los Artefactos Muggles. -Los muggles la usan mucho, es como un líquido-, continuó diciendo, -que se pone en el cabello, y te lo tiñe temporalmente, y desaparece con los lavados-. Y, riendo, agrego: -Por supuesto, el azul eléctrico no es un color muy a la moda, que digamos.

-¿No fuiste con Madam Pomfrey?- preguntó Lily ahora dirigiéndose a su hermano.

-¿Qué te parece?- le respondió, como si fuera de antemano sabida la respuesta.

-No estaba-, explicó Albus. -Creo que se fue unas horas antes que nosotros, supongo que habrá tenido algo que hacer.

En ese instante Rose, que había estado saludando a sus padres, se acercó a sus primos, y escuchando el último intercambio entre Lily y Albus, agregó: -Como reponer pociones curativas, o antídotos y otros remedios, dado que entre todos ustedes pretendieron mandar al alumnado completo a la enfermería, ¿no creen?

-No es para tanto, Rosita-, le dijo Matt burlándose de su nombre. -¡Un poco de diversión y alegría no vendría mal a tu vida, eh!- terminó afirmando, siendo acompañado de las risas de Fred, James y Albus.

-Me llamo Rose-, le aclaró con cara de pocos amigos. Todos sabían que Matt era un especialista en hacer enojar a Rose. La mayor parte de las veces que se cruzaban se burlaba de su cabello, de sus pecas, de su forma de hablar tan estricta, de sus libros, de todo lo que tuviera algo que ver con su persona. Sin embargo, Rose lo trataba como lo que según ella era: "un pobre idiota con falta de personalidad". -Y te informo que yo encuentro diversión y alegría en mi vida, en cosas un poco menos inútiles, a diferencia tuya, supongo-. Y, luego de escupir prácticamente esas palabras, se giró repentinamente y regresó donde estaban el resto de sus primos.

-Eres un tonto, Matt- le dijo Lily también enojada. -Rose es divertida a su manera, pero lo es-. Afirmó Lily. -Sólo que tú no la conoces como yo, es todo.

Al terminar aquella frase, Lily sintió como su cuerpo reaccionaba: Scorpius Malfoy se acercaba desde el costado derecho, caminando detrás de sus padres. Lo reconoció al instante, su cabello platinado resaltando entre los demás, como el de Draco, su padre. Su porte era elegante, con una expresión reservada e imperturbable en el rostro. Su andar distinguido, parecía demostrar que había sido especialmente entrenado desde su niñez: espalda recta y frente en alto, haciendo resaltar que un Malfoy no se sentiría disminuido por nada, ni por nadie.

_Scorpius…_

Lily rápidamente sintió como sus mejillas se llenaban de un calor abrazador, seguramente adquiriendo el color de su cabello, o un rojo mucho más llamativo. Su pulso voló frenéticamente, y sentía unas ganas terribles de que el girara su mirada hacia ella. _Sólo un segundo, sólo uno._

-Lily, ¿estás bien?-, preguntó su hermano Albus al ver el cambio súbito en el aspecto de la pelirroja.

-Yo…- Lily no supo qué responder, porque una voz suave y fría, que arrastraba las palabras en un murmullo grave, que hizo temblar su corazón, la interrumpió inesperadamente cuando pasaba por allí, justo detrás de su hermano James.

-Bonito azul, Potter.

James se volteó velozmente, sacando la varita al instante y apuntándole por la espalda, cuando una voz estridente, que hizo dar vuelta a la mayoría de las personas que los rodeaban en la estación, exclamó furiosamente: -¡JAMES SIRIUS POTTER!, ¡A quién estás apuntando con esa varita!

Lily, sin importarle lo que hacía su hermano, seguía observando el trayecto del Malfoy, quien a escuchar el grito de Ginny giró su cabeza sin dejar de caminar, observándolos con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro. Lily lo miró fijamente, sin sentir rencor alguno por el comentario que había dicho a su hermano, o por aquella mirada ladina, especialmente porque la encontraba inesperadamente interesante. Sin poder creerlo, Lily notó como aquellos ojos grises la miraban durante un fugaz instante, retándola a algo que no comprendía. Tal vez el rubio pensaría que ella lo estaría observando con odio o enfurecida por lo que había dicho, claramente para provocar a James, pero al ver que Scorpius volvía el rostro deprisa, Lily supo que no esperaba encontrarse con lo que ella le había devuelto: sólo interés y curiosidad.

* * *

James estaría castigado todas las vacaciones por Navidad. Ginny prácticamente le había prohibido todo: el Callejón Diagon, visitar a sus primos o amigos, acompañar a su padre al Ministerio y, por poco, si no fuera por la intervención de éste, casi le quita absolutamente todos los regalos de Navidad. Realmente esta vez se había pasado, Ginny estaba furiosa por haber descubierto a su hijo apuntando con la varita a otro mago, y además de todo, por la espalda. James le había explicado de la provocación de Malfoy, y había intentado por todos los medios que no fuese tan severa, a lo que su madre había respondido: "no me importa que haya sido Malfoy o el mismísimo Voldemort, yo no los crié para que fueran magos irrespetuosos e insolentes".

A pesar de este hecho, para Lily y su familia la noche de Navidad era muy especial, así que por ese día habían intentado olvidar el tema en cuestión. Ya estaban todos reunidos, a la hora de la cena, en casa de los abuelos Molly y Arthur, tan conocida por su nombre "La Madriguera": Lily, sus hermanos, y sus padres; sus tíos Ron y Hermione con Hugo y Rose; su tío George y su tía Angelina con Fred y Roxanne; Percy y Audrey sólo fueron con Lucy, ya que Molly se había quedad en Hogwarts por el Baile de Navidad, al igual que Victorie y Dominique; también fueron sus tíos Bill y Fleur con Louis; y sus tíos Charly y Teddy.

Afuera el cielo y las nubes tenían un tono gris azulado, y el atardecer, con sus colores rojos y anaranjados le daba un aspecto ensoñador. Nevaba incansablemente, y Lily miraba absorta la ventana, divirtiéndose con la forma que tomaban los copos de nieve tras el vidrio. "Es un hechizo muy común que usábamos en Beauxbatons", había dicho Fleur, y luego de obtener la aprobación de todos, había hechizado todas las ventanas para que los copos de nieve que cayeran frente a ellas adquirieran formas navideñas.

En la mesa principal, preparada por la abuela Molly, Ginny y Fleur, se podían observar todo tipo de delicias comestibles: gran variedad de platos, decenas de tartas de los sabores más inimaginables, pasteles dulces y sabrosos, "que a hasta a Hagrid le harían agua la boca", había dicho Albus cuando llegaron allí. Las bebidas también eran variadas (entre ellas hidromiel, cerveza de manteca, zumo de calabaza, chocolate caliente) y desprendían un aroma particular que hacía que todos estuvieran risueños y alegres, sonriendo y contando las historias y anécdotas más graciosas.

Lily se acercó a la mesa para servirse un poco de chocolate caliente y, luego de tomar dos bollos de canela, se acercó donde estaban sus hermanos junto con Rose, hablando de cosas relacionadas con Hogwarts, como era costumbre.

-¿Qué hablan?-, preguntó Lily inocentemente cuando se acercó. James, Albus y Rose la observaron sentarse junto a ellos en el suelo torpemente, con las dos manos ocupadas con el tazón gigante de chocolate caliente y los bollitos.

-Intentamos que tu hermano mayor no haga una estupidez-, le dijo Rose mientras tomaba el tazón de la mano de Lily mientras ésta se sentaba, ya que veía un destino un poco trágico para el mismo. -Eso hacemos.

-¿Y ahora qué te traes entre manos?- se dirigió Lily a su hermano, dando las gracias a su prima con la mirada por haber evitado una desgracia a su chocolate. -Sí, Albus, te convido mi bollito, de nada-. Añadió irónicamente, ya que su hermano había tomado uno de los bollos de canela que tenía en la mano. El aludido sólo le sonrió a modo de respuesta, devorándolo.

-Malfoy-, dijo tajantemente James.

Ante la mención de aquel nombre, Lily prácticamente se atragantó con el líquido de su tazón. Miró a su hermano mayor, luego a su prima, y luego a su otro hermano, los cuales parecían observarla un tanto sorprendidos por su reacción. El rostro de Lily se coloreó al instante, e inmediatamente inventó la primera excusa que apareció por su mente: -Estaba muy caliente.

Rose pareció olvidar la interrupción de Lily al instante, por lo que continuó reprendiendo a James. -No estoy a favor de Malfoy, pero no debiste haberlo enfrentado porque sí. Además, te recuerdo que de su boca no salió ninguna palabra, fue su amiguito Parkinson quien habló sobre Lily.

-¿Qué dijo sobre mí?-, Lily se sentía en un ensueño, no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo su prima. _¿James atacó a Malfoy? ¿Dijeron algo sobre ella? ¿Fue aquel amigo de Scorpius?_

Albus miró a su hermana a través de sus lentes redondeados, tal como los de su padre: -Te resumo. James estaba enojado porque el día que tomamos el Expreso vio a Malfoy molestándote, así que se lo cruzó en un pasillo la segunda semana de clases, y le dijo que se mantuviera lejos de ti, si quería seguir en el colegio sano y salvo.

_¡NO, NO, NO! ¡Malfoy no estaba molestándome!_

… A lo que Malfoy respondió que no tenía ni idea de quién eras, y también le dijo que no le interesaba saberlo en toda su vida-. Terminó de explicar Albus.

_¿Cómo que no sabe quién soy? ¿Será que no me reconoció?_

-En ese momento llega su amigo Alec Parkinson, y se entromete diciendo que él sí tenía ganas de saber quién eras y de conocerte, especialmente después de escuchar a varios diciendo que eras toda una hermosura-. Completó Rose, con una mirada de desdén por lo que había dicho ese Slytherin.

-Por supuesto, después de eso, James los hechizó a ambos para que sus labios se pegaran y… ¿cómo les dijiste?-, preguntó Albus a su hermano.

-Y así aprenderían a no hablar de mi pequeña, nunca más-. Respondió James lleno de orgullo.

-Fuiste muy injusto, James-, le retrucó nuevamente Rose. -En primer lugar, yo nunca supe que Malfoy haya molestado a Lily-, señaló con el dedo, -y, en segundo lugar, debiste controlar tu impulso hacia Malfoy, al final no fue él quien habló de Lily, como dije antes.

-Tienes razón, Rose- se atrevió a agregar Lily. -Malfoy no me molestó. Sólo mi puff fue a parar a su baúl, y no tuve otra opción que acercarme para buscarlo.

-¿En serio?-, dijo Albus con extrañeza. -¿Por qué nunca lo dijiste?-, preguntó suspirando. -¡James estuvo todo el camino diciendo que lo había visto y todo!

-¡Es que se lo dije a James cuando me preguntó segundos antes de que se fueran!-, respondió Lily irritada.

-Yo les dije-, afirmó Rose con su mirada de suficiencia. -No es por defenderlo a Malfoy, pero él jamás buscó pelear contigo, James. Fuiste tú el que empezó todo-, dijo una vez más. - Además, nunca dijo una palabra en contra de Lily, y tampoco contra nosotros hasta que pasó lo que pasó. Es obvio que después de aquello no nos tenga demasiado aprecio, ¿no?- agregó finalmente.

-Nunca quise su aprecio igual, Rose-, comentó James sarcásticamente.

-Lo que sea. No había motivos, y no los hay, para arremeter contra Malfoy-, concluyó decididamente. -No creo que, al fin de cuentas, sea tan malo-, dijo como quien quiere la cosa. -Podría haberse vengado de ti, pero más que un intercambio verbal en los pasillos no hubo, y nunca nombró a Lily.

-En eso puede ser que tengas razón…-, pensó en vos alta Albus.

La conversación se vio suspendida por sus padres que los llamaron a la cena, aunque James se encontró refunfuñando toda la noche, a causa de que Rose había refutado todos sus argumentos. Lily, en cambio, no podía dejar de pesar en la información que había obtenido luego de la charla con sus primos._ ¿Sabrá quién soy?_, pensó durante toda la noche. _La última vez en la estación me vio junto a mis hermanos y primos… No creo que sea tan difícil darse cuenta, ¿no?_

Lily estuvo absorta en sus pensamientos en aquel festejo por la Navidad, aunque claro, nadie lo notó. Reflexionaba principalmente en la respuesta de Malfoy: "no tengo idea de quién es, y no me interesa saberlo en toda mi vida". _¿Lo dirá de verdad?_ Ella estaba segura que Malfoy tenía conocimiento de su existencia, y que sabía muy bien quién era, pero entonces no comprendía por qué lo había negado frente a James. Aún así, Lily se sentía agradecida de que no hubiera hablado de ella como un simple objeto, algo que si había hecho ese tal amigo suyo, Parkinson.

Queriendo comprender las divagaciones de su mente, esa madrugada Lily se quedó dormida pensando en los ojos grises que tanto la turbaban, intentando descifrar ciertos hechos que le eran completamente inentendibles. Recordó lo que había dicho Rose al final de la charla: James había empezado todo. No existían antes, ni ahora, motivos para odiar a Malfoy, ya que ni siquiera había dicho algo mínimamente malo en contra de ella. Sólo dijo que no la conocía, y eso no era tan incierto si lo pensaba detenidamente.

_Después de todo, puede ser que Rose tenga razón, _pensó Lily. _Tal vez, no sea tan malo…_


	3. Capítulo 3: Nada tiene sentido

_******Disclaimer:** Quiero aclararles que, como todos sabemos, los personajes, lugares y el mundo maravilloso de magos sobre los que trata mi historia no son producto alguno de mi imaginación! Harry Potter es producto de JKR._

Hola a todos/as! Cómo están? Yo feliz de subir un nuevo capítulo, y feliz de saber que algunas personas me están leyendo. Agradezco a quienes se tomaron un tiempito para dejarme un review, a quienes me han puesto en favoritos, y a los que me están siguiendo! Me causa realmente mucha emoción y les doy gracias de todo corazón!

Bueno, me despido con un saludo, y espero que el capítulo a continuación les guste! Y, si no es mucha molestia, también me gustaría saber sus opiniones! Un besito, y hasta el próximo capítulo :)

* * *

_**Scorpius & Lily**_

_Capítulo 3: Nada tiene sentido._

Faltaba tan sólo una semana para que Lily Luna Potter comenzara su primer año escolar en el Colegio Hogwarts de Maga y Hechicería. Se sentía inquieta y ansiosa. Quería que los días pasaran lo más rápido posible, pero a la vez tenía los nervios de punta, especialmente por la Cena de Bienvenida, en donde sería evaluada por el Sombrero Seleccionador. Estaba bastante preocupada por ese tema, tanto, que había soñado que el Sombrero la enviaba a Slytherin, por su curiosidad con Malfoy. Igualmente, Lily en su sueño se había sentido repentinamente feliz por la elección, algo que la dejaba aún más exaltada con el correr de los días. ¿Y si sucede de verdad?, pensaba Lily, cada vez que despertaba sobresaltada.

_Scorpius… _Recordaba sus ojos grises, su porte recto y elegante, su andar distinguido, día tras día. No podía, ni quería, borrar de su mente la última vez que lo contempló, aquella vez que regresaban los alumnos de Hogwarts para la semana de Navidad, hacia ya ocho meses. _Ocho meses sin verlo…_ Por supuesto, Lily había acompañado a sus padres otras veces a la estación de King's Cross en busca de sus hermanos, pero no había podido divisarlo nuevamente, y hasta llegó a creer que estaba esquivándola deliberadamente. Pero finalmente se dijo que no encontraba sentido a esa acción por parte de él, así que era inútil continuar con esa idea.

Igualmente, sus hermanos y primos continuamente tenían una historia que contar sobre Scorpius Malfoy. James y Fred, por ejemplo, estaban todo el tiempo hablando de como Malfoy se pavoneaba como lo hacía su padre por el colegio, creyéndose superior al resto, un punto de vista que Rose siempre reprochaba abiertamente, ya que lo consideraba exagerado. Según Rose, a Malfoy le importaba muy poco lo que pensaran o dijeran los demás, especialmente James Potter, y por eso demostraba siempre una actitud seria y estricta, aunque se notaba su inclinación por las creencias de la casa de las serpientes, pero tampoco era algo criticable, a su parecer. Para sus primas Roxanne y Lucy, Malfoy era insufrible en pociones, especialmente porque era el mejor de su clase y, además, tenía un nivel muy superior en relación al primer curso, y eso claramente les causaba molestia. Según Albus, Malfoy se las agarraba con ellos siempre que James se proponía molestarlo, aunque a veces el rubio daba el primer paso, pero era considerable dado que entre Malfoy y su hermano se habían declarado una guerra silenciosa.

Lily, sin embargo, no quería formar una opinión respecto al rubio, ya que le parecía algo injusto y superficial. En primer lugar, porque Scorpius Malfoy no había hecho en ningún momento nada en contra de ella (aunque hubiera peleado varias veces con su hermano mayor, la consideraba una razón injustificable dado que conocía el carácter extremista de James). Y, en segundo lugar, porque tenía la esperanza (algo que le había dado su prima Rose) de que en el fondo, tal vez si alguien se animara a acercarse a él y conocerlo, no sería tan malo, tan egocéntrico como se hacía ver, tan desinteresado por todo y todos. Sí, seguramente tendría sus propias convicciones e ideales, tal vez distintas en cierto sentido a las de los demás, pero ¿quién no las tenía? Tal vez su andar aristocrático y arrogante era un poco chocante para algunos, pero Lily era de aquellas personas que afirmaban que nadie podía ser juzgado sin ser antes escuchado y, por lo tanto, no quería opinar acerca de lo que no conocía (algo que James hacía muchísimas veces, y Lily odiaba en demasía). En fin, Lily quería dar su propia oportunidad a Scorpius Malfoy, y no creía que alguien fuera a morirse por eso, especialmente sus padres, quienes siempre hablaban de Snape y el voto de confianza que había recibido de Dumbledore. Con estas creencias había sido criada Lily Luna Potter, y las respetaría con quien fuera, inclusive el hijo de Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Ese día, Ginny llamó a sus tres hijos temprano por la mañana, ya que irían a comprar los útiles y libros que necesitaran para el comienzo de las clases, al Callejón Diagon. Lily ya se encontraba despierta para ese momento, por la emoción que implicaba hacer tal cosa, y fue la primera en bajar a desayunar. Observó por la ventana del salón principal el sol radiante que iluminaba el cielo, que le daba una claridad serena y estimulante.

-¡Es un hermoso día, mamá!-, exclamó cuando entró en la cocina. Acercándose a su madre y dándole un beso tierno en la mejilla, preguntó: -¿Y papá?

-Hoy tenía que trabajar, hay unos casos importantes que debe resolver-, le respondió su madre con tono preocupado, pero devolviéndole la sonrisa. -¿Quieres té, leche, o jugo?

-Leche está bien-, dijo Lily tomando a la vez una tostada con dulce de limón. -¿Es algo grave? ¿Otra vez hay alguna amenaza o algo por el estilo?

-No, Lily-, respondió su madre, mientras le alcanzaba un tazón. -Y si así fuera, es un asunto del Ministerio y ustedes no deben preocuparse- zanjó Ginny.

Lily observó a su hermano Albus entrar en ese momento por la puerta de la cocina, con su particular pelo color azabache (exactamente igual al de su padre) imposible de peinar, aunque ese día parecía que realmente se hubiese subido a un huracán para dar un paseo matutino. Lily, al pensar aquello, se rió mirando a Albus: -¿Te metiste en un huracán o un lavarropas?

-¿Un lava qué?-, preguntó el aludido con cara de pocos amigos, sentándose también a la mesa.

-El abuelo Arthur me explicó, es un artefacto que usan los muggles para lavar la ropa-, contó Lily riendo una vez más. -Tiene un agujero donde se coloca la ropa, y cuando se enciende el artefacto, la ropa comienza a girar y girar y girar- terminó señalando la acción del lavarropas con las manos.

-Ja, ja-, contestó Albus. -Qué ingeniosidad para hacer comparaciones.

-A mi me pareció interesante-, se escuchó la voz de James entrando también a la habitación. Acomodándose frente a su hermano lo miró con una sonrisa maliciosa. -Mi teoría es que se le metió un puercoespín en la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no paran?-, dijo este bastante malhumorado. -Que ustedes sean pulcros y estén peinados no quiere decir que puedan burlarse de los demás.

-Uh...-, James respondió al reproche de su hermano-. Parece que alguien se encuentra ofuscado hoy, ¿no te parece, Lily?

Cuando estaba por responder con algún que otro chiste, su madre los cortó definitivamente: -Ya basta, los dos.

-Es un chiste, mamá- se defendió Lily.

-No me importa-, dijo severamente. -Ya saben lo sensible que es su hermano con el tema del pelo, y más cuando los despierto temprano por la mañana.

Al terminar de decir estas palabras, Lily y James se rieron del susodicho, el cual observó a su madre con una mueca en el rostro: -Cuanta ayuda, mamá.

Ésta, restándole importancia, dijo firmemente: -Si, si. Y ahora se apuran porque nos iremos dentro de media hora con polvos flú.

-¿Dónde iremos primero?-, preguntó Lily olvidando rápidamente el tema de su hermano, y sintiéndose emocionada por las compras que estarían por realizar.

-Primero, las túnicas-, explicó su madre. -Todos necesitan nuevas, especialmente tú- le dijo mirándola. -Y James necesita una túnica de gala, para asistir al Baile de Navidad.

-¿Cuándo dije que iría?- dijo éste con cara de asco. La idea de tener que invitar a una chica a un baile, luego vestirse de gala, y por último tener que bailar con esa misma chica formalmente frente a una multitud de gente, no le parecía agradable en absoluto.

-Es obligatorio tener una, lo dice la carta-, aseguró su madre.

-Además, tal vez Bridget, si te arrastras frente a ella un poco más, se decida a hablar contigo-, agregó Albus. Ante la mención de ese nombre, James le devolvió un gesto obsceno a su hermano en el rostro.

-Yo no me arrastro.

-¡James!-, su madre lo miró enojada.

Lily ahora se unió a su hermano Albus: -Así que tienes una noviecita, eh. ¿Y tuviste que trabajar mucho en el caso?

-Ya dije que paren, todos- volvió a repetir Ginny, con voz de no querer escucharlos más por esa mañana. -Y desayunen rápido, que me gustaría regresar antes de la noche.

* * *

Se acercaba el mediodía, y la temperatura había subido notablemente. Lily caminaba junto a su madre, cargando varias bolsas. Ya habían comprado las túnicas, los libros, los calderos, y varias cosas más que enumeraban las cartas recibidas de Hogwarts. James se había quedado con Fred y su tío George en su tienda, Sortilegios Weasley; y Albus se había encontrado con Rose y Louis para tomar un helado y pasear un rato por el callejón, ya que hacía varias semanas que no se encontraba con ellos. Lily, por su parte, se había quedado con su madre, quien debía comprar unas nuevas cortinas para el salón y, de paso, ya que el local estaba cerca de Gringotts, quería saludar a su hermano Bill.

Mientras paseaban entre la gente, Lily divisó el local "Artículos de Calidad para Quidditch", y no dudó en que quería visitarlo. Ella era una gran jugadora, en cualquier puesto, y era la envidia de sus hermanos al tomar una escoba y alzar vuelo. Su familia siempre decía que había heredado la habilidad de su padre como buscadora, y la determinación de su madre a la hora de actuar en el campo de juego. Era una costumbre para los Potter-Weasley iniciar torneos de Quidditch, dado que al ser tantos podían formar varios equipos y, desde que tenía siete años, Lily era la más solicitada. Hasta sus tíos, George y Ron, se habían peleado en una ocasión a causa de que ambos querían que jugara con ellos. Así que, era evidente que, cada vez que Lily ponía un pie en el Callejón Diagon, unas de sus principales atracciones sería el local de Quidditch.

-Mamá- , tanteó Lily, -¿puedo quedarme mientras compras las cortinas un rato en el local de Quidditch?

Su madre la miró un poco indecisa. -No sé, Lily. La última vez no te quedaste a esperar que volviera.

-¡Es que tardaste más de dos horas!- le remarcó como si fuera una razón irrebatible. -Además, cuando fui a buscarte donde supuestamente debías estar, no te encontré.

-Fue una ocasión especial- le devolvió su madre.

-Fue culpa de ambas- retrucó Lily. Ginny la observó y se sonrió a sí misma. Era su viva imagen, tanto físicamente como en su personalidad. Lily tenía un carácter fuerte y decidido, en todas sus acciones era resuelta y su energía era imparable. Por eso no podía decirle que no a casi nada que le pidiera, porque sabía que aún así, lo conseguiría. Por supuesto, conocía a su hija como la palma de su mano, ya que era prácticamente el calco de ella misma.

-Sólo tardaré media hora, ¿está bien?- le dijo Ginny posando un beso en la frente de su hija, la cual la observó con una expresión irónica en el rostro.

-Sí, media hora, y contando- le gritó a su madre cuando esta se alejaba de la puerta del local de Quidditch e iba en la dirección opuesta.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro, Lily entró en su mundo. Siempre que visitaba aquel lugar, sentía que estaba en uno de los sitios que más apreciaba. El olor a palo de escoba inundaba todo de lado a lado, y la adrenalina del Quidditch parecía hacer vibrar a cualquiera que estuviera allí. Caminó entre las estanterías observando las escobas último modelo, y se detuvo en la _"Tornado Imperial"_. Era una de las escobas más asombrosas que había visto en su vida, más aún que la tan reconocida Saeta de Fuego. Decían que esa escoba llegaba a alcanzar tal velocidad, que podría provocar que aquel que la monte no pudiera ver el camino que recorría. Obviamente, esa no era una opción recomendable, pero mostraba lo imponente que podía llegar a ser.

Al detenerse a leer las características de la escoba, Lily escuchó sorpresivamente la voz de un chico, que reconoció al instante por su forma de arrastrar las palabras. _Scorpius... _Su voz era grave, pero no perdía esa elegancia tan propia de él. Tal suavidad le provocaba a Lily escalofríos. Sintió como él se acercaba por detrás, diciendo a su madre que vería la nueva escoba de la que todos hablaban. No sabiendo que hacer, si moverse, o girar, o simplemente quedarse allí haciendo como si nada pasara, Lily tuvo la sensación de que alguien la estaba observando fijamente, desde atrás y, prestando más atención, aguzando el oído, se dispuso a escuchar los pasos de Scorpius acercándose a ella, pero nunca los oyó. Finalmente, tomando valor, uno que siendo sincera con ella misma, no sentía, y sabiendo que su rostro debía opacar el color de su cabello, llenó de aire sus pulmones y se volteó rápidamente, para no perder de vista la reacción de Scorpius.

Allí estaba él, simplemente estático, observándola. Lily quiso sonreír, pero sólo pudo formar una mueca un tanto nerviosa. Exhaló todo el aire que había retenido. Malfoy la estaba mirando como si no pudiera creer lo que veía, y Lily sintió una punzada de felicidad al no notar odio o repugnancia en su mirada. En vez de eso, se percató de que la estaba analizando, recorriéndola con aquellos ojos. _Ojos de color gris…_

Aún así, como siempre, su rostro mostraba una imperturbabilidad que no permitía ver más allá, así que Lily se adelantó un paso antes de que aquella situación (que, en realidad, se sentía como el sueño más real) llegara a su fin, y sólo hizo lo único que se le ocurrió a su cerebro: extender la mano.

-Soy Lily-, dijo con una firmeza en su voz que no era la que verdaderamente sentía. -Lily… Potter.

Diciendo su apellido bastante insegura, pero aún así sin acobardarse, esperó una acción a modo de respuesta por parte de Scorpius. Éste sólo miró su mano, con una expresión de sospecha y confusión. Parecía no poder decidirse, entre levantar su mano y estrechar la que Lily le ofrecía, o girar sobre sus talones y alejarse lo más rápidamente posible de ella. Asombrosamente, vio como el brazo del rubio se movía disimuladamente, como sopesando sus opciones, y Lily se animó una vez más a incentivarlo a actuar: -Y… ¿Y tú eres?-, dijo acercándose un paso, decididamente.

Lily notó que Scorpius estaba aún más extrañado (si eso era posible) por lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero inseguramente movía su mano hacia ella. No podía creerlo, faltaban segundos sólo para que ambos se encontraran en aquel saludo, cuando una voz (que Lily supuso que era la de la madre de Scorpius), los interrumpió.

-¡Scorp, es hora de irnos! ¡Hoy cenamos en casa de tus abuelos!

Al escuchar el llamado de su madre, el Malfoy pareció despertar de aquel trance infinito que lo poseía, y retrayendo la mano, un tanto pasmado, observó una vez más el rostro de Lily, y sin ninguna expresión se alejó de allí lo más velozmente que pudo. La pelirroja lo observó marcharse, notó su espalda más rígida que las otras veces que lo había visto, y sintiendo una pequeña punzada en su corazón, se quedó allí parada, observando como Scorpius decía algo a su madre, y luego se encaminaban fuera del local.

Segundos más tarde, era la madre de Lily la que entraba por el mismo espacio. La encontró al lado de la escoba Tornado Imperial, con una mirada perdida y, se podría decir, un poco entristecida. Le preguntó si estaba bien, si se sentía enferma o tenía algún dolor, a lo que Lily respondió en un murmullo que no. En realidad, no podía alejar su mente de la presentación frustrada con Scorpius Malfoy, y no podía tampoco reprimir el dolor que sentía en su cuerpo. _Sólo se fue… ¿Por qué?_ Se preguntó Lily, durante todo el trayecto a su casa. _Estaba segura que iba a tomar mi mano._

Pero, aunque repitiera una y otra vez el hecho en su memoria, no encontraba el punto donde podría entenderlo. _¿Se habría arrepentido? ¿La odiaría por ser hermana de James?_

No, no podía odiarla, porque entonces, en primer lugar, no se habría quedado analizándola, y menos habría (casi) respondido a su saludo, sino que se habría marchado de allí en el preciso instante en que ella giró para presentarse. Lily daba vueltas al asunto, pero no terminaba de entender ninguna de las reacciones que Scorpius Malfoy había tenido ese día. No podía imaginar siquiera qué habría pasado por la mente del rubio, qué habría pensando al verla extender su mano, como si él no fuera un Malfoy, y ella no fuera una Potter, hermana de uno de sus principales enemigos. _¿Tiene sentido que me haya observado detenidamente, luego casi me responda el saludo… para finalmente irse así como así?_

_No, _pensó Lily, un tanto aturdida y perdida en sus emociones, _nada tiene sentido…_


	4. Capítulo 4: Tal vez no sea tan malo, II

_******Disclaimer:** Quiero aclararles que, como todos sabemos, los personajes, lugares y el mundo maravilloso de magos sobre los que trata mi historia no son producto alguno de mi imaginación! Harry Potter es producto de JKR._

Hola a todos/as! Cómo están? Aquí llega un nuevo capítulo y espero que sea de su agrado. Qué puedo decirles! Gracias infinitas a aquellos que siguen mi historia, a quienes me tienen en favoritos, y a quienes se tomaron unos minutitos en dejarme un review! Gracias a **Ryro**, a **Dani**, a **gray pussycat**, y a** Euge** (te adelanto que en el próximo capítulo veremos en qué casa queda Lily!) Realmente me hace muy feliz ver sus comentarios y saber que les gusta lo que escribo :)

Me despido ya para no aburrirlos! Espero seguir leyendo sus comentarios, porque me anima muchísimo a seguir! Gracias a todos y hasta la próxima (que prometo será muy pero muy pronto)!

* * *

_**Scorpius & Lily**_

_Capítulo 4: Tal vez no sea tan malo, II_

El tan ansiado 1° de Septiembre finalmente había llegado. Era _el día. _Aquel día en que todo cambiaría para Lily Luna Potter. Sería el día en que iniciaría su recorrido como alumna de Hogwarts, el día en que admiraría por primera vez el maravilloso castillo, y sería el momento en que se decidiría cuál sería la casa a la que pertenecería durante siete años. Era el principal tema de preocupación de Lily y, si bien no quería demostrarlo frente a los demás, sus hermanos (especialmente James) habían logrado ponerla en un estado de nerviosismo bastante estresante. El sueño en el que quedaba en Slytherin se repetía en su mente de manera alarmante, y lo que más asustaba a Lily era que el Sombrero Seleccionador lo notara, ya que se sabía que podía ver dentro de los pensamientos del que lo llevara, para de esta forma conocer los aspectos más ocultos de su personalidad o sus ideales, algo crucial a la hora de definir la casa a la que pertenecería cada estudiante. Lily tenía miedo de que aquella fantasía la delatara, y que el Sombrero la tomara muy en cuenta en su decisión final.

Ese día el andén 9¾ se encontraba repleto de gente como era costumbre, pero Lily estaba tan embrollada en sus reflexiones que prácticamente no había emitido sonido durante todo el trayecto a la estación de King's Cross, y menos aún cuando habían arribado a ella. A lo lejos divisó a Hugo, a quien su palidez delataba el estado en que seguramente se encontraría: lleno de inquietud y excitación. Al llegar junto a Lily, sin decir una sola palabra, la miró con un gesto algo torcido en el rostro, a lo que ella respondió con un saludo de su mano temblorosa.

Sus hermanos y primos ya se habían reunido cerca del Expreso, para subir sus baúles y valijas cuando fuese el momento, pero Lily aún no podía dar un paso hacia allí, porque temía que sus pequeñas piernas la traicionaran, y la hicieran terminar de cara en el suelo de la estación. Un pitido ensordecedor interrumpió sus pensamientos: en minutos debía abordar la locomotora escarlata para el inicio de aquella nueva etapa. Miró una vez más a sus hermanos quienes se despedían de sus padres y, como si de una voz lejanísima se tratara, que le llegaba a través de un tuvo, notó como su padre (luego de dar un abrazo a James y Albus), se acercaba a ella y le decía algo que intentaba ser gracioso, porque luego una sonrisa enmarcaba su rostro.

-¿Qué?- formuló con dificultad Lily, ya que su garganta le parecía repentinamente como un desierto en plena ascensión solar.

-Que parece que hubieras visto a un muerto-, le repitió su padre, volviendo a sonreír.

-O peor…-, su tío Ron se había acercado con Hugo a su lado, quien definitivamente se encontraba peor que Lily. -¡Parece que hubieras visto a un Malfoy!-. Harry, ante la ocurrencia de su amigo, se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

-Ron, no empieces-. Cortó Ginny, quien se había aproximado a su hija para despedirse por primera vez de ella.

-¡Hay que entrenarlos desde que empiezan!- le respondió éste con ímpetu. -Más vale que tengan en claro desde ahora de qué lado deben estar.

Hugo miró a su padre algo aturdido, y con ganas de que el suelo se lo tragara, literalmente. Ginny, al notar el estado en que se encontraba su sobrino, le advirtió a su hermano con la mirada que era suficiente, y que mejor se callara o lo terminaría hechizando. -No hay nada de lo que deban preocuparse-, aseguró frente a Lily y Hugo. -Y, principalmente, tengan en claro que no hay lados sobre los que deban elegir. Y no permitan que nadie les diga lo contrario.

-¿Y si quedamos en Slytherin?- acotó tímidamente Hugo, parecía que iba a desmayarse con sólo la mención del hecho. -¿Es verdad que podrían desheredarnos?

-Ron, ¿se puede saber qué le dijiste a tu hijo?-. Ginny se había girado a su hermano, notablemente molesta por lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Tonterías, ¿qué más?- agregó Hermione que se había sumado a la despedida. -Nadie va a desheredar a nadie, por el simple hecho de quedar en otra casa.

-Por supuesto-, ahora era Harry el que hablaba. -Como dije una vez a Albus, estaremos orgullosos cualquiera sea la casa a la que pertenezcan. Igualmente, les puedo asegurar que el Sombrero tiene en cuenta sus preferencias-, y al decir esto les guiñó un ojo.

-¿En serio?-, Lily no podía creer las palabras de su padre. ¿Entonces tal vez el sueño no importara a la hora de ser enviada a una casa?

-Harry, se supone que eso no deben saberlo todos-. Su tía Hermione, como siempre, apegada a las reglas, manifestó su disconformidad con lo que había dicho su amigo. -Y especialmente, cuando no es algo que suceda muy a menudo. Sólo si está lo bastante dudoso sobre su elección, puede llegar a tomar sus preferencias en cuenta.

-Aún así-, continuó Ginny, -no se preocupen. Lo importante es que disfruten de esta experiencia.

-Y aprendan- dijo firmemente Hermione.

-Y ganen la Copa de las Casas, antes que Slytherin- agregó Ron como quien quiere la cosa.

-¡Ron!- ambas gritaron a la vez.

En ese instante, otro sonido estruendoso anunciaba que era hora de partir. Así que, rápidamente, Ron, Harry, Hermione y Ginny saludaron a sus hijos con un fuerte abrazo, y deseándoles suerte, los ayudaron a subir sus pertenencias al tren, donde ya se encontraban el resto de los Potter y Weasley. Lily se sintió perdida. Por primera vez, no vería al Expreso alejarse con sus hermanos y primos dentro. No se preguntaría cómo sería el viaje a Hogwarts. Por primera vez, Lily observaba a sus padres desde dentro de un vagón y, al darse cuenta de este hecho, una satisfacción infinita recorrió sus venas. Los contempló, agitando su mano a modo de despedida, mientras la locomotora dejaba el andén, para adentrarse en un terreno nuevo y misterioso. Ella no lo sabía, ni siquiera tenía idea de que fuera así, pero su vida, a partir de ese preciso día, recorrería un camino del que no podría regresar.

* * *

Lily observó a sus costados, con la mirada perdida. Gran cantidad de jóvenes y niños que no conocía recorrían animadamente los vagones del Expreso. A su lado, Hugo miraba el camino, a través de una ventana. Habían dejado atrás la ciudad, para adentrarse en un terreno lleno de verde, donde a lo lejos las montañas prominentes parecían muros que llegaban al cielo. Era precioso y pacífico a la vista.

-¿Dónde están todos, Rose?- preguntó a su prima que hablaba tranquilamente con Lucy. Rose comenzaba este año su tercer curso en Hogwarts, al igual que Albus y Louis. Su otra prima, en cambio, empezaría su segundo curso.

-Deben estar todos en aquel compartimento-, señaló con la cabeza. -Siempre eligen en mismo.

-¿Por qué?-, preguntó ahora Hugo, quien se había alejado de la ventaba para prestar atención a lo que decía su hermana.

-No lo sé-, respondió Rose. -Algo de Fred, James y Matt. El año anterior unos niños de primero que no tenían idea de que el compartimento estaba reservado, se ganaron una broma bastante fea, idea de tu hermano- contó mirando a Lily.

-James siempre fue igual, Rose- lo defendió.

-Sí-, dijo ahora Lucy. -Pero te darás cuenta con el tiempo de que la cosa puede ser muy irritante y molesta-. Lucy, al igual que Rose, era bastante apegada a las reglas y a los libros. No tanto como esta última (ya que en ese sentido no tenía competencia, creía Lily que por tener la sangre de su tía Hermione en las venas), pero igualmente Lily sabía que estudiaban juntas (aún cuando no pertenecieran al mismo curso) y les encantaba sermonear a los demás.

-Nosotras nos iremos con Roxanne, Lorcan y Lysander- comentó Rose cambiando rotundamente de tema. -¿Quieren venir? Están mucho más atrás, en los vagones donde acostumbran a juntarse los de Ravenclaw.

-No-, contestó Hugo, y mientras se alejaba, añadió: -Creo que iré con los chicos. ¿Nos vemos cuando lleguemos, Lily? Así vamos juntos hasta el castillo en los botes.

-Está bien, ¡nos encontramos aquí!-, le gritó Lily. Luego se giró hacia sus primas: -Yo iré con ustedes, ¡hace mucho que no veo a Lorcan y Lysander!

-¡Roxanne y yo somos muy amigas de ambos!- le contó animadamente Lucy. -Son un poco extraños, eso sí. Pero te acostumbras con el tiempo.

-Lo sé-, le aseguró Lily. -Yo he pasado mucho tiempo con ellos, ¡y ya ni los considero raros!-. La charla continuó hasta que llegaron al compartimento en cuestión. Allí, Lily saludó muy contenta a su prima Roxanne y dio un abrazo fuerte a sus amigos, Lorcan y Lysander Scamander. Ambos eran gemelos, hijos de Luna Lovegood, quien era muy amiga de sus padres, y luchó junto a ellos en la Segunda Guerra Mágica. Lily, además, había sido nombrada en su honor, "Luna", ya que su padre siempre decía lo agradecido que estaba con su amiga, porque si no fuera por ella, no habría encontrado jamás uno de los Horrocruxes necesarios para destruir a Voldemort.

Habían pasado tres horas desde que partieron de la estación de King's Cross, pero para Lily solo parecieron unos cuantos minutos y, definitivamente, recordaría este viaje como el mejor de su vida. Se había divertido a lo grande junto a Rose, Roxanne, Lucy, Lorcan y Lysander. Y, en especial, gracias a las ocurrencias de estos últimos dos, quienes se pasaron la mayor parte del tiempo contando sobre cómo habían pasado su verano en una investigación altamente secreta, en búsqueda de Blibblers Maravillosos.

-¿Y cómo son realmente?-, había cuestionado Rose cuando el tema de aquellas criaturas místicas ya la comenzaban a sulfurar. -Es decir, al estar en su búsqueda deben tener al menos una mínima idea de cómo se ven, ¿no es cierto?

A lo que Lysander respondió, como si fuera algo sumamente obvio: -Claro que no, Rose. No podemos saber cómo lucen, porque nadie jamás los ha visto-. Al decir esto, su hermano confirmó su respuesta enérgicamente y, cuando Rose estaba a punto de explicar algunas de sus tantas teorías que refutaban las creencias de los Scamander, Lily le dirigió una mirada de advertencia, sabiendo cómo se ponía Rose cuando empezaba a discutir con los gemelos sobre la existencia o inexistencia de criaturas místicas.

-Claro-, aseguró Roxanne, pero se notaba un deje de burla en su voz. -Es fácil buscar algo que nadie ha visto-, y agregó sonriendo: -¡Persevera y triunfarás!- causando que Lucy se ahogue prácticamente al intentar evitar una carcajada.

También, durante el transcurso del viaje, muchas amigas y amigos de sus primas habían pasado para saludarlas. Primero, una tal Magalie Anderson, que comenzaría su tercer año en Hufflepuff, un poco hiperactiva y desaliñada, quien al reconocer a Lily había abierto los ojos desmesuradamente, y la había saludado con tanta energía que Lily pensó que le sacaría el brazo para llevárselo de recuerdo. Luego de que Magalie conversara un rato con Rose acerca de sus vacaciones en Brasil, a Lily finalmente le terminó pareciendo bastante simpática, por lo que le dijo alegremente que esperaba verla por los pasillos de Hogwarts muy pronto, a lo que ella conmocionada la miró entornando los ojos, sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar, y le contestó agradecida que era un orgullo para ella ser amiga de Lily Potter. Sin saber cómo responder, Lily solo le devolvió un seco "gracias". Y, como si hubiese descubierto el escondite misterioso de la Piedra Filosofal, se fue refulgente de alegría.

-¿A qué vino eso?-, preguntó a su prima cuando Magalie abandonó el compartimento. -¿Acaso no conoce a mis hermanos?- agregó, ya que le parecía muy extraño que se hubiese exaltado tanto al darse cuenta que era una Potter.

-Es que eres la primera Potter con la que habla, o que le habla-, le comentó Rose. -James es un poco…- no encontraba las palabras para describirlo, -…como decirlo, antipático. Y no cree que sea necesario ser amable con la gente que lo saluda por ser el hijo del tío Harry-, explicó. -Y Albus es bastante reservado y poco hablador con aquellos que no conoce… Una vez creo que le dijo un simple "hola" y luego la ignoró completamente. Hasta ahora, que sepa yo, no le dirigió la palabra nunca más, en tres años.

-¿En serio lo dices?-, indagó extrañada Lily. Si bien sabía que su hermano era el que tenía la personalidad más tímida de los tres, no tenía idea de que fuera tan renuente a entablar nuevas amistades en Hogwarts. -¡No pensé que fuera para tanto!

-Tal vez le resulta muy chocante el que siempre esté tan encendida, ¿no creen?-, acotó Lucy entrando en la conversación. -A veces es tan charlatana que llega a cansar.

-Puede ser-, opinó Rose. -Aún así, es muy buena estudiante y una gran escritora-, dijo alagando a la chica en cuestión. -Sus ensayos son unos de los que más gustan a los profesores. Y hace un año me confesó que sueña con ser reportera de _"El Profeta"_.

-Con todo lo que habla no hay duda de que será una de las mejores-, comentó Roxanne a modo de burla, haciendo reír a todos a su alrededor.

Otras de las visitas que recibieron, fue la de un chico llamado Brian Newton, quien iniciaría su cuarto año, en Ravenclaw, y era muy amigo de Lucy. Sus ojos del color de la miel llamaron la atención de Lily, además de la forma en que no dejaban de observarla. Si bien Brian ya conocía a James y Albus, cuando ingresó al compartimento, y Lucy le presentó a Lily como la menos de los Potter, su rostro se encendió al instante, algo que hizo que Lily se sonrojara durante todo el tiempo que estuvo con ellas. Hasta se sentó a su lado, y le había hecho preguntas un tanto extrañas, como: ¿qué haces en tu tiempo libre?, ¿te sientes menos que tus hermanos?, ¿tienes novio?, ¿cómo prefieres a los chicos?

Lily, en cierto momento, se sintió tan perseguida por sus estúpidas preguntas que le dijo con cara de irritación que estaba un poco agotada y desearía descansar. A lo que Brian, preguntó, sin darse cuenta de que todos, menos Lucy, ya se estaban impacientando con su comportamiento: -¿Quieres ir a un sitio más tranquilo?

Rose, algo azorada por la pregunta, prácticamente le gritó en el rostro al aludido: -¡No!, ¿Cómo se te ocurre?-, observó como Lily le imploraba por un poco de ayuda. -Todos aquí queremos descansar un rato, ¿no?- dijo mirando al resto.

-¡Sí, sí!, ¡Por supuesto!- dijeron los demás al unísono, inclusive Lucy.

-Oh-, terció Brian, pero igualmente se notaba a leguas que no estaba para nada arrepentido de su comportamiento. -Perdón por haberlos importunado, tal vez me detuve un poco más del tiempo necesario-. Y dirigiéndose a Lily, agregó: -Nos vemos pronto, ¿no es así?

Lily tenía ganas de responderle que, con tan diminuto cerebro que parecía que poseía, prefería cruzarse con un Blibbler Maravilloso, antes que con él. Pero sólo dijo: -Supongo-. Y, cuando finalmente se fue, miró estupefacta a su prima Lucy, -¿cómo puedes aguantarlo?-, le cuestionó.

-Conmigo no es así-, explicó ella como si fuera razón suficiente.

-Claro-, terció Roxanne. -Porque no pareciera que a ti pretende comente viva-, todos se rieron ante este comentario.

-Fue completamente desubicado- acotó finalmente Rose, algo en lo que todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Después de un rato, Albus pasó también a saludar a todos, pero principalmente quería ver como se encontraba su hermana. Les contó que James y Fred ya habían discutido con Alec Parkinson, porque éste había preguntado acerca de Lily, en voz alta, cuando pasaba por la puerta su compartimento. -Por supuesto, estaba con todo su grupito de secuaces, entre ellos, Malfoy, Nott y Zabini, como siempre-, había dicho Albus.

Para Lily, escuchar aquello, fue como si un torrente de agua fría le impactara en el rostro. _Scorpius._ Por supuesto, no lo había olvidado en todo el camino. A cada rato, se encontraba mirando por la pequeña ventaba de la puerta, para divisar entre todos los alumnos que pasaban por allí, un reflejo platinado que lo delatase, pero se resignó con el correr de las horas. Ahora sabía, que seguramente estaría en algún compartimento cerca del de sus hermanos. Lily estaba ansiosa por tropezar con él, y por saber qué haría Scorpius si la veía. Igual, si debía ser sincera con ella misma, no creía que fuese a devolver el saludo pendiente frente a todos sus compañeros de Slytherin. Ni siquiera estaba segura de que se atreviese a mirarla.

-¿Y alguien dijo algo más?-, escuchó a Rose preguntando a Albus. Lily prestó atención.

-No, sólo se rieron-, le respondió su hermano simplemente. -Había varios prefectos cerca, entre ellos Molly y Dominique, y los miraron con cara de advertencia. Supongo que no tienen ganas de perder puntos, antes inclusive de que comiencen las clases.

-¿Malfoy también se río?- acotó Lily sin darse cuenta realmente de que lo hacía. Había pensado en aquello, pero al escuchar su propia voz, se sorprendió a sí misma. _Siempre bocona, tonta, Lily._ Se reprendió.

-No lo sé, la verdad-, admitió su hermano mirándola inquisitivamente. -¿Por qué?

-Sólo se me ocurrió- mintió Lily, quien suponía igual que el rubor que estaría coloreando en aquel instante sus mejillas la delataría bastante. Pero su hermano, si dudó de su respuesta, no se lo hizo saber. -¿Dónde están los baños?-, preguntó disimuladamente para cambiar de tema, como si Malfoy no le importara en lo más mínimo.

-Más adelante-, le contestó Rose. -Pasando el compartimento de prefectos. ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-No, ¡gracias!- Lily quería escapar de allí lo más rápido posible, necesitaba un rato a solas para pensar y, si debía admitirlo, tenía demasiadas ganas de encontrar a Scorpius. -Volveré en unos minutos, ¿está bien?- y, sin agregar nada más, salió del compartimento, perdida entre sus pensamientos. Lo que más intrigaba a Lily era lo que había dicho su hermano sobre ese tal Alec Parkinson. Estaba segura de que, si ese Slytherin sabía que ella empezaría su primer año en Hogwarts, Scorpius también lo sabría. Entonces, ¿habrían hablado sobre ella? _¿Les habrá contado Scorpius lo que pasó hace una semana? _Mientras Lily caminaba por los vagones hacia donde se encontraban los baños (pasando el compartimento de prefectos, como había dicho Rose), no podía despegar su mente de aquellas reflexiones. _¿Scorpius también habrá discutido con James?_ _¿Me odiará después de eso?_

Muy insegura de lo que en ese momento sentía con respecto a todo, Lily divisó un cartel sobre una puerta, donde figuraba en letras grandes las palabras "BAÑO DE DAMAS". Junto a esta, había otra puerta donde otro cartel decía "BAÑO DE HOMBRES". Lily se dispuso a entrar por la puerta que pertenecía al baño para mujeres, cuando alguien irrumpió en el pasillo de aquel vagón: Scorpius Malfoy. Parecía que él también había tenido la idea de visitar los baños.

Sus ojos rápidamente conectaron, gris claro frente un castaño intenso, y Lily pudo sentir como los nervios opacaban su sensatez. _¿Y ahora?,_ se preguntó. Scorpius se había quedado prácticamente petrificado frente a ella, pero no con una mirada de susto, sino de curiosidad y, a la vez, de recelo. Lily sabía que después del cruce que había tenido hacia poco con James, seguramente Malfoy no se moriría de ganas de hacer amistades con una Potter, aunque ella no tuviera nada que ver en el asunto. _O tal vez sí tenga algo que ver, al fin de cuentas pelearon por mi culpa._

Lily endureció la mirada. No creía que Scorpius fuera tan tonto de meter todo en la misma bolsa. No. Confiaba en que su prima Rose tenía razón. Así que, sin más, y sin nada que perder, giró sobre sus talones y lo enfrentó. A lo que Malfoy casi, c_asi_, sólo por unas milésimas de segundos, iba a responder con algún que otro comentario, porque Lily divisó que estaba por mover sus labios, cuando llegó alguien más al compartimento de los baños.

-Por Merlín, miren ustedes a quién tenemos aquí…- una voz con un tono de malicia y superioridad, habló por detrás de Malfoy. -Parece que encontraste a la chica Potter.

El aludido se corrió a un costado, y miró a su compañero (supuso Lily) con la mirada fría y el rostro tenso. Había cambiado su actitud de curiosidad por una de impasibilidad, en un solo instante. -Sí, es Potter-. Respondió simplemente, con un deje de desdén en la voz, al pronunciar su apellido. A Lily le sorprendió, y le causo una repentina molestia en su interior, por lo que no se quedo callada.

-Sí, soy Potter-, dijo mirando al recién llegado con cara de pocos amigos. -Y nadie me encontró-, contestó haciendo referencia a lo que había dicho el compañero de casa de Scorpius.

-¿Tan pequeña y tan contestadora?- le dijo el susodicho acercándose un paso hacia ella. -¿No tienes miedo de estar sola con dos Slytherins mayores que tú?-, le preguntó sonriendo perversamente. Lily intuyó que ese individuo tan desagradable sería nada más y nada menos que Alec Parkinson.

-¿Sinceramente?-, terció Lily, dando una rápida mirada a Scorpius. Su rostro seguía tan imperturbable como era costumbre, y había adquirido un aspecto de molestia en sus facciones. -No, en absoluto-, cortó finalmente.

Parkinson la contempló con menosprecio y altanería. Luego, examinó a Malfoy, quien le devolvió la mirada despreocupadamente y como si aquel asunto no le causara ningún tipo de interés. -Parece que es tan habladora como el imbécil de su hermano, debe correr en sus venas Potter-, dijo escupiendo prácticamente cada palabra.

-No me interesa-, añadió Malfoy, sin mirarla. Lily, en cambio, al escucharlo, con su voz tan grave y suave, se preguntó si realmente no le interesaba. Dirigió sus ojos a Scorpius, quien seguía mirando a Parkinson. _¿Estará actuando frente a él?_ _¿Podría estar haciendo esto a propósito?_

-A mí tampoco me interesa seguir aquí con ustedes, perdiendo el tiempo-, respondió Lily con un matiz de frialdad en su voz. Avanzó, pasando a Parkinson y, al instante, sintió como éste la tomaba por el antebrazo, con una fuerza mayor a la necesaria.

Notaba sus dedos abrazadores presionando sus músculos, causándole un estremecimiento. _No tengo miedo_, se dijo Lily a sí misma. Cuando estaba a punto de girar la cabeza para decirle unas cuantas palabrotas al Slytherin, la puerta del vagón se abrió de un golpe, y pudo divisar a su prima Molly, ahora prefecta, con la varita en la mano, y con una mirada enfurecida y alarmada. Observó a Lily y luego a Parkinson, quien seguía con su mano en el antebrazo de ésta, y adquiriendo una postura firme, dijo con el mayor odio que era capaz de expresar, obviamente defendiendo a su prima: -Parkinson, no sé cuáles sean tus ideas, pero te advertí que no quiero verte en situaciones extrañas-. Luego miró a Malfoy, que también observaba la situación entre su compañero y Lily. -Y también te lo dije a ti, Malfoy.

Detrás de Molly, Lily pudo observar a sus primas Rose, Roxanne y Lucy. Seguramente habrían ido a buscarla, para ver si se encontraba bien y, por lo que descubrieron, llegaron en el momento justo. Parkinson también notó que estaba en desventaja, por lo que soltó el brazo de Lily y, siguiendo a Malfoy que ya había comenzado a alejarse de allí, sin mirar hacia atrás, dijo en un susurro lo bastante audible para ellas: -Tanta escoria me causa alergia.

-Lily-, habló Rose, con un notable gesto de preocupación. -¿Estás bien? ¿Te hicieron algo?

-No, no pasó nada, sólo un cruce de palabras-, dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Veo que ya conociste a Parkinson-, acotó Molly, mientras salían de aquel vagón y recorrían los pasillos repletos de estudiantes. -Siempre tan repugnante.

-No pensé que fuese así de despreciable- admitió Lily. Si bien lo conocía por las historias que contaban sus hermanos y primos, era muy distinto tenerlo en frente. -Realmente se cree superior, ¿no?- preguntó sabiendo de antemano la respuesta. -Malfoy, en cambio, no abrió la boca para nada.

-Siempre pensé por lo que contaban nuestros tíos que Malfoy sería peor-, admitió Rose. -Pero creo que el sólo responde si lo buscan. No le interesa buscarse enemigos, a mi parecer- continuó su prima, -creo que es el más tranquilo de todos.

Mientras continuaban su camino, Lily se quedó pensando en lo sucedido y en las palabras de su prima. _No le interesa buscarse enemigos._ No, ella lo había notado. Malfoy no había emitido ningún insulto o palabra en su contra, sólo fue Parkinson quien, como un idiota, no paraba de intentar dar comienzo a una pelea, seguro tenía bastantes ganas de enfrentarse con ella. "La chica Potter", suponía que era así como la llamaban. _¿Scorpius también me llamará así?_

_¿Qué hubiese sucedido si Parkinson no llegaba? ¿Qué habría querido decirme Malfoy?_ Lily no terminaba de cerrar aquellos cuestionamientos en su mente. Se encontraba completamente segura de que Malfoy estaba por decirle algo cuando su compañero Slytherin los interrumpió. Aunque, Lily no era tan ingenua de pensar que le ofrecería su amistad así como así, tenía esperanzas de que Malfoy no fuese tan malo. _No como piensan todos que es… engreído, arrogante y egocéntrico._ Lily suponía que Rose tenía razón, como siempre. Malfoy no iba por la vida insultando a los demás, como hacía ver su hermano. Él no estaba preocupado por buscar peleas con los antiguos rivales de su familia. Sabía que no se llevaba para nada bien con James, pero estaba segura de que no era algo que hubiese surgido de una acción propia. Como había dicho su prima hacía ya muchos meses, Malfoy jamás había buscado una pelea con ellos y jamás había dicho una palabra en contra de ninguno, hasta que a James se le había ocurrido defender a su hermana por algo que había imaginado en su cerebro extremadamente rebuscado. Además, después de aquel día, no les tenía demasiado aprecio, y era algo que tampoco podían recriminarle.

Y, por lo que pudo también notar Lily, Malfoy no había comentado en su grupo de amigos lo que había sucedido hacía apenas una semana en el local de Quidditch, porque sino Parkinson hubiese hablado de eso en cuanto la vio. _¿Por qué será que no lo dijo?_ Seguro no se lo tomarían muy bien si él les contaba que ella se había presentado así, sin ningún indicio por parte de él. O, tal vez, ellos sí pensarían que Malfoy le había dado algún indicio, y eso sí que le causaría muchos problemas, estaba segura Lily. ¿Por qué una Potter le hablaría a un Malfoy como si nada? ¿Como si no hubiese un pasado marcado por la guerra entre aquellos apellidos? _Seguramente, si Scorpius llega a hablar sobre lo que pasó aquella vez en el local, pensarán que traigo algo entre manos._ Lily estaba segura de que sería esa la reacción de sus compañeros Slytherins. _¿Sería eso también lo que piensa Scorpius? _Si era así, debería enfrentarla, algo que no hizo hasta ahora, así que esta teoría no era tan relevante.

_Al fin y al cabo, _aseguró Lily, como si hubiese descubierto algo que venía planteándose hace rato, _tal vez, Malfoy realmente, no sea tan malo._


	5. Capítulo 5: No lo creerían, en absoluto

_**Disclaimer: **__**Quiero aclararles que, como todos sabemos, los personajes, lugares y el mundo maravilloso de magos sobre los que trata mi historia no son producto alguno de mi imaginación! Harry Potter es producto de JKR.**_

Hola a todos/as! Cómo están? Estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capítulo! Espero tengan un tiempito de leerlo tranquilas y, si les agrada, de dejar un comentario para hacérmelo saber, porque al fin y al cabo de eso vivimos las que soñamos con ser escritoras, no? :)

Nuevamente, gracias a todos los que siguen mi historia y a los que la tienen en favoritos. Y gracias **Euge **por dejarme un comentario tan pero tan lindo! Espero que este capítulo también te agrade, y que te guste especialmente el final, ya que le di un toque intentando ser original. Y aquí verás en que casa queda finalmente Lily!

Me despido ya con un saludo! Espero seguir leyendo sus comentarios! Gracias a todos y hasta el próximo capítulo (que adelanto, tendrá fecha antes del 21 de Octubre). Gracias!

* * *

_**Scorpius & Lily**_

_****Capítulo 5: No lo creerían, en absoluto._

Había llegado la hora de dejar el Expreso. La locomotora había entrado en la estación de Hogsmeade hacía apenas unos minutos, y los estudiantes comenzaban a vestirse con sus uniformes y túnicas correspondientes a las casas a las que pertenecían. Lily observó por la ventana, el atardecer bañaba de colores vivos el pequeño pueblo, dando toques de anaranjado, dorado y rojo. El cielo, se encontraba despejado, por lo que se podía apreciar una combinación en degradé de los rayos que se desprendían como espadas del sol. _Simplemente, hermoso_, pensó Lily, y se giró hacia Rose, quien ya estaba lista, con su insignia de Gryffindor en el lado derecho de su túnica.

-Rose, ¿crees que quede en Gryffindor?- habló disimuladamente Lily, para que los demás no la escucharan. Si bien amaba a todos sus primos por igual, Rose y Hugo eran como sus hermanos, podría ser porque eran los hijos de los mejores amigos de su padre, y habían sido criados prácticamente juntos. Y, principalmente, Rose era como aquella hermana que nunca tuvo, una amiga especial con la que compartir secretos de chicas. Sí, porque ellas también hablaban de cosas femeninas, y siempre había recurrido a Rose cuando tenía alguna duda. Y sabía que ahora sólo podía confiar sus a ella temores, porque no la juzgaría por nada. Era una de las cosas que más admiraba de su prima, su capacidad para intentar comprender antes que prejuzgar sin motivo. -He estado soñando que el Sombrero me envía a Slytherin, y tengo miedo de que lo pueda ver…- dijo hablando un tanto nerviosa.

-Lily, más allá de lo que sueñes- le respondió tranquilamente Rose, con esa mirada que sabía poner ella para apaciguar sus miedos, -el Sombrero se guiará por tu personalidad, por tus ideales y por tu forma de ser en la vida.

-¿Y si quedo en Slytherin?-. Al fin, lo había hecho. Había soltado la mayor de sus preocupaciones. Se detuvo a examinar a su prima, la cual soltó una carcajada, para luego tirarse sobre ella en un abrazo cariñoso. Lily se quedó un tanto sorprendida por esa reacción, y pensó que su prima se estaría burlando de ella. -Rose, ¿qué bicho te picó?

Aún riéndose, la aludida le contestó como si se tratara de un tema sin importancia: -Lily, si quedas en Slytherin, tendré una prima muy astuta, que cuida a los suyos y que busca la grandeza en sí misma-. Rose se encogió de hombros, -no está mal para mí.

-¿Estás hablando en serio?-, le contestó Lily bastante irritada. Su prima muy alegremente estaba prediciendo su futuro, y ella sólo se sentía a punto de morirse de un ataque de nervios. -No es muy gracioso jugar con el tema en estos momentos-, le dijo con voz severa.

-Ay, Lily…- estaban saliendo ya del compartimento, y se dirigían, abriéndose paso entre varios estudiantes que aún no se decidían por salir, al punto de encuentro que había quedado hacía varias horas con Hugo.

-¿Qué?-, dijo simple y llanamente. A cada paso que daba se sentía más cerca de la Cena de Bienvenida, del taburete con el Sombrero Seleccionador y de un futuro indeciso.

-Yo no estaría tan preocupada por lo que pueda suceder-, le sonrió animadamente. -Quedarás en la casa que debas quedar. Al fin y al cabo, esas son las reglas-, dijo como si fuera demasiado obvio. Claro, si las reglas eran que fuera una Potter-Slytherin toda su vida, ella debería atenerse a eso, según Rose. _Está demente,_ pensó.

A lo lejos, divisó a Hugo, junto a James, Albus, Fred, Matt y Louis. Y, en el mismo instante, notó que a su costado Rose se tensaba, y su rostro se entristecía repentinamente. Sin entender el por qué de la reacción de su prima, la observó alejarse de allí lo más rápido posible, mientras se giraba para decirle con la voz un poco rasposa: -Iré yendo para alcanzar a Roxanne y Lucy, ¿está bien?-. Pero no le dio tiempo a responder, porque cuando Lily quiso hacerlo, ésta ya se había bajado de la locomotora en dirección al camino que serpenteaba la estación, y que conducía directamente a los carruajes.

-¿Por qué Rose no me esperó?-, quiso saber Hugo en cuanto llegó junto a Lily. Miró hacia donde se dirigía su hermana, quien ya se encontraba caminando casi fuera de la estación de Hogsmeade. -¿Sigue molesta con Matt?- preguntó desinteresadamente.

-¿Con Matt?-, quiso saber Lily. -¿Qué pasó con él para que estuviese molesta?

-¿No lo sabes?-, dijo su primo, y Lily se dio cuenta de que comenzó a recordar algo gracioso, porque empezó a reírse como si ella de pronto se hubiese vestido frente a él con traje de payaso. -Antes de partir, en King's Cross, le dijo que, por como llevaba su cabello, parecía que se hubiese metido en un lavarropas.

Lily, al escuchar las palabras de Hugo, abrió los ojos como dos platos, y se dio cuenta inmediatamente de qué era lo que había sucedido. Mataría a James, porque no creía que Albus haya comentado sobre su "ingeniosidad para hacer comparaciones", como él mismo había dicho. Lily estaba muy segura de que su hermano mayor había tenido la tonta idea de comentar su chiste con Fred y Matt, y este último, como no tenía nada mejor en qué perder su tiempo, y porque realmente se comportaba como un inútil, había usado su propio chiste con Rose. _Hombres._

-¿Se puede saber qué dijeron a Rose?- escupió frente a su hermano, Fred y Matt, cuando llegaron donde ella se encontraba con Hugo.

-Gran chiste, Lily- dijo Matt revolviéndole el cabello. Pero ella estaba realmente furiosa, eran tres idiotas si pensaban que usar esa broma, _su_ broma, en Rose estaba bien. No. No estaba para nada bien. Y menos cuando se usaba con malicia. Porque así eran ellos tres, siempre se burlaban de los demás con maldad, y no para hacer simplemente una broma graciosa, hasta para los que estuvieran incluidos en ella, y ahora Lily entendía por qué Lucy había dicho que a veces llegaban a cruzar una línea con su comportamiento.

-No me parece- le retrucó Lily remarcando cada palabra, -que haya sido gracioso para Rose, ¿verdad?

-Se los advertí-, comentó Albus mientras bajaba también de la locomotora, seguido de Hugo, Louis (quien ayudó a Lily a bajar, porque estaba tan indignada que casi tropieza con sus propios pies), Fred, Matt y James.

-La próxima vez que utilices una de mis bromas contra Rose para lastimarla, te las vas a ver conmigo- le gritó, prácticamente, a Matt en la cara, señalándolo con un dedo acusador, en cuanto estuvo segura en el suelo de la estación de Hogsmeade. -¿Entendido?

-¡Pero Lily!-, exclamó James un poco cansado de la reacción que había tenido su hermana. -¡Fue sólo un chiste! ¡El mismo que le hiciste tú a Albus!

-Es distinto-, aseguró ella. Y, en fin, lo era. Jamás haría una broma a alguien con intención de lastimar. Y no creía que Matt haya tenido muy buenas intenciones. Realmente, conociéndolo como lo conocía, y sabiendo el tipo de relación que tenía con su prima (una que prácticamente era como de perros y gatos), estaba segura de que sus propósitos habían sido justamente los que había logrado: molestarla y herirla. -Primero, Rose es una chica-, enumeró Lily. -Y, segundo, si haces un chiste de ese estilo a una chica, sabes muy bien que resultará lastimada-. Cuando Matt y James iban a refutar con alguna otra excusa que seguramente para ella sería insuficiente e inservible, les dijo cortándolos: -Fin del tema-, y agregó, mirando ahora a Albus, Fred y Louis, también con cara de pocos amigos, -los veo dentro.

Y, sin más, se fue con paso firme y decidido hacia donde debían dirigirse los alumnos de primero, seguido de Hugo que trotaba tras ella con cara de no tener ni idea que criatura mística (como decían los hermanos Scamander) había entorpecido la mente de su prima para que cambiara de humor tan drásticamente.

* * *

-¡Síganme, todos! ¡Alumnos de primero, por favor!- una voz potente resaltaba entre la multitud de estudiantes, que iban y venían desordenadamente por la estación de Hogsmeade. Era la voz de Hagrid, el guardián de las llaves y los terrenos de Hogwarts, y hace ya bastantes años profesor de la asignatura "Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas". Muy amigo de sus padres y de sus tíos, Lily ya lo conocía de otras ocasiones, y lo consideraba como un tío más. Era medio gigante, como todos ya sabían, y resaltaba por su pelo largo, negro y enredado. -¡Lily!, ¡Hugo!- se acercó a ellos alegremente, saludándolos con la mano, -¡los estaba esperando!

-¡Hola, Hagrid!-, Lily se adelantó y le dio una pequeña caricia que quiso asemejarse a un abrazo, dado que sus brazos eran tan cortitos que jamás cubrirían el total del ancho de Hagrid. -¡Hace mucho que no nos visitas!

-Sí, lo sé, lo siento-, le respondió Hagrid, sintiéndose bastante culpable. -Es que este año realicé un viaje interesante en busca de algunas de las criaturas que estudiaremos próximamente.

-Pero aún no podemos cursar Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Hagrid- le aclaró Hugo. -¡Estamos recién en primero!

-Sí, también lo sé-, dijo un sonriente Hagrid, acariciando su cabeza. Hugo era tan bajito que apenas llegaba a la cadera del semigigante. -Pero estas criaturas necesitan un tiempo de crianza antes de ser estudiadas-, dijo simplemente. Lily suponía que ni Hagrid sabía mucho acerca de aquellos animales, y se preguntó si sería legal cuidarlos. -Estarán recién disponibles dentro de dos o tres años, cuando ustedes puedan elegir cursar mi materia- continuó. -Lo harán, ¿verdad?

-¡Claro!- contestó Lily, mirando luego a Hugo que tenía cara de terror a su lado. Sus padres les habían contando su experiencia con los escregutos de cola explosiva, las cuales "eran unas criaturas mágicas creadas por Hagrid al cruzar mantícoras con cangrejos de fuego", o eso había dicho su tía Hermione. Y, si había que ser sinceros, ni Hugo, ni Lily, aún con todo el aprecio que tenían a Hagrid, estaban muy deseosos de correr peligro de muerte por algún tipo de animal extraño y aterrorizante.

-¡Bien, muy bien!- exclamó Hagrid con cara de suficiencia. -¡Ahora todos síganme hasta los botes!-, elevó la voz para que todos los alumnos de primero lo escucharan. Sonriéndoles a Lily y Hugo, les dijo suavemente: -Vamos, ¡deprisa! ¡O llegaremos tarde!

Se alejaron aún más de la estación de Hogsmeade, por un camino bastante embarrado y, a lo lejos, divisaron los botes que estaban a su espera, en la orilla del lago. Caminaron un poco más, y Lily sintió como los nervios regresaban a su cuerpo. _Falta poco, muy poco para enfrentarme a mi futuro_. Miró a su lado, a Hugo, quien su cara de sufrimiento podía hacerle ver que se encontraba en el mismo estado que ella, y que no intentaba disimularlo de ninguna forma.

Subieron a los botes en grupos, con mucho cuidado de no caerse, ya que el lago se encontraba bastante tempestuoso. Lily y Hugo fueron en el bote que iba comandado por Hagrid. A través de la niebla que cubría la superficie del agua, pudieron divisar un centenar de luces doradas, que coloreaban el negro del cielo. -Nos aproximamos al castillo-, acotó animadamente Hagrid. En ese momento, Lily vislumbró a lo lejos, un muro de piedra, que se levantaba frente a ellos imponentemente. Era Hogwarts, la escuela más reconocida de magia y hechicería.

_Impresionante_, pensó Lily. Sus hermanos y primos se lo habían descripto, inclusive sus padres, y hasta había visto el castillo en fotos, pero nada se comparaba a observarlo en directo, a tenerlo a escasos centímetros de distancia. Sus murallas eran monumentales, y estaban adornadas con torres que parecían tocar las nubes en lo alto. Lily no cabía en sí de felicidad. Los botes se acercaron a la orilla que bordeaba al castillo, y Lily observó unos ventanales de inmensa proporción, que transmitían una iluminación apenas perceptible. Intuyó que aquellos serían los pasillos del primer piso.

-¡Bajen de los botes! ¡Despacio, por favor!- decía Hagrid a unas chicas que se habían asustado con un movimiento que se produjo cerca de allí. Parecían bastante nerviosas y exaltadas y, si no controlaban el temblor de su cuerpo, terminarían dentro del lago todos los que estaban en aquel bote. -¡Es sólo el calamar gigante! ¡No le tengan miedo! ¡Y despacio, por favor!- seguía exclamando el guardián de los terrenos de Hogwarts.

Lily y Hugo bajaron del bote, y se aproximaron a una escalinata gigante de mármol, que estaba adornada en su extremo superior por una puerta doble de roble, con barrotes de hierro a sus costados, que formaban arabescos extraños.

-¿Y?-, preguntó Hagrid junto a ellos, cruzando sus brazos con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. -¿Es como lo imaginaban?

-¡Es mil veces más increíble!- aseguró Lily devolviéndole la sonrisa. En ese instante, la puerta se abrió, dando paso a Minerva McGonagall, la actual Directora de Hogwarts. Segundos después, la Profesora bajó unos peldaños de la escalinata y se paró firmemente frente a ellos, examinándolos a todos.

-¡Bienvenidos a Hogwarts!- exclamó McGonagall dirigiéndoles una sonrisa. -Como saben, en unos instantes todos ustedes serán evaluados por el Sombrero Seleccionador- y haciéndose a un lado, continuó: -los invito a seguir adelante, y esperar a que les de las indicaciones necesarias.

Lily caminó hacia el interior del castillo, seguida de Hugo y los demás estudiantes de primero, y lo que vio la dejó aún más pasmada, si eso era posible. El hall de entrada era un sitio estupendo y acogedor. Era un espacio muy grande, iluminado por decenas de antorchas que colgaban de las paredes. Lily giró su cabeza hacia el sur, y notó que una de las paredes también estaba adornada por cuatro relojes de gran tamaño, repletos de piedras preciosas. Lily supuso que se trataría de los relojes de las cuatro casas, y que cada uno de ellos contabilizaría los puntos de cada casa.

Perdida en sus pensamientos, Lily no notó el momento en que la puerta de roble se cerro, así que se sobresaltó cuando la voz de la Directora McGonagall resonó en el hall principal: -Ahora, quisieran que formen una fila, por favor- dijo dando instrucciones con las manos. -Las niñas por la izquierda, y los niños por la derecha. Bien-, afirmó cuando todos estaban en sus respectivas hileras. -Ahora, esperarán al llamado del Profesor Longbottom, el cual los guiará dentro del Gran Salón para la Selección de las Casas.

Al finalizar aquellas palabras, McGonagall, junto con Hagrid, abrió una puerta que estaba al costado derecho de la entrada principal del Gran Salón, y desapareció tras ésta. Segundos después, apareció una persona alta, delgada y un poco encorvada: Neville Longbottom. Lily lo reconoció al instante, ya que era muy amigo de sus padres y visitaba su hogar varias veces al año. Notó como, al verla, le guiñaba un ojo disimuladamente. -¡Buenas noches a todos!-, dijo Neville haciendo una inclinación leve con su cabeza. -Sé que deben estar muriéndose por los nervios, yo lo estuve- contó en forma de chiste para alivianar el ambiente, arrancando murmullos sorprendidos de algunos y sonrisas de otros. -¡Así que los invito rápidamente a pasar al Gran Comedor!- y, antes de que las puertas se abrieran, agregó: -Los llamaré por su apellido y nombre. Y, cuando lo haga, deberán pasar al frente y sentarse en el taburete, a esperar a que les coloque el Sombrero, ¿entendido?- finalizó sin esperar respuesta.

Un segundo después, la puerta del Gran Comedor, de madera oscura y perlada, adornada por dos armaduras a cada uno de sus costados, se abrió con un estruendo y Lily pudo observar su interior. Había cuatro mesas increíblemente largas, repletas de estudiantes que los miraban como analizándolos. A pesar de ser el peor momento de su vida, Lily sintió que tenía unas ganas inmensas de colocarse el Sombrero y saber en qué casa quedaría. Ya no quería esperar más, quería que el tiempo pasara volando. La sala estaba rodeada de grandes ventanales que daban hacia los terrenos del colegio, pero ya había caído la noche y Lily no pudo divisar nada por fuera de ellas. Miró hacia el techo, _el tan famoso techo de Hogwarts, _el cual estaba encantando, y reflejaba el firmamento. Esa noche, era calma y pacífica, y se podía ver el negro coloreado por miles de perlas plateadas que centelleaban sorprendentemente.

Lily, junto con los demás estudiantes en hilera, camino detrás del profesor Longbottom. Se dirigían al otro extremo del Gran Comedor, donde había una mesa larga, colocada en forma perpendicular a las otras cuatro mesas, donde pudo divisar a Hagrid (que lo miraba emocionado, y hasta Lily pudo notar que escapaban pequeñas lágrimas de sus ojos) y al resto de los profesores, los cuales algunos conocía de vista, otros sólo de nombre, y otros no recordaba para nada quiénes eran. Precediendo la mesa de profesores, había un taburete un poco alto. Y, sobre él, el temido Sombrero Seleccionador. Éste luego de dar un largo bostezo, abrió su boca (que eran dos rajaduras hechas sobre el ala del mismo) y comenzó a cantar una canción, con una voz aterciopelada, que hizo que Lily comenzara a dormitar. La canción hablaba sobre la historia de Hogwarts, su creación y las cuatro casas pertenecientes a los fundadores.

Cuando la melodía del Sombrero terminó, después de unos cuantos minutos, y todos despertaron del ensueño en que se encontraban, el profesor Longbottom se paró frente a las dos filas de estudiantes de primero y comenzó a llamarlos uno por uno, en apellido por orden alfabético. Lily, sin querer prestar atención a cuánto faltaba para que llegara a la letra "P", comenzó a contar cuántos estudiantes iban a cada casa: tres a Hufflepuff, cuatro a Gryffindor, cinco a Ravenclaw y cinco a Slytherin. Estaba mirando hacia la mesa de sus hermanos y primos, intentando divisarlos entre la multitud de cabezas, cuando escuchó su nombre saliendo de la boca de Neville Longbottom.

-¡Potter, Lily!- había dicho con voz alta y clara.

Se adelantó unos pasos, y por escuchó un disimulado "¡Suerte!" que provenía de la hilera de niños, que sabía pertenecía a su primo. Llegó hasta donde estaba el taburete, con las piernas como gelatina, y las manos sudorosas. Le dirigió una mirada de espanto a Neville, quien le devolvió una mirada tranquilizadora, y con un poco de dificultad se sentó. Cerró al instante los ojos, no quería observar a los cientos de estudiantes que la estarían examinando como si fueran halcones frente a su presa. Sin previo aviso, sintió como le colocaban el Sombrero en su diminuta cabeza, y un calor la invadió.

_Mmm, _escuchó una voz en su cabeza, como si alguien se le hubiese metido dentro del cerebro para hablarle solo a ella, _Potter._ _Muy bien, Potter, veo que eres inteligente y serás una gran hechicera… Mucha valentía veo por aquí también._ Lily sentía que iba a morirse en ese instante, intentaba por todos los medios reprimir su sueño, y sus pensamientos constantes hacia Scorpius Malfoy. _Eres justa con los demás, y no te gusta prejuzgar, algo muy notable y noble, de tu parte, Potter, _aseguró aquella voz. _Pero, sin duda, lo que más distingue a tu personalidad es tu audacia, eres una persona sagaz, astuta y perseverante._

_¿Astuta? ¿Qué podría tener yo de astuta?_, preguntó Lily desesperadamente.

_¿No me crees?,_ le devolvió el Sombrero. _¿No crees que mi juicio?_

_No, no. No es eso…_ intentó disculparse Lily. Le parecía muy extraño estar manteniendo una conversación a nivel "cerebral" con el Sombrero, jamás pensó que ocurriría.

_¿Entonces?, _cuestionó el Sombrero. _¿Por qué tienes dudas?_

_Yo… _Lily se encontraba indecisa, no sabía qué decir, porque tenía miedo de hacer enfadar al Sombrero. ¿Un sombrero podría enfadarse?, se cuestionó Lily instantes después. _Me gustaría pertenecer a Gryffindor, eso es todo._

_¿Gryffindor?_, el Sombrero parecía asombrado realmente de su elección. _Déjame decirte, Potter, que eres una gran Slytherin._

_Yo me considero una Gryffindor_, dijo Lily ahora más segura, al repetir aquellas palabras. Sabía muy bien que quedar en Slytherin podría ser un gran motivo para acercarse a Scorpius. Pero con once años de edad, y con siete años por delante en Hogwarts, no quería pertenecer a una casa a la que, sinceramente, NADIE de su familia pertenecía. Y, además, estaba el hecho de que quedar en la casa de las serpientes sería una desgracia para ella y para todos los que la conocieran. ¿Qué pensarían sus hermanos, sus padres, sus primos, sus tíos? ¿Qué dirían todos por allí? La última Potter una serpiente, eso seguramente dirían. Si bien su padre dijo que se sentiría orgulloso estuviese en la casa que estuviese, no pertenecer a Gryffindor era bastante desolador, había que admitirlo.

_Eres una gran, y astuta Slytherin, _dijo el Sombrero dando punto final al tema. Y, cuando Lily temía lo peor, cuando estaba segura que escucharía la voz aterciopelada anunciar que era parte de las serpientes, su monólogo continuó: _Pero, le debo un estudiante a la casa de los leones… El año pasado alejé a un indiscutible león. Así que daré por cumplida mi deuda, de esta manera._

-¡GRYFFINDOR!- gritó el Sombrero claramente. Ante la sorpresa, Lily prácticamente saltó del taburete por toda la tensión que había acumulado por lo que había pasado. Se acercó corriendo con una alegría rebalsante a la mesa de Gryffindor, donde gran cantidad de alumnos festejaban la nueva incorporación. Divisó rápidamente a sus hermanos y primos, los cuales le hicieron un lugar entre ellos.

-¡Lily!-, exclamó Albus, muy emocionado de tener a su hermana en su casa. -¡Has tardado mucho!

-Nos estábamos preocupando por ti-, le contó Rose, la cual la abrazó con tanta fuerza que Lily sintió que le costaba respirar.

-¡Pensamos que te nos ibas!- gritó Louis entre los festejos ahora de los de la casa de Hufflepuff, que habían ganado una nueva estudiante, también. -Rose estaba muy preocupada de que quedes en Ravenclaw o Slytherin- le explicó sonriente.

-Por supuesto que en Slytherin no quedarías- dijo como si fuera una ley única y universal, su primo Fred. -Rose estaba exagerando. En cambio, los de Ravenclaw podrían haberte robado, eso sí- agregó con seguridad.

_Por supuesto que en Slytherin no quedarías… _Las palabras de Fred hacían eco en su mente una, otra, y otra vez. En realidad, sí, _soy una Slytherin_, pensó. Lily no podía creer esa afirmación ni ella misma. Pero así era. _Lo dijo el Sombrero._ Y, por ser pago de una deuda, Lily quedó en Gryffindor. Por eso. _Nada más. _Su mente era un torbellino de idas y venidas constantes, mientras los alumnos seguían pasando frente al taburete para ser evaluados. _¿Quién sería aquel del que Sombrero había hablado?_ No tenía ni siquiera un acercamiento de noción de quien podría llegar a ser. Pero, al final de cuentas, qué importaba. Ella había quedado finalmente en la casa de los leones, y aquella persona en la de las serpientes, como ambos querían.

_Una gran y astuta Slytherin_. Eso había dicho el sombrero. Y Lily sonrió al percatarse de que tenía razón, al fin de cuentas lo había convencido de que no la colocara en aquella casa, ¿o no? Además, tuvo suerte de que los hechos estuvieran a su favor. _Slytherin._ Repetía Lily constantemente en su cabeza. Y se preguntó finalmente si alguien le creería. Tal vez, Rose, al ser la más razonable de todos, podría llegar a creerle, teniendo en cuenta que ella misma lo había dicho: "Si quedas en Slytherin, tendré una prima muy astuta". Pero, sus hermanos, James y Albus, y sus primos, ¿le creerían si dijera que cambio su casa por la casa de otra persona?

_No, _se dijo una sonriente Lily, _no lo creerían, en absoluto._


	6. Es hora de dejar ese título atrás

_**Disclaimer: **__**Quiero aclararles que, como todos sabemos, los personajes, lugares y el mundo maravilloso de magos sobre los que trata mi historia no son producto alguno de mi imaginación! **__**Harry Potter es producto de JKR.**_

Buenas noches a todos/as! Cómo están? Sé que he actualizado un poco tarde, y seguro van a reprocharme por eso (y acepto que tengo toda la culpa), pero he tenido algunos inconvenientes, y recién hace unas horas pude agarrar mi pc como es debido para editar el capítulo (porque, les cuento que antes de publicar un capítulo doy varias vueltas hasta dejarlo como realmente me gusta). Y, bueno, manías de cada uno, qué más podré decirles! Espero que les guste!

Gracias a todos los que me siguen leyendo! Muchas pero muchas gracias! Y gracias a los que me han dejado un comentario, me siento muy feliz cuando cada vez que veo algún review nuevo, por lo menos a alguien gusta mi historia!

Gracias a **Ryro**, **Dani** y **Graypussycat**!

**Euge**: me mataste con lo de león arrepentido, fue muy gracioso! Aunque hasta muy el final no se sabrá lo que realmente sucedió con ese león que no fue león, te dejo con la intriga, besitos, y espero saber de vos ;)

**Yo** (me gustaría saber tu nombre!): Gracias por desesperarte por mí, es un honor! Y pronto subiré el siguiente, así que no desesperéis tanto, jaja.

**Alissa-2012**: Exactamente pienso lo mismo que vos! Estoy preparando un Ginny/Draco, pero es mucho más elaborado (por el peso que ya llevan estos personajes), así que quisiera tenerlo un poco más cocinado antes de subirlo. Espero que igualmente este Lily/Sorp sea de tu agrado :D

**Candelaria**: Gracias muchas gracias por decirme que escribo bien! Me sentí muy feliz! En cuanto a la historia, es cierto, JKR no ha desarrollado mucho, y por eso me da más facilidad para jugar con todo. Espero que lo que continúe te guste también! :)

Y hasta aquí llegué! El próximo capítulo será antes del 23 de Octubre (y esta vez sí cumpliré porque ya está prácticamente editado). Saludos y nos leemos prontísimo!

* * *

_**Scorpius & Lily**_

_Capítulo 6: Es hora de dejar ese título atrás._

Tres días habían transcurrido ya desde el comienzo de las clases. La Cena de Selección había pasado también y, con ella, el nerviosismo y la exaltación constantes que habían perseguido a Lily durante varias semanas. Hugo había quedado en Gryffindor, al igual que ella, con la única diferencia principal de que, con él, el Sombrero sólo tardó una milésima de segundo en gritar su casa. Pero, no era un tema que a Lily le gustara tratar. Cada uno de los miembros de su familia, especialmente su hermano James, intentaban sacarle algún comentario sobre el por qué de que el Sombrero tardara varios minutos en ubicarla en alguna casa, a lo que ella se limitaba a comentar: "¿en serio fue tanto?", o "estás exagerando, sólo estuvo comentando algunas cosas sin sentido, y luego dijo que era una Gryffindor, sin ninguna duda", o "me hizo un relato del parecido que tengo con papá, nada más, tal vez se extendió un poco". Pero, cuando respondía con alguna de estas frases, todos volvían a preguntar qué era lo que había dicho el Sombrero, y ella respondía, poniendo cara de concentración, como intentando recordar algo que realmente no estaba ahí: "sinceramente, no recuerdo, seguro fueron los nervios".

Muchos, como Rose, Albus, Louis, Fred, Roxanne y Hugo, quieres eran con los que Lily más compartía horas en su tiempo libre (con el único que compartía todas las horas de clase era con Hugo), se habían olvidado ya del tema, o sólo lo comentaban al pasar, sin darle más importancia de la necesaria, ya que creían en la palabra de Lily. Quienes estaban increíblemente insoportables con el tema, eran James y Matt (este último parecía tener una muy desarrollada habilidad, según Lily, y aquella era repetir lo que su las estupideces que su hermano decía). Cada vez que la veían, tenía que sobrevivir al caudal de hipótesis que los dos desarrollaban acerca del motivo del que Lily no fuera seleccionada al instante a Gryffindor, como había sucedido con Hugo. Para James, su pequeña hermana no estaba siendo completamente sincera con ellos y, si bien Lily sabía que no se equivocaba en lo más mínimo, no se lo diría nunca, bajo ningún concepto.

El comienzo de las clases era algo de lo que Lily más había disfrutado. Había cursado ya la mayoría de las materias, algunas como Transformaciones, la cual era dictada por Susan Bones, quien era conocida por sus padres y tíos, ya que había ingresado en el mismo año que ellos a Hogwarts; Historia de la Magia, con el profesor Binns, quien como fantasma seguía impartiendo clases (Albus le había advertido de lo aburrida que era aquella materia, especialmente cuando explicaba con sumo detalle la historia de la sublevación de los duendes, año tras año. Y, luego de cursarla, Lily se encontró en acuerdo con su hermano, algo que Rose había desaprobado diciendo que, más allá de todo, "es importante el conocimiento del pasado, y la comprensión de la historia, porque es un hecho que todos formamos parte de ésta"); Astronomía, con la profesora Sinistra, quien ya se encontraba bastante avanzada en edad, teniendo en cuenta que también había sido profesora cuando sus padres asistían al colegio, por lo que se irritaba hasta con el vuelo de un mosquito y, por lo tanto, sus clases resultaban un poco violentas; Encantamientos, con el profesor Flitwick, un hombrecito narigón un tanto bajito, quien había admirado, en las únicas dos horas seguidas de clase que habían tenido hasta ahora, la asombrosa habilidad de Lily para la materia, algo de lo que ella misma también se había dado cuenta, ya que había logrado realizar el encantamiento _Wingardium Leviosa _de manera perfecta en tan sólo un intento; y, por último, había cursado la materia preferida de su padre, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, la cual se convertiría también, para Lily, en su predilecta, porque había resultado ser especialmente buena en ésta, y porque era dictada por Lee Jordan, un gran amigo de su tío George y de su difunto tío Fred, muy bromista y alegre como ellos y, aunque habían pasado los años, su personalidad no había cambiado, haciendo de las clases una de las más divertidas y llevaderas de todo Hogwarts.

Aquella mañana del jueves, Lily se había levantado más temprano que de costumbre. Su habitación aún estaba en penumbras, así que supuso que todavía no había llegado el amanecer. Observó las camas de sus compañeras de cuarto para ver si notaba algún movimiento, pero todas se encontraban plácidamente dormidas. Lily había tenido mucha suerte con las compañeras que le tocaron para el resto de sus años, ya que todas resultaron ser alegres, simpáticas y muy divertidas. Una de ellas se llamaba Marie Lauper, de cabellos marrón claro, lacios y brillantes, que llegaban hasta el hombro, y ojos oscuros y saltones. Sus padres eran muggles, y lo que más le había causado desconcierto a Lily al conocerla era que, a pesar de saber muy poco sobre el mundo de magos del que formaría parte por el resto de su vida, tenía bien en claro quien había sido Harry Potter.

-Soy Lily-, se había presentado hacía tres noches, luego de la Cena de Bienvenida, cuando fueron todos los alumnos de primero a conocer la Torre de Gryffindor y sus respectivos cuartos. -Lily Potter.

Al escucharla, Marie prácticamente había palidecido hasta el punto de la transparencia y abierto la boca en un círculo gigante, sin poder emitir sonido alguno. Cuando se recuperó de la sorpresa, varios minutos después, sólo pudo acotar: -¿La hija de salvador del mundo mágico? ¿Harry Potter?

-Eh…-, Lily no se esperaba aquella respuesta de una chica que había sido criada en otro mundo. Si bien sabía que todo mago conocía a su padre y la historia que lo rodeaba, no esperaba que ella, como hija de muggles, también estuviera tan enterada. Pero, por lo visto, estaba completamente equivocada. -Sí. Harry Potter es mi papá-, respondió un tanto incómoda por la mirada que le devolvía aquella chica.

-¿Es verdad todo acerca de él?- había dicho la susodicha acercándose a Lily un poco más, para que sólo ella la escuchara. -¿Es verdad que sobrevivió dos veces a la muerte?-. Había hablado tan suavemente que Lily se preguntó si creía que aquel tema de conversación estaba prohibido.

-Eh…-, otra vez no sabía que responder, principalmente porque tenía conocimiento de que a su padre no le gustaba para nada que dijeran que había sobrevivido a la muerte. Si bien era prácticamente así, él siempre se ocupada de explicar los por qué, y esclarecer los hechos, para que no lo creyeran inmortal ni nada por el estilo, como solía suceder. -No lo diría tan así…

-¡No puedo creerlo!-, la había cortado con una exclamación bastante audible, y Lily pensó tenía la voz un tanto chillona, pero que no llegaba a ser molesta. Luego de aquel intercambio de palabras que a Lily le había resultado muy extraño, Marie comenzó a contarle que, luego de recibir la carta de Hogwarts, sus padres se habían conmocionado tanto por el descubrimiento que decidieron averiguar de qué se trataba aquel mundo, y lo que descubrieron aún los impresionó más. Compraron varios libros de historia en su primer paseo por el Callejón Diagon, y en casi todos hablaba sobre "el niño que sobrevivió" y la lucha contra el Señor Tenebroso, y luego de leer y leer sobre el tema, habían quedado tan admirados que decidieron que su hija debía formar parte de aquel mundo lleno de magia.

Otra de sus compañeras era Anne Sweeney, bastante bajita y rellenita, con rizos de color negro que hacían resaltar sus ojos, de un tono celeste extremadamente claro, que casi se confundían con blanco. Anne, como hija de magos, la había reconocido al instante, y lo que más le gustó de ella era que, en vez de exclamar todas las hazañas de su padre de principio a fin, sólo se había limitado a sonreírle de forma cómplice, y decirle con un guiño en el ojo: -Debe costar un poco ser la hija menor de Harry Potter, ¿no?

-No sé si costar es la palabra correcta-, le había respondido Lily, moviendo la mano como restándole importancia. -Es complicado aguantar el que todos hablen de cosas que ya conozco de memoria, pero te acostumbras, con el tiempo, y con paciencia.

-No te preocupes-, aseguró Anne dándole un abrazo amistoso. Y, con una mirada sincera en el rostro, añadió: -para mí serás Lily. Hasta yo me agoté de escuchar la historia de tu padre, y también la tengo memorizada. Así que mejor será que hablemos de cosas más divertidas, ¿no crees?-. Y, luego, como si se conocieran desde hacía años, comenzaron a comentar acerca de sus vacaciones y de qué esperaba cada una para el inicio de las clases.

Eva McLaggen era el nombre de otra de sus compañeras de cuarto. Era una chica alta y muy delgada que llevaba su pelo color miel hasta más allá de su cintura. También hija de muggles, era tímida y bastante callada, por lo que no había cruzado muchas palabras con Lily, suponía que porque aún se sentía un poco indecisa y turbada con su nuevo estilo de vida. Cuanto entró en la habitación, luego de que Lily, Marie y Anne ya estuvieran acomodadas en sus respectivas camas (las cuales llevaban el nombre tallado en color dorado de cada una de ellas, en los altos respaldos de madera oscura), sólo dijo con voz suave un "hola", al que todas respondieron con saludos y preguntas de su nombre, de dónde venía, y de cómo se sentía, pero la chica se había limitado a contestas con simples monosílabos, así que decidieron no incomodarla más de lo que se notaba que estaba.

Su última compañera de cuarto era Irina Macmillan, a quien Lily ya conocía porque era la hija menor de Ernie Macmillan, quien había asistido a Hogwarts durante los mismos años que sus padres y tíos, y porque además trabajaba actualmente con su tía Hermione en el ministerio. Al verla ingresar al cuarto, Lily la había saludado muy contenta diciéndole que no recordaba que empezaría su primer año, e Irene le había respondido animadamente el saludo, afirmando que se sentía feliz al saber que compartiría con ella la misma habitación durante muchos años.

-¡Hugo también comienza primer año!-, le contó Lily. -Y quedó en Gryffindor, ¡al igual que nosotras!

-¡Lo sabía!-, le respondió Irene con un movimiento de la cabeza. -¡Los he visto a ambos en el momento de la selección!

-¡Claro!-, comprendió Lily. -A ti te llamaron antes que a nosotros-, y acotó como si fuera un secreto: -La verdad estaba tan nerviosa que no recuerdo nada.

-¡Es entendible!- dijo Irene y, como queriendo sacar a colación el tema, añadió: -Si el Sombrero hubiese tardado tanto conmigo estaría en este momento en la enfermería.

-Sólo me habló de mi padre, y otras tonterías-. Lily esperaba que le creyera. Y pensó que seguramente lo hizo, porque instantes después había cambiado de tema, preguntándole por James, Albus y sus primos, a quienes también conocía.

* * *

Lily había despertado tan temprano ese día, que se quedó dando vueltas en la cama, pensando. ¿En qué pensaba realmente? Ni ella podía decirlo. Su cerebro divagaba entre todo lo que había sucedido aquella vez en el Expreso, cuando se cruzó a Malfoy en el vagón de los baños. Su principal cuestionamiento era qué habría pasado si Parkinson (quien ya se había ganado el desprecio de Lily) no llegaba en el momento en que ella se había girado para enfrentar a Scorpius. Y, podría jurar (tal vez no por su vida, pero sí estaba segura casi al ciento por ciento) que él iba a decirle algo, tal vez no lo que ella esperaba, tal vez sólo iba a decir "permiso, necesito pasar al baño". Pero, era a_lgo_, al fin de cuentas.

Y por eso Lily se encontraba bastante embroncada. Todos y cada uno de sus intentos por acercarse a Scorpius habían resultado un fracaso. Siempre alguien los interrumpía, y Lily así nunca podría saber si Malfoy la odiaba o no por ser hermana de James. Y, de esta forma, siempre llegaba al mismo dilema: si Malfoy pensaría en todos los Potter como una familia de insufribles, o no le interesaría nada de ellos, como había asegurado una vez Rose, y como él mismo había afirmado frente a Parkinson y frente a ella misma, aquel día. _No me interesa. No me interesa. No me interesa._ Su grave y refinada voz parecía repetirse en sus oídos constantemente.

Se levantó de la cama cuando notó los primeros rayos del sol asomar por la ventana. Miró a través de ella, y sintió como la luminosidad llenaba sus poros. Algo que realmente amaba era disfrutar del amanecer, tal vez era su momento preferido del día, ya que sentía que la tranquilidad y serenidad de la noche se extendía hasta la llegada de la mañana, para acompañar su claridad. Se vistió rápidamente, con su uniforme con la insignia de Gryffindor y bajó a la Sala Común. Era una sala muy espaciosa, repleta de mesitas ratonas y sillones mullidos de color rojo escarlata. Las paredes estaban adornadas con ventanales altos cargadas de cortinas pesadas de color dorado, menos una de ellas, que estaba ocupada en toda su plenitud por una chimenea de grandes proporciones, en donde ardía un fuego pequeño, dado que aún el frío no había llegado a los terrenos del colegio. Había, por aquí y por allá, estatuas pequeñas y cuadros que representaban a leones, el símbolo característico de la casa.

-¡Lily!-, su prima Rose la había llamado por detrás, por lo que la hizo saltar del susto, ya que pensaba que se encontraba sola a esa hora de la mañana.

-¡Por Merlín, Rose!- le dijo con el ceño fruncido. -¿Estabas escondida o qué?

-No, sólo me levanto temprano todas las mañanas- respondió tomando su bolso, que se encontraba sobre una mesita, cerca de la chimenea. -Me gusta desayunar con tiempo para luego repasar los temas de la materias que tengo cada día-, le explicó como si levantase a leer a las siete de la mañana fuera lo más normal del mundo. -¿Vienes conmigo?

Lily se sonrió a sí misma y negó con la cabeza, Rose era exactamente como su padre había dicho que era su tía Hermione, "un adicta a los libros y al estudio". -Sí, te acompaño- respondió tomando también sus pertenencias, las cuales parecían mucho menores que las de su prima, a quien el bolso le iba a explotar en cualquier instante. -Pero no pienso repasar para ninguna materia- le aclaró, sabiendo que Rose se ponía la mayoría de las veces bastante exigente con los demás, especialmente si se encontraban cerca de ella cuando estaba estudiando.

Rose le dio un suave golpe en el hombro, cuando estaban saliendo de la sala. -¡No iba a decirte nada a ti! Sólo presiono un poco…- _¿un poco?_, pensó Lily, - ...a James, y Louis y alguno que otro más, pero porque la mayoría vive para perder el tiempo-, dijo como si fuera una realidad indiscutible. -Albus, en cambio, es un poco más aplicado.

Cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor, este se encontraba prácticamente vacío. Sólo había algunos alumnos de Slytherin y de Ravenclaw, pero Lily no divisó ninguna cabellera platinada. Todas las mañanas intentaba verlo, al menos mirarlo unos segundos. No era su intención observarlo detenidamente ni hacer una escultura de Malfoy, pero su curiosidad, ahora que estaba en Hogwarts, había aumentado a pasos considerables. O mucho más que considerables, si tenía en cuenta que la situación de ser una Potter interesada en una Malfoy, no era para nada favorable. Se sentó con Rose en la mesa de Gryffindor, y ambas comenzaron a servirse el desayuno. Lily tomó un poco de leche con chocolate y unas tostadas con dulce de fruta.

-¿Cuántas asignaturas estás tomando, Rose?-, le preguntó Lily a su prima, al notar la cantidad de libros que sacaba de su bolso. Si debía repasar de todos esos libros para las clases que tendría hoy, imaginó que debía estar cursando más de que las debería.

La aludida la miró entre su pelo todo alborotado y, retirándoselo del rostro con un gesto de fastidio, le respondió: -Mmm… Todas, menos Adivinación.

-¿Todas?- Lily cuestionó a su prima sin comprender, mordiendo un pedazo de su tostada con dulce. -¿Cuántas son todas?

-Unas…- Rose pensó unos segundos, contando las materias que estaba cursando con los dedos de las dos manos, y tres, si tuviera, notó Lily, - …once. Sí, once.

-¿Once?-, repitió como si no hubiese escuchado bien lo que decía. -¡Pero, Rose, Albus dijo que en tercero tiene que cursar nueve asignaturas!

-No, no, no- aclaró con un movimiento de su cabeza y una sonrisa de suficiencia. -Como _mínimo_ nueve. Podemos elegir todas las asignaturas optativas que queramos.

-¿Y tú las elegiste todas?- exclamó Lily sin poder creer lo que decía su prima. Si bien todos sabían que era el vivo reflejo de su madre, tanto física como cerebralmente, no creía que nadie fuera tan tonto como para perder todo el tiempo libre en cursar once asignaturas, sólo porque le pareciera productivo estudiar.

-Todas, menos Adivinación- repitió alegremente Rose.

-Mamá dice que es una pérdida de tiempo estudiar algo que no puede ser comprobado con hechos científicos-, acotó Hugo que recién llegaba a la mesa para el desayuno.

-Mamá tiene razón, Hugo- puntualizó Rose. -Es una especialidad completamente inexacta y sin fundamentos.

-¿Y yo qué dije?- le respondió su hermano, con cara de burla. Tomó una porción de tarta de ciruela, y luego se dirigió a Lily: -¿Con qué comenzamos hoy?

-Hoy tenemos primero clase con Neville- le respondió sonrientemente Lily. Había esperado mucho esa clase, principalmente porque conocía la personalidad del amigo de sus padres, y sabía que se la pasaría muy bien, además de que lo consideraba prácticamente como si fuera su tío. -Luego tenemos Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, Pociones e Historia de la Magia-, completó.

-Uh…- Hugo puso los ojos en blanco, -¿no hay descanso?

Lily negó con la cabeza. -Es el único día de la semana que no tenemos hora de descanso.

Al terminar de decir aquellas palabras, Lily miró a la entrada del Gran Salón, en donde varios estudiantes se reunían apretujados frente a una escena que ellos no podían observar. Hugo y Rose también se giraron al escuchar el alboroto e, inmediatamente, su prima se puso de pie y caminó firmemente hacia donde se encontraban todos. "Juro que es James", escuchó decir a ésta mientras se alejaba. Así que, de un brinco, Lily se dispuso a seguir a su prima sin perderse de nada. Pero, la escena que encontró al llegar al sitio en cuestión, no le agradó en absoluto.

En el hall de entrada, se encontraba James en disputa con Malfoy. _Scorpius_… Lily observó todo con indignación. Detrás de James, Matt y Fred miraban al Slytherin con cara de odio y repulsión. Rose, inmediatamente, fue hacia donde estaban Albus y Louis, y Lily vio que ambos le contaban algo apresuradamente, mientras ésta ponía los ojos en blanco y negaba con ambas manos, como intentando explicar algo. Lily, mientras su hermano decía cosas que para ella eran inentendibles, se concentró en Scorpius, quien miraba a James con un claro gesto de desdén, aunque su semblante era serio, y no perdía esa elegancia tan propia de él.

-Ya te dije, Potter- escuchaba que Scorpius le respondía. _¿De qué lo estaría acusando?_, se preguntó Lily inmediatamente. -No me interesa-. Su voz sonaba grave, y arrastraba las palabras más de como acostumbraba, como si intentara controlarse.

-Yo te avisé, Malfoy-. Le respondió James, escupiendo cara palabra con malicia. -Te acercas a mi hermana, y sufres las consecuencias.

_¡QUÉ! Por Merlín, ¿qué cosa dijo?_, Lily imaginó que no había escuchado bien. Sí, eso tenía que ser. _¿Acercarse a mí? ¿James enloqueció repentinamente que piensa que Malfoy se acercó a mí?_ _¿Acaso sabe lo que dice? ¿Está demente?_

-¿Quién te dijo semejante estupidez?-, le respondió Malfoy. Lily notó que sus ojos, de un habitual gris claro, se habían oscurecido hasta parecer una tormenta tempestuosa, y sabía que así debía sentirse internamente, ya que James lo estaba recriminando por algo que era incierto e injusto, y no tenía ni la más remota idea de donde había sacado una acusación tan disparatada. -Además, no me interesa acercarme a tu hermana.

-¿Vas a negar que tu y Parkinson no estuvieron molestando a mi hermana en el Expreso?- le cuestionó acercándose un paso. Al escuchar el por qué del enojo de su hermano, Lily sintió que su rostro se enrojecía de furia y tensión. _¿Quién podría haberle contado ese hecho?_ Rose, seguro que no, por la expresión que había puesto en ese instante, supo Lily que se estaba preguntando lo mismo. _¿Molly? ¿Lucy? ¿Roxanne?_ _¿Quién?_ Escuchó la voz de James que continuaba: -¿Lo niegas?

-No lo niego, ni lo confirmo-, respondió Malfoy con tono de superioridad. Lily lo observó una vez más, su rostro mostraba la indiferencia que le causaba esta situación, como si fuera una pelusa en su zapato. -Y ya déjame en paz, Potter- dijo con un tono aún más frío si era posible, dando media vuelta, y empezando a caminar hacia la escalera principal.

-¡_EXPELLIARMUS_!

Malfoy recibió el impacto del encantamiento de lleno en la espalda. James había sacado la varita en cuanto este se volteó para marcharse y, completamente enfurecido, le apuntó. Había provocado que el Slytherin saliera disparado del suelo hacia el extremo de la escalera, chocando con un ruido seco en el mármol. Varios alumnos gritaron, algunos festejando la hazaña y otros espantados, ya que Malfoy parecía que se había desmayado. Albus, en ese instante, corrió hacia su hermano y le quitó la varita de la mano, gritándole algo que Lily no pudo escuchar, porque no había podido frenar sus piernas, y estas la habían llevado hacia donde estaba Scorpius Malfoy inconsciente.

Lo miró, sintiendo que su corazón quería escapar de su pecho, latiendo frenéticamente. Su piel parecía más pálida y traslúcida que de costumbre, seguramente por el impacto que había sufrido con el encantamiento. Rose llegó a su lado, con un gesto de notable preocupación. Lily se inclinó junto a Malfoy, y sin siquiera notarlo, apartó unos mechones de sus ojos. El contacto le provocó escalofríos. Su cabello era liso y suave, como si del tacto con una rosa se tratara. Giró la mirada a su prima, quien parecía tampoco haber notado el gesto de Lily, porque miraba al Slytherin como esperando que se despertara.

-Rose, ¿qué podemos hacer?-, preguntó a su prima con voz temblorosa.

-Llevarlo a la enfermería, Lily- respondió simplemente.

-Hagamos algo para que despierte-, aconsejó Lily. -Algo…- miró a su prima esperando su aprobación.

-¿Un poco de agua, tal vez?- pensó Rose en voz alta. -James esta vez estuvo realmente mal.

-Sí, eso- Lily aún no podía controlar completamente sus emociones, pero intentaba disimularlas lo mejor posible. -Agua, por favor.

Rose sacó su varita del interior de la túnica, y apuntando al rostro de Malfoy, dijo en un susurro, despacio: -_Aguamenti-, _y un chorro de agua pura y cristalina salió de la punta de su varita, mojándolo apenas.

En una fracción de segundo, Malfoy había abierto sus ojos de par en par, y Lily pudo notar que estaban desenfocados y perdidos, seguramente por el golpe que había recibido recientemente en la cabeza. -Malfoy-, le dijo con la voz apenas audible. -Malfoy, ¿me escuchas?-. En ese instante, la mirada del Slytherin se encontró con la de Lily, y sintió como le atravesaba el alma. Tenían ese color gris claro y perlado que había observado aquella primera vez en la estación de King's Cross, hacía ya más de un año, la primera vez que lo había visto. -Malfoy-, volvió a repetir, esperando alguna respuesta.

-¿Se puede saber que ha pasado aquí?-, la voz estruendosa de la profesora Bones resonó en todo el hall. La mayoría del alumnado que presenció la pelea había ido a clases cuando la campana sonó. Lily se percató de que tampoco se encontraban allí James, ni Albus, ni Hugo, ni ninguno de sus otros primos. La profesora parecía realmente enfurecida, y Lily intuía que había sido avisada de lo sucedido. Se acercó hacia donde estaba ella, junto con Rose y Malfoy, que se había incorporado con la interrupción, y se tomaba la cabeza con una mano, en un claro gesto de dolor, molestia, y desconcierto. -¡Señor Malfoy! ¿Qué ha pasado?-, la profesora se hallaba indignada al ver el estado del alumno. Acercándose a éste, lo ayudó a sostenerse firmemente, mirándolo intranquila, ya que no parecía recobrar por completo la lucidez. -Debe ir inmediatamente a la enfermería. Yo lo acompañaré-. Y, antes de alejarse, miró a Lily y Rose, quien aún estaban paradas en el inicio de las escaleras. -Potter, Weasley, vayan a sus respetivas clases. Si necesito hablar con ustedes las mandaré a llamar- y, sin más, se alejó.

-Vamos, Lily- le dijo Rose, calmadamente. -No podemos hacer nada más.

-Rose-, Lily la detuvo antes de que se alejara hacia su primer clase. -¿Cómo crees que James se haya enterado?

Su prima supo al instante de qué hablaba pero, si debía ser sincera, tampoco entendía como James sabía de lo sucedido en el vagón de los baños del Expreso. Se encogió de hombros. -No sé qué decir, Lily. Sólo lo sabíamos nosotras, además de Molly, Lucy y Roxanne. No creo que Parkinson haya abierto la boca. O tal vez sí. No sé-. Concluyó Rose, y se fue dejándola sola allí, en la escalera.

Lily observó el camino que había tomado Malfoy con la profesora Bones. _¿Se encontrará bien?_, pensó. A James se le había ido la mano esta vez, indiscutiblemente, y no podía estar más furiosa e indignada por eso. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que sacar conclusiones erróneas por sí mismo? _¿Tanto le cuesta preguntar? ¿Tan difícil era para él no pensar tan mal de todos?_ En ese preciso instante, si debía ser franca consigo misma, lo odiaba. Odiaba a su hermano. Por su forma de ser. Por no preguntar a ella qué era lo que había pasado. Por acusar a Scorpius de algo que realmente no había hecho. _No. Porque había sido Parkinson._ Pero, claro, el gran James Potter, debía hacer justicia por ella, porque era su pequeña hermana. Y Lily se estaba cansando de ese título. Y se estaba cansando de que usara su nombre para enfrentarse a alguien que a él no le caía bien y aborrecía, sin motivo alguno. Porque ella no lo hacía. Y no le importaba si Malfoy se lo merecía o no, (aunque realmente pensaba que no se lo merecía). No dejaría que James volviera a atacarlo usándola como excusa. No, no lo justificaba. Y jamás lo haría. Las cosas debían cambiar.

A partir de ahora, no sería más la pequeña Lily Potter. No dejaría que nadie la llamara así. _No_, se dijo a sí misma._ Es hora de dejar ese título atrás_.


	7. Nunca podría traer buenos resultados

_**Disclaimer: Quiero aclararles que, como todos sabemos, los personajes, lugares y el mundo maravilloso de magos sobre los que trata mi historia no son producto alguno de mi imaginación! Harry Potter es producto de JKR.**_

Buenas noches a todos/as! Cómo están? Yo me siento muy feliz por estar actualizando en fecha, finalmente! Gracias a todos los que me leen, los que me siguen, me tienen en sus alertas y en favoritos, es realmente un orgullo para mí! Y agradezco también, y especialmente, a todos aquellos que me han dejado sus comentarios, espero seguir sabiendo de ustedes :D

Paso a responder, como es debido, señoritas:

**Alissa-2012**: Qué bueno que te guste este fic! Y espero que te siga gustando hasta el final, porque realmente falta, y demasiado. Las idas y vueltas de la vida son muchas y quedarán plasmadas aquí! Espero no desilusionarte con este capítulo! Besitos!

**Euge**: Comprendo lo de tu facultad, tengo conocidos a los cuales les pasa exactamente lo mismo! Así que te agradezco de todo corazón el que te tomes un minuto para leerme y dejar tu comentario! Y, en cuanto al regalo para Navidad, yo que vos seguiría intentando, quién dice que los milagros no existen? Jajaja, besitos y hasta pronto!

**C.M.M.A**: Hola! Gracias por pasar por aquí! El fic es actual, así que estoy subiendo un capítulo aproximadamente cada dos días. Es la primera vez que la publico, así que sería un placer para mí que me acompañes a lo largo de esta historia! Espero verte seguido :)

Y, ahora sí, me despido de todos/as! Les dejo un saludo gigante y hasta la próxima!

* * *

_**Scorpius & Lily.**_

_Capítulo 7: Nunca podría traer buenos resultados._

Ginevra Potter había dictaminado: su primogénito, James Sirius Potter, estaría castigado de por vida. Ese mismo jueves del incidente, por la noche, su madre había recibido una carta de la Directora McGonagall, en la cual la citaba para contarle lo sucedido entre su hijo y Scorpius Malfoy, y para explicarle cuál serían los hechos consecuentes, dada la gravedad de la situación.

El viernes por la mañana Lily y Albus habían visto a su madre pasar hecha una furia por la puerta del Gran Comedor, sin siquiera detenerse a saludarlos, y ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en que seguramente intuía lo que le iba a decir McGonagall. Luego de aproximadamente media hora, en la que Lily había regresado a la Sala Común para buscar sus útiles, vio nuevamente a su madre entrar por el retrato de la Dama Gorda (seguro la había obligado a que la dejase entrar, porque suponía que su madre no sabía la contraseña) y, con la cara mucho más roja que su cabello (tanto que se confundía con el rojo escarlata de los sofás de la sala), le preguntó a los gritos si sabía dónde se encontraba James. Lily no tuvo tiempo a responder porque el aludido, en aquel preciso instante, bajaba por las escaleras de los cuartos de los chicos, junto a Matt, ambos riéndose de alguna estupidez, como siempre.

-¡JAMES!-, había gritado su madre, en un estado de enfurecimiento absoluto. Lily pensó que no guardaba ninguna diferencia con una carta vociferadora, pero era mejor no jugar con eso, en aquel preciso momento, si no quería quedar enredada en el asunto. -Se puede saber…- dijo en un tono de voz que hasta Lily le causaba escalofríos, -¿qué tienes en el cerebro?

James había palidecido repentinamente, sabía que esta vez su madre estaba enfadada con él, y tal vez era una de las veces que más lo había estado en toda su vida. Su cabello, que siempre lucía pulcro y en orden, parecía ahora que había sufrido el paso de un tornado, porque se encontraba todo alborotado y desarreglado.

-¿Lanzaste un hechizo a Malfoy, por la espalda?-, continuó Ginny elevando cada vez más la voz. -¡POR LA ESPALDA!- repitió levantando los brazos, en clara señal de resignación. -¡HECHIZASTE A UN ALUMNO POR LA ESPALDA! Y no sólo eso, sino que Malfoy es dos años menor que tu… ¡DOS AÑOS MENOR, JAMES!

James miró a su madre con un gesto de fastidio. Si bien sabía que se había pasado un poco al atacarlo por la espalda, no le importaba realmente. _No le importaba para nada_. Primero, porque era Malfoy, y Malfoy siempre se lo merecería. Y, segundo, porque había molestado a su hermana y, aunque intentaran convencerlo de lo contrario, no dejaría que ese Slytherin se saliera con la suya. Así que, encogiéndose de hombros, contestó: -Él se lo buscó.

-¿Qué dices?- Ginny no podía dar crédito a sus oídos. -¿QUÉ ES LO QUE DICES?

-¡QUE ÉL SOLITO SE LO BUSCÓ!- devolvió James, ahora gritando también sobre la voz de su madre, la cual, prácticamente fuera de control, se acercó a él mirándolo con los ojos centelleantes.

-¿Y se puede saber qué fue lo que hizo?- le preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

-Molestó a Lily-, dijo señalándola ahora, con la mano. -Ya le había advertido que, si se acercaba a ella, sufriría las consecuencias. Él se lo buscó.

-Te diré una cosa, James- exclamó su madre, levantando un dedo en un gesto de fastidio. -En primer lugar, yo no te crié para que fueras este tipo de persona. ¡No puedo entender como atacaste por la espalda a un alumno menor que tú!-, bramó consternada. -Y, en segundo lugar, Malfoy no es culpable de nada. DE NADA.

-¡QUÉ!-, James no entendía a qué se refería su madre cuando decía que Malfoy no era culpable de nada. -¡Claro que sí! ¡Lo es!-, y con la cara impregnada de odio, añadió: -Fred me dijo que escuchó cuando Dominique se lo contaba a Louis. Los habían encontrado a Parkinson y a Malfoy molestando a Lily en el vagón de los baños.

La aludida, al escuchar finalmente cómo su hermano se había enterado de lo que había sucedido ese día en el Expreso de Hogwarts, abrió los ojos, sorprendida. De alguna forma, al parecer, Dominique se había enterado. Tal vez se lo había contado al pasar Molly, que era quien los había descubierto, ya que ambas eran prefectas y pasaban mucho tiempo juntas. Y, ésta, seguramente se lo comentó en algún momento a su hermano. Claro, cuando Fred se enteró de todo, Lily imaginó que fue corriendo sin perder ni un segundo a informar a su mejor amigo y primo, que Malfoy y Parkinson habían estado molestando a su pequeña (como él solía decirle). En fin, había sido todo un enredo de palabras, por el cual Malfoy había salido lastimado.

-Sea como sea, ¿crees que es motivo para atacar a alguien por la espalda?-, le dijo su madre en tono de autoridad, remarcando que era ella la que allí mandaba. -Y, te informo, que tu primo escuchó mal, porque McGonagall me dejó bien en claro que tu hermana le aclaró que Malfoy no había hecho nada en su contra.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, Lily notó que su hermano la estaba mirando directo a los ojos, cuestionándole lo que recién había dicho su madre, pero ella, sin sentirse intimidada, le sostuvo la mirada, desafiante. -¿Y qué debo hacer ahora? Si se puede saber.

-No debes hacer nada-, respondió Ginny. -McGonagall ya me puso al tanto de tus castigos. Primero, todos los viernes por la noche, durante tres meses, tendrás que realizar distintas tareas-, enumeró otra vez levantando el dedo. -En segundo lugar, no tendrás visitas a Hogsmeade hasta el inicio de la temporada de Quidditch-, Lily observó que la cara de su hermano dejaba entredicho que no parecía molestarse mucho por recibir aquellos castigos, porque seguramente ya lo habría recibido varias veces. -Y, en tercer lugar, no asistirás al Baile de Navidad, y no jugarás el primer partido de Quidditch de la temporada-, concluyó sonriendo maliciosamente.

-¡QUÉ!

No sólo James, sino también Matt, y varios alumnos más de la casa de Gryffindor, que se habían quedado en la Sala Común al escuchar los gritos estridentes de Ginevra Potter, se enfurecieron al escuchar cuál sería el último castigo para James, dado que éste era capitán del equipo, y uno de los mejores buscadores de todo el colegio. Y, principalmente, todos en la Sala se sentían indignados, sabiendo que el primer partido de la temporada siempre era Gryffindor contra Slytherin, como de costumbre. Y hacía años (y muchos años) que no perdían aquel encuentro.

-Pero, señora Potter…-, se animó a acotar Matt. Aunque, al ver la mirada que Ginny le dirigió al escucharlo hablar, enmudeció al instante.

-¿Sí?-, devolvió la susodicha, con un tono de voz suave, advirtiéndole que sería mejor para él que no se metiera en aquella discusión que estaba teniendo con su hijo.

-¡No pueden dejarnos sin capitán en un partido contra Slytherin!

Lily giró la cabeza, para ver quién había pronunciado aquellas palabras, y lo identificó como un alumno de quinto del cual no sabía el nombre, pero que recordaba haberlo visto muchas veces en compañía de su prima Dominique.

-¡Perderemos! ¡No hay otro buscador como James!- había hablado ahora una alumna, a quien Lily esta vez no pudo identificar. -¡Nos van a aplastar sin remedio!

Ginny también se había volteado al escuchar los reproches de los compañeros de casa de su hijo. Sí, sabía que era un castigo bastante tormentoso, tanto para James como para sus compañeros de casa y equipo, y que varios sentirían las consecuencias. _Pero era necesario_. Lo que había hecho James no estaba para nada bien, y si necesitaba una vuelta de rosca, esperaba que estos castigos se la dieran con suficiencia. Ella se sintió muy avergonzada cuando McGonagall le había contado lo que sucedió con el hijo de Draco Malfoy. Tanto, que salió como un cohete del despacho de la Directora buscando a su hijo a los gritos. No podía entender como éste había atacado por la espalda al hijo de Draco Malfoy. _Justamente al hijo de Malfoy_.

-No me importa-, había dicho su madre mientras se dirigía al orificio del retrato. -McGonagall ya me informó que no cambiará de opinión bajo ningún concepto y, a mí parecer, es la decisión más acertada-. Y, sin decir nada más, Ginevra Potter abandonó la Sala Común de Gryffindor, dejando a todos los que estaban allí presentes con una sensación de malestar y disgusto.

Lily, sin más que hacer allí, y sabiendo que si no se movía rápido llegaría tarde a su primer clase de ese viernes (la cual era Pociones, con Horace Slughorn, quien la había admirado en todo sentido, y no había parado un sólo segundo de recordarle los grandiosos que habían sido sus padres como estudiantes, y especialmente, su difunta abuela, Lily Evans), tomó sus pertenencias, sintiendo la mirada de James clavada en su nuca. Decidida a enfrentarlo, y sin nada que perder, giró sobre sus talones y le dijo, provocativamente: -¿Qué quieres, James?

-¿Qué quiero?-, le respondió impacientemente. -¿Qué quiero?-, volvió a repetir acercándose a ella.

-Sí, qué quieres-, Lily notó que los ojos de su hermano refulgían de furia contenida. Pero no, no se acobardaría. Era momento de decirle a James Sirius Potter que, la próxima vez que actuara en nombre de ella, las consecuencias serían aún peores. Estaba hartándose de aquella situación.

-Quisiera que me expliques-, James pronunciaba cada palabra en un susurro, -qué es eso que dijo mamá. Lo de Malfoy, ¿es cierto?

-Sí-, respondió secamente. Y, como no tenía más nada que decir, se dispuso a irse, pero su hermano la tomó por los hombros y prácticamente la empujó contra la pared, para retenerla. Lily sintió como al instante su rostro se llenaba de un calor intenso. -¿Qué crees que haces?-, le espetó a su hermano, y dirigiendo las manos hacia sus hombros, lo empujó con fuerza, alejándolo. -¡Ya me estoy cansando, James!

-¡Por qué mentiste, Lily!- le escupió James en la cara, soltándola por el empujón que había recibido.

-Yo no mentí-, le respondió. Era hora de hacerle entender. -Malfoy no hizo nada, ni me habló, ni me tocó un pelo. NADA-, Lily estaba cada vez más encolerizada. -¡Sólo nos cruzamos en un vagón! ¿Entiendes? ¡SÓLO ESO!

-¿Y qué?- replicó su hermano, -¿no dijo nada?

-No, James. ¡NO DIJO NADA! ¿Acaso no entiendes?- le dijo mirándolo con un gesto de exasperación. En serio parecía que James no iba a comprenderla ni un poco. -Estábamos ahí, como si nada, ni me miró, y luego fue Parkinson quien llegó para abrir su estúpida boca. Pero Malfoy, aún así, no dijo ABSOLUTAMENTE nada.

-No me importa lo que digas, Lily- le contestó James. Su furia se había desvanecido, y ahora sólo quedaba un inmenso rencor por las actitudes que había tenido su hermana. -¿No sabes que Malfoy es amigo de Parkinson? ¿No entiendes que son la misma basura?

-No deberías meterlos en la misma bolsa-, objetó Lily, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Lo estás defendiendo?-, su hermano parecía haber cambiado su gesto por uno de desconcierto e indignación. -¿Estás defendiendo a Malfoy?

-No lo estoy defendiendo-. Irritada y cansada del asunto, Lily estaba dispuesta a terminar rápido con el tema. -Sólo es la verdad, y cuando McGonagall me preguntó, decidí ser sincera-, se acercó a su hermano para poder verlo directamente a los ojos. Los tenían del mismo color, castaños, como los de su madre. -Estoy muy cansada de que acuses a Malfoy, y a cualquier otro, en mi nombre. Estoy cansada, _¡cansada!_, de que andes por los pasillos diciendo que debes defender a tu pequeña hermanita. Debes parar, James. Ya no soy la pequeña Lily,_ ¡no lo soy!_ ¿Entiendes, o no? Si tú, o tus amigos, tienen un problema con Malfoy, lo arreglan por su cuenta. Pero no quiero volver a escuchar acusaciones y peleas en mi nombre. Te lo advierto- finalizó, puntualizando cada palabra.

-Por tu culpa, por ser sincera con McGonagall, perderemos el primer partido de Quidditch de la temporada-, escupió su hermano mirándola con odio, haciendo caso omiso al discurso que segundos antes le había dicho Lily. _No le importaba._

-¿En serio lo dices?- sintió como sus ojos la aguaban. Otra vez, James, como era costumbre para él, estaba culpando inciertamente a alguien. ¿También lo haría con ella? _¿Le daría la culpa por las consecuencias de sus propios actos?_ Por lo visto, sí. -¿Me estás culpando?

-Sí-, le respondió simplemente. -Y me ocuparé de que todos sepan quién fue.

Y, sin más, James se marchó con Matt, quien también la había mirado con desprecio. Su hermano, su _propio_ hermano, pondría a todos en su contra, por algo que realmente no hizo. Había sido sincera con McGonagall porque le parecía lo correcto. Ella le había preguntado si era cierto que Malfoy la había molestado en el vagón de los baños, y le había dicho que no, que sólo se habían cruzado, y nada más. Y aquello era cierto. _Era la verdad._ Y Lily, tal como fue criada, siempre lucharía y hablaría por la verdad. Y no fue su culpa la gravedad de los castigos de James. _No lo fue._ Porque McGonagall le había preguntado a Lily sobre Malfoy para, en caso de que fuese cierto, castigarlo a él. No para incrementar el castigo de su hermano. En realidad ella no había estado enterada de cuáles serían aquellos castigos. Pero a James no le importaba, igual la culparía. _James dirá a todos que lo acusé y que por eso está castigado, _pensó Lily. Sí, lo sabía. Eso haría su hermano. Y Lily sabía que lograría convencerlos. Y estaría sola, en su propia casa._ La casa que ella había elegido_. La que había deseado por sobre su verdadera casa. Y ahora, estaría allí, _sola_.

* * *

Había pasado casi una semana del incidente de James Potter y su madre en la Sala Común, y Lily estaba sufriendo las consecuencias cada vez en mayores proporciones, tanto por parte de su casa, como por parte de la casa de las serpientes. La voz de que el tan reconocido buscador de Gryffindor no jugaría en el primer partido de la temporada contra Slytherin se había esparcido tan rápido que, ya en el primer descanso de la mañana del viernes, los de Slytherin no paraban de canturrear y festejar su nuevo triunfo, especialmente cuando veían a los que habían estado involucrados en lo sucedido en el hall de entrada (es decir, Lily y James).

Lily sentía que sus increíbles y maravillosos primeros días en Hogwarts se habían ido por el retrete, literalmente. A todos lados escuchaba los cantitos de los de Slytherin, señalándola con el dedo. Ellos pensaban que Lily había ido corriendo velozmente a contar a su hermano mayor que Malfoy la había molestado en el viaje del Expreso, para que la defendiera de alguien tan malvado y ruin. Y, James Potter, como buen hermano y como hijo del "salvador del mundo mágico", fue en busca de éste para vengar sin dudarlo a su pequeña hermanita. Eso era lo que había llegado a sus oídos, y Lily había tenido que controlarse varias veces (unas varias más de veinte), para no lanzar el maleficio de Mocomurciélagos (en el cual era excelente, aún más que su madre, ya que ésta se lo había enseñado con apenas ocho añitos), a quien se atreviera a señalarla una vez más con un dedo, o dos, o tres.

Y también, para mayor desgracia de Lily, estaban los cuchicheos de los de su propia casa. Porque, como ella sabía, James no se había quedado atrás y, como siempre, la había acusado de la injusticia de aquel castigo, desarrollando una historia retorcida y completamente falsa. Había contado a todos que, como ella lo acusó con McGonagall al explicarle que Malfoy no le había hecho absolutamente nada, la Directora decidió de inmediato incrementar sus castigos, por atacar a un alumno sin razón alguna. Y, era por aquello, que él se quedaría sin jugar el primer partido contra Slytherin. Así que, en la Sala Común, en la mesa de Gryffindor del Gran Comedor, en los pasillos y en la mayoría de las clases, Lily era atosigada por todo tipo de comentarios y habladurías, y hasta había escuchado que le gritaban "traidora" cuando había abandonado la cena, harta de que la observaran como si fuera una peste.

-Lily, tranquila…- le había dicho su prima Rose por decimocuarta vez aquella mañana.

Sí, porque su prima Rose estaba, para suerte de Lily, de su lado. Y creía en sus palabras. Y comprendía lo que había hecho y lo que había dicho a McGonagall sin acusarla. Porque así era Rose, y ella jamás acusaría a alguien inciertamente, como lo hacía James. Y, también, para asombro de Lily, Albus estaba de su lado, aunque seguía hablándose con su hermano mayor, más que nada para hacerlo entrar en razón, porque él tampoco había creído una letra de todo aquel cuanto que había desarrollado. Albus, con una sonrisa, siempre intentaba animarla, diciéndole que era algo pasajero, que James se disculparía. Pero, para Lily, no parecía algo muy pasajero, ya que luego de una semana los rumores y cánticos seguían estando allí, para atormentarla.

En realidad, todos sus primos, menos Hugo (para seguir el juego de su tan admirado primo James Potter) y menos Fred (porque era el mejor amigo de su hermano), estaban de su lado. Y todos habían resuelto no dejarla ni un segundo sola, porque Lily parecía controlar cada vez menos sus ataques de ira cuando alguien se disponía a señalarla y comentar algo de su persona. Hasta Molly y Dominique, sintiéndose ambas terriblemente culpables de todo, se habían disculpado con ella por haber comentado sobre lo sucedido en el vagón de los baños a Louis.

-Sólo lo dije como un comentario, al pasar- le aseguró Dominique, abrazándola tan fuerte que Lily pensó que le rompería todas sus diminutas costillas. -Estaba hablando con Louis y se lo conté, sin saber que Fred estaría escuchando e iría con el cuento, agrandándolo, además.

-No te preocupes-, le dijo Lily con un amago de sonrisa en el rostro. Lo cierto era que no estaba enfadada con ni Molly, ni Dominique, pero hubiese preferido un millón de ves que ninguna de las dos contase nada, porque al fin de cuentas, todo había empezado por ahí. -No es culpa de nadie que Fred sea un metido, y que James sea tan inútil.

-Es cierto-, había acotado Rose. Era así, realmente, _y ella siempre lo había dicho_.

Y, por último, Lily se había sentido milagrosamente afortunada cuando todas sus compañeras de cuarto le habían dado su apoyo incondicional. Hasta Eva, que no le dirigía la palabra desde que se presentaron aquella vez luego de la Cena de Selección, se había acercado y le había hablado mientras juntas terminaban la tarea para el profesor Flitwick (un ensayo de 500 palabras acerca del correcto movimiento de la varita al realizar el encantamiento _Wingardium Leviosa_). Lily había apreciado en demasía aquel gesto por parte de Eva y, desde ese entonces, se había hecho muy amiga de ella, descubriendo que, si llegabas a ganar su confianza, aquella chica podría llegar a ser una persona increíblemente alegre, risueña y muy charlatana (algo que Lily no había imaginado en absoluto).

Aquella mañana Lily, junto con Eva y Rose, había bajado muy temprano al Gran Comedor para desayunar, y así poder esquivar el cotilleo constante de los de su casa, y los comentarios hirientes acerca del partido de Quidditch que siempre traían a colación los de Slytherin. Por suerte, aún no había muchos estudiantes, sólo un grupito de Ravenclaw que apenas se había dignado a mirarla, seguramente por el sueño que tenían a tan prontas horas de la mañana.

Se sentaron en el extremo más alejado de la mesa, por si algún grupo de Gryffindor llegaba a desayunar también. Lily tomó, como siempre, un tazón de chocolate caliente, y unas tostadas con miel. Frente a ella, Eva se servía unos bollitos de canela, mientras Rose, como hacía habitualmente todos los días, repasaba los temas de aquellas asignaturas que le tocaban cursar.

-¿Alguna vez se detiene?- le preguntó Eva en un susurro, igualmente audible para Rose, quien la miró con una sonrisa irónica. Al notarlo, se río de su propio comentario, y le dijo, mirándola: -¡En serio, Rose! Está comprobado que estudiar mientras uno come provoca malestares estomacales-, acotó. Sus padres eran médicos muggles, muy reconocidos en el ámbito, y Eva sabía mucho acerca de aquellos temas.

-¿En serio?- quiso saber Lily, mientras buscaba algo en su bolso.

-Lo sé-, aclaró Rose. _Por supuesto_, pensó Lily, _cuando no, Rose sabiendo todo acerca de todo._ -Pero a mí no me sucede.

Ante aquella acotación, Eva y Lily comenzaron a reírse por lo testaruda que podía llegar a ser muchas veces Rose. Su prima era inteligente y brillante, sí, como su madre. Pero indudablemente testaruda y cabeza dura, como su padre, también.

-Olvidé mi kit de pociones-, acotó Lily con cara de fastidio. Como siempre, ella olvidando cosas por ahí. En el poco tiempo que llevaban de clase, había perdido ya dos plumas, un tintero y unos cuantos pergaminos. -¿Me esperan para ir a clase? Voy y vuelvo en un segundo.

-¿No quieres que te acompañemos?- le preguntó Eva, temiendo que su amiga se cruzara con algún incoherente en los pasillos que la sacara de quicio. Y no era conveniente a estas horas de la mañana.

-No, no. ¡Gracias!- respondió dando un saltito. Y, antes de marcharse, agregó: -Iré corriendo rápidamente, ¡y ya regreso!

-¡Ten cuidado!-, escuchó a lo lejos que gritaba Rose. Lily levantó el brazo derecho y, a modo de respuesta, le contestó con un gesto de la mano, afirmativamente.

Se apresuró trotando por los pasillos y las escaleras en movimiento de Hogwarts, hasta el séptimo piso, donde se encontraba la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Iba corriendo a tal velocidad que casi tropieza varias veces con algunos estudiantes, los cuales la esquivaron milagrosamente. Lily no quería ir más despacio porque sabía que, si lo hacía, podría escuchar las voces de aquellos que estarían hablando de ella y, sinceramente, no quería amargarse desde tan temprano. Estaba en el sexto piso, cuando decidió que sería mejor doblar en la siguiente esquina para alcanzar las escaleras que la conducirían directamente a la torre de su casa.

Así que, movió sus piernas con mayor rapidez hasta allí, pero, inesperadamente, se encontró con un muro en cuanto se dispuso a tomar aquel atajo. O, se había parecido a un muro, por la fuerza del impacto que la impulsó hacia el suelo. Lily, al observar mejor, se dio cuenta que se trataba de una persona. _Y no cualquier persona._ Lily se había estrellado, nada más, y nada menos, en el cuerpo de Scorpius Malfoy, quien la estaba observando desde las alturas con un gesto que no pudo comprender. Al principio pareció sorprendido, ya que seguramente no esperaba que alguien lo arremetiera de esa forma. Pero, con el paso de los segundos, había adquirido en su rostro una mueca de intolerancia.

Lily, rápidamente, y como le era posible sin asemejarse a un desastre de persona, se puso de pie, sintiendo dolor en su espalda y piernas, seguramente por el golpe que había recibido, pero lo ocultó con bastante disimulo. Sus ojos viajaron directamente a los ojos grises de Malfoy, quien la observaba con una ceja alzada, claramente cuestionándole lo que había sucedido. Su cabello estaba refinadamente peinado hacia atrás, y Lily sintió un cosquilleo en sus dedos, recordando la suavidad que poseían. ¿Sabría Scorpius que ella se había tomado el atrevimiento de tocar unos mechones de su flequillo para apartarlo de su frente?

Sin decir nada, Scorpius se dispuso a seguir de largo, pasando por un costado de Lily, quien lo observó mientras se alejaba, sin poder decidirse entre actuar en ese preciso instante o dejar que se fuera. En realidad, no pudo contenerse y, antes de que siquiera ella misma se controlara, escuchó su voz, saliendo algo tímida e insegura: -¡Malfoy!-, Lily se sorprendió, no esperaba llamarlo. Si bien quería, _deseaba con todas sus fuerzas_, hacerlo, no se sentía preparada para enfrentarlo.

Scorpius se detuvo al escuchar la voz de la menor de los Potter. Lily lo vio endurecer su postura, hasta adquirir un porte extremadamente rígido. Giró sobre sus talones y, con aquellos ojos de color gris casi perlados y brillantes, la analizó, desde arriba hacia abajo, con una mirada de superioridad impresa en el rostro.

-¿Qué quieres?-, le contestó, y Lily sintió como sus mejillas se tornaban coloradas. La voz de Malfoy demostraba que estaba molesto e irritado, y que prefería encontrarse en cualquier lugar del castillo antes que en aquel sitio, y justamente con ella.

-Disculparme- le dijo Lily, con toda la seguridad y firmeza que era capaz de adquirir en ese instante (la que, si debía ser sincera, no era mucha). -Disculparme por lo que hizo James-, explicó ante la mirada evaluadora del Slytherin. Lily había notado que en ningún momento había dejado de analizarla, y se sentía cohibida ante ese descubrimiento.

-No lo necesito-, le retrucó Scorpius con cara de desinterés. Su voz, que arrastraba las palabras como de costumbre, sonó para Lily muy fría y vacía. Eso le dolió, pero no se dio por vencida, así que agregó, aún con más decisión:

-Como sea, tienes mis disculpas.

-¿Por qué?-, Scorpius se había acercado a ella repentinamente, y Lily notó que las facciones de Malfoy eran casi perfectas. _Casi, porque supuestamente la perfección no existe,_ se dijo Lily.

-¿Por qué las disculpas?-, quiso saber a la vez que ella también avanzaba un paso hacia él. No se acobardaría. _No frente a él._

-Sí, ¿por qué?-, volvió a repetir. -¿Acaso te sientes culpable por haberme acusado con tu hermanito, el gran James Potter?-, dijo con un claro matiz de recelo en su voz.

Lily se sintió bastante ofendida por sus palabras. Él, Scorpius, pensaba que ella había ido corriendo con su hermano mayor para contarle lo sucedido. Y, claro, ¿cómo no iba a pensarlo si medio colegio estaba hablando de eso? Aún así, Lily había tenido la esperanza, _tonta ilusión_, de que él no fuera tan descerebrado como su hermano para creerse lo primero que le llegara a los oídos. _Rumores baratos y sin sentido_, después de todo. Pero tal vez había sido ingenua, _demasiado para su propio bien._

-Yo no te acusé- exclamó, sintiendo como la voz le temblaba al decir aquellas palabras, ya que estaba conteniendo las ganas que tenía de mandarlo a volar ahí mismo. Ya demasiado había tenido con los de su casa por el rencoroso de su hermano.

-¿No?-, cuestionó Scorpius con un deje de burla en la voz. -¿Tengo que creer que el idiota de tu hermano se entero solo? ¿Que no fuiste tú la que abrió la boca?

-No me importa lo que creas-, le devolvió Lily con la mirada endurecida. A estas alturas, no le importaba si Malfoy le creía o no. No le importaba lo que pensara. Al fin de cuentas, él le estaba demostrando que era un inútil sacando conclusiones propias. -Yo solo quería decirte que me disculpo por lo sucedido-, finalizó Lily.

Scorpius la examinó una vez más, y Lily notó que la duda cubría su rostro. Seguramente se estaría cuestionando si creerle o no. Sus ojos grises conectaron nuevamente con los de ella, y Lily se mantuvo firme ante la mirada evaluadora de él.

-Puedes decirle a tu hermano- continuó Malfoy, ahora con un tono distante, -que la próxima vez que se atreva a atacarme por la espalda, le devolveré el gesto.

Y, sin agregar ni una palabra más, Scorpius Malfoy se alejó de allí, _se alejó de ella_. Y Lily, sin entender realmente lo que había pasado, siguió su camino hacia la Sala Común, porque aún debía buscar el kit de pociones, y aún debía ir a clase. Y, daba por sentado que Rose y Eva estarían preguntándose en donde se había metido, o tal vez pensarían que finalmente había soltado su furia contenida durante días con el primer desgraciado que se hubiera metido con ella.

Y, no estarían tan equivocadas. Porque Lily estaba tan furiosa, que ella misma pensó que se parecía a su madre aquel día en que se había enterado de lo de James. Y, no era para menos. Al final, Malfoy la había metido en la misma bolsa. Y, en cierta medida, Lily podía entenderlo. _Pero_ _no del todo_. Y tal vez, disculparse había sido un error. _Tal vez al disculparme le di motivos para pensar que yo fui la culpable, por contarle a James_, pensó Lily. Y, por eso, _sólo por eso_, lo entendía. Además de que estaban los cuchicheos de todos los de Slytherin. _Y seguramente Malfoy se guiaría por los de su casa, ¿o no?_

En conclusión, Lily se sentía perdida, enojada e incomprendida. Porque, al final, James y Malfoy habían hecho lo mismo. Se habían guiado por rumores, y sacado sus propias ideas al respecto. Y se habían equivocado. Porque, como bien sabía Lily, al final aquello nunca, _nunca_, es bueno. _Nunca podría traer buenos resultados._


	8. Capítulo 8: Así era ella

_**Disclaimer: Quiero aclararles que, como todos sabemos, los personajes, lugares y el mundo maravilloso de magos sobre los que trata mi historia no son producto alguno de mi imaginación! Harry Potter es producto de JKR.**_

Hola a todos/as! Cómo están? Aquí llega un nuevo capítulo y espero que sea de su agrado! Como siempre, les agradezco infinitamente a quienes siguen mi historia, a quienes me tienen en favoritos, y a quienes se tomaron unos minutitos en dejarme un review! Gracias a **Ryro**, a **Dani**, a **gray pussycat**, a **Euge**, a **Yo**, a **Candelaria**, a **C.M.M.A**, y a **alissa-2012** (si, realmente James es muy testarudo para su propio bien, pero ya se dará cuenta! Y, en cuanto a Lily y Scorpius, los acercamientos serán lentos, porque ahora que están ambos en el colegio un montón de situaciones comenzarán a rodearlos y a influir en ellos! Pero ya verás que van por buen camino! Gracias por dejarme tu comentario! :))

En fin, muchísimas gracias a todos, y nos leemos prontito muy prontito :D

* * *

_**Scorpius & Lily**_

_Capítulo 8: Así era ella._

La primera semana de Octubre ya estaba finalizando. Para Lily, las aguas se habían calmado bastante, especialmente en relación con aquellos de su casa. Porque, si bien el comienzo de la temporada de Quidditch se encontraba cada vez más cerca (el primer partido sería el primer sábado de noviembre, con Gryffindor contra Slytherin), muchos se habían olvidado ya del tema. Tal vez, por exámenes, por estudiar, por hacer cosas más interesantes, o por simple aburrimiento. Lily no sabía cuál era la razón, pero agradecía de todo corazón que así fuera. En cuanto a los de Slytherin, Lily tenía muchas opiniones. Estaban aquellos que no les interesaba un comino del tema, y estaban aquellos otros, especialmente los integrantes del equipo de Quidditch de la casa de las serpientes (entre ellos, el idiota de Parkinson), que no habían dejado de gritarle cosas por los pasillos, de agradecerle que tuviera un hermano tan inútil, y de cantar canciones que decían cosas estúpidas como "veo una serpiente almorzando a un dragón".

-¡Me desmayo por sus ocurrencias!-, decía Rose cada vez que los escuchaba en los pasillos o en el Gran Comedor, con cara de exasperación y enojo. -Su nivel de inteligencia debe rozar el de un escreguto de cola explosiva-. A lo que Lily, para no sentirse amargada al pensar en aquel hecho, porque sabía que el día del partido llegaría, y sabía que sería un tormento para ella, se limitaba a reírse junto a su prima, y a cambiar de tema al instante.

Con respecto a su hermano mayor, Lily no sabía muy bien que pensar. Durante las primeras dos semanas luego de el día fatídico en que lo habían castigado (como decían exageradamente los de su casa), no lo había visto para nada. Ni en los pasillos, ni en la cena, ni en el almuerzo, ni en la Sala Común, ni con Fred o Matt. Nada. Parecía que se lo había tragado la tierra, literalmente. Al cuestionarle a Albus sobre el tema, este le contó que aún se encontraba bastante ofendido por lo sucedido. Y, ante esa respuesta, Lily se dijo a sí misma que la que realmente debía estar ofendida era ella, después de todo, su hermano había puesto a todos en su contra. _Hasta a Malfoy._

Sí, porque Malfoy también estaba en su contra, gracias a que pensaba que ella lo había acusado. Por culpa de James, de quien más. Lily no era tan ingenua de pensar que podría haber tenido una gran amistad con el Slytherin, menos pensaba que iba a saludarla por los pasillos alegremente como si ella no fuera una Potter-Weasley, hija del "niño que sobrevivió", hermana de James, y una sangre mestiza (sí, porque Lily sabía que Malfoy había sido criado entre esos ideales, y seguramente tendría conocimiento de aquel término, y de que ella no pertenecía a una familia de sangre pura, aunque nunca la había insultado de esa forma). En realidad, desde el primer momento que había admirado esos ojos de color gris claro y perlado en la estación de King's Cross. Lily sabía que tenía todo en su contra. _Todo._ Incluso jugaban en su contra hechos que habían sucedido muchísimos años antes de que ambos nacieran. Porque así era la vida, y Lily no podía reprocharle a nadie. _No podía aunque quisiera._

Pero, aún con todo este conocimiento, ella se había permitido tener esperanzas. No sabía muy bien de qué, pero nunca quiso juzgar al Malfoy por lo que dijeran los demás (y especialmente por lo que dijera su hermano James), porque sabía que eso no era correcto. _No es correcto prejuzgar a las personas_, siempre decía su madre. Y, por ese motivo, ella se había acercado torpemente a presentarse, como esa vez en el local de artículos para Quidditch. Dónde él, Scorpius Malfoy, no la había mirado con odio. _No._ Y Lily estaba absolutamente segura de eso. Y, como esa vez, en el vagón de los baños, dónde decidió volver a darle una oportunidad. _Porque ella creía en él_. Creía que no la juzgaría por ser quien era. Y como siempre, _por ser más ingenua que el resto_, se había equivocado. Porque, en el primer instante en el que las cosas cambiaron, Scorpius la había señalado con el dedo, siguiendo los rumores incoherentes de los demás.

Y, allí estaba ella, dándole una oportunidad, para demostrarse a sí misma que no él no era como todos decían. _Porque ella estaba segura_. Y, por eso, frente a esta situación, aún intentaba entenderlo. Porque, al fin y al cabo, ¿qué motivo tenía Malfoy para no guiarse por los comentarios de los de su casa? Ninguno, sabía Lily. Además, con la escenita que había brindado James aquella vez en el hall de entrada, acusándolo injustamente, cualquiera pensaría que ella era la que había culpado al Slytherin. Así que, así se encontraba Lily, enfadada con James, por inculparla de todas las formas posibles. Molesta con Scorpius, porque había hecho con ella, lo que ella se había negado hacer con él. _Prejuzgar y guiarse por habladurías_, eso era. Y, estaba completamente irritada con ella misma, por ser demasiado sincera. _Y crédula_. Eso de creer en la parte buena y amable que todos poseían, era un legado indudable de su abuela, Lily Evans. Pero era algo que no podía evitar. _O tal vez no quería._

En fin, hacía ya algunos días que James había vuelto a dar la cara, pero sin dirigirle palabra alguna. Tampoco era que a Lily aquello la tenía demasiado mortificada, porque no estaba para nada interesada en hablarle. Es más, no le interesaba mucho hablar a nadie. Se limitaba a pasar el rato principalmente con Eva (con quien compartía clases) y también con Rose (en los tiempos libres de ésta, que era relativamente pocos). Albus y el resto de sus primas también pasaban tiempo con ella cuando tenían algún momento libre, pero dado que iban a cursos superiores, debían estudiar más. Hasta Molly y Dominique se encontraban bastante atareadas con sus tareas de prefectas.

Aquel sábado Lily, Eva, Lucy y Roxanne habían decidido almorzar en los terrenos del colegio, dado que el sol parecía haber querido regalarles un día sin nubes, lleno de su luminosidad y calor, esparcidos por aquí y por allá. Realmente la vista era preciosa. Junto al lago, muchos grupos de estudiantes habían tenido la misma idea que ellas cuatro, por lo visto. Especialmente estudiantes de primero y segundo, que no podrían realizar ese día la visita a Hogsmeade (porque, como todos sabían, se realizaba a partir de tercero). Rose, Albus, Louis habían prometido regresar para la merienda con golosinas, chocolates y pasteles de Honeydukes, famosos por ser de los mejores y más sabrosos en varios kilómetros.

-Más les vale que cumplan-, había dicho Roxanne con un gesto maligno, por supuesto, haciendo un chiste. -¡Les entregué la mitad de mi fortuna!

-¿A quién se la diste?- le preguntó Lily, mientras tomaba un poco de jugo. Realmente ese almuerzo era uno de los mejores que había probado. Su idea de tomar un poco de comida de las mesas del Gran Comedor y almorzar al aire libre, cerca del lago, bajo aquel inmenso sicomoro, cuyas hojas se habían puesto de tonos rojos, dorados y anaranjados, por la llegada del otoño, había sido la mejor que había sido todo un éxito.

-A Rose, por supuesto-, respondió la aludida con la boca llena de tarta de calabaza. -Si se la doy a Albus seguro la pierde. Y Louis la usaría en invitar una cerveza de manteca a alguna de sus conquistas.

-¿Con quién sale ahora?-, quiso saber Lucy, mientras se servía una porción de pastel de manzana.

-Con una chica de Ravenclaw de cuarto- respondió Roxanne, ahora tomando un sorbo de jugo de frutas. -Es muy reconocida, pero no sé el nombre.

-¿De Ravenclaw?- exclamó Lucy, ya que aquella era su casa. -¡Jamás lo vi por nuestra Sala Común! ¿Y cómo es?

-Creo que tiene el cabello tan largo como Eva- comentó Lily, señalándola.

-Pero de color muy oscuro-, agregó Roxanne. -Y los ojos color miel, pequeñitos.

-Ah…- Lucy había fruncido el seño en clara señal de estar buscando en su mente una chica de cuarto, de su casa, que portara las características recién nombradas. -Creo que están hablando de Treena Naughton, ¿no?

-¡Si, si! ¡Es esa misma!- dijo Lily, dando un brinco. -Escuché ese nombre hace algunas noches, cuando Louis le estaba contando a Albus con quien iría esta vez a Hogsmeade-, añadió Lily dándose una palmada suave en la frente, en señal de haber recordado algo.

-Claro, ¡esta vez!- soltó riendo Lucy. -¡La próxima vez Merlín sabrá con quién!

-Se le está terminando el repertorio- agregó Roxanne, burlándose de su primo.

-¿Por qué no jugamos a los naipes explosivos?- soltó de repente Eva, quien hasta ese momento había estado completamente callada, escuchando con atención la conversación, mientras almorzaba tarta de manzana con jugo de caramelo. Lily la observó con el entrecejo fruncido, pero no por enojo, sino porque se había dado cuenta de que su amiga intentaba cambiar de tema con rapidez, como si le molestara que estuvieran hablando de su primo Louis. _Tal vez le cae un poco mal por ser tan mujeriego, y nunca me lo dijo,_ pensó Lily.

-¿Los trajiste?-, le preguntó Roxanne.

-No-, contestó la aludida con una sonrisa simple en el rostro. -Pero anoche Albus los olvidó en la mesita cerca de la chimenea-, añadió mientras se levantaba de un salto. -Y hoy por la mañana aún estaban ahí, ¿los busco?

-¡Sí!- contestó Lily, estirándose sobre la hierba bajo el árbol, la cual poseía una suavidad y frescura intensas, que parecían traspasar su ropa y alcanzar su piel, revitalizándola. -Nosotras te esperamos aquí.

Lily observó con detenimiento cómo los rayos del sol jugaban con los colores de las hojas del sicomoro, arrancándole reflejos de distintos tonos. El anaranjado parecía fuego, y soltaba sombras en movimiento que se dibujaban en la orilla del lago. El dorado adquiría tonos brillantes que refulgían en las ramas y en el tronco; y, el rojo, parecía sangre derramándose por las hojas. _Es hermoso_, pensó Lily, dormitando. Su mente estaba viajando por el mar que formaban los destellos. Y no pudo evitar pensar en los ojos de Scorpius. Tan grises, pero brillantes a la vez, como las hojas de aquel árbol. Lily había notado que adquirían un tono oscuro cuando estaba enojado o molesto. En otros momentos, los había visto perlados, como si se tratase de piedras preciosas. Y, muchas veces adquirían ese color opaco y vacío, cuando parecía no interesarle nada. Sus ojos eran lo que la había cautivado de él, y aún lo hacían.

La voz de Roxanne la había sacado de sus pensamientos, una voz que parecía lejana: -Ya pasaron unos quince minutos, ¿Eva no debería estar aquí?

-Sí, ya debería-, le respondió Lucy. -¿Quieres ir a buscarla tú? Yo siempre me pierdo cuando intento llegar la torre Gryffindor.

Lily sonrió por dentro ante el comentario de su prima. No había caso, era cierto. Siempre que tenía que llegar a la Sala Común de los leones tomaba un camino diferente. No entendía cómo, si no era tan difícil, todos sabían dónde encontrar el retrato de la dama gorda. -¡Voy yo, voy yo!-, dijo Lily levantándose con pereza. Al ponerse de pie, extendió los brazos por detrás de su cabeza, bostezando, en señal de que claramente casi se había dormido allí, sobre el pasto.

-No te quedes dormida en el camino- le dijo Roxanne con una sonrisa, -o tendremos que buscarte a ti también.

Lily, sin decir nada, le sacó la lengua a su prima por burlarse de ella, y se fue caminando completamente renovada. Parecía que aquella casi siesta que había tenido la llenó por completo de energía. Anduvo por los pasillos mirando a lo lejos, intentando divisar a una chica alta y delgada, pero prácticamente el castillo se encontraba vacío. Llegó al quinto piso, y decidió dirigirse directamente a su Sala Común. _Tal vez, Eva no encontró los naipes y se dispuso a buscarlos_, pensó Lily.

Estaba por llegar al corredor que se encontraba en el lado izquierdo, para tomar aquella escalera que terminaba frente al retrato de la Dama Gorda, cuando una voz la hizo detenerse. La reconoció al instante, por su forma de hablar con malicia: se trataba de Alec Parkinson. _Insufrible Slytherin_, como siempre. Así que Lily, supo que lo mejor sería alejarse de allí, sino quería terminar lanzándole un maleficio Mocomurciélagos, porque seguro que Parkinson y sus amiguitos le dirían algo para molestarla, hasta el punto de hacerla explotar de ira. Sin importarle mucho cuál era el motivo de que se rieran como hienas, continuó caminando hacia la escalera, cuando escuchó el sonido de otra voz, mucho más suave y femenina, y que pertenecía claramente a una persona que conocía demasiado bien: era Eva. _Parkinson se estaba riendo de Eva._

Sin dudarlo, sin pensar en cuáles eran sus opciones, y sin tener en cuenta las consecuencias de meterse en la boca del lobo (que era exactamente lo que iba a suceder), se apresuró donde estaba su amiga siendo molestada por ese grupo de serpientes tontas, que otra cosa no sabían hacer (porque, si bien Lily intentaba entender a Malfoy, no podía hacerlo con el resto de sus amigos, que ya claramente le habían demostrado que importunar a los demás era su pasatiempo favorito). Y, cuando dobló en la esquina, se detuvo ante la imagen a la que se enfrentó.

Eva se encontraba presionada contra la pared, arrinconada por Parkinson y Goyle (uno de sus secuaces, casi tan desagradable como él, o aún más, que tenía un tamaño corporal casi tan grande como el de Hagrid), mientras que los naipes estaban desparramados por todo el suelo. Más atrás, apoyados en el alféizar de unos de los ventanales, Malfoy y Nott, miraban la escena a lo lejos, y se percataron al instante de la llegada de Lily. El primero, la evaluó con curiosidad y recelo, pero ella se hallaba lo suficientemente furiosa como para no prestarle nada de atención. Es más, sin siquiera pensar en lo que hacía, corrió hasta donde estaba su amiga. Y, en el momento en que Goyle se disponía a tocarle el pelo diciendo que "olía a sangre impura", Lily se ubicó frente a él, dando la espalda a Eva, y le golpeó la mano, para que no se atreviera a acercarse un centímetro más a ella.

-¿Qué crees que haces?-, le espetó a Goyle en el rostro. Lo miró con odio, con los ojos chispeantes como llamas. No permitiría que aquellas serpientes se propasaran con su amiga. Metió su mano dentro del bolsillo de su sweater, afirmándola alrededor de la varita, por si era necesario usarla. _No se echaría atrás._

Goyle se había sobresaltado ante la aparición de Lily, retrocediendo unos pasos con cara de confusión. Pero, Parkinson, al contrario, no se había asombrado en absoluto, y sonreía como si todo eso lo divirtiera muchísimo. Señaló a Lily con un dedo, y mirando a todos sus amigos, dijo en voz lo bastante alta para que resonara en todo el pasillo: -¡Y aquí llegó Potter! ¡Defensora de pobres, y sangres sucias!-, se volvió a mirarla con un gesto de ironía en el rostro. -¡Oh! ¡Pero si tú también eres una pobre sangre sucia! ¡Siento haberlo olvidado!- exclamó haciendo reír a Goyle con torpeza, como si realmente fuese gracioso.

Aquellas palabras disgustaron a Lily en toda su totalidad. "Sangre sucia" era un término ruin y miserable, ya casi no utilizado en aquellos tiempos, salvo por los que aún no comprendían que ese tipo de distinciones de realeza entre magos habían quedado atrás. Y Parkinson, sabía Lily, era uno de ellos, especialmente. Era la primera vez que alguien decía esa expresión estando ella presente, y sintió un sabor amargo, agrio, en su boca. No le agrado, en absoluto, y tuvo la violenta necesidad de sacar la varita y hechizarlos ahí mismo.

-No repitas eso delante de mí-, le devolvió en tono amenazante. Eva continuaba detrás de ella, con cara de aflicción, sintiéndose culpable por todo lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Eres como el inútil de hermano, verdad?- le devolvió el Slytherin, haciendo caso omiso a sus palabras. Tenía ganas de hacerla explotar, de ver a la chica Potter retorcida, en el suelo. -¿Andas por la vida defendiendo a todos aquellos que te adoran?

-A mí nadie me adora-, repuso Lily de forma colérica, notando como sus mejillas se tornaban de rojo, como siempre que se encontraba en una situación que superaba su tolerancia. -Eva es mi amiga, y no dejaré que le hagan nada.

-Claro, la San Potter, deben llamarte- puntualizó el Slytherin. La observó de abajo hacia arriba, con ojos sobradores. -Igual que a tu padre.

¿San Potter? _¿A mi padre le decían San Potter?_, se cuestionó Lily. Si debía ser sincera, no tenía conocimiento de lo que estaba diciendo Parkinson. Mientras pensaba en aquello, sintió, súbitamente, las miradas de Malfoy y Zabini sobre ella. Malfoy estaba expectante, tal vez esperaba que sacara de un instante a otro la varita y los atacara a todos. Igualmente, era bastante obvio que se encontraba en desventaja, y Lily no era tan tonta. Ni era tan tonta como para caer ante las provocaciones de aquellas dos serpientes. Así que, sin decir nada más, porque no quería gastar sus palabras en alguien tan inútil, miró a Parkinson despectivamente, tomó a Eva del brazo y comenzó a caminar a un ritmo apresurado, alejándose de allí.

-Perdón, Lily…- le susurró su amiga al oído, cuando habían hecho sólo unos pasos. -No los había visto, y ahora los naipes…

-Los naipes no tienen importancia, Eva- le dijo en calma Lily. Si tenía de decir la verdad, Parkinson podía hacerse un sombrero con aquellos naipes, o mejor, podría metérselos por donde le cupieran.

-¡Potter!- la voz del Slytherin había sonado nuevamente por todo el pasillo. Lily no se giró, sino que aceleró el paso, tirando del brazo de Eva con más fuerza de la necesaria. -¡Potter!-, volvió a repetir.

Parecía que Parkinson estaba con ganas de irritarla ese día, así que, cansada de escucharlo, porque su apellido saliendo de sus cuerdas vocales le causaba náuseas, giró sobre sus talones con violencia, soltando a su amiga, y regresó unos pasos por el corredor, acercándose otra vez al grupo de Slytherins. Se detuvo a mitad de camino, con los brazos en jarras.

-¿Qué quieres?- lo apuró, impacientemente.

La sonrisa de Parkinson se ensanchó, sabiendo que lo que diría a Lily, la haría detonar. Y eso era lo que quería. Indudablemente. Ver a la famosísima chica Potter en acción. -No te agradecí en persona por haber contado a tu hermano lo de Malfoy-, dijo pausadamente, observando la reacción de la susodicha. Y, adelantándose unos pasos, volvió a hablar: -Gracias a que corriste como la niña que eres con tu hermano mayor, ganaremos el partido dentro de un mes.

Para Lily aquello fue suficiente. Fue la gota que colmó el vaso, un vaso que venía acumulándose durante semanas. Todo, _todo_, había sido suficiente para que, a una velocidad increíble, y sin que los demás lo esperaran (o tal vez sí), sacara la varita de adentro del bolsillo de su sweater y le apuntara a Parkinson. En ese mismo segundo, Lily vio a Malfoy de reojo, quien también la observaba, indeciso. Nott, a su lado, parecía no saber si acercarse o no. Y Goyle, directamente no contaba, ya que se había quedado paralizado ante la respuesta de Lily. Sin esperar otro segundo más, porque podía obtener represalias, pronunció claramente: -¡_MOCOMURCIÉLAGOS_!-, impactando directamente en Parkinson, quien en realidad no creía que la Potter fuese a atacarlo, porque para él, ella era una niñita de papá, y de su hermano, _el idiota Potter_, mayor.

Sin quedarse otro segundo más para ver el resultado de su hechizo, se giró con rapidez y comenzó a correr con Eva a su lado, que había observado todo con asombro y aprensión. Corrieron ambas lo más apresuradamente que pudieron, sin mirar atrás, porque no estaban seguras de que las estuvieran siguiendo, o no. Lily pensó que, al fin, lo había hecho. Había demostrado que ella también tenía un límite, y que no tenía por qué buscar la protección de su hermano. Porque era lo suficientemente madura para luchar, para hacerlos callar y hablar por sí misma. Y Parkinson necesitaba que alguien lo pusiera en su lugar, al menos una vez. Aunque, Lily no era de esas personas que pensaban que hechizando a la gente era como se arreglaban las cosas, también sabía que a veces no venía para nada mal hacer algo así. No. Porque Parkinson esta vez se lo había buscado. Y Lily estaba lo bastante cansada de sus tonterías, como para volver a soportarlo.

* * *

Al día siguiente, la voz de que Lily Luna Potter había desplegado el tan conocido maleficio Mocomurciélagos en Parkinson se había extendido sólo entre todos los miembros de su familia (y, por lo menos, para ella era algo positivo, porque no quería aguantar más las habladurías de todo el colegio). Uno de los motivos que ayudaron a este hecho, fue que era sábado por la tarde y, la mayoría de los alumnos, estaban haciendo tareas recreativas, o visitando Hogsmeade, por lo que no se encontraban en los pasillos para observar lo sucedido. Pero, para suerte (o desgracia) de Lily, James ya estaba enterado (gracias a Rose, quien le dijo que se lo había comentado a Albus preocupada, y seguramente éste se lo había contando sin perder un segundo a su hermano mayor), y aquella mañana la había saludado con una sonrisa resplandeciente en el rostro. Igualmente, Lily se la había devuelto un poco disgustada, ya que esperaba que James cambiara de opinión por creer en sus palabras, y no por esperar a que ella demostrara que la idea patética que él había tenido sobre su defensa a favor de los Slytherins fuera incierta.

Luego del mediodía, Lily y Eva decidieron regresar a la Sala Común ya que tenían mucha tarea retrasada, especialmente de Slughorn, quien les había mandado para hacer una redacción de varios pergaminos sobre la descripción de los distintos calderos, y sus características y usos, dado el grosor y tamaño que tuvieran. Era un tema bastante aburrido, así que, mientras lo realizaban, Eva le preguntó acerca de lo sucedido con Parkinson, ya que aún se encontraba un tanto cohibida por todo eso.

-¿No tienes miedo de que te busque?-, le preguntó en un susurro. La Sala se encontraba bastante concurrida, dado que varios estudiantes tenían a esa altura del mes, tareas sin hacer. -Parkinson suele ser un tanto macabro.

-¿La verdad?, no- le respondió Lily encogiéndose de hombros. Era, en fin, cierto. ¿Por qué tendría miedo de un Slytherin? No era su estilo. Y tampoco él era mucho mejor con la varita que ella. En realidad, dejaba mucho que desear. Así que, si Parkinson quería devolverle el gesto, ella estaría dispuesta a enfrentarlo.

-Lo que me resulta extraño…- dijo Eva nuevamente, levantando los ojos hacia ella, para ver su reacción, -es la actitud de Malfoy.

Lily también le devolvió la mirada, repentinamente más interesada que hacía sólo dos segundos. Pero, logrando actuar indiscutiblemente bien, acotó como restándole importancia: -¿Qué tiene que ver Malfoy?

-No lo sé, es raro- Eva se enderezó en su sillón, con cara pensativa. -Es obvio que es amigo de Parkinson y todo ese grupito, pero siempre está callado, y nunca se mete con nadie, ¿o no?

-Sí, eso puede ser-, puntualizó Lily.

-Es como si…- Eva se detuvo un instante, seguramente intentando decidirse por las palabras correctas, -no tuviera los mismos ideales.

-¿Y entonces?-, Lily se encontraba bastante interesada en la teoría de Eva. Si bien su amiga era callada y tímida, podía llegar a ser más observadora que el resto.

-Nada, sólo eso- concluyó Eva.

Lily se había sorprendido de la teoría de su amiga. _Es como si no tuviera los mismos ideales_, eso había dicho. Y le resultaba inesperado. Si bien, Lily sostenía en su mente (y sólo para ella) que Malfoy no debía ser prejuzgado, y que tal vez no fuera como todos creían, _egocéntrico, superficial y mezquino_, nunca se había puesto a pensar que definitivamente él no compartía para nada aquellos ideales (los de pureza de sangre, claro) con sus compañeros de casa. Porque, al fin de cuentas, él había sido criado rodeado de todo eso, de ideas superfluas y sin sentido (según Lily), y ella no creía que así como así, el fuera a cambiar de pensamiento, sin motivo alguno. Aunque nunca lo hubiera escuchado referirse a alguien como sangre impura o mestiza, no era tan tonta para creer que sus padres se hubieran alejado de aquellos términos.

-Lily, tenemos que hablar- la voz de Albus la sacó de sus pensamientos. Sonaba bastante preocupado, ¿o asustado?, o algo que Lily no podía resolver. Lo observó detenidamente, como intentando adentrarse en sus pensamientos, y lo miró con gesto dubitativo.

-¿Sucede algo?-, inquirió la susodicha.

-¿Puedes venir conmigo?- le dijo su hermano, el cual parecía muy impaciente.

-¿Dónde?-, inquirió Lily. Albus se estaba comportando como si fuera a decirle algo realmente serio. Así que Lily se puso de pie y, mirando a Eva, que le devolvió el gesto de desconcierto, se alejó con su hermano de allí. -¿Hacia dónde vamos?- volvió a repetir, pero Albus no le respondió, sino que se limitó a tomar la escalera que dirigía al cuarto de los chicos, esperando que ella lo siguiera (sabiendo que esta escalera no se convertiría en un tobogán, porque aquello sólo sucedía cuando algún varón intentaba subir la escalera que llegaba al cuarto de las mujeres). Y, Lily, con lo demasiado curiosa que era, lo hizo.

Cuando entraron al cuarto de los chicos de tercero, que justamente era el de su hermano, este cerró la puerta con un hechizo y pronunció otras palabras que Lily apenas pudo entender, ya que hablaba en un susurro. -¿Qué haces?-, le cuestionó. En ese punto no saber nada la estaba sacando de sus casillas, por lo que hablaba impacientemente. -¿Puedes ya responderme, Albus?

-¡Listo!-, dijo el aludido con una sonrisa, sentándose sobre la cama que llevaba su nombre, en letras de color dorado. -Puse un hechizo silenciador.

-¿Para qué?-, quiso saber Lily, sentándose a su lado. -Eres tú, Albus, ¿verdad? No serás Parkinson camuflado para asesinarme, ¿no?-, dijo con recelo, alejándose un poco, a modo de broma, sabiendo que existían muy pocas posibilidades de que aquello sucediera realmente.

-Qué ingeniosa-, respondió su hermano. Parecía notablemente nervioso. Así que, para no retrasar lo que debía decirle, la miró directo a los ojos: -Necesitamos que hagas algo por nosotros, Lily. Por todos nosotros.

-¿Quiénes son todos?-, le devolvió con cara de pocos amigos. -¿Hacer qué?

Albus la miró con duda, y miedo, podría decirse, pero finalmente soltó: -Dentro de un mes, es el primer partido de Quidditch, contra Slytherin. Y, si debemos ser sinceros, si no tenemos a James, perderemos- explicó moviendo las manos rápidamente. James era el mejor buscador de todo el colegio, y muy pocas veces le habían sacado la Snitch de las manos. Albus era cazador, con Fred y Dominique. Victorie era la guardiana. Los dos bateadores, era chicos de sexto de los cuales Lily no sabía el nombre, pero recordaba sus caras. ¿Debía ayudarlos a ellos?

-Sí, lo sé-. Le respondió Lily. Estaba absolutamente enterada del tema, gracias a todos los rumores que se habían desparramado hacía tan sólo algunas semanas en el colegio (algunos, inclusive, iniciados por James).

-Por eso necesitamos que juegues-, dijo simple y llanamente su hermano.

-¿Que yo juegue?- Albus realmente se había vuelto loco. Seguro en clase de Slughorn alguna poción le había salido bastante mal y los vapores mostraban ahora sus efectos secundarios, era eso. -Albus, ¿eres tonto? ¡Estoy en primero y sabes que aún no me permiten jugar!

-Lo sé, lo sé- aseguró moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente. -Por eso no jugarás como tú.

Lily frunció el seño en gesto de confusión y, segundos más tarde, todo se esclareció en su mente. James, Albus, Fred y todos los del equipo de Gryffindor se traían algo entre manos. Sí. ¡Cómo no lo había supuesto desde el principio!, ellos no se dejarían ganar por Slytherin, y menos en Quidditch, y especialmente estando James como capitán. Miró a su hermano con una sonrisa complaciente. -¿Qué se traen entre manos?

Albus devolvió la sonrisa a su hermana, sabiendo que aceptaría el trato. -Durante la semana serán las pruebas, y Matt quedará en el puesto-, _¿Matt? ¡Si apenas ve la Snitch cuando pasa por su lado! ¡Nunca la distingue!_, pensó Lily, poniendo cara de desconcierto. Al notarlo su hermano ensanchó su sonrisa y prosiguió: -Pero, en el juego, tú serás Matt.

Lily abrió sus ojos como dos platos gigantes, no creyendo en las palabras de su hermano. -¿Pero cómo…?

-Poción multijugos-, le aclaró su hermano, sabiendo lo que ella le estaba por preguntar.

-¡Cómo la lograron!- Lily brincó en su sitio al escuchar el plan perfectamente elaborado de sus hermanos y primos. _Seguramente fue todo idea de James_, se dijo a sí misma, prefiriendo no saberlo. Porque, en realidad, si lo hacía, con lo ofendida que estaba con él, se le irían todas las ganas de colaborar.

-Victorie preparará la poción, ya robamos los ingredientes- le explicó Albus. Claro, su prima Victorie estaba en el último año y ya había estudiado su forma de preparación. Además, era bastante buena en pociones, cabía aclarar, al igual que su padre. -La idea original era que James y Matt se intercambiaran con la poción, pero no pudimos conseguir tantos ingredientes, porque no los había, y se notaría. Luego, pensamos en que sólo James tomara la poción para transformarse en Matt, pero seguramente McGonagall notaría su ausencia-, continuó. -Así que, al final, pensamos en que alguien tan bueno como James reemplazara a Matt, y esa eres tú. Lo único…- su hermano parecía dudoso de concluir su discurso, pero Lily lo instó a continuar, con una señal de la cabeza, -es que hay un problema. Tú eres mujer, y Matt es un hombre, no te molestará, ¿verdad?

Lily se percató a lo que hacía referencia su hermano, y la verdad no le molestaba. En primer lugar, sólo cambiaría con Matt para reemplazarlo en el juego contra Slytherin. Y, en segundo lugar, Matt no se convertiría en ella, así que no tenía ningún problema en ese sentido, ya que no vería su cuerpo en otra persona. Así que, sonrientemente, le dijo a su hermano que no había problema en nada, y que estaba adentro de la misión. Y realmente quería estarlo_. No por James, ni por los demás_. Lily, aunque sonara egoísta, estaba pensando en ella misma. Quería ganar el partido y demostrar a todos que podía. A todos aquellos que supieran que era ella, claro. Pero, para ella era algo, y principalmente si cerraba la boca a su hermano mayor. Por eso jugaría en lugar de Matt. Y, de paso, se divertiría un poco con su pasatiempo favorito. Porque, ella sabía que era _demasiado buena _en eso. Y sabía que ganaría, porque muchos de sus familiares decían que era incluso mejor que James, por su pequeña contextura, que le daba mucha más facilidad al volar.

Lo haría por ella, _para dejar en claro quién era Lily Potter._ Al fin de cuentas, no debían señalarla de ambiciosa ni presumida. O tal vez, _un poco_, sí. No le importaba. Ya que, más allá de eso, Lily era una gran y astuta Slytherin, y era su naturaleza. El Sombrero lo había dicho y, sinceramente, _así era ella_.


	9. Capítulo 9: Era Lily, simplemente Lily

_**Disclaimer: Quiero aclararles que, como todos sabemos, los personajes, lugares y el mundo maravilloso de magos sobre los que trata mi historia no son producto alguno de mi imaginación! Harry Potter es producto de JKR.**_

Hola a todos/as! Cómo están? Aquí llega un nuevo capítulo y espero me disculpen por la tardanza! Pero, para ser sincera, este momento es el primero en varios días en que puedo sentarme tranquila frente a la pc, para actualizar como Dios manda! Odio hacerlo a las apuradas, así que siempre espero tener algún momento (bastante extenso) libre, y esta última semana no me ayudó en nada! Pero, en fin, aquí he regresado! Como siempre, les agradezco infinitamente a quienes siguen mi historia, a quienes me tienen en favoritos, y a quienes se tomaron unos minutitos en dejarme un review! Gracias a **Ryro**, a **Dani**, a **gray pussycat**, a **Euge**, a **Yo**, a **Candelaria **(cómo no me voy a tomar la molestia de leer tu comentario! Es más, te agradezco de todo corazón que te tomes el tiempito de comentar cada capítulo! En serio, muchas gracias :) En cuanto a la historia, es larga, demasiado larga, así que espero que te guste leerla y te despeje un poco de los exámenes, en definitiva para eso escribo! Y en los próximos capítulos veremos a una Lily más rebelde que nunca :) Ah, casi me olvido, soy mujer! Jajaja, un beso grande!), a **C.M.M.A**, y a **alissa-2012** (gracias por dejarme siempre tu opinión! Y sí, Parkinson se merece varios mocomurciélagos, y ya veremos si más adelante hay represalias! En cuanto al partido, en este capi vas a saber cómo realizan finalmente el plan, espero que te guste! Muchos besitos! :))

En fin, muchísimas gracias a todos/as :D

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

* * *

_**Scorpius & Lily**_

_Capítulo 9: Era Lily, simplemente Lily._

El día de partido se avecinaba. En realidad, sólo faltaba exactamente un día. Y, si debía decir la verdad, Lily se hallaba con los nervios de punta y extremadamente irritable. Tanto, que, en la clase doble de Encantamientos del miércoles, había hecho volar por los aires a Hugo cuando estaban practicando el hechizo levitatorio _Wingardium Leviosa _para los exámenes que se acercaban (dentro de unas semanas, antes de que tomaran las vacaciones por Navidad). Y aquello resultaba extraño, dado que ella había podido realizarlo en un segundo sin ninguna imperfección, en su primera clase.

Si bien su inquietud se debía principalmente a que jugaría al Quidditch frente a todo el colegio como nunca antes lo había hecho, tenía que admitir que el tan desarrollado plan de sus hermanos con el resto del equipo de Gryffindor, a estas alturas le estaba causando un poco, si podía decirse poco, de temor. Principalmente, al escuchar todas las oposiciones que había dado Rose cuando Lily, ya no aguantando más la carga que llevaba a cuestas, se lo había contado. Si bien, en un principio había aceptado sabiendo que era realmente buena jugando, (casi aún más que James), y se moría de ganas de hacerlo, no había podido disimular sus nervios de primeriza, en especial cuando estaría rompiendo "más de 150 reglas", como había dicho Rose, (por supuesto, su prima, conocía todas y cada una de los reglamentos de Hogwarts).

-Rose, ¿y si caigo de la escoba frente a todos?- le había cuestionado una tarde hacía apenas unos días, cuando estaban tomando un descanso entre clase y clase. -No es lo mismo que jugar en casa… Y, como yo supuestamente no voy a jugar, ¡no pude entrenar en ningún momento!-, completó observando a Rose con cara de nerviosismo. Y era verdad, no había entrenado para nada, porque James estaba fervientemente convencido de que, con lo mucho que había jugado con su familia durante años, no necesitaba ningún tipo de entrenamiento, y principalmente porque levantaría sospechas si se la veía en los campos volando porque sí, durante alguna noche. Y, dado que se encontraban en una situación un tanto delicada, no era para nada bueno dar un paso en falso.

-Lo peor de todo esto, no es que caigas de la escoba-, Rose la observaba tras un libro, repitiendo una vez más lo que venía diciendo desde que le había dicho todo sobre el plan, algo que, por supuesto, ni James ni el resto sabían. -Es más, juegas mejor que muchos… te he visto-, puntualizó ante la mirada irónica de su prima. -Yo estaría más preocupada por si los descubren, algo que es sumamente posible. Y peor aún, ¡que no termine el juego antes de que se acabe el efecto de la poción!

El efecto de la poción duraba tan sólo dos horas, o menos. Eso se lo había dicho Rose. Y, Lily, completamente enfurecida, había ido en busca de su hermano Albus (porque hasta ese momento, y hasta ahora inclusive, no pensaba dirigirle la palabra a James), exigiéndole que le explicara cómo era el funcionamiento exacto de la Poción Multijugos. Ya que, si bien ella algo de conocimiento tenía sobre ésta (dadas las incontables veces que su tío Ron, o su padre, habían hablado de sus propias experiencias utilizándola), no sabía con precisión todas sus propiedades, y no se había preocupado por conocerlas. Así que, ese día, Albus le contó que ellos estaban seguros que atraparía la Snitch antes de que aquellas dos horas, o menos, llegaran a su fin.

-¿Cuántas veces James consiguió la Snitch en menos de una o dos horas?-, le cuestionó Lily en ese momento, esperando que la respuesta fuese más positiva que negativa. Pero no obtuvo lo que buscaba. Albus la miró un tanto inquieto, pero decidió ser sincero con ella ya que, si iba a enfrentarse a posibilidades demasiado angostas de atrapar la Snitch tan rápido, mejor era que lo supiera, y que planteara su estrategia de juego en base a aquello.

-Yo creo que…- Albus se detuvo a contar exactamente todas las veces que recordaba a James atrapando la Snitch más rápido de lo normal. Lily observaba su cara mientras, impaciente, golpeaba su pie contra el sueño haciendo un ruido demasiado sonoro para la tranquilidad de su hermano. -Unas cinco veces. ¡Estoy seguro que fueron unas cinco veces!-, le contestó con una sonrisa.

-¿Estás demente?- le espetó, Lily acercando su rostro al de él para que notara sus ojos chispeantes a punto de largar llamas a través de sus pupilas, literalmente. Albus se alejó unos centímetros, sabiendo lo que vendría ahora (al fin de cuentas, Lily era igual a su madre cuando algo no le gustaba en absoluto: "rabiosa como un hombre lobo", decía siempre su padre. Éste los había visto de cerca, de MUY cerca, además, y tenía conocimiento en el tema, así que Albus estaba seguro que así debía ser). -¡De todas las veces que James jugó al Quidditch… sólo atrapó la Snitch 5 veces, 5 MISERABLES VECES, antes de la hora! ¡¿Y pretenden que yo, jugando por primera vez, pueda hacerlo?! ¡USTEDES ESTÁN DEMENTES!

-Lily, Lily…- su hermano intentaba ahora tranquilizarla, dado que había adquirido un tono bastante alarmante de rojo, y parecía que su rostro estaba a punto de explotar como miles y miles de naipes explosivos. Pero, la susodicha, no quería escucharlo para nada. Movía las manos frenéticamente y caminaba de un lado a otro, como si tuviera una escoba Tornado Imperial en sus pies, mirando hacia sus costados, buscando una forma exitosa de escapar de allí hasta que el tema del partido pasara, y nadie pudiera encontrarla, por supuesto. -Lily, todos jugamos una primera vez, y todos nos sentimos igual que tú. Sé que lo tuyo es diferente…- agregó ante la mirada furibunda que le envió su hermana, -porque, además de estar jugando por primera vez, te enfrentas a un tiempo límite y, si el plan sale mal, y nos descubren, todo sería un caos… Pero no hubiéramos confiado en ti, si no fuera porque sabemos que puedes hacerlo-. Finalizó Albus sonrientemente, intentando darle ánimos a como diera lugar.

-Qué reconfortables son tus palabras-, dijo con ironía Lily. Y, la verdad, era que no la habían ayudado absolutamente en nada. Porque, intentando darle ánimos, le había dicho que además de jugar por primera vez al Quidditch frente a cientos de personas, tenía un tiempo estimado para atrapar la Snitch, y si no llegaba a hacerlo, los descubrirían, los acribillarían y prácticamente estarían castigados de por vida.

Así que, el viernes en la cena, Lily se encontraba hecha un manojo de nervios. Y, es que, además de todo por lo que debería pasar al día siguiente, estaban los inútiles cánticos de los de Slytherin, que habían vuelto a crecer con ímpetu, y parecía que se habían reunido especialmente con sus diminutos cerebros a crear letras aún más estúpidas y sin sentido que las anteriores. No había dejado de escuchar sus asquerosos chillidos durante toda la semana, y esa noche habían aumentado considerablemente, pensando en que iban a ganar el partido del inicio de temporada, contra Gryffindor.

-Albus me contó que eres buenísima jugando-, aseguró Eva, tomando un poco de carne de cerdo con salsa de tomate, que había aparecido frente a ella. Su amiga también sabía acerca del plan, por orden de James, ya que había que encontrar alguien que la excusara frente a los demás por faltar el día del partido, y esa persona por decisión, había sido Eva. Ella estaba completamente segura de que Lily haría un papel excelente como buscadora, y de que nada saldría mal, _siempre tan optimista, _pensaba Lily cada vez que la sermoneaba. -Además, seamos sinceras… ¿qué es lo que tanto te da temor, Lily? ¡Si hace unos días estabas segura que lo harías a la perfección!

-Lo he pensado mejor-, aclaró bajando un poco la voz. Por aquellos días Lily había sido el centro de atención, y era mejor no arriesgarse a que las escucharan, y a que descubrieran todo antes incluso de que hubieran puesto en marcha el plan. -Y sé que puedo jugar, pero no he entrenado nada, Eva. NADA.

-En la clase de vuelo lo haces mejor que nadie-, puntualizó Eva, refutando los temores de su amiga.

-Sí, pero no es lo mismo que atrapar una Snitch en menos de dos horas, te lo aseguro-. Volvió a aclarar Lily. Si bien sabía que podría hacerlo, y se había dicho a sí misma que lo haría, _por ella_, para demostrar quién era, estaba muy consciente de todas las contras que aquel proyecto conllevaba. Y, también lo sabían Albus y el resto del equipo de Gryffindor, y Lily podía notarlo cada vez que se les acercaba a cuestionarle algo. La forma en que esquivaban sus preguntas o miraban hacia otros lados, como imaginando la respuesta menos dolorosa y realista, los delataba indiscutiblemente.

-¿No será que tienes miedo de que Malfoy atrape la Snitch antes que tú?-, le preguntó Eva como si nada, tomando un poco de jugo de calabaza. Al escuchar las palabras que había pronunciado su amiga, Lily prácticamente se atragantó con la porción de carne de cerdo que acababa de tragar. Comenzó a toser, tomando con las dos manos su garganta, atrayendo la mirada de varios Gryffindors que también habían ido a cenar más temprano de lo normal. -¡Lily! ¡Lily! ¿Te encuentras bien?- alarmada, Eva había comenzado a golpearle suavemente la espalda para que pudiera tragar el trozo de carne tranquila, ofreciéndole un vaso con jugo.

-¿Qué… tiene… que… ver… Malfoy…?- cuestionó Lily, mientras sorbía del vaso que le había ofrecido su amiga y tosía, a la vez. Su cara había adquirido un tono sonrosado como siempre que recordaba los ojos de Scorpius taladrándola con la mirada, la última vez que se había cruzado con él (aquella vez que había lanzado el hechizo de Mocomurciélagos a Parkinson) pero, para suerte de ella, Eva lo había confundido con el repentino incidente que había tenido con la porción de carne de cerdo.

-¿Cómo que tiene que ver? ¿Nadie te lo ha dicho?-, cuestionó asombrada su amiga. Notando que varios estudiantes las estaban observando aún un tanto curiosos, se acercó a Lily y le susurró al oído: -Malfoy fue seleccionado buscador del equipo de Slytherin el viernes de la semana pasada, en la última prueba.

_Malfoy fue seleccionado buscador del equipo de Slytherin la semana pasada_, la frase que Eva había pronunciado se repetían una y otra vez en su cerebro_._ ¿Cómo podía ser posible? ¿Scorpius Malfoy buscador de Slytherin? ¿Y nadie se lo había informado? Tampoco era que ella se había sentido tentada a averiguarlo, porque sinceramente prefería conocer a su adversario el día del partido, como le había dicho a Albus. Y, claro, seguramente por decir aquello, habían omitido decirle quien había sido seleccionado como su contrincante.

-Yo no… no lo sabía-. Lily ahora había adquirido una palidez que casi rozaba la transparencia, y contrastaba notablemente con el color rojo que tenía su rostro hacía tan sólo unos segundos. Estaba un tanto cohibida por aquel descubrimiento. Jugaría contra Malfoy, _contra Scorpius_, y realmente, ese particular hecho, no se lo esperaba, en absoluto.

Eva, bastante preocupada, pensó que hablar del tema del juego estaba afectando demasiado a su amiga. Así que, sonriéndole de forma tranquilizadora, le aconsejó: -¿No quieres ir a recostarte temprano? ¡Así mañana por la mañana te encuentras completamente renovada!

Para Lily, la voz de Eva sonaba lejana, como si ambas se encontraran a miles de metros de distancia. La observó, intentando comprender lo que había dicho, y con un gesto amargo, se levantó de la mesa de Gryffindor del Gran Comedor. -¿Me llevas unos pastelitos de chocolate?

Eva amplió su sonrisa al notar que su amiga, aún en el estado de intranquilidad y preocupación en el que se encontraba, no perdía ese apetito voraz tan propio de ellos (es decir, los Potter y los Weasley, como todos sabían, se trataba de un rasgo genético). -¡Claro! ¡Espérame despierta que, en cuanto lleguen los postres, tomaré unos cuantos e iré a compartirlos contigo!

Lily le había devuelto la sonrisa, aunque muy efímeramente y, con pesadez, se había alejado de la mesa del Gran Comedor, pensando en lo que había descubierto aquella noche. No sólo jugaría por primera vez sin haber entrenado, no sólo sería contra Slytherin (el adversario principal de Gryffindor en relación al Quidditch), y no sólo debería arriesgar todos sus años de estudio en aquel plan que de un momento a otro podría salir mal; sino que también, (y parecía que la suerte no estaba de su lado), debía enfrentarse a Scorpius Malfoy. _Como si fuera necesario agregar un ingrediente más a su lista de problemas._ Porque, como ya había dicho, Lily pondría lo mejor de sí misma, y jugaría bien, tan bien como sabía que lo hacía, y hasta mejor incluso que muchos. Pero eso no quitaba que se sintiera preocupada por todo lo demás (que era una carga bastante pesada). Y, ahora, la mayor de sus preocupaciones, era que Malfoy estaría ahí para perturbarla como lo hacía cada vez que lo veía. _Y estaba segura que lo haría_, aún sin tener idea de eso.

Esa noche, Lily se miró al espejo y lo que encontró fue una mirada decidida, pero temerosa. Y, estaba bien, nadie dijo que no debía tener miedo. Se enfrentaría a Slytherin, y llevaría a cabo el plan. Porque, como todos los de su equipo le habían dicho, estaba sólo en sus manos ganar. _Y ella lo haría,_ ganaría. Se enfrentaría a Malfoy, y olvidaría quién era él, y quién era ella. Al fin de cuentas, _ella sería otra persona_, y eso podía jugar a su favor. Así que, observando su reflejo en el espejo una vez más, se aseguró que lo haría bien, más que bien, _excelente_. Y demostraría quién era. Frente a James, frente a Malfoy (aunque él no tenía conocimiento de nada), frente a todo el colegio. Tenía miedo, sí. Pero más allá de eso, era _astuta, sagaz y ambiciosa. _Una Slytherin orgullosa. Y, en ese momento, se dio cuenta que estaba inmensamente feliz de serlo. Usaría sus miedos y debilidades a su favor, así como sus certezas y seguridades. El único resultado posible era la victoria. _Y lo lograría, _sin ninguna duda.

* * *

-Bebes la poción, sales de aquí como si nada, y me esperas en el hall de entrada con la escoba de James, ¿está claro?

Lily observaba a su hermano mientras se colocaba el uniforme que pertenecía al equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor: una túnica de color escarlata, adornada con líneas doradas, que llevaba en la parte trasera su apellido en letras negras. Ella también ya tenía puesto ese mismo uniforme (sólo que éste tenía el apellido de Matt en la espalda), aunque le quedaba extremadamente grande, tanto de largo como de ancho. Albus se sentó en su cama, y se colocó las botas de cuero y las rodilleras, un tanto apresurado, ya que en aproximadamente media hora sería el comienzo del primer partido de la temporada de Quidditch de Hogwarts.

Se giró para mirarla detenidamente una vez más. Se notaba un poco pálido y sus movimientos eran intranquilos, pero seguramente todos los del equipo estarían igual que él. Y, tenían toda la razón de estarlo, dado que dentro de unos minutos estarían rompiendo más reglas de las que sus padres y sus abuelos habían roto en todos sus años escolares. -Eso es todo lo que tienes que hacer, Lily- le dijo con una media sonrisa. Volvió la vista hacia Matt, quien se encontraba en el mismo estado que él, sentado en su cama, con la capa de invisibilidad entre sus manos. -Tú también ya lo sabes. Esperas a que termine el partido, te colocas la capa y, cuando Rose te de salida por el retrato, te diriges hacia el campo, ¿está claro?

-Sí, no tengo nada que hacer, sólo esperar-. Respondió el aludido con voz temblorosa.

Ese era, en definitiva, el plan que estaría puesto en marcha en tan sólo segundos. Lily saldría con el aspecto de Matt del cuarto de los chicos de tercero, llevando la escoba de su hermano James, una Saeta de Fuego. Eva seguramente ya la habría excusado con el resto de sus compañeras, diciendo que se encontraba un poco enferma, dada la situación que enfrentaba (la mayoría de los de Gryffindor la culpaban porque James no podría jugar y, del otro lado, los de Slytherin le agradecían por haber corrido con su hermanito mayor y guardaespaldas para que la defendiese de Malfoy). Si todo salía bien, si increíblemente los dados estaban de su favor, si podía ser casualidad que una botella entera de Felix Felicis los bañara enteramente, y Lily atrapaba la Snitch antes que el tiempo límite de la Poción Multijugos llegara, Matt debía salir del cuarto de chicos con la capa de invisibilidad, heredara de Harry Potter, (o más bien robada), y esperar por Rose (a la cual finalmente habían incluido en el plan, porque necesitaban de su inteligencia para que todo saliera a la perfección), quien volvería a la Sala Común de los leones cuando el partido finalizase, para darle paso por el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

Albus los analizó una vez más y, moviendo la cabeza en un gesto afirmativo, salió del cuarto sin decir nada más. Lily, en ese momento, observó la botellita plateada que tenía en la mano. La Poción Multijugos mostraba una apariencia suave, de color verde, y con un intenso olor mentolado. Según le había dicho su prima Rose, la poción tenía, en un principio, un aspecto parecido al barro, con una textura un tanto espesa, algo que ella había podido comprobar cuando Albus le había entregado la botella, esa misma mañana. Pero, en el instante en que colocaron un cabello de Matt (porque, como todos sabían, se necesita, como último ingrediente, algo de la persona en la que se quiera transformar), inmediatamente la poción cambio de color y de forma, adquiriendo ese aroma a menta que a Lily le llenaba los pulmones. "Reacciona diferente según la esencia de cada persona", había dicho Rose, y Lily pensó que Matt no podía ser tan malo, si su poción parecía tan sabrosa.

-¡A tu salud!- exclamó Lily observando a Matt, quien le devolvió una mirada expectante. Como supuso, en el primer instante en que bebió la poción un sabor increíblemente mentolado se añadió a su cuerpo, y aunque no podía creerlo, a su piel. Se sentía rodeada de aquello, fuese lo que fuese. Comenzó a sentir como sus brazos y piernas se alargaban rápidamente, y como su tronco se extendía cada vez más, alcanzando una altura mucho mayor a la que ella estaba acostumbrada.

-No puedo creerlo…- escuchó que decía Matt en un susurro. Lily, entonces, se giró hacia el espejo, y el reflejo que le llegó era completamente distinto al que estaba acostumbrada. Era, desde arriba hacia abajo, un calco de Matthew Sandler. Ahora, el uniforme, que anteriormente le había quedado demasiado grande para su pequeña contextura, le sentaba genial, y estaba muy cómoda en él. Su cabello se había acortado muchísimos centímetros y tenía un color rubio oscuro. Lily llevó la mano hacia su cabeza, y comprobó que era liso y agradable al tacto. Se acercó un poco al espejo, y contempló los ojos verdes que ahora portaba, tan brillantes como los de su verdadero dueño.

-¿Listo para el show?- le preguntó Lily con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. La verdad, si tenía que decirlo, ser otra persona la desligaba de muchos de los miedos que la habían atormentado durante aquellos días. Sentía que podía hacerlo, que lograría atrapar la Snitch en menos de lo que todos esperaban. Vencería a Slytherin. Y dejaría a todos con la boca abierta de par en par, por su actuación (o la de Matt, para la mayoría).

-Demuéstrales quién eres- le devolvió su gemelo, dándole un pequeño abrazo de despedida. -O más bien, ¡quién soy yo!- concluyó con una carcajada. Lily, guiñando un ojo, abrió la puerta y, sin decir nada más, se marchó. _Será un día que jamás olvidaré_, pensó mientras caminaba hacia la salida de la Sala Común, a esperar a su hermano en el hall de entrada, tal como le había dicho. Y, jamás lo olvidaría, de hecho.

* * *

Lily (con la apariencia de Matt) junto con el resto del equipo de Gryffindor, ya se encontraba en los vestidores. Sólo quedaban cinco minutos para que ingresaran al campo de juego. Estaban también James, que era el capitán; Albus, quien era cazador, junto a Louis y Dominique; Victorie, quien era guardiana; y los dos bateadores, que eran dos chicos de sexto que su hermano Albus los había presentado en el hall como Andy Pherson y Edmond Williams. El primero, era alto, delgaducho y encorvado. Llevaba el pelo negro recogido en una coleta, algo que a Lily le hizo recordar a su tío Bill. El segundo era completamente lo opuesto a su compañero, bajito y bastante regordete, y llevaba el pelo rubio tan pero tan cortito que apenas se le notaba. Cuando los había visto en el hall, no parecían muy habilidosos en la hazaña de ser bateadores en Quidditch. Pero Albus, adivinando sus pensamientos, le dijo que esperara a verlos en acción.

Ahora, sentada entre ellos siete, Lily se sentía más inhibida que nunca. Sus manos estaban temblorosas y transpiradas. Afuera, se oían los gritos y cánticos, tanto de los simpatizantes de Slytherin, como de Gryffindor y, por suerte para Lily, eran completamente inentendibles, dado que eran tantas las personas que habían asistido, que sus voces se mezclaban entre el excesivo griterío.

-Bueno, ya saben lo que deben hacer- James, como capitán, se había parado frente a todos, con la postura rígida. -Saben cómo juegan los de Slytherin. Así que, nuestra prioridad es defendernos entre nosotros, y en especial a Matt-. En ese momento, todos se giraron para observarla. Lily, a través del rostro de Matt, intentó devolverles una sonrisa con gesto de seguridad, pero lo único que pudo formar fue una mueca un tanto nerviosa. Se movió en su asiento, inquieta, cuando James volvió a hablar. -Matt-, James pronunció el nombre de su amigo, pero Lily sabía que le estaba hablando sólo a ella. -Tú juegas bien, sino ninguno de nosotros habría confiado en ti. Intenta hacer lo mejor que puedas durante dos horas. Si llega a pasar el tiempo, y notas que el efecto termina y aún no has atrapado la Snitch-, al decir esto James disminuyó extremadamente el volumen de su voz, tanto, que Lily tuvo que esforzarse para escucharlo, -desapareces del partido. Él (haciendo referencia a Matt), te estará esperando en el lugar pactado. E irá a la enfermería porque se sentirá un poco mareado. ¿Todo está claro?-, finalizó mirándola detenidamente.

-Sí-, respondió Lily y, al instante, notó que había hablado con su voz, no con un timbre más bajo, simulando el de Matt. -Disculpa, aún se me olvida que la voz no cambia-, añadió con un tono de amargura.

-Está bien, aquí no es problema-, acotó Albus, dándole una palmada en el hombro, como forma de brindarle apoyo. -Intenta no hablar mucho durante el juego, y listo.

Cuando Albus terminó de decir aquello, se oyó un sonido agudo que provenía del exterior. Era Madam Hooch, la profesora de vuelo y árbitro de los partidos de Quidditch, que avisaba a los equipos que debían abandonar los vestidores y dirigirse al campo de juego. Lily, entonces, se puso de pie de inmediato y, seguida de Dominique y Victorie, las cuales le susurraron palabras de aliento, caminó junto a los demás con paso decidido, (o intentarlo aparentarlo).

Un segundo después, Lily divisó el campo de Quidditch como nunca antes lo había visto. Las tribunas, que tenían una altura extraordinaria, estaban repletas de estudiantes que vestían colores en representación de sus equipos. Unos iban de escarlata y dorado y, otros, de verde y plata. Decenas de banderas con distintas frases colgaban desde los muros. Habían algunas que decían cosas como "los leones mandan", y otras, obviamente pertenecientes a las serpientes, en las cuales se podía leer "Gryffindor apesta". Lily también notó que muchos de los alumnos llevaban binoculares de diversos tamaños, seguro para poder observar las jugadas a través de grandes distancias.

A lo lejos, vio a Madam Hooch, acercándose con una caja de madera oscura, con ribetes dorados, bajo su brazo derecho, y la escoba en la otra mano, cuando un reflejo momentáneo la distrajo. Era el sol que se asomaba tímidamente entre las nubes, impactando en el cabello de Scorpius Malfoy. Lily no se había dado cuenta de su cercanía, hasta ese instante. Su cara estaba tensa, pero no mostraba ninguna señal de inquietud o nerviosismo. Sus ojos, de ese gris pálido que Lily tanto admiraba, parecían concentrados y enfocados en algo, tal vez una meta, tal vez atrapar la Snitch y ganar el partido. A su lado, se encontraba Parkinson, quien llevaba una sonrisa socarrona, mientras saludaba a sus admiradoras (obviamente todas de Slytherin), que lo aplaudían desde las gradas.

-¡Bien!- exclamó Madam Hooch, ubicándose frente a los 14 jugadores. -¡Quiero un juego limpio! ¡Nada de trampas o violencia! ¿Entendido?-. Y, luego de decir aquello, colocó la caja que llevaba bajo el brazo, sobre la hierba del campo, que tenía un aspecto tupido y suave. Ésta, se abrió con un ruido sordo y un golpe y, de inmediato, cuatro pelotas de distinto tamaño se elevaron en el aire: una quaffle, la más grande, de color marrón rojizo; dos bludgers, un poco más pequeñas y de color negro, pero que aparentaban ser mucho más pesadas; y, por último, la tan reconocida Snitch, con un color que se asemejaba al oro, la cual desplegó sus alas y, en un movimiento imperceptible, desapareció de allí, como si nunca hubiese estado frente a ellos. -¡Que comience el partido!- gritó Madam Hooch, pitando una vez más de su silbato de plata.

Sin esperar otro segundo, Lily se montó en la Saeta de Fuego de su hermano y, dando un golpe en el suelo, se elevó a una gran velocidad. El viento azotaba su rostro brindándole una sensación de libertad absoluta. Miró a ambos lados, y se sonrió a sí misma, _era exactamente dónde debía estar._ Arriba de una escoba, como bien había dicho su prima Rose hacía tan sólo unos días, era una de las mejores. Y, si bien había tenido sus dudas, especialmente por la falta de entrenamiento, en ese momento no podía sentirse mejor. _Lo haría, lo demostraría_. Ganaría el partido atrapando la Snitch. Así que, sin esperar un segundo más dirigió su vista hacia el amplio terreno de juego, esperando ver algún destello dorado que la delatase.

El comentarista del partido, tal y como había sido durante los años de escuela de sus padres y sus tíos, era el actual profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Lee Jordan. Entre los vítores y silbidos de los simpatizantes, y con la estruendosa voz del profesor, Lily se iba enterando de lo que sucedía más abajo, donde estaban Albus, Louis, Dominique, Victorie, Andy y Edmond, jugando contra los de Slytherin. Estos últimos, se había dado cuenta Lily, en los pocos minutos que habían pasado desde que comenzó el partido, eran bastante sucios y tramposos. _Con razón James dijo que ya sabían cómo jugaban los de Slytherin_, pensó mientras agudizaba la vista para no perderse de nada.

-¡Y Albus Potter tiene la quaffle una vez más!- escuchó Lily a un Lee Jordan que exclamaba emocionado. Y, por supuesto que estaría así, dado que era jefe de casa de Gryffindor. El partido, para ese momento, estaba 30-40 a favor de Slytherin, pero no se rendirían tan fácilmente, Lily lo sabía. -¡Tenemos que marcar otro tanto!... ¡Bien hecho, Potter! ¡Qué manera de esquivar la bludger!- continuó el profesor, acompañando los aplausos de los leones en las gradas, en el momento en que Albus esquivaba aquella pelota negra, que iba directo a golpearlo de lleno en su cabeza. -¡Un digno hijo de Harry Potter!... Está bien, evitaré esos comentarios-, agregó el aludido ante la mirada severa de McGonagall, quien no era para nada optimista frente a los favoritismos. -¡Y ahora Potter pasa la quaffle a Dominique! ¡Está a punto de marcar!

-¡OH!-, gritaron todos los espectadores a la vez, incluso Lily, cuando notaron el amague de Dominique frente al guardián de Slytherin. Éste, también sorprendido con aquella jugada, se vio disminuido cuando Louis apareció volando a toda velocidad desde detrás de su hermana y, tomando la quaffle que ella le lanzaba a lo lejos, marcaba un tanto, directo en uno de los aros perteneciente a los de Slytherin.

-¡Bien hecho! ¡Bien hecho!- gritó aún más exaltado Lee Jordan. -¡Diez puntos para Gryffindor! Parece que las serpientes aún no aprenden que con estos Weasley no se puede… Me callo, me callo-, volvió a añadir cuando McGonagall le dio una palmada en la nuca, a modo de amenaza.

Riéndose de lo que decía el profesor Jordan (o Lee, como todos lo llamaban), y mientras festejaba el tanto que había marcado a la perfección Louis (gracias a la estupenda jugada iniciada por Albus y a la actuación de Dominique), Lily observó, muy abajo, cerca de la base de las tribunas, un destello dorado que parecía flotar sobre el césped. La Snitch estaba aleteando cerca de la grada de los profesores, y nadie la había visto. Miró a Malfoy, que la estaba observando (a ella, no a la Snitch) impasiblemente. Y, recordando que realmente no era ella, sino que portaba el aspecto de Matt, y dado que todos sabían que entre ellos las relaciones no eran para nada positivas, le devolvió un gesto de indiferencia. Segundos más tarde, sin haber sido advertido por Malfoy, Lily estaba cayendo en picada a toda velocidad. "Recuerda, mientras caes en picada, lo mejor es presionar los brazos contra tu cuerpo, como hacen los halcones, para ir más rápido. Y, cuando te aproximes al suelo, debes encorvar la espalda. Eso te permite disminuir la velocidad sólo un poco, de forma que puedas virar antes de chocar", eso le había dicho una vez, hacía ya varios años, su madre, cuando se había formado una competencia bastante brava en su familia, y todos finalmente se lo habían terminado tomando en serio. Claro, Ginevra Weasley sabía sobre esto, ya que había jugado profesionalmente como buscadora en las Arpías de Holyhead.

-¡Sandler! ¡Sandler está volando en picada! ¡Qué espectacular forma de volar!- escuchó Lily que Lee Jordan vociferaba. -¡Parece que vio la Snitch! ¡VAMOS LEONES!

Los vítores, aplausos y griteríos se extendían por todo el campo de juego. Lily se sentía repleta de adrenalina y, presionando los brazos en sus costillas, aumentó la velocidad. Un segundo después, sintió como alguien se le acercaba por detrás, era Malfoy, que estaba intentando alcanzarla. Sus cuerpos chocaron ante un movimiento brusco del Slytherin, y Lily se tambaleó sobre el palo de su escoba, pero, en vez de sentir miedo, aceleró aún más, pasando a su contrincante y dejándolo atrás. Faltaban sólo segundos para que alcanzara el sitio dónde la Snitch aleteaba presumidamente, como retándolos a tomarla. Alargó su mano derecha, mientras que con la otra afirmaba el agarre para no desviarse, y extendió lo más posible los dedos. Estaba por rozar la Snitch. Cuando, de pronto, sintió como algo extremadamente duro colisionaba contra su cuerpo, y el aire comenzó a faltarle.

-¡Una bludger impacta en Sandler justo cuando iba a tomar la Snitch! ¡QUÉ TRAMPOSAS ESTAS SERPIENTES!- clamó Lee Jordan, rabioso por lo que acababa de suceder. Uno de los bateadores de Slytherin, que había divisado los dedos de Matt a punto de cerrarse sobre la Snitch, se acercó volando lo más rápidamente que pudo y le lanzó la bludger a una distancia un tanto corta, con una gran cantidad de fuerza, lo que provocó que el golpe fuera mucho más doloroso. -¡Pero es trampa, profesora!- gritaba otra vez Lee, cuando McGonagall, impaciente, volvía a reprenderlo.

-¡Lily!- su hermano Albus, con un gesto de preocupación y susto en su rostro, se acercaba a ella a toda velocidad, cometiendo el error de decir su nombre, y no el de su compañero de equipo. Por suerte para ellos, Malfoy se había alejado lo suficiente para no escucharlos, además de que, con los silbidos de los de Gryffindor y los aplausos de los Slytherin por lo que acababa de suceder, apenas podían oírse entre ellos mismos. -¡No vimos la bludger! ¿Te encuentras bien?-, preguntó ahora en un susurro, aproximándose para observar de cerca su estado.

Pero Lily sólo le devolvió sólo un gesto afirmativo con su cabeza, porque nuevamente despareció, volando de forma recta, a una distancia mínima del suelo: había visto la Snitch, por segunda vez, ahora en el límite del campo de juego. Las ovaciones de los de Gryffindor resurgieron aún con más ímpetu y, de un segundo para el otro, Lily notó como Malfoy acortaba distancias y se colocaba a su lado. Así que, usando de toda su experiencia en juegos sucios (gracias a que durante años y años había jugado al Quidditch con los tramposos de sus hermanos, primos y tíos, inclusive), y porque los de Slytherin se lo merecían, Lily miró a Malfoy (con el rostro de Matt) quien, dubitativo, le devolvió la mirada con el entrecejo fruncido. Sabiendo que había logrado distraerlo, Lily le sonrió ampliamente (como si fuera ella en realidad quien lo hacía), y guiñándole un ojo, frenó súbitamente, tomando la Snitch con una mano, mientras que con la otra maniobraba la escoba para frenar en seco. Una jugada perfecta, que había visto hacer a Viktor Krum, una de las tantas veces que les había regalado entradas para que asistieran todos, a ver algún que otro partido de su selección (gracias a su amistad con su tía Hermione).

-¡Gryffindor gana! ¡SANDLER ATRAPA LA SNITCH Y GRYFFINDOR VENCE A SLYTHERIN!- vociferaba Lee Jordan, pegando saltos desde su lugar en las tribunas, festejando la victoria. -¡QUÉ INCREÍBLE JUGADA! ¡PARECE QUE JAMES POTTER DIO ALGUNOS CONSEJOS A ESTE CHICO! ¡PERFECTO!

Todos los estudiantes de Gryffindor brincaban en las tribunas, agitando sus banderas, binoculares, bufandas, y todo lo que tuvieran en ese momento al alcance de su mano. Pero Lily, se había girado para ver a Malfoy, y no estaba prestando atención ni a los festejos, ni al dolor punzante bajo sus costillas. Caminando con lentitud, aún sosteniendo la Snitch que movía sus alas frenéticamente, como intentando escapar, distinguió a Malfoy recostado sobre la hierba, con un gesto de dolor. Lily quería acercarse y disculparse por lo sucedido, aunque sólo había sido un juego, al fin de cuentas, y ambos estaban interesados en ganar. Su intención no había sido hacerlo impactar contra el suelo, pero sabía que ella era mejor que Scorpius sobre la escoba, y que aquello ocurriría si seguía manteniendo el vuelo a su par. Malfoy, repentinamente, al escuchar los pasos de Matt (Lily) que se acercaba con sigilo, levantó el rostro, para observarlo con desdén e ira. Lily estaba a punto de hablar, de disculparse, de decir que no tenía nada en su contra, cuando sintió que alguien la empujaba por detrás, con un golpe seco.

-Largo de aquí, asqueroso Gryffindor- era Parkinson, quien se había acercado para ver el estado en que se encontraba su compañero, aún con la escoba en la mano. La miró como si fuese algo despreciable y, luego, continuó su camino hacia donde estaba Malfoy recostado.

-¡Matt! ¡MATT!- escuchó que James le gritaba, llegando corriendo rápidamente, con una sonrisa refulgente en su rostro. -¡Eres genial Matt! ¡Fue una atrapada completamente perfecta!-, dijo dándole un abrazo. -¿Te encuentras bien? ¡Debes ir a la enfermería a que te revisen el golpe!- añadió apresuradamente su hermano.

-¿Qué?-, respondió Lily un tanto perdida en sus pensamientos.

-¡Albus te acompañará a la enfermería Matt! ¡Seguro estás así por el golpe!-, volvió a repetir su hermano, mirándola detenidamente y abriendo mucho los ojos. En ese instante, Lily recordó que los efectos de la poción seguramente estarían llegando a su fin, y que debía salir de allí antes de que todos lo notaran, para encontrarse con Matt cerca del Sauce Boxeador, como habían pactado al desarrollar el plan. Él estaría esperándola bajo la capa de invisibilidad con el uniforme de equipo de Gryffindor, y cambiarían en cuanto Lily adquiriera su aspecto nuevamente. Parecía que el plan había salido a la perfección.

A su lado, Albus le sonreía como si fuera el mejor día de sus vidas, y seguramente lo era. Habían aplastado a Slytherin en un partido de Quidditch sin James como capitán y buscador, habían roto más de 150 reglas usando la Poción Multijugos para cambiar de aspecto a dos personas, y habían hecho posible que Lily jugara y atrapara la Snitch antes de que los efectos terminaran. _Todo salió bien,_ pensaba Lily mientras se alejaba con su hermano. Pero, aún así, sentía un sabor amargo en su boca, y era por causa de Malfoy, porque ella lo había engañado en aquella jugada para poder atrapar la Snitch. Y, si bien ganar era su meta, no había querido humillarlo. En absoluto. Pensando en lo acontecido y, encogiéndose de hombros, se dijo que, igualmente, era Matt quien en realidad había jugado aquel partido, no ella. _Para todos sería Matt_. Y, eso, en relación a Malfoy, estaría a su favor, porque no se sentiría disminuido por una niña de primero, que además era una Potter con todas sus letras. Sí, porque Malfoy jamás se enteraría, y eso estaba de su lado.

Sonrió, aspirando el aire que le llegaba desde los árboles, era una hermosa tarde otoñal. Lily, en ese partido, había finalmente demostrado que era mejor de lo que los demás creían. Que jugaba grandiosamente, sin miedo ni cobardía. Y, que era astuta, porque había engañado a su contrincante para alcanzar la Snitch, con un resultado espléndido. Lily se sentía feliz y estaba orgullosa de sí misma. Porque, por primera vez en la vida, era sólo Lily Luna Potter_._ Y no la hija de alguien, no la hermana de James. _Era Lily, simplemente Lily._


	10. Capítulo 10: Demasiado raro

_**Disclaimer: Quiero aclararles que, como todos sabemos, los personajes, lugares y el mundo maravilloso de magos sobre los que trata mi historia no son producto alguno de mi imaginación! Harry Potter es producto de JKR.**_

Hola a todos/as! Cómo están? He aquí un nuevo capítulo, que espero que disfruten de principio a fin! Y, les informo, que para el próximo veremos un poco más sobre la vida de nuestro galán! He dicho! Así que estoy ansiosa por subirlo :) Como siempre, les agradezco infinitamente a quienes siguen mi historia, a quienes me tienen en favoritos, y a quienes se tomaron unos minutitos en dejarme un review! Gracias a **Ryro**, a **Dani**, a **gray pussycat**, a **Euge **(que suerte que la facu te haya dado un tiempito para pasar por aquí! Ya veremos más adelante qué sucederá con este problemita del partido, no todo está dicho! Un besito, y éxitos en tus entregas), a **Yo**, a **Candelaria, **a **C.M.M.A**, y a **alissa-2012**.

En fin, muchísimas gracias a todos/as :D Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

_**Scorpius & Lily**_

_Capítulo 10: Demasiado raro._

-Lily, es la última vez que te lo digo. ¡Quédate quieta!

Lily y Rose estaban encerradas en el cuarto de las chicas de tercero, en la Torre Gryffindor, luego del partido. La primera se encontraba recostada sobre su cama, con un gesto de impaciencia en el rostro. El golpe en las costillas, por la bludger que le había enviado ese buscador de Slytherin, había sido bastante fuerte, y tenía una marca azul y morada en todo el costado izquierdo de su torso. Rose había hechizado la puerta de su habitación con hechizos silenciadores (aún cuando ya había terminado el partido, y ya habían derrotado a Slytherin) porque era mejor que no descubrieran que Lily estaba lastimada, justo en el mismo sitio donde "supuestamente" debía estar lastimado Matt. Le estaba aplicando algún que otro encantamiento que disminuyera el dolor del golpe, porque a esas alturas Lily apenas podía moverse.

-¡Pero hace una hora que estamos aquí encerradas!- le respondió con una mirada ansiosa a su prima. Lily quería partir en ese mismo instante a la enfermería, porque allí estaban sus hermanos y primos y, especialmente, allí seguramente estaría Malfoy, quien era el que peor había terminado, estrellándose contra la base de una de las tribunas, por culpa de ella, sólo de ella. Por este motivo, se sentía culpable en demasía y, dado que había visto el rostro de dolor de Malfoy luego del impacto, cuando estaba tendido sobre el césped, quería asegurarse de que no era tan grave como parecía.

-No seas exagerada, apenas estás aquí hace cinco minutos-, devolvió Rose con una mirada severa, intentando concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo al cuerpo de su prima. Si bien era la mejor en su clase, en casi todas (o todas) las asignaturas, éstas no incluían el aprendizaje de muchos encantamientos sanadores. Así que, como precavida que era para aquellas cosas, unos días antes del partido había tomado de la biblioteca algunos libros que mostraran y explicaran como curar accidentes básicos, con la varita, dado que pociones no podía realizar porque no tenía los ingredientes. -Y si no te callas, harás que me confunda y haga desaparecer todas tus costillas-, añadió, riéndose internamente por la cara de susto que había adquirido la aludida.

-¡Eres una vil mentirosa!- dijo Lily fingiendo enfado, cuando notó la sonrisa pícara que cubría el rostro de Rose. -Además, si debo ser sincera, sé que a ti jamás te saldría mal un hechizo. Confío más en ti, que en Madam Pomfrey-, admitió.

-Me siento halagada-. Rose tenía una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro. -¡Ponte de pie! Creo que ya podrías moverte sin sentir alguna molestia, a ver.

Lily, por orden de su prima, se puso de pie en un movimiento lento. Se sentía bastante bien, en comparación de hacía tan sólo unos minutos. Ya no sentía aquel pinchazo fuerte bajo sus últimas dos costillas, y tampoco sentía aquel calor abrazador en los músculos, que le impedía moverse correctamente. -Dio resultado- dijo a Rose, palpando el sitio inflamado en la parte izquierda de su torso. -Creo que ya podríamos ir a ver cómo se encuentran los demás-, agregó pegando un saltito, arrepintiéndose un instante después, ya que el dolor había reaparecido al moverse de esa forma.

-Puedes moverte, ¡pero ten cuidado!- exclamó Rose, otra vez observándola con el entrecejo fruncido. -Yo creo que deberías quedarte aquí, haciendo un poco de reposo.

-Pero Rose-, Lily no se quedaría allí encerrada por nada del mundo, tenía que saber cuál era el estado de Scorpius. Y, dado que no podía enviar a su prima a que averiguara por ella, porque le resultaría un poco extraño, y sospecharía (como era habitual en ella), debía inventar cualquier excusa que resultaba razonable a Rose para no quedarse descansando, -si no llego a visitar a mis hermanos y primos en la enfermería, creo que los demás sospecharán que algo extraño hay detrás de todo esto-, Lily observó a su prima decididamente. -Supuestamente, yo me quedé aquí porque no quería ver como perdían por mi culpa. Y, como al final no perdieron, sería dudoso si no voy a felicitarlos, ¿no?

Rose pareció sopesar las palabras que había dicho Lily, la cual creía que su argumento había logrado convencerla. -Puedes ser que tengas razón…- comenzó a decir Rose, con un claro gesto en su rostro de no estar absolutamente convencida.

-¡Claro que la tengo!- exclamó Lily dando otro saltito. Un segundo después, nuevamente volvió a sentir ese calor intenso en sus costillas por el movimiento brusco que había hecho. -¡Auch…!-, se tomó con ambas manos el sitio adolorido, masajeando con suavidad. -Ya sé, ya sé. No me voy a mover mucho, lo prometo- agregó ante la mirada de advertencia de su prima, que le había dirigido un gesto riguroso cuando dio un salto otra vez.

-También les resultará extraño a los demás si vas por ahí lastimada, sin ningún motivo-, aseguró Rose, mientras la ayudaba a colocarse un sweater de color negro, con lentitud, dado que al mover los brazos Lily sentía un tirón en sus costillas. -Los hechizos que he realizado te ayudarán a mantenerte sin dolor mientras te cuides, pero necesitas de una poción para que el golpe desaparezca por completo- finalizó, mientras retiraba de la puerta los hechizos de cierre y también los hechizos silenciadores, que había colocado anteriormente.

-James dijo que robarían la poción que Madam Pomfrey diera a Matt-, le contó Lily en un susurro, ya que habían salido de la habitación y cualquiera podría escucharlos.

-Esperemos primero que no se percate de que aquel golpe es falso, y después veremos-, dijo Rose con un gesto de preocupación. Matt, como había explicado Rose, tenía un golpe falso en el lado izquierdo de su torso, donde todos sabían que había impactado la bludger enviada por aquel Slytherin. Fue ella quien, también con la ayuda de varios libros de la biblioteca, conjuró un hechizo increíblemente eficiente, para formar golpes o cortes irreales en la piel de una persona, pero no estaba segura de haberlo hecho correctamente, y de que durara lo suficiente, ya que no había tenido el tiempo necesario para practicarlo como era debido.

Se apresuraron por los corredores del castillo tanto como podían, ya que Lily se encontraba bastante fatigada y, cuando hacía esfuerzos de más, volvía a sentir un dolor agudo en sus costillas. Veían, al pasar caminando, muchos alumnos comentando aún lo que había sucedido en el partido, muchos de Slytherin gritaban a los de Gryffindor palabras insultantes, otros sólo estaban lo suficientemente enfadados como para no abrir la boca, y otros habían desaparecido por completo. La mayoría (o mejor dicho, la totalidad) de los estudiantes pertenecientes a la casa de los leones estaban festejando, cantando, y bailando (algo que Rose había tildado de exagerado) por la victoria acontecida, y principalmente porque ésta había sido sobre las serpientes. Muchos aún hablaban acerca del gran debut de Matt como buscador, y lo alababan enérgicamente, diciendo cosas como "dicen que James lo estuvo entrenando durante las noches a escondidas, para que fuera casi tan bueno como él", o "yo creo que tomó algo para tener suerte, como Felix Felicis, otra cosa no se me ocurre", o "parece que es hasta mejor que Harry Potter, ¡y desde ahora va a reemplazar a James!", a lo que Rose y Lily solo sonreían con complicidad y se divertían con las ocurrencias de los demás.

-Es que, es cierto, Lily- le dijo Rose antes de llegar a la enfermería. Disminuyó un poco el volumen de su voz para que nadie, más que ella, la escuchara, y continuó: -Durante el tiempo que te vi jugando, demostrarse ser más habilidosa que James. ¡Es cierto!-, aseguró ante la mirada escéptica que le dirigió su prima. -Los he visto jugar a los dos. Y, aunque no sé demasiado de Quidditch, sí se volar. Y tú definitivamente vuelas mejor-, concluyó señalándola con el dedo índice.

En ese instante, entraron a la enfermería, sin divisar a nadie en los pasillos entre los cubículos separados por cortinas blancas y celestes. Las paredes eran de los mismos colores, decoradas con ventanales anchos y largos, que permitían la entrada de una gran cantidad de luminosidad. Lily jamás había estado allí, ya que en su corta estancia en Hogwarts no se había enfermado ni lastimado, pero le pareció que la enfermería no era tan fea y desolada como una vez le había dicho James, como siempre, exagerando.

-¡Ah, señorita Weasley! ¿Vino a ver a sus familiares?- Lily divisó a una señora adulta bastante regordeta, de ojos celestes, con cabello blanco recogido en un rodete, decorado con un gorrito azul oscuro, que combinaba con una túnica del mismo color. Se encaminó hacia donde estaban ellas dos, con una bandeja en cada mano, cada una repleta de pociones que llevaban etiquetas con nombres que Lily no alcanzó a reconocer. -¡Ha sido un juego bastante violento! Siempre es igual cuando es un partido de Slytherin contra Gryffindor, ¡nunca van a cambiar! ¡Hace más de veinte años lo vengo diciendo!

-Madam Pomfrey, le presento a mi prima, Lily Potter- dijo Rose ante la mirada expectante de la medimaga. -Ambas hemos venido a ver a Matt y Albus, que resultaron un poco lastimados.

-¡Oh, sí!- dijo con una sonrisa radiante, observando detenidamente a Lily. Esta se sintió un tanto cohibida por la mirada que le estaba dirigiendo la mujer, pero intentó devolverle la sonrisa, como pudo. -¡Es un placer conocerte!, aunque espero no verte tan seguido como sucedía con tu padre. Se podía decir que estuvo tanto tiempo aquí, que hasta le tomó cariño, ¿no?- completó agitando el rodete con un movimiento de la cabeza-. ¡Bien, bien! Sandler y Potter se encuentran en los dos últimos cubículos, a la izquierda. No se tarden demasiado.

-¡Gracias! No estaremos más de diez minutos-, aseguró Rose. Tomó el brazo de Lily y comenzó a dirigirse hacia los cubículos del fondo de la enfermería.

-¡Oh, Potter!- Madam Pomfrey las había detenido con ese llamado. Se acercó a ellas nuevamente, con paso apurado, y las pociones tambaleándose sobre las bandejitas plateadas. -¿Me haces el favor de llevar esta bandeja al primer cubículo que ves allí?- le dijo señalando un cubículo que estaba un poco apartado, detrás de una mesa grande con varios instrumentos. Y, sin esperar a que Lily respondiera, le colocó la bandeja menos cargada en las manos, y se fue rápidamente, metiéndose dentro de una oficina con puerta corrediza.

-¿Siempre anda tan acelerada?-, le preguntó Lily a su prima, con una ceja alzada y un atisbo de sonrisa en el rostro. Madam Pomfrey le había parecido amable, sí, y era exactamente cómo la había descrito su padre (y cabía aclarar que éste no se había encariñado en lo más mínimo con la enfermería de Hogwarts, estaba muy segura de eso), pero no podía evitar pensar que aquella mujer llevaba un cohete en sus pies, literalmente.

-Shh…- la calló su prima mirando hacia la oficina por dónde se había ido la enfermera. -Ten cuidado que tal vez puede oírnos desde aquí.

_Siempre tan precavida, Rose,_ pensó Lily. -Iré contigo en un segundo, llevaré las pociones primero-, dijo a Rose mientras se alejaba caminando lentamente y un poco adolorida, ya que el esfuerzo que tenía que hacer al sostener la bandeja le estaba causando molestias en la parte del torso lastimada. Pero, aún así, prefirió no pedir ayuda a su prima, ya que estando sola podía aprovechar y encontrar el cubículo dónde indudablemente estaría Malfoy (porque después de chocar contra las tribunas, seguramente debía haber necesitado atención médica). Así que, con paso lento, e intentando que las pociones no resbalaran y cayeran todas en medio del pasillo de la enfermería, ingresó al cubículo que le había indicado Madam Pomfrey. Cuando, de un momento a otro, se detuvo en seco, sin poder creer lo que veía.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-, Malfoy la estaba mirando con cara de pocos amigos o, más bien dicho, con cara de absoluta enemistad. Lily se sorprendió de tenerlo tan cerca, y en una situación un tanto vergonzosa (porque, sí, a Lily le resultaba vergonzoso el verlo recostado en una cama), y su cara adquirió un color rojo abrasador de un momento a otro. El rostro del Slytherin estaba manchado de tierra y pasto, al igual que su uniforme, y parecía que se estaba sosteniendo el brazo derecho con la otra mano, bajo la manga de la túnica. También tenía raspones y lastimaduras en su frente, mejillas y cuello, y Lily no pudo evitar sentir culpa y remordimiento por lo que había hecho. Malfoy parecía bastante adolorido, y tuvo que reprimirse para no ir caminando hacia él, y preguntarle si se encontraba bien, o si necesitaba ayuda, porque era obvio para ella, que no quería tenerla a su lado, bajo ninguna circunstancia.

-Yo…- las palabras parecían haberse extinguido de su cerebro. La bandeja le estaba causando cada vez más dolor, y Lily se sentía completamente observada por Malfoy, por lo que se había paralizado sin saber si salir corriendo de allí, o colocar la bandeja e irse como si nada, o hacer algo, _algo_, para que dejara de mirarla como si fuese la culpable de todo aquello. En realidad, lo era. Por supuesto que lo era. Pero Scorpius no lo sabía. Así que no entendía por qué la estaba mirando como si fuera a enviarle un hechizo de un instante al otro.

-Tú-, volvió a decir Malfoy aún más severamente. Su mirada se había oscurecido, notó Lily, como cuando había peleado aquella vez con James en el hall de entrada. ¿La odiaría por ser de Gryffindor? _¿Me odiará porque Gryffindor venció a Slytherin en su primer partido como buscador?_, pensó Lily aún estática, frente a él. -¿Qué haces aquí?- repitió con desdén y, girando su rostro hacia otro punto, evitando sus ojos, exclamó: -VETE.

-Madam Pomfrey me envió-, le respondió con un tono bastante seguro.

De un momento a otro, se dijo a sí misma que no aguantaría las tonterías de Malfoy, aunque éste la hiciera sentir un poco seducida y tonta frente a sus ojos, no lo haría. No dejaría que él se creyera superior, o que la tratase de la forma en que lo estaba haciendo sin fundamento alguno. Ya había demostrado en aquel partido que podía superar las expectativas y pensamientos que todos tenían acerca de ella, y Malfoy no sería la excepción. Si bien, él la intimidaba, Lily podía dejar sus sentimientos de lado, y enfrentarlo. Quería lograr que dejara de mirarla simplemente bajo el concepto que usaban todos, ese de ser "la hija de Harry Potter" o ser "la hermana de James". Ella no quería esos títulos. _No los quería._ Si Malfoy iba a encontrar algún motivo para odiarla, o repudiarla, o no querer dirigirle palabra alguna, que fuera por razones propias, y no por ideas ajenas, porque aquello nunca resultaba en nada bueno.

Así que, decidida a comenzar de nuevo la charla, o lo que fuera que aquello había sido, colocó con lentitud la bandeja sobre una mesa que estaba junto a la cama. El movimiento, rápidamente, le provocó una oleada de calor en su costado izquierdo, y pensó que tal vez había tenido el brazo mucho tiempo tensionado y en la misma posición. Respiró profundamente, dando la espalda a Malfoy, quien al escuchar su quejido la miró con intriga. Sin decir nada, y ocultando el gesto de dolor de su rostro, pasó su mano derecha por el sitio donde sentía la puntada, intentando que se detuviera. Volvió a respirar, y se giró para mirar a Malfoy, quien tenía las cejas levantadas, mirándola con indiferencia.

-¿Eso es todo?- le dijo Scorpius con voz grave y apenas audible, parecía que también le estaba costando un poco hablar. Y, claro que sería así, si a Lily el impacto de aquella bludger le estaba provocando tantos problemas, no se quería ni imaginar cómo se sentiría Malfoy en aquel momento.

-No-, respondió Lily secamente. Lo observó, y recordó aquel día, cuando lo vio por primera vez, en la estación de King's Cross. _Aquella vez que sus ojos estaban perlados, y_ _no la miraron con odio._ -Quería saber si te encuentras bien-, le dijo simple y llanamente, con sinceridad. En realidad, era lo único que ella había querido averiguar. Así que, no estaría mal si se lo preguntaba directamente, y se iba. Y tampoco importaba lo que pensara Malfoy del porqué de su pregunta.

Scorpius pareció un poco sorprendido con el cuestionamiento de Lily. La miró de arriba hacia abajo, como ya lo había hecho en el local de artículos para Quidditch, y en el vagón de los baños del Expreso de Hogwarts. La estaba analizando, Lily lo sabía. Y, unos segundos después, volvió a mirarla duramente, directo a los ojos. -¿Acaso te interesa?

Lily se encogió de hombros y se acercó a la ventana, mirando el campo de Quidditch. Malfoy parecía inquieto y un poco dudoso, seguramente no entendí por qué ella estaba aún ahí, hablando con él, en la enfermería, haciendo caso omiso a su forma desdeñosa de pedirle (o, más bien, ordenarle) que se largara de allí. Si debía ser sincera con ella misma, y con aquella situación, Lily tampoco entendía por qué no se iba de allí, ya que debía ver cómo se encontraban Matt y Albus. Sus piernas no querían moverse, y pensó que seguramente no faltaba poco para que Malfoy pensara que estaba loca por lo que hacía: ella, Lily Luna Potter, estaba intentando entablar una charla con Scorpius Malfoy.

-Te he visto volar-, le dijo como si él estuviese deseoso de escucharla. Su voz sonaba suave, en realidad no quería hablarle de mala manera a Malfoy, porque no tenía ningún motivo para hacerlo, -en el partido-. Aclaró, y girándose para verlo, o para ver si seguía allí (porque el Slytherin no había emitido sonido alguno), agregó: -Lo haces bien-. Malfoy la estaba observando con una mirada inquisitiva, y parecía aún no iba a decir nada. -Sólo deberías cambiar un poco algunas posturas, y practicar la frenada en seco. Por ejemplo, cuando caes en picada, no tienes que abrir los codos. Si los pegas al pecho es mejor, te da más velocidad. Y más aún si mantienes tu torso pegado al palo de la escoba…

-¿Y tú sabes mucho de esto porque eres la hija de Harry Potter?-, le cuestionó Malfoy, cortando su monólogo, con su voz siseante. -¿Te crees mejor que cualquiera sólo porque él es tu padre?

A Lily le dolieron sus palabras. O, más bien, su reproche. Porque sabía que eso era, Malfoy le estaba reprochando el que fuera hija del "niño que sobrevivió", como si ella hubiese elegido serlo. Como si ella anduviera por la vida exclamando con autoridad y orgullo su apellido y su ascendencia. Como hacia James, claro. Lo miró intentando demostrarle, en silencio, lo confundido que estaba. -No-, dijo con voz firme y dura, sin un ápice de sentimientos. Quería reprimirlos. Quería no sentir que Malfoy le atravesaba el alma cada vez que la mirada con aquellos ojos perlados. Quería preguntarle cuál era su maldito problema con ella. Y por qué la metía en la misma bolsa que James. -Sólo lo sé porque mi madre fue buscadora profesional, y he ido varias veces a sus entrenamientos, de pequeña.

Malfoy pareció meditar sus palabras, pero Lily sabía que, aún así, no estaría dispuesto a cambiar de parecer de un día para otro, con respecto a ella. -No me importa. Sólo quiero saber por qué estás aquí hablando conmigo. O, más bien, podrías largarte, y listo.

_No sé,_ se respondió a sí misma Lily. _O tal vez, sí lo sé, pero no quiero admitirlo._ No quería, no podía. No quería decirle que desde que lo había visto por primera vez, para ella era como una nueva aventura. Adentrarse en sus ojos era lo más maravilloso que había experimentado, y no entendía la razón. Y tampoco podía decirle que no lo juzgaba, que no pensaba como los demás. Que no le parecía malo su apellido. No, _en absoluto_. No portaba estúpidos prejuicios en su contra. Y, a pesar de todo, entendía su altivez, su recelo, su mirada cargada de superioridad. Siempre estando a la defensiva, eso pensaba ella de Malfoy. _Y lo comprendía._

-No he venido para hablar, sólo fue un comentario al pasar- dijo, mientras caminaba hacia la entrada del cubículo. Levantó unas de las cortinas con el brazo derecho (porque si lo hacía con el izquierdo sentiría nuevamente una punzada de dolor) y, girándose para verlo, le sonrió como pocas veces hacía, con esa sonrisa tan suya, marca Lily Evans. Porque, aunque Malfoy pretendía ser un gruñón cada segundo, minuto y hora de su vida, ella no tenía por qué serlo. -Tenlo en cuenta-, concluyó. Y, sin decir nada más, se retiró. Dejando a un Malfoy, distante y un poco desorientado, con la mirada perdida en algún pensamiento que ella no podría conocer.

* * *

Las semanas luego del inicio de la temporada de Quidditch habían pasado lentamente, muy lentamente, para Lily. Por suerte la fecha del partido que tanto temores, preocupaciones, disgustos y problemas le había causado, quedaba atrás en la historia, y en la mente tanto de los de Gryffindor, como en la de los Slytherin. Y, por suerte para Lily, James ya había estado de regreso en el siguiente partido (Hufflepuff contra Gryffindor) que se había jugado hacía tan sólo una semana, del cual salieron también victoriosos, con una fantástica atrapada por parte de James (aunque Lily pensaba que la suya había sido mil veces mejor y más increíble, algo que Rose, Albus y Eva sostenían también).

Matt, luego de la supuesta gran actuación que había brindado para los leones, comenzó a tener mucho protagonismo en Hogwarts, especialmente dentro del alumnado femenino. Es más, ahora salía con cuanta chica se le cruzara en el camino, y disfrutaba cada segundo de su fama. Parecía que, de un momento a otro, había adquirido un gen _veela_, como sucedía con Louis, porque casi se encontraban a la par de sus conquistas. Todos los fines de semana, se lo veía con una chica distinta, caminando por los terrenos del colegio, almorzando en el Gran Comedor, hablando por los pasillos, entre otras cosas. Sea como sea, ser reconocido le sentaba bastante bien, y no pensaba desaprovecharlo. Hasta había asistido al Baile de Navidad (el que James se había perdido de ir con Bridget, como había pronosticado Albus, por el castigo tan reconocido que le había impuesto McGonagall) con una chica de sexto año de Ravenclaw, muy hermosa, con cabellos rubios y brillantes, y ojos del color del mar, relucientes. Había sido la envidia de James, Fred, Albus, y hasta de Louis (aunque éste le había confesado en forma de broma a Lily que no tardaría en intentar conquistarla, y ella sabía que aquella afirmación tenía sólo la mitad de chiste).

Aquel martes al mediodía, Lily se encontraba almorzando en la mesa de Gryffindor del Gran Comedor, junto con Eva y Rose, ya que los demás se habían retrasado. Ya había comenzado el invierno, y los fríos polares se extendían hasta más allá de las paredes del colegio. La nieve había inundado los terrenos, los árboles, las flores, el césped, y todo lo que estuviera a su paso, pero a Lily, aún así, le parecía un paisaje encantador, digno de visitar luego del almuerzo, antes de cualquier clase, para despejar su mente. Así que, prácticamente se estaba atragantando con la comida, ya que quedaba poco tiempo para que sonara la campana indicando el comienzo de la siguiente clase.

-Lily, ¿se puede saber qué estás haciendo?- le cuestionó Rose observándola con intriga. Como ya todos sabían, a su prima siempre se le ocurría alguna idea bastante rara y exageradamente loca. Estaba siempre más apurada que el resto, andando a paso apresurado, o más lenta que una tortuga, demasiado pacífica y tranquila. Nunca un punto medio.

La aludida la observó mientras se llevaba a la boca un tenedor con un pedazo de torta de calabaza considerablemente grande, teniendo en cuenta que aún estaba masticando la porción anterior. Sorbió un poco de jugo de frutas para no atragantarse, como le sucedía habitualmente cuando estaba en ese estado de aceleración, y respondió: -Estoy comiendo, ¿qué otra cosa parece?

-¿Y por qué pareces un mono comiendo?-, le devolvió Eva con una risita de burla, aunque Lily sabía que no lo había dicho con maldad.

-Porque quiero ir al lago a descansar un poco, antes de la clase de vuelo-, habló con la boca casi por completo llena, gesticulando con dificultad.

-Si sigues comiendo a esa velocidad, terminarás en la enfermería- acotó Rose severamente. Pero Lily solo hizo un gesto de indiferencia con la mano y siguió tragando la tarta de calabaza tan rápido como podía. En realidad, Rose era siempre una exagerada, así que ya había decidido no prestarle mucha atención.

-¿Por qué no nos han esperado para venir a almorzar?-, inquirió Albus, quien recién llegaba al Gran Comedor, junto con James, Fred, Matt y una de las nuevas conquistas del último, que supuestamente se llamaba Aireen, de quinto año de Hufflepuff. Tenía el cabello lacio, brillante y negro, la nariz muy pequeña, y los ojos demasiado grandes, pero igualmente era bastante bonita, como todas las últimas conquistas que había logrado Matt. -Estuvimos en el cuadro de la Dama Gorda unos diez minutos.

-Queríamos estar entre familia y amigos, eso es todo- dijo Rose, remarcando cada palabra. Lily, al darse cuenta del tono agrio que su prima había usado para hablar, la miró con las cejas enarcadas, y un indicio de interés en el rostro. Rose la observó momentáneamente, pero le hizo caso omiso a su cuestionamiento y, sostuvo su mirada altiva frente a los recién llegados.

-¿Acaso no somos tu familia, Rosita?- le preguntó Fred, burlándose de su nombre, como siempre hacía Matt. Lily, Eva y Rose, se giraron al oír aquel comentario, taladrándolo con la mirada.

-Ya te he aclaro a ti, y a aquella cosa que tienes por amigo- dijo Rose mientras se ponía de pie, enfadada y un poco ruborizada por como la habían llamado, -que ese no es mi nombre. Podrían inventar algo más original para burlarse de los demás, ¿no creen?-. Rose tomó su bolso, tan repleto de útiles y libros que parecía que iba a explotar, como siempre. -Y, no, lamentablemente todos aquí no somos familia, y menos amigos-, concluyó, para luego irse con paso firme y decidido, seguramente a la Sala Común o a la biblioteca a repasar los temas que vería en el día, antes de sus respectivas clases.

-¿Qué le sucede?-, preguntó Matt mientras la observaba partir, con el ceño fruncido. Rose, siempre había sido una chica un poco rara, demasiado estudiosa y estricta, y bastante aburrida, como todos decían, pero ahora parecía haber traspaso el límite y realmente se asemejaba a un ogro a punto de comer a su presa. Nunca la había visto tan enfada, sólo aquella vez que James había hecho un encantamiento a su pelo para cortárselo completamente cortito, como si fuera un hombre, ya que según ellos así se vería más linda. Y ni siquiera en ese momento su enfado duró tantos días, ya que ella contrarrestó el hechizo en unos minutos, como siempre, arruinando su broma.

-Lo que sucede es que son un poco estúpidos con ella, ¿no creen?- argumentó Lily también disgustada por cómo trataban a su prima. Si bien Rose era mandona, e increíblemente adicta a los libros y al estudio, ella no veía nada de malo en eso. Es más, Rose también era bromista y alegre, si se la llegaba a conocer bien y a fondo, se reía y era simpática con sus amigos, le gustaba el aire libre, y jugar al ajedrez o a los naipes explosivos. Para Lily Rose siempre sería aquella hermana que nunca tuvo, y no dejaría que nadie la lastimara o la minimizara. Porque la amaba tal cual era, y cabía aclarar que, para Lily, Rose era una de las mejores personas que conocía, y eso que la lista era demasiado corta.

-Sólo es un chiste…- acotó James, sentándose frente a su hermana. -¿No es capaz de reírse de algo esa chica?

-¡Por supuesto que es capaz, James!- exclamó Lily, elevando el tono de su voz, con un gesto de desconcierto. ¿Podía ser tan estúpido a veces? Con razón tenía varios enemigos en el colegio, ahora los entendía (porque sí, además de admiradores y amigos, James poseía una larga lista de personas que no lo toleraban en lo más mínimo, y no solo eran pertenecientes a la casa de las serpientes). -Sólo ustedes no lo notan, pero no creo que sea muy divertido que los demás se diviertan haciendo chistes de mal gusto sobre uno-. Concluyó Lily, sermoneándolos por lo que acababa de suceder. Se levantó también de la mesa y buscó su bolso, mientras los demás comenzaban a almorzar en completo silencio, seguramente insultándola dentro de sus cerebros. En realidad, lo que dijeran de ella no le importaba, no dejaría de defender a su prima por nada del mundo. Miro a Eva, quien también parecía haberse puesto de malhumor, aunque no había emitido ninguna palabra desde que ellos habían llegado, y le dijo: -¿Nos vamos? Quisiera ir al lago un rato antes de la clase de vuelo-. Eva solo asintió con un movimiento afirmativo de la cabeza y se dirigieron juntas hacia la salida del gran comedor.

Se encaminaron hacia los terrenos cerca del lago, el cual se hallaba casi congelado por completo. El sol apenas se asomaba entre las nubes, pero igual el frío no era tan helado como otras veces. Los árboles estaban cubiertos en sus ramas de copos de nieve acumulados. La vista era maravillosa. A lo lejos se podía divisar el campo de Quidditch, la cabaña de Hagrid (con su enorme techo de blanco, que contrastaba con la madera oscura de las paredes externas), y la entrada al bosque prohibido, que también poseía una extensa fachada combinada con verde, marrón y manchas de nieve esparcidas por aquí y por allá.

Se sentaron ambas sobre una roca bastante grande, a la orilla del lago, observando el sitio donde dentro de unos minutos sería la clase de vuelo. Hablaron de cosas sin sentido, de cómo Matt estaba aprovechando toda la popularidad que Lily había logrado, de qué pasaría si los de Slytherin se enterasen de lo que realmente había pasado, de cómo habían cambiado tanto las cosas en muy poco tiempo, y de las bromas insufribles de James, Fred y Matt hacia Rose. En un momento de silencio, Lily observó el perfil de Eva. Era bonita. En realidad, más que bonita. Su rostro era delicado y simple, así como su personalidad. Cuando la había visto por primera vez (aquel día en el cuarto de las chicas de primero, luego de la Cena de Selección), jamás hubiera considerado que ella terminaría siendo una de las personas que más apreciaría en esta nueva etapa. Pero, se dio cuenta que, más allá de lo callada o tímida que pudiera ser, Eva tenía la palabra justa, la mirada acertante, y el apoyo ilimitado, en el momento en el que uno más lo necesitaba.

-¿Vamos a clase?- había dicho su amiga, sacándola de sus pensamientos, en el momento en que sonó la campana.

-¡Claro!-, respondió Lily dando un saltito, como hacia siempre que algo la impacientaba o emocionaba. Le sonrió a su amiga de oreja a oreja, feliz de tener clase de vuelo. Era, sinceramente, lo que más apreciaba de ese año en Hogwarts, poder volar en dos horas seguidas de clase. -¡No hay nada mejor como el frío del invierno impactando en la cara!- gritó llenando sus pulmones de ese aroma puro, que se desprendía de todo lo que la rodeaba. Se pusieron de pie y emprendieron la marcha hacia la otra orilla del lago, donde se tomaban las clases de vuelo, divirtiéndose con las ocurrencias de Lily sobre distintas formas que podrían probar aquel día sobre la escoba, cuando Eva se detuvo en seco, antes de llegar donde todos estaban reunidos. Lily se giró para observarla, y su amiga le señaló con un movimiento de la cabeza que mirara más allá. Lo hizo, buscando con los ojos lo que había visto Eva. Y lo encontró.

_Scorpius._

El rostro de Lily inmediatamente adquirió ese acostumbrado color rojo fuego, al encontrarse con la mirada de él. Porque sí, la estaba observando, descaradamente. _A ella, sólo a ella._ Parecía que su mirada quisiera competir con el hielo mismo del lago en aquel momento, porque irradiaba una frialdad y superioridad impasibles, que le provocaron un escalofrío que recorrió toda su columna vertebral, de arriba hacia abajo. _¿Qué querrá?_, pensó Lily. Estaba allí sentado, solo, cerca de donde los estudiantes de primero de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw se acercaban para comenzar a despegar por órdenes de la profesora Hooch. ¿Sería que Malfoy querría vengarse de ella por haberle dado consejos sobre cómo volar correctamente? Si era así, Lily jamás habría imaginado que él podría ser tan estúpido, y aún más que James.

Mirando con intriga a Eva, quien le devolvió el gesto, continuaron su camino con un poco de pudor. Malfoy podía ser indiferente para el resto, podía parecer que estaba allí porque sí, pero Lily sabía que no le estaba sacando los ojos de encima. _Estaba taladrándola con la mirada._ Eso, exactamente, era lo que sucedía en ese momento. Lily no sabía si girarse y retarlo a que siguiera haciendo lo que sea que estaba intentando hacer, o dejar que siguiera su inspección como si nada. No se decidía. No, cuando sabía que se encontraba en desventaja. Por ser él. _Maldito Malfoy._ Que podía dejarla sin habla en un segundo, cuando la analizaba con esos ojos, grises, perlados, _tan malditos como él._

_Podría salir perdiendo,_ pensó Lily. Porque, aunque él no supiera de los efectos que tenía en ella, sabía que podía intimidarla, porque ya varias veces lo había hecho, y Lily no pensaba que él fuera tan tonto como para pasarlo por alto. Aunque, realmente no sabía que podría pasar por la mente de Malfoy cada vez que ella se quedaba sin habla, o repentinamente se presentaba, o lo miraba con detenimiento, o de pronto le hablaba y le daba consejos sobre posturas de vuelo. La verdad, si tenía que admitirlo, sabía que seguramente Scorpius estaría desconcertado. Pero, qué tenía que ver eso con la forma en que parecía prácticamente querer absorberla por los ojos en ese instante, no tenía ni la más mínima idea.

Se montó a su escoba, a la misma vez que Eva. La consigna era volar en parejas, porque la profesora Hooch había explicado que, muchas veces, los magos y hechiceras se encuentran en apuros y deben volar dos personas sobre la misma escoba. Y era algo sumamente difícil de lograr, ya que uno podía perder el control del palo de la escoba, y hacer caer a otro a cientos de metros de distancia del suelo, y a una velocidad increíble. Así que, las dos se montaron en la misma escoba, con Lily en la dirección.

-¡¿Lista para volar como Merlín manda?!-, le dijo Lily soltando una carcajada. Eva era novata en todo esto de volar y estar a varios metros del suelo, conduciendo. Así que, eran pocas las veces que realmente podía disfrutar de la clase.

-Lily, por favor, no muy rápido-, le suplicó Eva en un susurro tembloroso. Si bien, le fascinaba la idea de volar, y de poder hacerlo tan fácilmente, aún no estaba muy acostumbrada que digamos, y tampoco tenía una técnica muy precisa.

-No te preocupes, no te vas a caer conmigo-, le aseguró, confiada. Aunque, en realidad, era cierto. No se caería con ella. Lily era mejor en la escoba que James, todos lo sabían. Y hasta sus tíos decían que se asemejaba a su padre el primer día que atrapó la Snitch (dado la casualidad, que también fue en un partido de Quidditch contra Slytherin)

Mientras volaban en línea recta, en círculos, en picada, en subida, a distintos ritmos y esquivando objetos, Malfoy seguía allí, sentando sobre uno de los bancos que había en los patios externos, observando cada uno de los movimientos de Lily. Si bien, cada vez que pasaba alguien disimulaba, no cabía duda de que estaba ahí por ella. -¿Qué crees que quiera?-, le preguntó Lily finalmente a Eva, ya que no podía más aguantar los pensamientos que la carcomían por dentro. Así que, era mejor, escuchar lo que opinaba alguien más.

-A mí me parece que está meditando algo-, le respondió sinceramente Eva, evitando mirar hacia abajo. Primero, porque Lily no había hecho caso a su petición y la estaba llevando tan rápido que llegaba a ver todo borroso a sus costados. Y, segundo, porque Malfoy la estaba intimidando bastante.

-¿Y tiene que venir a mirarme como si fuera un halcón y yo su presa, para meditar?- cuestionó rápidamente Lily, con algo de recelo en su voz. Si bien, Malfoy le despertaba sentimientos confusos, no estaba muy gustosa de que se sentara allí y la analizara como si fuera un escreguto de cola explosiva en una feria hecha por Hagrid.

-No, Lily, ¡no seas tonta!- la reprendió su amiga, con un gesto de suficiencia, que rara vez se le veía en el rostro. Pero Lily, ya había notado, que lo usaba para aquellas veces que estaba absolutamente segura de que diría algo que tenía que ser así, y no cabía duda de eso. -Está meditando algo con respecto a ti, es obvio.

Al escuchar esas palabras, prácticamente Lily había perdido el control y casi se cae de la escoba, junto con Eva. La profesora Hooch la reprimió por su descuido, y ella argumento que algo la había desconcentrado. Un ave, tal vez. Pero, ciertamente, su mente divagaba por otras cuestiones. No había querido seguir indagando sobre lo que Eva pensaba de Malfoy, porque tenía miedo de escuchar más. _¿Qué podría estar él meditando acerca de mí?_, se dijo a sí misma. Tal vez, había descubierto que admiraba sus ojos, y que, cada vez que lo veía, sentía la necesidad de comprenderlo y saber más de él, y no de juzgarlo como hacían todos. Aunque, era un tanto exagerado, no perdía las esperanzas. O, tal vez, quería ir a verla sobre una escoba, ya que ella le había dado algunos consejos, ¿no?

_A quién pretendo engañar_, pensó Lily aquella noche antes de dormir, en su cama, bajo la colcha calentita de color escarlata. Todo lo que sucedía con Malfoy la dejaba sin argumentos, sin defensas, y sin razones. Nada, ni un solo ápice de seguridad. Todo con él resultaba inentendible, y terminaba en pensamientos incoherentes, que no tenían sentido alguno._ Era raro_, no podía negarlo_. _Era_ demasiado raro._


	11. Capítulo 11: la descubriría

_**Disclaimer: Quiero aclararles que, como todos sabemos, los personajes, lugares y el mundo maravilloso de magos sobre los que trata mi historia no son producto alguno de mi imaginación! Harry Potter es producto de JKR.**_

Hola a todos/as! Cómo están? Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo que espero que disfruten de principio a fin! Espero que disculpen la demora, pero anduve con corridas y, como ya una vez dije, me gusta tomarme mi tiempo para publicar, así que he regresado! Y espero tener otro rato libre muy pronto, porque estoy ansiosa por continuar con la historia! Como siempre, les agradezco infinitamente a quienes siguen mi historia, a quienes me tienen en favoritos, y a quienes se tomaron unos minutitos en dejarme un review! Gracias a **Ryro**, a **Dani**, a **gray pussycat**, a **Euge, **a **Yo**, a **Candelaria, **a **C.M.M.A**, a **alissa-2012**, a **Bremcha** y a** reia92**.

Paso a responder los comentarios, como es debido:

**Brenchis: **jajaja, qué extraño verte por aquí! Amiga escritora y lectora, a ver cuando te animás a presentarnos unas de tus obras! (Ya te estoy haciendo propaganda, viste que soy buena?) La verdad sobre Malfoy te la enterarás si lees a continuación (aunque no toda la verdad) y te vas a llevar más de una sorpresa. Espero tu comentario a ver que te pareció y si te sorprendí ;)

**Reia92: **Gracias por tu review y por tomarte un tiempito para dejarlo, yo sé que todos tenemos días apresurados (es la nueva forma de vivir), pero es lindo saber que los demás se detienen un ratito para leerte, muchísimas gracias :D! En cuanto a que mi historia te hace recordar a ese fic (que no digo el nombre, no sé si se puede :P), te digo sinceramente que tenés razón. No lo había leído, pero me he tomado el tiempo de buscarlo (lo busqué con Google y resultó estar en la misma página, soy medio tonta jaja) y me super encantó! Es genial! Te agradezco por tu comparación, me hace sentir bien porque la historia es genial! Creo que lo principal en lo que se asemejan no es el desarrollo (porque a lo largo de los capítulos te darás cuenta que es completamente diferente), sino en que en ambas historias se mantiene la estructura ya desarrollada por JKR, y no cambiamos tampoco la esencia de los personajes (James el rebelde, Lily una mezcla de Ginny y Lily Evans, y Albus tal vez sería el que queda en medio), ni tampoco la esencia de las clases en Hogwarts. Para darte una pista, mi principal fuente de inspiración fue el libro "Flipped" de Wendelin Van Draanen, en la cual la niña (de 5 años) se enamora de su vecino recién murado de la misma edad, principalmente por sus ojos. A lo largo del libro se desarrollan un montón de hechos mientras ellos crecen y cambian sus ideas y pensamientos, que yo fui adaptando a la realidad del mundo mágico y la de los personajes, aunque la mayoría de ellos no aparecieron aún. Si no lo has leído, te lo recomiendo! Y espero verte por aquí alguna que otra vez, hasta la próxima! Y gracias! :D

**Alissa-2012:** Gracias por pasar siempre por aquí! Espero que no te haya molestado la demora, y prometo subir pronto el próximo capítulo! En éste te podrás enterar algunos (no todos) de los sentimientos y pensamientos de Scorpius, y especialmente qué es lo que cree sobre aquel partido! Ojalá te guste, y espero leer tus opiniones al respecto, hasta luego y besos :)!

En fin, muchísimas gracias a todos/as :D Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

_**Scorpius & Lily**_

_Capítulo 11: La descubriría._

Era una mañana gris para el inicio del verano que se avecinaba. Las clases habían concluido el día anterior, finalizando así su segundo año en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Y, a pesar de eso, varias cosas rondaban por su cabeza en aquel momento. Se había despertado temprano para acomodar los útiles, las túnicas, los libros, y demás cosas dentro de su baúl, mientras que sus compañeros de cuarto seguían durmiendo. Al haber terminado antes de lo que había predicho, se sentó al borde de su cama, la cual daba justo a la ventaba. El sol tenue parecía que ese día no haría su aparición, porque las nubes se lo impedían. De una forma u otra, estaba obligado a mantenerse tras sus murallas. Y no podía dejar de pensar que aquello se asemejaba muchísimo a su vida.

Él siempre había estado oculto, a las sombras de un pasado que no era el suyo propio, si debía decir la verdad. Nació con un apellido que lo condenaría de por vida, que lo marcaría a cada instante. Y que, _supuestamente_, guiaría sus ideales y pensamientos. Todos hablaban de ellos, desde que tenía recuerdo. Ya, siendo pequeño, notaba cómo los demás lo miraban cuando caminaba por el Callejón Diagon junto a su padre, o cuando entraba en alguna tienda con su madre, o fuera donde fuera, con quien sea. Siempre, estaban allí, para señalarlos. Y aquello lo enfurecía bastante, porque no quería que lo observaran como si el _debiera_ seguir los pasos de su familia. Como si fuese una ley dictada por algún mandatario injusto, la cual ordenaba que, por tener la ascendencia que tenía, tenía la obligación de seguir pasos marcados e instruidos hacía ya muchos años.

Años que habían sido borrados. _Pensamientos que ya estaban oxidado_s. Asuntos de los que nadie quería hablar, ni siquiera sus padres. Porque, sí. Él había cuestionado el por qué de sus elecciones, el por qué de sus acciones e ideologías, porque conocía mucho sobre el pasado. Había leído, aún siendo pequeño, robando libros de la biblioteca principal de su mansión, y se había enterado. Porque no era tonto, y había notado la objeción de los otros, las miradas con recelo, las habladurías por detrás. Pero siempre, _siempre_, habían dicho que era demasiado pequeño para entender, y que ya a esas alturas no importaba. Pero, para él, no era así. Nunca sería así. Porque sí, _si importaba._ Y, con más razón aún, cuando era él quien debía cargar con aquel peso. El peso de un apellido que no había elegido, _el peso de un camino que él no había tomado_. Entonces, había objetado, y aún así, le habían dado vuelta el rostro, haciéndose los desentendidos.

Su madre, siempre orgullosa y altiva, pero sincera, le decía que no debía dejar que los demás lo juzgaran, lo minimizaran o lo insultaran por ser quien era. Y no lo haría. No dejaría que nadie insulte a su apellido, o a su familia. _No dejaría que nadie volviera a señalarlos en su presencia_. Porque, a pesar de no comprenderlos, _no los odiaba_. Ni tampoco deseaba hacerlo en un futuro. Sólo quería conocer aquello que, (aunque sus padres dijeran que no era así), lo gobernaría el resto de su vida, guiaría sus pasos, aunque no quisiera. Y siempre su lucha había sido en vano. Así que, se decidió a esperar. A enfrentarlos cuando fuese el momento indicado. _Porque éste llegaría_, él lo sabía. Y les diría su verdad. Aquello que siempre ocultaba, _porque realmente no le interesaba que los demás lo supieran._

Y, así, había llegado su primer día de clases, con once años recién cumplidos. Y, también, había llegado el momento de probarse frente al Sombrero Seleccionador. Sentado sobre el taburete, se sentía observado por todos, _absolutamente _todos. Y, sabía, no lo estaban observando porque sí, como si fuera un estudiante más. _No_. Había, injustamente, desconfianza en sus ojos, y sospecha, como si fuera capaz de ponerse de pie, en ese momento mismo y frente a todos ellos, y comenzar a predicar sobre las ideologías y creencias de su familia. Entonces, otra vez, se sintió frustrado, como siempre sucedía cuando lo juzgaban por algo que no era, por cosas que no comprendía, por un pasado que no era de él mismo, pero que lo marcaba a cada instante como una mancha de nacimiento. Sí, _el estaría manchado de por vida,_ y necesitaba comprender el por qué. Y, aunque no le interesaba realmente lo que pensaran de él, le molestaban aquellos ojos que lo miraban, porque él _no era_ como creían, no había seguido aquel sendero. Y, algún día, todos lo sabrían. _Algún día, sería_ _libre de decirlo._

_-Interesante…-._ Había dicho el Sombrero Seleccionador, en el momento en que se adentró en su mente, sin haber pedido permiso. -_Eres diferente-. _Cuando pronunció aquellas palabras, supo que el estaba viendo más allá de lo que debía, e inmediatamente, intentó cerrar su mente. No le generaba ni un poco de interés que ese Sombrero pudiera leer lo que pensaba, adentrándose en cosas que no eran de su incumbencia y que prefería que se quedaran allí, enterradas._ -¿Por qué te escondes?-,_ le cuestionó duramente. Pero él estaba decidido a mantenerse firme en su postura.

_-No me escondo-,_ había respondido sin ningún tipo de sentimiento en la voz. Sólo quería que el Sombrero gritara que pertenecía a la casa a la que todos sus familiares desde siempre habían pertenecido, y que todo terminara ahí, sin vueltas. No quería que nadie lo inspeccionara como si fuera una rata de laboratorio, y era exactamente eso lo que estaba sucediendo.

_-Tu valor es memorable, y tienes la fuerza para lograrlo_-, el Sombrero seguía hablando dentro de su cabeza, haciendo caso omiso a la resistencia que intentaba, sin resultado alguno, demostrarle. _-Si debo guiarme por tus verdaderos ideales y no por tu ascendencia, tu casa sería otra. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?_

El no había respondido nada en ese momento, y no estaba arrepentido de eso. La verdad era que, a sus once años de edad, no creía ser lo suficientemente valiente como para enfrentarse ante todo y todos, para que supieran que, en realidad, él si era distinto, porque no le importaba seguir los pasos de otros, y menos le interesaba explicar el por qué de sus elecciones. Así que, por ese motivo, no permitió que el Sombrero actuara según sus tradiciones, y le exigió que lo colocara en la casa que todos sabían, o mejor dicho, _esperaban_, que fuese.

-_¡SLYTHERIN!-_ exclamó finalmente el Sombrero, luego de una larga lucha interna entre ambos, aunque éste no estaba para nada conforme con aquella decisión, y le advirtió que, a lo largo de los años, se arrepentiría de no mostrarse abiertamente frente a los demás. Porque, "_ese tipo de acciones_, le había dicho el Sombrero, _son_ _las que nos alejan de nosotros mismos, de nuestra esencia. Escondernos de los demás, con el paso del tiempo, puede jugarnos en contra, y, tal vez, cuando lo notes, ya sea demasiado tarde para cambiarlo_".

Sacudió la cabeza regresando a la actualidad. El recuerdo de aquellos minutos en la Cena de Selección siempre le provocaba escalofríos, y un malestar generalizado en la boca de su estómago. Porque, al fin de cuentas, él se encontraba seguro de que el Sombrero estaba absolutamente confundido. No podía ser valiente, no era una de sus posibilidades. _No podía no ser quien debía ser_. No podía enfrentarlos en aquel momento. Y, realmente, no le interesaba hacerlo. No en ese preciso instante. Y no le interesaba tampoco qué dijeran de él, mientras no se atrevieran a insultarlo ni minimizarlo por ser quien era. Porque, por llevar aquel apellido no era _menos que nadie_. Y por tomar otro sendero tampoco deberían juzgarlo. No creía que su elección fuera errada, porque aquel no era el momento, ni el lugar.

Era un _Malfoy._ Y. un Malfoy, _debía_ pertenecer a Slytherin, como todos sabían.

* * *

El Expreso de Hogwarts partiría de la estación de Hogsmeade a las tres de la tarde. Aquel mediodía, Scorpius había bajado un poco tarde a comer, junto con su primo Edward Nott, hijo de la hermana de su madre, Daphne Greengrass, y de un viejo amigo de su padre, Theodore Nott. Edward, era por así decirlo, casi un hermano para Malfoy, en especial porque ambos eran hijos únicos y, como sus madres eran hermanas, prácticamente habían sido criados juntos. A diferencia de él mismo (que no se parecía en nada a Astoria), su primo había heredado el cabello espeso y rubio oscuro de su madre (que por aquellos días lo llevaba bastante largo), sus ojos verdes increíblemente claros, y aquel cuerpo delgado y de estatura media.

Se sentaron al final de La mesa de Slytherin, ya que habían decidido pasar un rato a solas para comentar algunas cosas que rondaban por la cabeza de Malfoy. Como siempre, almorzó un poco de tarta de carne (ya que odiaba el sabor del cerdo), y jugo de calabaza; su primo, en cambio, se sirvió un poco de todo lo que estuviera a su alcance. Scorpius jamás iba a comprender cómo era posible que una persona que se alimentara tanto, pudiera asemejarse a un palo de escoba. Miró hacia ambos lados para asegurarse de que no había oídos inoportunos cerca, ya que prefería no tener que hablar con nadie más que con Edward de las ideas que había desarrollado en los últimos meses.

Estiró un poco el cuello, divisando a lo lejos la mesa de los de Gryffindor. Podía ver a Lily Potter con su prima Weasley (esa que Parkinson llamaba "una tragalibros impura"), y con aquella chica con la que siempre se la veía en todos lados, de la cual no sabía el nombre en lo más mínimo. Parecían estar riéndose de algo que le decían a la pelirroja, la cual inflaba sus mejillas (parecía estar molesta y avergonzada de lo que decían de ella), y les devolvía un gesto un tanto obsceno para una señorita (como diría su madre). De un instante a otro, notó que Potter posaba su mirada en él, llena de duda e irritación, y volvía a mirar a sus compañeras como si no lo hubiese descubierto analizándola.

Nunca entendería a esa niña. Era, para su cerebro, una mezcla de situaciones y hechos que no tenían coherencia en absoluto. Recordaba aquella vez, en la estación de King's Cross, cuando él comenzaría su primer año. Había sentido como una voz chillona y aguda decía algo en forma de reproche, a una persona de nombre Arnold. O, eso había supuesto él, al escucharla hablar junto a su baúl, porque cuando se giró y examinó lo que estaba sucediendo, sólo encontró una pelota peluda de color naranja, con dos ojos enormes por completo negros, y una muchacha de unos nueve o diez años, con el cabello rojo fuego, que rápidamente identificó, gracias a la cantidad de veces que salía en fotos de diversos diarios y revistas, junto a su tan reconocida familia.

_Potter._ Era la primer persona que se apellidaba Potter con la tenía el honor (si podía decirse honor) de cruzarse en persona. Ni siquiera, en toda su corta vida, había visto al tan reconocido y renombrado Harry Potter, el salvador del mundo mágico. _Así que, así es como se ve un Potter,_ pensó en aquel instante. La había mirado, según su memoria, indiferentemente. Porque, si debía ser sincero consigo mismo, no sentía ni un poco de rencor, o de repulsión, pero tampoco le interesaba ser simpático con ella, ni nada por el estilo. Si debía decirlo con las exactas palabras, _no le importaba_, en lo más mínimo.

Recordaba también que, aquella vez, le había parecido que Potter prácticamente se había petrificado frente a él. Tal vez, había tenido pudor de encontrarse cara a cara con un Malfoy. Eso había pensado porque la vio ruborizarse por completo en tan sólo un segundo, y mirarlo como si no pudiera creer a quien tenía frente a ella. Scorpius también se había sorprendido, no tenía vergüenza de admitirlo, porque era muy extraño ver a un Potter, tan cerca de un Malfoy, sin pensar que estaría a punto de explotar la Tercera Guerra Mágica. Pero, igualmente, mantuvo su expresión seria y distante, aquella que sabía poner cuando no quería que los demás notasen qué era lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

Había estirado el brazo, en esa ocasión, para tomar la pelota peluda que no sabía qué diantres podría llegar a ser. Iba a dársela a Potter, sin emitir ningún sonido, y también esperaba que ella se largase de allí, sin decir nada. No lo hacía por amabilidad, ni por querer acercarse a aquella niña. Sólo sucedía que esa cosa estaba sobre su baúl y no veía nada de malo en alcanzársela, para que se fuera de allí, sin más. Cuanto más rápido terminara aquella situación, mejor para ambos. Especialmente, _mejor para él_. Así que, observando los ojos de la chica Potter, los cuales eran de un castaño oscuro, que se asemejaban al chocolate caliente, por el calor que parecía desprenderse de ellos, se dispuso a tomar aquella pelota. Pero lo que sucedió, _no se lo esperaba_, en absoluto. Recordaba, en ese instante, haber sentido el roce suave de algo, como si se tratara de una tela aterciopelada. Miró hacia abajo, y vio que Potter también había alzado su brazo, con la misma idea que él. Y, sin quererlo, habían chocado sus dedos en el intento.

Con esa interrupción, Potter se había ruborizado aún más, hasta alcanzar un color más encendido que el de su propio cabello, si eso era remotamente posible. Este hecho, en su interior, le había causado gracia a Scorpius. Pero, no porque fuera algo simpático y tierno a la vista, sino porque se había dado cuenta que aquella niña era una explosión de emociones andante, y eso le resultaba divertido. Se sorprendió al escucharla hablar, emitiendo un sonido fino y pulcro, que no se comparaba con nada a la voz que había utilizado para reprimir a la cosa llena de pelos. _"Mi micropuff",_ había dicho lentamente, como si le costara pronunciar cada letra de aquellas dos palabras. Él sólo la había observado. Sabía que estaba mostrando su acostumbrado porte de superioridad y elegancia, pero era algo que no quería evitar. Aunque, tampoco pretendía intimidarla. En realidad, no esperaba causar nada en ella, no quería interesarle en lo más mínimo, como le sucedía a él. _Siempre apático, frente a todo, y para todos._

-¿Scorpius?-, su primo lo miraba directamente a los ojos, pasando su mano abierta frente a ellos, como queriendo llamar su atención, y despertarlo del trance en el que se encontraba. -¿Se puede saber qué te sucede?-, le preguntó con el ceño fruncido, claramente molesto por el hecho de que no le estuviera prestando ni un poco de atención.

-Nada-, respondió simplemente. Tomó un bocado de su tarta de carne, y haciendo como si no se hubiera tildado en un espacio cercano recordando las vueltas de la Potter, observó a su primo que, en aquel momento, tenía un gesto de escepticismo en el rostro. -¿Qué?-, agregó ante la inquisición de Edward.

-Que te he preguntado tres veces qué es lo que sabes sobre lo de Potter y el partido-, dijo ofendido por lo que estaba sucediendo. -Y pareciera que hubieses visto a una _veela_, porque no dejas de mirar hacia allí, como soñando-. Señaló con su dedo pulgar por encima de su hombro derecho, claramente hacia donde se encontraba la protagonista principal del tema de conversación pendiente. -Si tanto piensas que estás en lo cierto, ¿por qué no la enfrentas y le dices que sabes todo?

-¿Qué es eso de la _veela_?-, cuestionó Scorpius. Ciertamente, a veces, su primo sacaba a la luz ideas o pensamientos un tanto extraños, pero era mejor no escuchar la justificación de aquella comparación que había utilizado. Así que, se adelantó antes de que pudiese responderle: -Creo que estoy cerca, pero no estoy por completo seguro de que mi teoría sea cierta-, Scorpius bajó la voz y le hizo señas con la mano a Edward para que se acercara. -Lo que sí pude averiguar, y me lo aseguró Goyle, fue que la Potter no estuvo en el partido.

-¿Cómo lo sabe?-, inquirió Nott, sonriendo débilmente, como sopesando todas las posibilidades que debían ser estudiadas. Su primo siempre había sido más pensante, intuitivo, y reflexivo que él mismo, y eso era mucho, si había que ser sinceros. Si había alguien que podía llegar al fin de una teoría, ponderando todos los pros y contras de la misma, ése era Edward Nott.

-Dice que no estuvo allí, y que su amiga, (esa con la que anda todo el tiempo), llegó sola y se fue sola del campo de Quidditch-, aseguró mirando otra vez sobre el hombro de su primo para ver a la Potter, con Weasley y su otra amiga (sobre la que él se estaba refiriendo), saliendo del Gran Comedor, sabe Merlín hacia donde. -Entonces si ella no estuvo, ¿cómo logró haberme visto volar? Desde las habitaciones de la Torre Gryffindor es prácticamente imposible.

-En eso tienes razón-, coincidió Edward. La verdad era que todo ese asunto del partido y de la posibilidad de que aquellos leones hubieran ganado injustamente, y de que toda la propaganda que habían hecho a ese tal Sandler fuera una farsa, estaba cada vez más comprobada, si las observaciones de su primo resultaban ser ciertas y no producto de su imaginación. -No creo que, aún utilizando binoculares, haya podido analizar perfectamente tu forma de volar, hasta tal punto de darte consejos…

-No sé quién se cree que es para andar por allí dando consejos de cómo usar una escoba a los demás-, lo cortó Scorpius, con el rostro endurecido. La verdad era que, haber perdido frente a los leones en el partido en el que debutó como buscador, le había causado cierto bochorno. Especialmente, por haber caído frente a ese Sandler, que se había burlado de él con aquella jugada tonta (o no tan tonta, si debía ser sincero), que lo había desconcentrado de su meta, para terminar impactando con la parte baja de las tribunas (algo que había sido en extremo doloroso).

-Eso no es lo que importa ahora-, le aconsejó Edward. Sabía que, aún cuando ya hubieran pasado varios meses después de ese día fatídico para las serpientes, y principalmente para Malfoy, éste todavía se encontraba enfurecido por lo que había sucedido. Y, mucho más, porque la Potter había tenido el descaro de visitarlo en la enfermería para, nada más y nada menos, que darle sus propios consejos de vuelo. -En este momento debemos preocuparnos por saber cómo fue que lograron que Sandler atrapara aquella Snitch.

-O quien sea que se haya hecho pasar por Sandler-, puntualizó Scorpius. Él estaba seguro, c_asi por completo_, de que detrás de toda esa gloria que habían recibido los leones por ese partido, había gato encerrado (y más de un gato, para ser sinceros). No entendía la ausencia de la Potter en las tribunas, cuando por su culpa habían castigado al buscador estrella de Hogwarts, y supuestamente su derrota estaba sellada. Y, por ese motivo, tampoco comprendía por qué ella había asegurado haberlo visto volar de tal forma que podía corregir sus posturas sobre la escoba. Para eso, se debía estar cerca, _muy cerca_ _de una persona_, de forma que se pudiera observar con detenimiento su forma de volar.

-Exacto-, confirmó Edward, dando un golpe en la mesa. Muchos Slytherin que estaban sentados cerca de dónde se encontraban ellos giraron sus cabezas, pero luego volvieron a sus charlas desinteresadamente. -Lo siento-, se disculpó su primo, por haber hecho que les prestaran más atención de la que realmente necesitaban. -Si es verdad que Lily Potter no estuvo en las tribunas, si es verdad que ella estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para ver tu forma de volar…-, comenzó a puntualizar, levantando un dedo por cada idea que estaban analizando, -…si estás en lo cierto al suponer que se encontraba lastimada en el lugar exacto en donde la bludger había impactado a Sandler…

-Estaba adolorida-, lo interrumpió Scorpius, rápidamente. -Vi su gesto de dolor al colocar la bandeja de pociones sobre la mesa. Aquí…-, levantando el brazo, se señaló la parte inferior izquierda de su torso, debajo de sus costillas, en el sitio exacto dónde parecía haber estado adolorida la Potter. -Aquí fue dónde se tomó, y noté que le costaba respirar. En ese momento, no me pareció importante. Pero luego me di cuenta que la bludger había golpeado a ese Gryffindor justo aquí. ¿Podría ser tanta coincidencia?-, le preguntó a su primo, como esperando la respuesta correcta.

-No lo creo-, opinó Nott, con un gesto pensativo en sus ojos. -Y resulta más extraño pensar que se haya dado un golpe tan fuerte porque sí, andando por ahí. Es prácticamente improbable.

-Y su forma de volar-, manifestó Scorpius como si ese fuera el punto más importante de la cuestión. Y, ciertamente, lo era. Había observado los movimientos de Sandler durante el partido con detenimiento, mientras pasaban los minutos, y se dio cuenta de que eran indiscutiblemente perfectos. Acompasados y rítmicos, parecía que había nacido sobre una escoba, y que era algo conocía como la palma de su mano. Acompañaba las corrientes del viento, como si fuera un ave en toda su extensión. Y, ya en ese momento en el partido, le había resultado extraño que volara tan bien, como si fuera un profesional, cuando nunca anteriormente lo habían comentado o siquiera sugerido. Y Scorpius estaba seguro de que, si Sandler era una estrella del vuelo, aquellos leones lo hubieran dado a conocer rápidamente, pavoneándose como siempre lo hacían por tener a los mejores jugadores. -No creo que Sandler tenga tanto entrenamiento sobre vuelo como para hacerlo con esa perfección. Estoy seguro de eso.

-Eso es cierto-, confirmó Edward, mientras tomaba un panecillo de cebolla que había aparecido sobre uno de los platos vacíos en la mesa de Slytherin. -Y tú mismo dijiste que la chica Potter tiene la misma forma de volar. ¿Crees que lo haya entrenado?-, indagó ante la ocurrencia que había tenido. -Tal vez el gran James Potter sabía que su hermanita era mejor que él y le pidió que lo entrenara, como único método de salvación que podrían encontrar.

-Parkinson lo hubiera dicho-, dijo Scorpius, refutando la idea de su primo. Parkinson, era desde ese año (su tercer año), el capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin, dado que su capitán anterior, alguien apellidado Derrick, había finalizado su estadía en Hogwarts, al concluir su séptimo y último año. -Nos habrían informado de los entrenamientos de Gryffindor, aunque sean privados. Además, para volar así se necesitan meses y meses de práctica, y un buen conocimiento profesional del tema-, aseguró con los ojos chispeantes. Cada vez, a cada paso que daba, se convencía más y más de que Potter tenía algo que ver en el éxito de Sandler como buscador.

-¿Dices que Potter sabe tanto por su madre, que jugó para las Arpías?-, le preguntó Edward, intentando seguir el hilo de pensamientos de su primo.

-Ella misma me lo confirmó-. Scorpius sonrió ante la idea que venía desarrollando dentro de su cabeza, hacía ya varias semanas. Estaba seguro que faltaba muy poco para desenvolver por completo a esos leones que se creyeron realmente vivos frente a él. Lo que no sabían, era que Scorpius Malfoy era más observador de lo que se hacía notar, y que muchas irregularidades de ese día no habían pasado de ser desapercibidas para él. Potter era un excelente montadora de escobas, y dominaba maravillosamente estrategias y métodos de vuelo profesionales (lo había visto en la clase de Madam Hooch, cuando se dispuso a observarla descaradamente, para encontrar alguna similitud con la forma de volar de Sandler que la delatase y, para sorpresa de él mismo, había descubierto varias). Y, casualmente, el día del partido estaba adolorida en el mismo sitio donde la bludger había chocado contra el buscador de Gryffindor. -Sólo magos entrenados tienen conocimiento de cómo volar adecuadamente, con tantas técnicas. Y, la Potter me remarcó esa cosa de los codos y de la forma de frenar en seco, algo que Sandler también hizo ese día-, le recordó a su primo, quien todavía seguía analizando y estudiando cada una de las cosas que le estaba comentando en ese preciso instante.

-¿Estás seguro de eso? Puede ser que te hayas confundido, volando a tanta velocidad, pensando sólo en alcanzar la Snitch…-, comentó Edward en un susurro, ya que dos estudiantes de tercero pasaban por detrás de él, luego de levantarse de la mesa. Las dos eran mujeres: una de pelo ondulado del color de la miel, recogido en una coleta, con ojos oscuros y llamativos, y la otra tenía el cabello corto por los hombros, liso y perfectamente peinado, de color negro, que contrastaba con sus ojos celestes como el cielo. Cuando pasaron por el sitio donde ellos se encontraban almorzando, ambas giraron sus rostros para observar detenidamente a Malfoy, quien también las ojeó, sólo por un instante. La chica de cabello corto sonrió ante el gesto de Scorpius y le susurró algo a su amiga, antes de desaparecer por la puerta del Gran Comedor. -Te lleva mirando con esa cara de boba desde que entramos en Hogwarts el año anterior.

-¿Quién es?-, quiso saber Scorpius. Si bien no tenía mucho interés en conocer mujeres a su corta edad, no podía no admitir que desde su primer año en el colegio le había agradado que las chicas de todos los cursos (y de los últimos años también, aunque no sea creíble), se giraran a mirarlo en los pasillos, o en las aulas, o cuando entraba al Gran Comedor, o en cualquier sitio donde se las cruzara. Y hasta algunas chicas de otras casas no podían contenerse, e inclusive muchas de esas extremadamente orgullosas Gryffindor, le habían dicho que era demasiado guapo para tener sólo doce años.

-Creo que su nombre es Joyce Davis-, le respondió Edward. Y, soltando una risita disimulada, observó a su primo con un gesto de burla. -¿Acaso te gusta?-, dijo formulando una carcajada ante su pregunta. No tenía idea de que el bellísimo y seductor Scorpius Malfoy (como él solía decirle en forma de chiste cuando quería molestarlo por algo relacionado con chicas) tuviera a alguna de sus admiradoras en la mira. -¿Puede ser que ya hayas anclado tus ojos en una presa, con tanta rapidez?

-No, y no seas pesado con el tema-, zanjó Scorpius, porque realmente no le interesaba en lo más mínimo que su primo comenzara a imaginar que él se volvería un rompecorazones. _Sí, cómo no,_ pensó irónicamente ante la agudeza desbordante que parecía poseer su cerebro, _lo que faltaba a mi lista de problemas: mujeres._

-Claro-, respondió Edward con aquella cara que ponía cada vez que intuía que estaba en lo cierto. "Cara de hipogrifo resfriado", le decía Scorpius cuando ya era tan exageradamente cargoso que de seguro no se aguantaba ni él mismo. Pero, para muy pesar de Scorpius, por lo general su primo acertaba en sus teorías tontas y si sentido. No sabía cómo, porque realmente a veces eran teorías absolutamente disparatadas. -Ya veremos el próximo año si Joyce tiene suerte.

-Joyce ¿qué?, ¿Joyce Davis?- Parkinson había llegado hasta donde Edward y Scorpius se encontraban. El primero, al notar quien se había acercado a ellos, giró sus ojos demostrando claramente impaciencia. Scorpius se rió por dentro: Nott no soportaba a Parkinson desde el primer día que habían pisado Hogwarts. Creía que era un insufrible (aún más que James Potter, y eso sí que era decir mucho), al que sólo le parecía importante andar por la vida como si fuera más que el resto de los estudiantes, inclusive que sus propios compañeros, y como si los demás murieran por estar junto a él caminando estúpidamente por los pasillos del colegio. "Como si en realidad fuera bonito o llamativo… es más feo que pisar un escreguto todo baboso", decía Edward cada vez que lo veían a lo lejos, cargoseando a alguien. Al único que podía decirse que Parkinson tenía respeto, era a Malfoy. Y, si bien él tampoco lo tenía muy en consideración, y no le correspondía a sus constantes halagos (que, sinceramente, llegaban a ser en extremo absurdos muchas de las veces) sobre la conveniencia de una amistad juntos, tampoco le preocupara lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer, mientras no se metiera en asuntos donde no fuese invitado.

-Sí, ella misma- le confirmó Scorpius observándolo. Notó que la mirada del Slytherin mostraba destellos de ira y a la vez, de diversión. Y, al instante, supo que acababa de hacer alguna de las suyas. Eso era, habitualmente, reírse de los estudiantes de otras casas (en especial de aquellos que iban a cursos inferiores) y de absolutamente todos los Gryffindor, y más aún si se apellidaban Potter. Era como néctar de flores para las abejas, su pasatiempo favorito. -¿Qué sucedió?-, inquirió, entonces, ante la duda que le generaba saber sobre aquello.

-¿Cómo sabes que sucedió algo?-, dijo sonriendo ampliamente Parkinson, demostrando frialdad y arrogancia en aquel gesto.

-Cuando andas tan sonriente es porque has hecho de las tuyas-, le dijo simplemente. Y, al fin de cuentas, era cierto. Observó como tiraba su flequillo hacia atrás con su mano, con esa postura idiota que adquiría cuando hablaba de alguna de sus hazañas. Su padre varias veces le había hablado sobre la tía de éste, cuyo nombre era Pansy Parkinson, y le había dicho que eran bastante semejantes, especialmente porque ambos tenían el cabello oscuro y lacio, la tez blanca, y una cara redonda como la de un bulldog. Siempre portaban un gesto molesto y estúpido, y se la pasaban diciendo cosas incoherentes y para nada interesantes. Malfoy estaba de acuerdo con su padre: era mejor cuanto más lejos estuviera de un Parkinson, sea hombre o mujer.

-Me crucé con Potter-, susurró con malicia. Ante ese comentario, Nott y Malfoy lo miraron intensamente. Sabían que, de un cruce entre Potter y Parkinson, no podía resultar nada bueno. Más aún, si el imbécil de James Potter se quedaba con ganas de continuar con la pelea, como sucedía la mayoría de las veces. "Los Potter y Weasley siempre pretenden resaltar, sea como sea, y cuanto más gente se entere de sus hazañas, mejor", le había comentado su padre, unos días antes de haber comenzado su primer año en Hogwarts. Algo que, Scorpius, pudo comprobar por sí mismo, a tan sólo unos minutos de haber subido al Expreso, cuando ese Potter subnormal había hecho una broma bastante pesada (los había hechizado para que tuvieran un hipo muy agresivo durante más de 10 minutos) a otros chicos de primero que, sin saberlo, habían ocupado "su" compartimento, tal y como había dicho.

-¿Y qué noticias traes del primogénito del niño milagroso?- quiso saber Nott, mientras se ocupaba en servirse más bollitos de canela.

-No con James Potter-, le devolvió Parkinson como restándole importancia al nombre, escupiéndolo con asco prácticamente. -Con la _chica_ Potter-, explicó remarcando aquella palabra, con presunción. Malfoy lo miró efímeramente, tan sólo un segundo, para darse cuenta que Parkinson hablaba como disfrutando de contar que se había cruzado con Lily Potter. Movió su boca en una mueca, pensando que nunca comprendería el afán que éste tenía en seguir especialmente a la menor de aquel trío. Al final, según él, no tenía nada de llamativo. Nada que pudiera atraerlo, especialmente siendo una Gryffindor en toda su plenitud: siempre andando valerosamente por los pasillos, dispuesta a enfrentarse a cualquiera que estuviese cometiendo una injusticia. -Es una belleza, aunque sólo tenga once años-, finalizó el Slytherin, y Malfoy no pudo evitar pensar que le daba un poco de asco la forma en que hablaba sobre la Potter. -Lástima que sea sangre impura.

-¿Y qué sucedió?-, preguntó, sin darse cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo. Lo había pensado, sí. Pero realmente no quería que todos comenzaran a suponer que le interesaba lo que sucediera con la Potter. Podrían, por él, armar un duelo en el medio del Gran Comedor, que a lo sumo, sin importarle demasiado igual, apostaría para ganar dinero, y claramente a favor de Potter (aunque le costara reconocerlo), porque sabía que Parkinson era mucho ruido, y pocas nueces, por así decirlo.

-Nada muy interesante-, soltó, mientras se levantaba para irse de allí, y dirigirse a su cuarto en las mazmorras, ya que pronto sería la hora de partida y debía aprontar sus útiles, libros y túnicas, entre otras cosas. -Sólo comenté que esperaba verla el siguiente año un poco más crecidita, digamos-. Al decir aquello soltó un carcajada, que a Malfoy le hizo acordar al sonido de un cerdo, un poco agudo y chirriante. Lo observó, expectante. Seguramente la Potter, al escuchar aquello, se habría lanzado sobre él, varita en mano, para sacarle un ojo con la misma (o los dos, si era posible). Algo que, por lo visto, y por suerte para Parkinson, no había logrado. -Me dijo que me ocupara de entrenar a mi equipo de Quidditch, porque los leones estaban cansados de jugar con serpientes de tan bajo nivel.

Al decir aquellas palabras, Parkinson lo miró con cara de reproche (seguramente porque había perdido todos los partidos contra Gryffindor durante la temporada de Quidditch de aquel año escolar) y, sin decir nada más, se fue del Gran Comedor, dejándolos nuevamente solos. Malfoy sintió un sabor extremadamente amargo en la boca. _Serpientes de tan bajo nivel._ Así que, ahora, la Potter se creía muy superior, para decir que ellos tenían un nivel muy por debajo del de los jugadores de Gryffindor. Y Scorpius daba por seguro, al ciento por ciento, que por eso aquella niña se había creído capaz de aconsejarlo, como si ese acto la hiciera más noble. Claro, aquel sería, indudablemente, el refrán de los leones: "ayuda a tu prójimo, aunque sea tu contrincante, y seguro la vida te compensará". _Siempre resaltando que podían ser mejores personas que los demás_, pensó Scorpius con una mueca de disgusto y desdén en su rostro.

Todo lo que tenía que ver con aquel trío de hermanos (y sus primos Weasley que prácticamente poblaban todos los corredores del colegio) le acarreaba problemas. Y, lo peor de todo, es que ni siquiera él mismo se los buscaba. Primero, estaba James Potter, siempre persiguiéndolo con sus exageraciones inventadas, acusándolo de cosas irreales e injustas, creyendo conocerlo cuando realmente no tenía ni la más mínima noción de cuáles eran sus verdaderas elecciones o convicciones. Sólo guiándose por hechos del pasado que, si debía ser sincero, para él no tenían ningún fundamento en la actualidad. Luego, estaba ese Albus, el cual siempre se metía en medio de las peleas y riñas de su hermano mayor, para intentar hacerlo entrar en razón, y evitar que cometa alguna estupidez de la que se arrepentiría en el futuro. Malfoy pensaba, en forma de burla, siempre que lo veía, que debía ser el buenito y bondadoso de la familia, un chico de corazón noble, capaz de defender a su hermano, aún sabiendo muy bien que aquel tenía los cables completamente retorcidos y que ya no debía haber solución para su idiotez. Y, por último, y uno de sus principales problemas, era la menor de los Potter, que aún sin haber ingresado a Hogwarts, ya le había causado inconvenientes durante su primer curso, porque el inútil de su hermano lo había acusado de molestarla en la estación de King's Cross, cuando ni siquiera le había dirigido la palabra, ni pensaba hacerlo en toda su vida. Y, ella, como si nada, se paraba frente a él decididamente y se presentaba (como esa vez en el local de artículos para Quidditch), como si nada de lo demás hubiese pasado, le sonreía como si quisiera entablar una amistad (y no entendía muy bien qué se traía entre manos con aquello), y luego le pedía disculpas por haberlo acusado con su hermano (algo que ella fervientemente había negado), aunque aquel acto (otra vez de desinterés y amabilidad propiamente de un Gryffindor) le daba exactamente lo mismo, y no le interesaba en absoluto.

Malfoy sonrió internamente. Si bien los Potter le habían causado varios problemas, aún cuando él ni siquiera recordaba que existían, y había tenido ganas varias veces de devolverles aquellos gestos insufribles, lo mejor estaría por venir. Porque él no se dejaría vencer por ellos, _y menos por la chica Potter_, que parecía querer volverlo loco con sus múltiples acciones. Sabía que podría descubrir qué era lo que había sucedido aquel día del partido del inicio de la temporada de Quidditch. Porque esos tres algo ocultaban, indudablemente. Y, aunque no sabía con exactitud si podría acusarlos después de tanto tiempo, le gustaba la idea de atarlos de manos y piernas, y devolverles con la misma moneda varias de sus estupideces.

Si ella lo había engañado, lo sabría. Sacaría a la luz su tan grandiosa hazaña. Desenmascararía a la Potter. Sin ninguna duda, _la descubriría._


	12. Lo suficientemente orgullosa

_**Disclaimer: Quiero aclararles que, como todos sabemos, los personajes, lugares y el mundo maravilloso de magos sobre los que trata mi historia no son producto alguno de mi imaginación! Harry Potter es producto de JKR.**_

Hola a todos/as! Cómo están? Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo y espero que puedan perdonar mi tardanza! :( Estuve con muchas tareas diarias (nada malo o preocupante, pero tareas al fin) Así que he tardado más en actualizar de lo que acostumbro a tardar. Les asuro igualmente, que pronto me estaré normalizando y no tendrán que estar tanto tiempo esperando para leer otro capítulo! Bueno, como siempre, les agradezco infinitamente a quienes siguen mi historia, a quienes me tienen en favoritos, y a quienes se tomaron unos minutitos en dejarme un review! Gracias a **Ryro**, a **Dani**, a **gray pussycat**, a **Euge, **a **Yo**, a **Candelaria, **a **C.M.M.A**, a **alissa-2012**, a **Bremcha**, a** reia92**, a **guest**, a **Leroa Malfoy Hang**, y a **BellatrixBlackdeRiddle.**

Como es debido, paso a contestar los review!:

**Alissa-2012:** Gracias por volver una vez más por aquí! La verdad que sí, es Malfoy el león arrepentido, como han dicho por acá! Jajaja. Lo lindo va a ser cuando él comience a notarse cada vez más parecido a un león, en vez de a una serpiente! Y ya avanzada la historia habrán otras sorpresas. Te dejo un besito y espero que andes bien :)

**Guest: **Gracias por dejarme tu comentario! Y muchas gracias por lo que dijiste :) Por supuesto que seguiré escribiendo, y tengo para rato, con muchas historias nuevas! Saludos!

**Leroa Malfoy Hang: **Gracias por tu comentario! Intentaré actualizar lo más rápido que puedo, aunque ya tengo la historia escrita casi por la mitad, me tomo mi tiempo en actualizar, porque lo considero como una especie de "ritual de relajación", jajaja. Y siempre me gusta que salga perfecto! Espero que te gusten los resultados :)

**Brem: **jajaja, vos sabías porque sos una tramposa, por así decirlo. Aún no puedo decirte muy bien qué es lo que le pasa a Malfoy con Lily, pero yo que vos no intentaría sacar propias conclusiones, porque las personas pueden sorprendernos cuando menos lo esperamos… jajaja, te cree más suspenso!

**Euge: **Holaaa Euge! Gracias por pasar nuevamente! Cómo va la facu? Ya habrá un acercamiento amoroso, aunque tengo que decirte que falta un poco, tal vez bastante. Pero, por suerte, después hay muchos momentos románticos para endulzar nuestros ojos! Hasta la próxima y besitos :)

**BellatrixBlackdeRiddle: **Gracias por leerme en un día! Jajaja, y por dejarme un comentario tan lindo, además :) Actualizo generalmente cada dos o tres días, pero si tardo un poco más es porque tuve algún pequeño problema que me lo impide, como sucedió esta última vez. Igualmente aseguro que esta historia llegará a su fin! Espero verte por aquí de nuevo, saludos :)

Aquí los dejo con un gran saludo y un inmenso GRACIAS! Nos leemos pronto amigos!

* * *

_**Scorpius & Lily**_

_Capítulo 12: Lo suficientemente orgullosa._

El segundo curso en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería había comenzado para Lily Luna Potter. Las vacaciones de verano habían sido fantásticas, en primer lugar por la visita de Eva durante las últimas tres semanas, en las cuales Lily se había divertido muchísimo, por la forma en que su amiga admiraba incansablemente la forma de vivir de ellos (ya que era una casa habitada en su totalidad por magos, con sus usos y costumbres a flor de piel). Recordaba aquel día en que habían decidido ir al Callejón Diagon, donde allí se encontrarían con Rose y Louis, para tomar juntos un helado en Florean Fortescue. El primero en ir había sido Albus, y Eva prácticamente se había quedado con la boca abierta al observar como unas llamas verdes rodeaban el cuerpo del muchacho, y lo absorbían sin dejar ningún rastro de él.

-No tengas miedo-, le había dicho Lily en aquella ocasión, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de su amiga. Ésta le devolvió una mirada confusa y retraída, seguramente pensando que aquellas llamas la quemarían, o la harían desaparecer para dejarla en algún sitio lejano y perdido. -El fuego no hace nada, a lo sumo sentirás cosquillas.

-¿Y cómo es que uno desaparece por allí?-, le preguntó acercándose a la chimenea, buscando seguramente la existencia de un hueco o conducto por donde debería pasar. Giró su rostro, mirando con recelo a Lily, la cual la observaba sonriente, intentado hacer desaparecer sus nervios de principiante.

-Es por el polvo-, le explicó Lily tomando un puñado de polvos flú con su mano derecha, y mostrándoselo. La textura de aquel elemento le pareció a Eva muy suave y opaca, como si se tratara de un montón de harina de color verde esmeralda. -Este polvo permite que, al tirarlo en la chimenea y decir el sitio hacia donde nos dirigimos, nuestros cuerpos sean absorbidos por las llamas.

-¿Y luego?-, había cuestionado nuevamente Eva. Si debía ser sincera, su mayor preocupación era no saber dónde terminaría luego de que aquellas llamas la absorbieran (tal como decía Lily), porque tampoco tenía idea de cómo unas llamas podían trasladarla hacia el sitio donde quería ir. El asunto no le parecía confiable, en absoluto. -¿Cómo se cuando tengo que bajarme?

-¿Bajarte de dónde?- soltó Lily con una carcajada. La verdad que las ocurrencias de su amiga la estaban entreteniendo a lo grade. -No te bajas, sólo apareces en el sitio que pronuncias, y no es necesario hacer nada más-, le explicó pacientemente. Y, tomándola de la mano, se adentró junto con Eva en la chimenea de mármol color blanco, que adornaba el living del número 12 de Grimmauld Place. -Sentirás un leve tirón, pero nada preocupante-, agregó mirando a Eva de reojo. -¿Lista?

-¿Un tirón?-, Eva estaba cada vez más nerviosa y exaltada, ya que Lily antes no le había dicho nada sobre sentir un tirón. -¿Me dolerá?-, inquirió no muy convencida de que aquella forma de viajar fuese tan eficaz como decía su amiga. Tenía una clara convicción de que, usar los medios convencionales de traslado, sería una idea muchísimo mejor, y más confiable.

-Eva, hazme caso por una sola vez, y no sueltes mi mano-, había dicho con firmeza Lily, dando por terminada la sesión de preguntas que le estaba presentando su amiga. Sabía que sus miedos no tenían fundamento, porque ella misma los había sentido la primera vez que utilizó los polvos flú en una chimenea. La verdad era que, después de aquella experiencia de primeriza, había sentido el estómago un tanto revuelto, y estaba repleta de hollín en su ropa, en su cabello, y en su rostro. Aún así, luego de toda la práctica que Lily había adquirido en sus cortos doce años, viajar de esta forma le resultaba ahora tan simple como lo era subirse por una milésima de segundo a una montaña rusa (o eso decía su tía Hermione, porque Lily no tenía mucha idea de qué sería aquel artefacto, si debía admitirlo). Igualmente, había decidido que no era algo que le contaría a Eva en ese momento, ya que, cuanto menos estuviese enterada sobre el asunto, menos inhibida se sentiría.

Eva, ante el comentario de Lily, había cerrado su boca al instante y había presionado con más fuerza de la necesaria la mano de su amiga, la cual le devolvió el gesto para asegurarle que no la dejaría ir hacia alguna otra chimenea que no fuese la indicada. Porque, bien sabía Lily, muchas veces las personas al viajar con polvos flú, terminaban en chimeneas incorrectas, por no concentrarse como era debido al nombrar el sitio de destino, o por asustarse y moverse demasiado en el momento de traslado, lo que hacía que fuesen expulsados del conducto mágico que unía a todas las chimeneas que estuviesen autorizadas por el Ministerio de Magia.

Lily, un segundo después, había arrojado con suavidad el polvo a sus pies, y con voz clara y entendible, había pronunciado "Callejón Diagon". Al instante, unas llamas de color verde esmeralda las rodearon, provocándoles cosquillas en sus piernas y abdomen. Eva, tal como había asegurado su amiga, sintió que una fuerza invisible la arrastraba hacia abajo, como si fuera aspirada por el mismísimo suelo. De un momento a otro, y sin soltar la mano de Lily, Eva divisó que a su alrededor había formas borrosas, como si fueran personas que estuvieran viajando junto a ella, por el mismo conducto mágico. Y, sin pensar que aquella experiencia sería tan rápida, sus pies se posaron sobre algo firme, mientras sentía como otra vez las llamas tibias acariciaban su cuerpo. Eva trastabilló, pero no llegó a caer porque unas manos firmes la sostuvieron para impedirlo, con seguridad.

Lily se sonrió a sí misma al recordar que aquella persona que había evitado la caída de su amiga era Louis, quien las había estado esperando para que fueran juntos hacia donde estaban Rose y Albus, y evitar de esta forma un desencuentro. Había visto a su amiga sonrojarse de inmediato, ante la mirada de un color celeste luminoso y penetrante de Louis, quien parecía no querer soltarla, mientras Eva intentaba por todos los medios pronunciar alguna palabra (que Lily había supuesto que sería un simple "gracias", porque más no podría decir con lo pasmada que se encontraba), pero sólo se escapan de sus labios sonidos torpes y que no conformaban nada que tuviese sentido. Y, claro, como para no sentirse idiotizada ante el despliegue de seducción propio de una _veela_ que estaba utilizando Louis en aquel momento. Hasta Lily, que era su prima y que obviamente no se sentiría atraída por alguien de su familia, podía notar como un escalofrío la recorría de pies a cabeza, sin poder quitar los ojos de encima al muchacho de cabellos rubios como el oro puro.

Desde ese momento, Lily había intuido que Eva se convertiría en una más de las presas futuras de su primo, porque éste la había analizado de esa forma inquisitiva, como todos sabían que hacía con cada una de las chicas a las que había decido darles una oportunidad con él, algo que siempre solía comentar, alardeando de sus conquistas. Y, por supuesto, era una situación que Lily no permitiría, porque no podía dejar, bajo ningún concepto, que su amiga fuese un juego más para la diversión de Louis, quien luego la desecharía sin remordimiento alguno. De eso estaba por completo segura.

Otros de los días que recordaba Lily con mucha frecuencia, era aquel en que sus tíos, Ron y Hermione, junto con Rose y Hugo, los habían visitado para la cena. Ese día, Lily le había comentado a Rose sobre las actitudes extrañas que había notado en Malfoy durante los últimos meses de clase del año anterior, luego de lo que había sucedido en el partido del inicio de la temporada de Quidditch, donde Lily (haciéndose pasar por Matt) había brindado la victoria a Gryffindor, sobre Slytherin.

Esa noche, Lily, Rose y Eva, se habían apartado de donde estaba el resto de la familia, y se acomodaron bajo un árbol, en el jardín trasero. La brisa era fresca, y se podía sentir en ella el aroma del verano combinado con la llegada próxima del otoño. Parecía que las flores no querían irse de allí, porque aún desplegaban toda su paleta de colores por doquier, dando la sensación de estar formando un arcoíris, que en ese momento de oscuridad apenas podía notarse. Lily se acomodó, apoyando su espalda en el tronco del árbol, y observó hacia el firmamento, cuyo negro particular se encontraba estrellado, como si un artista hubiese tomado su pincel para dibujar destellos plateados sobre él, iluminando así a los caminantes.

-Entonces…-, Rose estaba intentando seguir el hilo de los hechos bastante significativos que le habían descripto, acerca de cómo Malfoy se había dedicado varias veces a ser espectador de la clase de vuelo de primer año, con Madam Hooch, a la que justamente debía asistir Lily. -… ¿dices que Malfoy, sólo estaba allí, observando?

-ObservandoME-, le aclaró Lily, resaltando la última sílaba de aquella palabra. Además, había que tener en cuenta que Malfoy, no sólo iba a sus clases a observarla como si fuera una serpiente a punto de atacar, sino que prácticamente iba a retarla con la mirada, según había descubierto Lily. Cuál era el motivo de tan extraño comportamiento, no podía adivinarlo. Si bien sabían todos que Malfoy no tenía una muy buena relación con James Potter (quien justamente era su hermano mayor) no había motivo para que fuera a hacer lo que sea que estuviese haciendo. Y Lily, que ya de por sí era bastante perseguida cuando se trataba de esas cuestiones, no se había sentido para nada cómoda con la repentina actuación de Scorpius Malfoy, y menos cuando parecía que se trataba de un inquisidor que buscaba acusarla de algún delito que en realidad no había cometido.

-Te observaba, sí- continuó Rose levantando un dedo como forma de remarcar aquella insólita cuestión, -¿pero no hacía nada más? Es decir, ¿sólo te miraba porque si?-. Su prima parecía aún no caer en la cuenta de que Malfoy solamente era capaz de hacer aquello, sin tener ninguna otra reacción, ya sea que fuese buena o mala.

-Exactamente-, había corroborado Eva, levantando los hombros, como restándole importancia. -A veces llevaba un libro, otras veces se ponía a caminar como si estuviera dando un paseo, o también hacía alguna que otra cosa sin sentido-, continuó explicando Eva. -Pero siempre noté como miraba a Lily, siguiendo todos sus movimientos.

-Es decir-, continuó Rose mirando a Eva, con los ojos muy abiertos, -…que es posible que Malfoy estuviera analizando tu forma de volar, ¿no es cierto?

Lily endureció su mirada al escuchar las palabras de su prima. _Como si estuviera analizando tu forma de volar_. ¿Qué quería decir con eso? ¿Acaso Malfoy pretendía espiarla para aprender de ella, ya que se había permitido aquella vez en la enfermería darle algunos consejos? No, en realidad, esa idea era más absurda que cualquiera que pudiera habérseles ocurrido. Sabía que Scorpius Malfoy sería lo suficientemente testarudo como para admitir que le faltaba un poco de práctica a la hora de jugar como buscador, y sería aún menos capaz de frecuentar sus clases de vuelo para copiar sus movimientos. Así que, sin entender el punto al que pretendía acercarse su prima, la había observado con ímpetu.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que estaba analizando mi forma de volar?-, le preguntó Lily impacientemente, ya que quería llegar al fin de la retorcida idea que podría estar inundando el cerebro de su tan inteligente e ingeniosa prima (algo que la mayoría de las veces agradecía de todo corazón), la cual casi siempre acertaba en sus divagaciones, por más locas que éstas pudieran parecer.

-Lo que creo no es algo muy positivo-, susurró Rose. Su mirada se había tornado oscura, y parecía que estaba realmente preocupada por lo que había descubierto. Moviendo de forma nerviosa sus manos, continuó hablando en un volumen cada vez más bajo, temiendo ser escuchada: -A mi parecer, si yo quisiera analizar la forma de volar de alguien, es para deducir algo-, explicó rápidamente. -No creo que Malfoy sea de aquellos que anden por ahí buscando ayuda de otros para mejorar… Y menos considerando que tú, eres una Potter, y una Gryffindor, antes que nada.

-¿Qué crees que quiera deducir?-, inquirió Eva, también un poco inquieta por la respuesta que podía llegar a escuchar de Rose.

La aludida, con una mano temblorosa, había acomodado su pelo hacia atrás, buscando el tiempo necesario para encontrar aquellas palabras que fueran correctas y acordes a lo que tenía que decir de un segundo a otro. Mirando con firmeza a Lily, pronunció una frase que la dejaría sin poder dormir tranquilamente desde ese preciso instante: -Creo que Malfoy intuye algo sobre el partido. Tal vez se haya dado cuenta que hemos hecho trampa, aunque no pueda definir con exactitud qué fue lo que hicimos…- explicó pausadamente, para que sus dos amigas pudieran comprender el camino que ella había tomado con sus deducciones. -Creo que sabe que tiene que ver contigo, Lily, y por eso te estuvo analizando tanto durante las clases de vuelo.

-¡¿Crees que Malfoy sepa que Lily se hizo pasar por Matt?!-, había exclamado Eva, pegando un salto en el sitio en donde se encontraba sentada, por el susto que había sentido de sólo pensar que habían sido descubiertos.

Lily también se había quedado paralizada ante semejante declaración. No sabía si aquello resultaría en algo bueno, o en algo terriblemente malo para todos los que habían participado en el plan. Ahora, varios meses después, entendía por qué Malfoy parecía que controlaba (durante las visitas que había realizado a sus clases) minuciosamente cada una de los movimientos que ella hacía sobre la escoba. Al principio, Lily había supuesto que sólo intentaba intimidarla por haberse creído superior, al darle consejos de las formas correctas y profesionales de volar (aunque, en realidad, no lo había hecho por eso, sino que lo hizo para que él los utilizara en beneficio propio y de su equipo). Luego, cuando el hecho se había tornado un tanto repetitivo y un poco escalofriante, había pensado que algo se traía entre manos, tal vez una broma pesada ideada por su amiguito Parkinson (aunque Lily sabía que Malfoy no era de aquellos a los que les interesaba ese tipo de cosas tontas y sin sentido). Y, en un deje de desesperación, había imaginado en lo más recóndito de su mente, que Scorpius podía haberse sentido mínimamente interesado en ella. _Tal vez_, se había dicho Lily, _también siente_ _algún tipo de atracción que aún no quiere admitir, pero que no puede tampoco negar_. Aunque, Lily se había dado cuenta, luego de sólo segundos de haber meditado sobre aquella idea, al observar la mirada endurecida y antipática que Malfoy le dirigía a cada instante, de que este último pensamiento era por completo absurdo y sin ningún tipo de fundamentos. Porque, si bien Malfoy parecía no tener mucho en contra de ella, tampoco debía ser tan ilusa como para imaginarse historias románticas donde definitivamente no las había.

-No creo que sepa tanto-. Había dicho Rose, un poco más tranquila. O, tal vez, intentaba mostrarse de esa forma, para calmar las reacciones de Lily y Eva. Ya que, mientras que la primera se había paralizado al punto de parecer una de las estatuas que adornaban la entrada a los terrenos de Hogwarts, la segunda estaba prácticamente siendo atacada por una sensación de pánico, que haría que pronto escapara corriendo de allí, como si la estuviera persiguiendo una manada de hombres lobos. -No tiene forma de saberlo-, aclaró. -Pero sí, puede ser que se haya dado cuenta de las coincidencias que hay en la forma de volar entre Matt y Lily… y es por eso que fue directamente a observarte en las clases de vuelo- concluyó Rose, mirándola ahora directamente a ella.

Lily, en ese momento, se había sentido un tanto confundida, y bastante preocupada, por las consecuencias que todo aquel enredo de hechos podría llegar a tener. Porque, si su prima estaba en lo cierto, si era verdad que Scorpius Malfoy se había percatado de su pequeño secreto (o no tan pequeño, si varios ya lo sabían), definitivamente estaba en serios problemas. Y no sólo ella, para su pesar, todos caerían en la misma situación. Porque, a raíz de lo que estaba sucediendo, _cada uno de ellos se encontraba al borde de un precipicio_, así era. Sin más, ni menos. A la espera de que Malfoy realmente no fuese tan observador, y tan inteligente (como parecía serlo, gracias a este nuevo descubrimiento), y de que tampoco haya creído necesario hablar o comentar el tema con el idiota de Parkinson, quien sin dudarlo dos veces los delataría frente a McGonagall, y eso sí que sería el fin de sus días en Hogwarts (o el fin de sus días con vida, si debía ser sincera).

Con el paso de los segundos, Lily se dio cuenta de que ella, y todos los que habían participado en aquel plan (que ahora le parecía nefasto), estaban a merced de lo que pudiera intuir Malfoy. Y también de lo que pudiera averiguar. Porque, el único beneficio que podían contabilizar como a su favor, era que no había rastro, ni forma de demostrar, que Matt no había sido Matt en aquel partido, sino que había sido reemplazado por Lily, exceptuando el hecho de que el amigo de su hermano no sabía volar tan bien como había demostrado ese día en el campo de juego, y menos podía ser capaz de agarrar una Snitch, porque definitivamente era muy malo para eso (como todos los que lo conocían a fondo sabían). Así que, para desgracia de Lily, sólo podía pedir a Merlín que Scorpius Malfoy no fuera tan astuto como para percatarse de esa cuestión, porque ella sabía muy bien que, ante el menor indicio de duda que pudiera crear una acusación posible del Slytherin, los demás estarían dispuestos a investigar. Y, lo primero que resaltaría frente a todos, es que Matt no tenía las capacidades que había desplegado ese día en el partido del inicio de la temporada de Quidditch, el año anterior. Con un poco de sentido común, los demás podrían percatarse de lo que realmente había sucedido.

_Todo podría salir a la luz._

* * *

Aquella mañana de septiembre era más fría de lo habitual. Las nubes habían adornado el cielo, y los terrenos de Hogwarts parecían más oscuros y apáticos que nunca. Lily observó por la ventana de su cuarto en la Torre de Gryffindor hacia el exterior, y se sintió un tanto desilusionada: esperaba que el día en que realizaría las pruebas para entrar al equipo de Quidditch de su casa la acompañara con el clima. Había deseado durante toda su vida que aquel momento llegara, porque podría jugar sin ninguna restricción, y sin hacer algún tipo de trampa. Sería oficialmente (si llegaba a pasar las pruebas, y estaba completamente segura de que lo haría sin ningún tipo de complicación) parte de aquello que amaba hacer más que cualquier otra cosa, y de algo en lo que destacaba notablemente, más aún que su hermano James, quien se había ganado la admiración de muchos con tan sólo haber jugado un partido, también en su segundo año en Hogwarts.

Lily se miró en el espejo que se encontraba junto a su cama. Había crecido, y se podía decir que bastante, durante el último verano. Debía ser seguramente algo relacionado con la genética familiar, porque sus hermanos estaban prácticamente tan altos como su padre, y aparentaban tener más edad de la que realmente tenían. Lo mismo sucedía con ella. Su rostro había perdido esos rasgos aniñados que tanto gustaban a las señoras regordetas amigas de su abuela Molly, o a todas aquellas mujeres del Ministerio de Magia que habían dicho que era una "niñita muy tierna y dulzona", cada vez que acompañaba a sus papás al trabajo. Su pelo estaba más largo de como habitualmente lo llevaba, y ahora casi se extendía hasta su cintura, ondeándose disimuladamente en las puntas. El color rojo fuego característico de su familia materna se había intensificado, y había adquirido ciertos tonos brillantes que desprendían destellos al chocar con el sol.

El reloj marcaba que faltaban tan sólo quince minutos para las prácticas, así que, rápidamente, Lily terminó de colocarse el uniforme que le había entregado su hermano Albus la noche anterior. Se observó en el espejo una vez más. _Alta y delgada_, se dijo a sí misma. Y era así como la había descrito su madre hacía unas semanas en el local de Madame Malkin, cuando habían ido a comprar nuevos uniformes de Hogwarts para todos, ya que los de los años anteriores les quedaban inexplicablemente pequeños en tan poco tiempo. Sí, era un poco más alta que las demás niñas de su edad, y tal vez más delgada de lo que debería ser. Lily se giró, dando la espalda al espejo para observarse desde atrás, y notó que, por aquí y por allá, en ciertos sitios de su cuerpo, el uniforme de Quidditch de Gryffindor le quedaba un poco grande.

-Lily, ¿qué haces?-. Eva había entrado a la habitación en ese mismo instante, y con una mano aún en el picaporte de la puerta, se sorprendió al ver a su amiga tan concentrada en mirarse frente al espejo, algo un poco fuera de lugar en las actitudes habituales de ella. -¡No llegarás a presentarte si sigues con eso!-, exclamó bastante impaciente.

-Ya voy, ya voy-. Le respondió Lily, como si en realidad no la hubiese descubierto haciendo algo que era un poco raro para su personalidad, y como si no estuviese terriblemente retrasada con el horario. La tomó por los hombros y la sacó fuera de la habitación, para conducirla hacia el retrato de la Dama Gorda, que era la salida de la Torre Gryffindor. -Sabes de antemano que llegue tarde o temprano, yo seré la próxima buscadora del equipo de Gryffindor-, dijo guiñándole un ojo, en un susurro cómplice.

Eva volteó si vista para mirarla con reprobación, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, en un claro gesto negativo. -Eres demasiado orgullosa-, le dijo señalándola con un dedo acusador.

-Soy la mejor, y lo sabes-, le respondió decididamente. Así, en presencia de Eva, afloraba la característica personal de Lily que más intentaba ocultar: su enorme orgullo por ella misma. Y, a esas alturas, no le importaba mucho tampoco, porque sabía que su amiga la quería y la estimaba tal cual era, y por eso no la juzgaría por nada del mundo. Además, Eva había resultado una de las personas más observadoras que Lily alguna vez pudo conocer, nada escapaba a sus ojos. Y, por eso, ya había notado hacía bastante tiempo el orgullo empedernido de su amiga, y la gran astucia que tenía para resolver cualquier cuestión que se presentara ante ella. Hasta, una vez, en aquellas semanas en las que se había quedado a pasar los últimos días del verano con los Potter, Eva le había dicho algo que era demasiado cierto, pero que Lily no había admitido en ese momento, y sabía que no lo haría nunca. "Te pareces mucho a una Slytherin. Me asustas, a veces". Eso había pronunciado, a modo de chiste, aquella vez. Y, soltando una carcajada disimulada, Lily sólo le había respondido que tantas ideas disparatadas la hacían parecerse a los hermanos Scamander. Por suerte, después de eso, el asunto había quedado en el olvido para Eva, y nunca había vuelto a repetir esa frase (algo que agradecía). Pero, Lily, se preguntaba constantemente, si a medida que pasara el tiempo, su personalidad tan afín a una serpiente (como había insistido el Sombrero en la Cena de Selección), no saldría a la luz, de a poco.

-Si fuera tú, mantendría mi mente en el objetivo-, le recriminó Eva, con los brazos en jarras. Ya estaban llegando al campo de Quidditch dónde se llevarían a cabo las pruebas, y el frío, inusual para aquella época, se colaba por debajo de los dobleces del uniforme, haciendo que ambas amigas sintieran un leve temblor en los músculos de su cuerpo.

-Y el objetivo es ser la mejor, como sé hacerlo-. Volvió a repetir ante su amiga, que la miraba con el entrecejo fruncido, pero sin quitar ese rasgo distintivo de amabilidad en su rostro, que tanto la caracterizaba. -¿Acaso no soy tu favorita?-, le cuestionó haciéndose la ofendida, llevando su mano hasta la frente, claramente disgustada por haber descubierto el hecho nefasto de no ser la buscadora estrella preferida de una de sus mejores amigas.

-¡Lily! ¡LILY!-, James se aproximaba hacia ellas, notablemente enfadado, y con el rostro crispado, seguramente de los nervios que estaría pasando por tener que esperar a su hermana para comenzar con el procedimiento. -Madam Hooch me está torturando, porque las pruebas deben comenzar con puntualidad-, dijo en un volumen de voz más bajo cuando llegó donde estaban. Y, con una mirada recriminatoria, la tomó por el brazo, con mucha fuerza más de la necesaria, notó Lily, y la alejó de allí sin dirigir ni una sola mirada a la amiga de ésta, quien se había quedado observando todo con las cejas alzadas, pensando que, en realidad, James estaba siendo el mismo exagerado de siempre. -Y adivina qué-, escuchó Eva que James seguía vociferando a lo lejos, -¡sólo faltas tú!

Al llegar donde se encontraban unos diez estudiantes más (entre los cuales, tres eran mujeres, y el resto, hombres), todos uniformados con los colores ya característicos de Gryffindor, el dorado y el escarlata, Lily divisó a Madam Hooch con un reloj de bolsillo, de color negro, en su mano, el cual agitaba sobre su hombro, impacientemente. -¡Qué suerte que se ha dignado a aparecer, señorita Potter!-, dijo con voz firme, reprochándole el que llegara tan tarde. -Por si no sabía, tenía que presentarse diez minutos antes del inicio de las pruebas, para informarme qué puesto es el que está buscando-. Y, abriendo el reloj, lo colocó frente a la mirada de Lily, la cual, aunque se sentía avergonzada, no dejaría que la intimidaran sólo por llegar tarde a una simple prueba de equipo, -y ya han pasado veinte minutos. ¿Tiene algo que decir?-, le preguntó con cara de disgusto absoluto. Si todos sabían algo sobre Madam Hooch, era que odiaba inmensamente la impuntualidad, la violencia en el juego, y que burlaran sus reglas. Y Lily sabía que, a lo largo del año, podía ser capaz de pasar por alto unas cuantas de ellas (claramente, ya lo había hecho con una, o más, teniendo en cuenta que había jugado el año anterior haciéndose pasar por otra persona).

-Me sentía un poco mareada, por los nervios-, acotó, fingiendo que la voz le temblaba de forma muy notoria, y respirando con dificultad, haciéndoles creer a los demás que todo el asunto de tener que ser evaluada para el puesto de buscadora en el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor realmente la tenía insegura y alterada. -Fue un imprevisto, profesora. Lo siento-, se disculpó Lily, sonriéndole apenas con una mueca, y tomándose la cabeza con la mano izquierda, para hacerle ver que aún no se encontraba en su mejor estado.

-Sí, eso fue lo que dijo su hermano… que seguramente se sentiría mal, por tanta tensión-, le respondió, no muy convencida, Madam Hooch. Luego, la observó detenidamente un instante, como sopesando sus opciones, entrecerrando sus ya pequeños ojos. Y, moviendo la mano con la que sostenía el reloj, para guardarlo en un bolsillo de su túnica, volvió a hablar, aunque aún no estaba muy alegre por tener que pasar por alto el incumplimiento de una norma tan importante, como lo era el horario de juego: -Que sea la primera y última vez, ¿está claro?-, cuestionó, haciéndolo sonar más como una sugerencia amenazante, que como una pregunta inofensiva. Y, sin esperar que Lily respondiera algo, porque era mejor para ella que la cuestión quedara aclarada en ese instante, sin ningún otro problema, le preguntó, mientras tomaba la caja de madera que Lily había visto en el partido aquella vez que tomó el lugar de Matt: -¿Qué puesto está buscando, entonces?

-Busca…-, Lily estaba a punto de pronunciar la palabra "buscadora", porque era, como todos sabían, el puesto en el que más se destacaba (aunque como Potter-Weasley que era, podía desempeñar cualquier posición), cuando una voz estridente, que identificó como la de su hermano James, que se encontraba a tan sólo centímetros de ella, la interrumpió rápidamente, cubriendo por completo lo que ella estaba por decir.

-¡Cazadora, profesora!-, Lily se giró a mirar con un gesto desconcertado a su hermano, no entendiendo del todo qué era lo que estaba sucediendo. James ya sabía, porque ella se lo había informado en el verano, que quería probarse para el puesto de buscadora, porque podría darle total seguridad al equipo de que atraparía la Snitch en todos los partidos. En ese momento, toda su familia había estado de acuerdo, hasta James, el cual había dicho que ahora podía ocupar la posición de guardián (que Victorie había dejado libre, ya que el año anterior había finalizado su séptimo y último curso de Hogwarts), dado que era más grande y fuerte, y podría defender de una mejor manera los aros, utilizando esas características a su favor. -Quiere ocupar el puesto de Albus, ya que él será el nuevo guardián.

-¡¿Qué dices?!-, Lily se hallaba absolutamente confundida. No podía ser cierto lo que había escuchado. James y Albus habían cambiado todos los planes, sin consultar su opinión por ningún motivo. Se sintió defraudada y dañada, al fin de cuentas, eran sus hermanos, y no podía creer que ellos estuvieran confabulando contra ella. Ella era la _mejor _buscadora. "Aún mejor que James", repetía siempre Albus, cuando ganaban un partido jugado entre sus familiares, en el jardín de La Madriguera. Era buena en eso, era _increíble_, mejor dicho. Y sabían que podía reemplazar a James como ninguna otra persona podía hacerlo. Era más pequeña, más ágil, más liviana, y manejaba la escoba como el si fuera el mismísimo Merlín. -¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, James?-. Su hermano, ante su cuestionamiento, la miró efímeramente, sin prestarle atención, y se alejó junto con Madam Hooch, para organizar el orden en que cada estudiante realizara la prueba correspondiente al puesto que deseaba ocupar. -¡James!-, Lily no permitiría que su hermano la dejara con la palabra en la boca. Así que, sin dudarlo, corrió tras él, y lo tomó del brazo con más fuerza de la que pensaba poseer, mirándolo con furia contenida. -¿Eres idiota? ¿Qué es lo que sucedió?-, le preguntó en un susurro nada amigable.

-Yo ocupo el puesto de buscador, Lily- le respondió, como si lo que había sucedido segundos antes tuviera una íntegra justificación con aquella frase. -Y lo haré durante los años que me queden en Hogwarts-, finalizó, zanjando la cuestión.

-¿Lo dices en serio?-, cuestionó, sin poder caer aún en ese gran agujero de hechos inentendibles que se había formado a su alrededor. Su hermano se encontraba frente a ella, diciéndole que, a pesar de saber que podría llegar a hacer un mejor trabajo en la posición de buscadora, no permitiría que ocupara el lugar que lo había consagrado entre todos los estudiantes y llevado a la fama como un héroe del Quidditch. -Sabes que soy demasiado buena, que atraparé la Snitch en todos los partidos, si me lo propongo. Albus estaba de acuerdo con eso, ¿qué sucedió?-, inquirió acercando su rostro al de su hermano, para que pudiera notar la cólera que emanaba por sus ojos. Y, James seguramente lo había notado, porque retrocedió un paso hacia atrás, pero sin dejarse intimidar por completo.

-Estarás bien como cazadora, Lily- acotó su hermano, con cara de pocos amigos. Moviendo la boca en un gesto desagradable, como si aquel enfrentamiento no se lo hubiese esperado en absoluto, volvió a decir, con la voz cortante y desdeñosa: -Mientras yo sea capitán, las posiciones de cada jugador las decidiré yo.

Lily, completamente azorada, observó a su hermano con odio, como si quisiera aplastarlo en aquel momento de un escobazo. En realidad, James había tenido suerte de que no llevara justamente la escoba en la mano, porque no dudaría en utilizarla contra él. Se encontraba en una lucha interna entre aceptar el puesto de cazadora, y participar de esa forma (aunque no era la que pretendía) del juego que más amaba en su vida, o dar media vuelta en ese preciso instante y dejar a James allí parado, con su estupidez aguda y su cara de idiota sin remedio. Se decidió, sin pensarlo ni siquiera dos veces. Lily, apuntó a su hermano con el dedo índice de su mano derecha, y dijo, pronunciando cada palabra con dureza: -¿Sabes que creo? Creo que eres lo suficientemente imbécil como para no aceptar que soy mejor que tú-. Se acercó un paso más, y lo empujó por los hombros, para que sintiera el impacto. -Además, sabes muy bien que si nos enfrentamos justamente por el puesto, yo te derrotaría fácilmente, hermanito.

Y, sin más, se largó de allí. No quería volver a hablar con James en toda su vida, fuese larga o corta. No lo perdonaría nunca por hacerla a un lado, para su conveniencia. O, más bien, para no aceptar frente a los demás que ella podía ocupar el puesto de buscadora a la perfección, logrando más reconocimiento que él mismo. Eso era, y Lily lo sabía. Su hermano no podía soportar no ser el mejor en algo, no llamar la atención en extremo como siempre lo hacía. Ahora entendía por qué muchos estudiantes, en su mayoría de Slytherin, lo criticaban por intentar hacerse ver frente a todos, de cualquier forma. Claro, el debía ser el _gran James Potter_, hijito prodigio de Harry Potter. Y nadie más que él podía ocupar ese lugar. En realidad, a Lily no le interesaba ser la hija prodigio de nadie, no quería ser nombrada así, de ninguna manera. Ella sólo quería jugar, y demostrar con orgullo lo buena que era, y el excelente equipo que podía formar con sus hermanos.

Pero, claro, James había decidido sobre ella. Y, como siempre, así debía hacerse. _Todo el tiempo creyéndose superior a los demás, _pensó Lily. Y, se dijo a sí misma, que las cosas no se quedarían así, de ninguna manera. _En cuanto pudiera, le devolvería a James un poco de su propia medicina._

* * *

Con lágrimas en los ojos, Lily llegó a los vestuarios del campo de Quidditch, dando un portazo, soltando toda la intensidad que había sentido segundo antes, cuando estaba enfrentando a James. Se sentía defraudada y engañada, y lo que más le dolía, era que sus propios hermanos habían diseñado todo un plan para que James continuara en su posición como buscador en el equipo. Con el cuerpo agotado, se sentó en unos de los bancos de madera, que se encontraba en el extremo de aquel cuarto y, apoyando su espalda contra la pared, dirigió la vista hacia el techo, derramando las primeras gotas de agua que había intentado detener en su camino hacia allí.

Lily nunca, _nunca_, lloraba. Pero esta vez se sentía vencida, y era un buen momento para dejar escapar todo aquello que reprimía cuando alguien la lastimaba. Pensó que, de un segundo a otro, Rose y Eva notarían que no se encontraba realizando las pruebas como todos los demás estudiantes que se habían presentado, y sabía que comenzarían a buscarla para que les explicara qué era lo que había sucedido. Y ella les diría todo, sin dudarlo. Y esperaba que su prima Rose, siendo tan inteligente y experta en la realización de hechizos y encantamientos, buscara a James para enfrentarlo y aplastarlo como si fuera un escreguto de cola explosiva. De Albus, se encargaría ella, porque sabía que con respecto a él había algo que James no le había dicho, porque Lily no creía que éste fuera capaz de caer en las trampas de su hermano mayor así como si nada. No, algo en el medio estaba retorcido y no tenía sentido alguno, y Lily averiguaría qué era aquello.

De pronto, sintió como un chirrido de la puerta anunciaba la llegada de alguien, seguramente de Rose y Eva, que ya se habrían percatado de su ausencia en las prácticas. Sin secar las lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas, dirigió su mirada hacia el punto fijo por donde entrarían su prima y su amiga, pero se sorprendió al notar el rostro de alguien más. Esa persona, la observaba fijamente, como extrañado por la situación en la que la había encontrado: sola, sentada en ese banco de madera, llorando sin sentir vergüenza por eso.

Lily, se puso de pie inmediatamente, y frunciendo el entrecejo, porque realmente no entendía que estaba haciendo ahí, caminó unos pasos hacia su dirección, sin creer aún lo que estaba sucediendo. -¿Qué haces aquí?-, su voz sonó apenas como un susurro, y no había reproche o desdén en sus palabras. Lily se sintió mareada cuando vio como se acercaba hacia donde estaba ella parada, estupefacta, sin saber muy bien qué diablos hacer.

-Así que, tu hermano te jugó una mala pasada, ¿no es así?-. Scorpius Malfoy se había detenido frente a ella, a un escaso metro de distancia, y Lily pudo notar como miraba con detalle su rostro, como intentando encontrar algún indicio de algo. Sintiendo pudor, se limpió las lágrimas con las palmas de sus manos, mientras Malfoy seguía sin quitarle la mirada de encima, lo que la ponía aún más nerviosa y exaltada. Parecía que quería acribillara con los ojos, esos ojos de color gris que llevaban hoy esa claridad que a Lily tanto le había maravillado hacía ya dos años, en su primer encuentro.

Al terminar con lo que estaba haciendo, Lily enfrentó a Malfoy, quien no se sintió para nada intimidado, a diferencia de ella misma. Estar a solas, con él, en un sitio a oscuras, le provocaba escalofríos en todo su cuerpo, como si una corriente eléctrica subiera desde el suelo por sus esbeltas piernas, buscando torturarla. Y Lily temía que esta reacción pudiera ser percibida por Scorpius. -No entiendo qué haces aquí-, le dijo decididamente, obviando el tema que él había tocado. No quería hablar de James, con nadie. No quería ni siquiera recordarlo. Y le parecía un tanto extraño que Scorpius Malfoy la haya buscado preocupado para preguntarle sobre aquello. No, seguramente algo se traía entre manos. -Dime qué quieres y vete. No tengo ganas de andar sociabilizando hoy, Malfoy.

-¿Tan ruda estás, Potter?-, inquirió con una sonrisa maliciosa. Caminó en torno a ella, observando el lugar con cara de recelo, como si le costara estar allí. Lily vio como Malfoy se detuvo a observar el escudo de Gryffindor que colgada en una de las paredes, reluciente, con un gran león moviéndose de un lado hacia el otro, con la mirada desafiante, estando listo para atacar, y se preguntó qué era lo que podría llegar a estar pensando el Slytherin en ese momento. Parecía mirar a aquel león retraídamente, como si le causara un temor acercarse a él, aunque sólo se tratara de una pintura. -¿Hoy no tienes ganas de darme consejos de vuelo?-, le dijo aún con la mirada perdida en el escudo.

Lily, al instante, se sintió un poco cohibida por lo que había dicho Malfoy, recordando la vez en que se había colado en su cubículo de la enfermería, y le había hablado como si fuesen viejos conocidos, sin importarle para nada el que él le hubiese hablado con indiferencia, ordenándole que se largara de allí. -Fue sólo un comentario-, mencionó, sintiendo como sus mejillas adquirían ese tono tan parecido a su cabello, que demostraba claramente que se sentía abochornada por lo que él le había cuestionado.

Malfoy se giró, y Lily notó que ahora sus ojos grises se habían oscurecido hasta el punto de parecer una tormenta acechante en medio del océano. La tempestad refulgía tras ellos, y Lily no entendía por qué sus reacciones cambiaban tan drásticamente de un momento a otro. -He notado que Sandler no se ha presentado a las prácticas-, dijo resaltando cada palabra, hablando en ese tono frío y arrastrado que sabía usar tan bien. -Me pregunto por qué, ya que por lo que hemos visto es un gran jugador, y podría ser mejor que el inútil de tu hermano.

Al escucharlo, Lily prácticamente se quedó estupefacta. Malfoy estaba resaltando el hecho de que Matt no había asistido a las pruebas para lograr obtener una posición en el equipo de Gryffindor de Quidditch. Y, a decir verdad, ya muchos otros estudiantes dudaban de que no hubiera jugado otros partidos, ni de que James lo hubiera incluido en el equipo, dado su capacidad como buscador. Muchos cuestionaban estas decisiones, y lo alentaban a cambiar de opinión, ya que Matt se justificaba diciendo que, si bien era un gran jugador, no le interesaba seguir ese camino en absoluto. "A veces haces algo a la perfección, pero no es justamente aquello que te gusta. Además, no me interesa la fama, para nada", les decía a las chicas que intentaba conquistar, las cuales ("todas unas descerebradas", afirmaba Rose) caían rendidas a sus pies, ante esas palabras.

-No le interesa-, respondió Lily lo más resueltamente que pudo. -Juega bien, pero no le apasiona el Quidditch, a decir verdad-, agregó. Pero, sabiendo que Malfoy era más inteligente y observador de lo que muchos creían, no esperaba que se hubiera tragado sus palabras así como si nada. Claramente, no. Y Lily ahora se preguntaba con intranquilidad por qué el Slytherin la había buscado para hablar de ese tema. No le parecía muy fiable, que digamos. Y eso la hacía sentirse cada vez más inquieta.

-Me resulta extraño que un hijo de muggles, pueda tomar una escoba, y de un momento a otro jugar como profesional, ¿a ti no?-, Malfoy se había acercado nuevamente a ella, y ahora buscaba enfrentarla. Su mirada relucía con notoriedad, seguramente por el hecho de estar intimidándola a la perfección. Lily, sin embargo, no aparto los ojos del Slytherin, y lo miro con todas sus fuerzas, como si aquello no le provocara una sensación incomoda en la boca del estomago. Lo primero que le llamo la atención a Lily, y que si debía ser sincera le causo mucha impresión, fue el hecho de que Scorpius no utilizara el termino sangre impura para referirse a un mago hijo de muggles, como sabía que su familia hacia, porque todos tenían conocimiento de que los Malfoy eran fervientemente creyentes del status de sangre y pureza de un hechicero. Y, eso, aunque no se lo haría ver en ese momento y frente a aquella situación, provocó que sonriera internamente, porque confirmaba una vez más sus ideas acerca de que Scorpius no era como todos afirmaban. Tal vez ella tenía razón al suponer que él no tenía por qué seguir los pasos de los demás. Y, en segundo lugar, este descubrimiento se vio opacado por el hecho de que el Slytherin parecía haber pensado más de lo necesario acerca de Matt y su actuación en aquel partido en el que lo había derrotado con tan eficaz jugada. Y, si continuaba con aquello, Lily se vería obligada a admitir que su prima Rose una vez más había dado en la tecla, como en realidad sucedía a menudo, y había estado en lo cierto al suponer, esa vez en la que se habían sentado a hablar del tema junto con Eva, que Malfoy era más minucioso de lo que se hacía notar, y que había descubierto algo raro en la presentación de Matt, y había también notado las coincidencias con la forma de volar de ella misma. Así que, si era lo suficientemente listo y ataba los cabos necesarios, podía sacar a la luz el secreto que guardaban los jugadores de Gryffindor.

-No sé a lo que te refieres-, acoto Lily, demostrando la mayor firmeza que le era posible con aquellas palabras; la que, si debía ser sincera, no era realmente mucha.

Malfoy, al escucharla, alzó las cejas, marcando un gesto de ironía en su rostro, como si no creyera por completo en lo que ella había dicho. -¿No será que tú, sabiendo tanto acerca de cómo volar correctamente, lo entrenaste para aquel partido?-. El Slytherin, al concluir, sonrió con malicia, mirando de nuevo hacia ningún lado, cuando volvió a hablar: -Porque, por lo que he podido observar, prácticamente parecen la misma persona sobre la escoba.

Lily de repente se sintió entre mil espadas y una pared, por así decirlo, en medio de un pasillo demasiado angosto para su gusto. Malfoy estaba frente a ella, admitiendo que la había visto volar, para compararla con el modo en que también volaba Matt. Así que, de esta forma, Lily se percató de que Rose había acertado una vez más: Scorpius Malfoy sabía que algo escondían, y estaba a muy pocos pasos de averiguarlo. En ese instante, se dio cuenta de que tenía sólo dos caminos por recorrer: enfrentarlo y seguir con el discurso inventado de que no comprendía sobre lo que estaba hablando, o amenazarlo en ese instante con que dejara de buscar o todos terminarían mal ante aquel asunto. La segunda opción, a su parecer, era la más arriesgada, porque admitiría en un sólo segundo que ella (junto con el resto de los del equipo de Gryffindor), estaba ocultando algo realmente grande, y no era una buena idea confesarse frente a Malfoy. Así que, puso su mejor cara de desentendida (la que siempre usaba cuando intentaba convencer a sus padres de que no había hecho alguna travesura) y se dirigió a la puerta, pasando de largo al Slytherin, porque era preferible no dirigirle la mirada en aquel momento, ya que podía descubrir el estado de nervios en el que se encontraba.

-Así que, era por eso que estabas analizándome en mis clases de vuelo, ¿no?-, le dijo con un tono molesto, deteniéndose frente a la puerta. Se giró para confrontarlo y, estando ahora más alejada de él, atreviéndose a observarlo, lo hizo con los ojos abiertos y chispeantes. -Para saber si realmente era tan buena como te había dicho-, confirmó, poniendo sus brazos en jarras, como recriminándole lo que había hecho. Esperaba que ese cambio de sentido de la conversación por parte de ella, lo hiciera olvidar de la acusación que le estaba haciendo, pero no creía que fuese tan fácil trabajar con Malfoy de esta forma, dado que él también poseía un carácter demasiado fuerte.

-En realidad-, explicó Malfoy, con la voz encendida por irritación que le provocaba las actitudes de la Potter, -no me explico cómo es que alguien como Sandler haya logrado aprender tus técnicas profesionales tan rápidamente-. Aseveró, y Lily notó que estaba controlándose, porque seguramente se encontraba muy enfureciendo por las constantes vueltas que ella le estaba dando al tema. -Y tampoco me explico cómo es que tú y ese Gryffindor pueden volar exactamente de la misma forma-, concluyó, aproximándose tanto a Lily, que pensó que la aplastaría contra la puerta de entrada a los vestidores.

Avergonzada por la repentina proximidad de Scorpius, y sin querer dirigir su mirada al rostro del mismo, porque sabía que él se daría cuenta de un instante a otro del estado en que se encontraba, colocó una mano sobre su hombro, suavemente, y lo empujó hacia atrás, dejando el suficiente espacio para que ella, tan deprisa como podía, se diera media vuelta para tomar el picaporte de la puerta, y así abrirla de un tirón. -No sé de dónde has sacado ideas tan estúpidas-, le dijo mirándolo por una última vez. Vio que Malfoy parecía desconcertado y que se estaba reprimiendo notablemente, Merlín sabía por qué. Sus ojos parecían dos bombas a punto de explotar, y la examinaban frenéticamente, como queriendo encontrar algún indicio de que él estaba en lo cierto. -Pero, si fueras menos testarudo y siguieras mis consejos, podrían llegar a la final del campeonato de Quidditch este año. Y podrías derrotar a Gryffindor y quedarte con la copa, quién sabe.

Y, sin decir nada más, y sin esperar que Malfoy reaccionara ante sus palabras, se marchó, dejándolo allí, completamente solo, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Sí, Lily sonreía, porque no se había dejado intimidar por Malfoy. Es más, seguramente, _ella lo había intimidado a él_, con aquella última afirmación que le había lanzado sin medirse. Porque, en ese momento, _su orgullo estaba a flor de piel_, en especial por lo que le había hecho James hacía unos minutos. Y no se dejaría vencer, ni por él, _ni por nadie_. Y menos sería capaz de ceder ante Malfoy, para que él pudiera enterarse de su secreto. Así que, había esquivado como sabía hacer todas las acusaciones que éste le había proclamado en el rostro. Y, daba por sentado, que ahora se encontraba mucho más confundido que antes. Porque, finalmente, Lily le había asegurado que si era capaz de tomar sus consejos sobre Quidditch, y usarlos para su propio beneficio, saldría ganando. Y daría a su equipo la victoria. Estaba segura de eso, porque Malfoy manejaba demasiado bien la escoba, si había que admitirlo, llegando a alcanzar su velocidad en varias ocasiones, como recordaba desde aquella vez que se había hecho pasar por Matt. Y, si aplicaba sus técnicas, sería un buscador casi invencible, porque muy pocas personas tenían conocimiento de cómo jugar profesionalmente. Es más, Lily sabía que ni siquiera el gran buscador James Potter, como lo llamaban, dominaba aquellas artes del vuelo. Por eso ella era mejor que su hermano, y por eso él la había hecho a un lado en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad, para ocultar aquella realidad.

Pero, Lily, era demasiado orgullosa para dejarse aplastar así como si nada. No le daría ni una oportunidad a James para que se saliera con la suya. Y, si Scorpius Malfoy no era tan tonto y cobarde para admitir que ella tenía razón, podría llegar a darle a su equipo uno de los mejores torneos de Quidditch de todos los tiempos. Y a Lily le sentaría a la perfección verlo ganar gracias a su ayuda. Y más, verlo llegar a la final del campeonato. Además, seguramente, ésta sería contra Gryffindor. Y, con suerte y mucho entrenamiento, Malfoy sería capaz de derrotar a James. Porque su hermano estaba volando demasiado alto en su propio mundo, y alguien debía bajarlo de un hondazo. Y qué mejor para Lily, ver a la casa que llevaba en sus venas, triunfante, frente a los tramposos de aquellos leones.

Lily se sonrió ante su pensamiento. Porque, en realidad, _no le asombraba,_ en absoluto. Así era ella, y defendería sus intereses frente a cualquier persona, le gustara o no. Deseaba vengarse. _Lo haría_, de alguna forma u otra. Además, ese consejo que había dado a Malfoy le había sentado bastante bien para comenzar con algo. No lo dejaría pasar por alto, _ya lo había decidido._ Porque era orgullosa, y le gustaba. Sabía que era _lo suficientemente orgullosa._


	13. Capítulo 13: Él lo había visto todo

_**Disclaimer: Quiero aclararles que, como todos sabemos, los personajes, lugares y el mundo maravilloso de magos sobre los que trata mi historia no son producto alguno de mi imaginación! Harry Potter es producto de JKR.**_

Hola a todos/as! Cómo están? Estoy regresando después de casi dos meses sin publicar. La verdad, me apena mucho haber estado tanto tiempo en falta, pero sinceramente he vuelto! Estuve, para ser sincera, en el último mes del 2012 con muchísimo trabajo, y luego me enfermé bastante (tuve que estar varios días y días en cama) y, cuando las cosas empezaban a mejorar para mí y el trabajo me soltó un poco, volví a enfermar! Aunque no puedan creerlo! Así que terminé el 2012 y comencé el 2013 un poco con el pie izquierdo, pero esperemos que la cosa cambie, y tengamos un año positivo, no pierdo las esperanzas amigos! Estoy contenta de volver, aunque el trabajo esté nuevamente un poco pesado y eso, tengo ganas de seguir aquí, y tengo tantas ganas que estoy escribiendo además de esta historia, otra nueva! Que, en cuanto esté bastante desarrollada, andará presente para ustedes! Les pido mil disculpas, y rezo en serio por no enfermarme otra vez! Jajaja, en serio por favor le pido al 2013, ya no quiero ver más a ningún médico, ni inyecciones, ni pastillas, ni remedios, ni nada!

Ahora, paso a responder los comentarios, como es debido:

**Pucca Chokolatito: **Gracias por tu comentario! Y mis más sinceras disculpas por tardar tanto en responder! Espero que la continuación te guste, y lo que sigue aun más, se vienen capítulos interesantes, un beso :D

**Alissa-2012:** Gracias por pasar siempre por mi historia, y perdón de corazón por el retraso! Espero saber nuevamente de vos, y que te guste lo que se viene en este capítulo y en los siguientes! James ya va a tener su merecido, aunque faltan algunos capítulos, pero eso puede significar el comienzo de un entendimiento entre Scorpius y Lily, como tanto todas queremos! No diré más! Gracias y que estés bien :)

**Kaoruko Hina: **Gracias por tu comentario! Y perdón por no haber actualizado como es debido :( Pero aquí regreso! Me gusta que se conozcan de a poco, la verdad. Y me gusta aun más que sea Lily a quien vemos enamorada, porque le da un tinte distinto a la historia. Será valiente Scorpius y se enamorará de una Potter? Eso tendría que verse, te dejo con la intriga ;) Muchas gracias por pasar por mi historia, y saludos!

**Candelaria: **Jajaja, me hiciste reír con tu comentario! Muchas gracias por dejarlo :) La verdad es que Scorpius siente poco por Potter, más que una ligera duda porque mucho no comprende qué es lo que le sucede a ella. Las cosas cambiarán para él más adelante, cuando se den algunos hechos que no creo que se esperen por aquí. Pero más no adelanto, jajaja. Gracias por pasar y mil disculpas por la tardanza. Estoy segura que nos leeremos pronto :)

**Euge: **Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero me disculpes por la ausencia! La verdad que James es arrogante, malo y feo (jajaja), pero todos creo que nos lo imaginamos así, me sería difícil cambiar su personalidad. Aunque ya tendrá su merecido! Gracias por pasar y espero saber de vos! Besitos :)

En fin, muchísimas gracias a todos/as :D Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

* * *

_**Scorpius & Lily**_

_Capítulo 13: Él lo había visto todo._

Habían pasado ya casi dos meses del incidente de Lily, en el que había quedado fuera del equipo de Gryffindor de Quidditch por no aceptar el puesto de cazadora que James le ofrecía. "Demasiado orgullosa para aceptar que aún no puede reemplazarme, se quedó sin el pan y sin la torta", repetía su hermano a cada estudiante que le preguntaba por qué, con lo buena que era Lily en el juego, no había sido incluida por lo menos como suplente del plantel. Así que, como siempre, James había ideado una mentira estúpida y retorcida para hacer creer a los demás que ella era la que no había tolerado estar por debajo de su hermanito mayor. Y, por este motivo, nuevamente muchos compañeros de su propia casa la observaban con gesto molesto o indiferente, pensando que era demasiado creída para su corta estatura y poco tiempo de vida. Inclusive, algunos alumnos (especialmente del sexo femenino), que eran admiradores y fanáticos de James, y que lo seguirían hasta la muerte (eso decían las pancartas que llevaban a cada partido para alentar al equipo o, más bien, para idolatrar a su hermano), se habían ocupado de lanzar rumores (que no eran para nada reales) de cómo ella había querido desplazar a James, confabulando con el resto del equipo. Por supuesto, como todos eran en su totalidad fieles a su capitán y guía, la habían desenmascarado antes de que lograra su cometido.

Así que, se repetía otra vez la historia del año anterior: James parloteando tonterías por doquier, inventando hechos sumamente inciertos, que ponían contra Lily a la mitad de los estudiantes de Gryffindor (igualmente, era la mitad con menos cerebro, como aseguraba Rose), haciendo que fuera señalada en los pasillos, y perseguida por murmullos intolerables a cada paso que daba. Por segunda vez, sentía que la casa que había elegido, que había puesto por sobre todo y, principalmente, por sobre su verdadera forma de ser y actuar, le estaba dando la espalda. Y, aunque fuese difícil decirlo, este tipo de situaciones ya no le agradaban, en absoluto. _Se estaba cansando_, y eso era un hecho. Como le había dicho el Sombrero, su elección no había sido del todo acertada. _Tal vez debería haber confiado en su criterio. _Pero, en ese momento, hacía tan sólo un año, no lo había creído conveniente. No. _Y ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse. _Muy tarde, en realidad. Ahora entendía cuando el Sombrero le había afirmado que su personalidad Slytherin era notable, y que, si tuviera que seguir al pie las tradiciones establecidas hacía miles de años, debería colocarla en la casa de las serpientes. _Pero, no._ Ella se había mantenido firme en su decisión de convencer al Sombrero de colocarla en Gryffindor. Y, gracias a una deuda entre casas, éste la había escuchado. Sólo por eso, _por nada más que por eso._ Así que, todo le parecía a Lily una serie de coincidencias nefastas y ridículas, en este momento.

-No sé por qué tuve que abrir mi bocota ese maldito día-, dijo Lily mientras se servía el desayuno aquella mañana de Noviembre, el cual consistía en una tazón de chocolate caliente y unos bollitos de coco, adornados con azúcar. Era el primer sábado del mes, en el que se jugaría el primer partido de Quidditch, que daba inicio a la temporada. A diferencia del año anterior, el gran debut lo harían los equipos de Hufflepuff y Slytherin, nuevamente con Malfoy en la posición de buscador. Así que, ese día, era para Lily un poco estresante. Porque, aunque su casa no fuera la que estuviese por salir al campo de juego en tan sólo dos horas, tenía una sensación extraña en sus extremidades, como si un leve temblor se hubiera apoderado de las mismas. Y sabía bien por qué se encontraba así. Estaba nerviosa, _muy _nerviosa, si debía aclararlo. Y no por cualquier persona. Sino por Malfoy, nada más y nada menos. _Por el insolente de Scorpius Malfoy_, que se había dignado a desaparecer luego de haberla enfrentado en los vestidores, aquella vez en la que Lily había decidido no tomar las pruebas para entrar al equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor. Simplemente así, como si nada, él la había acribillado con acusaciones (bastante ciertas, si había que admitirlo) y, luego de que ella lo dejara con la palabra en la boca, y se retirara sin esperar respuesta alguna de él, se había dignado a no mostrar su rostro ni un segundo más, en ninguna remota situación. Y eso, para Lily, era un signo claro de rareza, principalmente porque no entendía ni una sola de todas las actitudes del Slytherin. O, tal vez, ella era tan hueca que no podía entenderlas.

Miro a su prima Rose sentada frente a ella, en la mesa en el Gran Comedor. Estaba desayunando una porción de torta de ciruela y, al notar que había dirigido su vista hacia donde se encontraba, le sonrió con un gesto de preocupación en el rostro. Como sucedía habitualmente durante las últimas semanas, su prima estaba siempre a su lado, en todos sus momentos libres, intentando que su mal carácter no llegara a explotar en el segundo menos esperado. Porque sí, Rose sabía lo que había sucedido con Malfoy aquel fatídico día, en el que se tomaron las pruebas de Quidditch. Y también sabía lo que James le había hecho, y como la había corrido de su camino, así como si nada. Y Lily recordaba que, en el momento en que se lo había contado, Rose había terminado más furiosa con James, que con el propio Malfoy. Porque, como había dicho aquella vez, "realmente no era de extrañarse que, con los comportamientos raros que venía demostrando Malfoy, te enfrentara en busca de respuestas. Al fin y al cabo, tu eres la protagonista principal de todo este dilema" y, con el ceño fruncido porque estaba claramente disgustada con el tema, añadió: "quien de verdad me sorprende es James... ¡No puedo creer que haya sido capaz de semejante acto de egoísmo! Sabiendo lo excelente buscadora que puedes llegar a ser, debería tener en cuenta tus aptitudes. Pero por lo visto no puede ver más allá de sus propios intereses. ¡Qué vergonzoso!"

Sin decir ni una palabra más, sorpresivamente, y como si de pronto un tornado controlara sus piernas, Rose se fue corriendo de allí, indudablemente furiosa con todo lo que le había contado Lily acerca de James. Porque, según ella, Malfoy estaba actuando según sus pronósticos y, si bien eso era inmensamente preocupante (porque todos estarían enredados en un sinfín de problemas y castigos), no podían ir a reclamar frente a él absolutamente nada; porque, de hacerlo, le estarían sirviendo en bandeja de plata sus propias declaraciones de culpabilidad. Así que, como más no podían hacer con respecto a esa cuestión, sólo quedaba enfrentarse a James, quien era el que las había defraudado y desilusionado enormemente, y sólo para beneficio de él mismo. Lily supuso que Rose sabía, tal como ella lo hacía, que Albus y Louis tenían algo que ver en todo este dilema, y por eso fue en su búsqueda en ese instante, sin dudarlo otro minuto, porque podría ser demasiado tarde.

Pero, la respuesta que sus dos primos dieron ante su cuestionamiento, a Rose no le había gustado, para nada. Y, menos a Lily, quien que esperaba que, por lo menos, su hermano Albus diera una razón bastante sostenible de por qué no le había informado lo que planeaba hacer James en el momento en que se había enterado de todo. Porque, Lily estaba segura (conociendo tan bien a sus hermanos como lo hacía, después de convivir doce años con ellos), de que Albus seguramente supo, antes que nadie, lo que James había decidido hacer en relación a ella y su decisión de ocupar el puesto de buscadora en el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor. Así que, Rose, siendo tan directa y chocante como era, y con los nervios exaltados como los tenía en ese momento, fue en busca de Albus y Louis, quienes, al verla venir con los cabellos electrizados y la mirada desafiante, tuvieron una idea bastante cercana del motivo por el cual su prima parecía un león en plena caza (incluyendo el parecido con el pelaje). Y, al escuchar su pregunta, no supieron qué responder. Ninguno de los dos se animó a abrir la boca para contestar una mínima palabra. Porque, ambos sabían, que habían metido la pata hasta el fondo. _Muy _hasta el fondo.

-¿Piensan quedarse mudos?-, había cuestionado Rose, ya que sus dos primos parecían haber perdido sus lenguas repentinamente. Daba por sentado que su aspecto los había intimidado, porque parecía que ambos habían visto al mismísimo Lord Voldemort caminando tranquilamente por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Pero, dada las circunstancias, y olvidando que se trataba de sus dos mejores amigos en todo el mundo, no dejaría que pisotearan como si fuera una rata cualquiera a su prima (y hermana, para ella), y que la utilizaran como una marioneta para su provecho. -Creo que saben muy bien de lo que estoy hablando-, continuó, dado que parecía que aún no tenían estímulo alguno para mover sus labios.

-No… no entiendo muy bien lo que dices-. Fue Louis quien, mirando con recelo a Rose, esperando no recibir un golpe de ésta al plantearle que no había comprendido bien lo que había dicho hacía tan sólo dos segundos, se atrevió a pronunciar aquellas simples palabras. Y, cuando la susodicha dirigió su mirada hacia él, pegó un salto, disimulado, porque sabía que su respuesta no le había agradado en absoluto.

-¿Qué parte de que James corrió a Lily para quedarse con la posición de buscador no entiendes?-, le retrucó Rose remarcando cada una de las sílabas pronunciadas. Parecía que, de un instante al otro, abriría su boca y extendería sus dientes para atacarlo y desmembrarlo, si eso era posible. Ninguno de los dos había visto a Rose alguna vez tan furiosa, ni siquiera contando aquella vez en la que Matt, en forma de broma, le había escondido todos sus útiles en diversos sitios del castillo. Aunque, era seguro que no se había enfurecido tanto, ya que, con sus habilidades en la realización de encantamientos, Rose había podido reunir sus libros en tan sólo una hora, teniendo en cuenta que Matt había sido bastante original en sus escondites (por ejemplo, había decidido que uno de ellos sería el fondo del lago, para acompañar al calamar gigante). -Es muy simple, de hecho-, le dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos. -Lo que me interesa a mí, es saber si ustedes estaban enterados de esto.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que James corrió a Lily?-, había preguntado ofuscado Albus. Observó a su prima que giraba sus ojos en una clara señal de impaciencia. Así que, antes de que hablara una vez más, se adelantó para explicar correctamente el motivo por el que no estaban comprendiendo bien la acusación que Rose les presentaba en ese momento. -Nosotros sabíamos que Lily estaba de acuerdo con James en ser cazadora, para que el pueda continuar como buscador, porque ella tenía miedo de no poder realizar un buen trabajo-, finalizó, explicando con movimiento de las manos.

Pero Albus notó al instante que decir aquello no había sido del todo acertado. Su prima, cuyos ojos parecían ahora fuera de órbita, se acercó a él con paso sigiloso y, al quedar a la altura de su rostro, susurró: -¿Tú estabas enterado de qué cosa? ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

-Lo que dije, Rose-, respondió ahora un impaciente, pero temeroso, Albus. La verdad era que no podía entender del todo por qué su prima los estaba acusando de algo en lo que no habían participado, ni opinado. Según lo que había dicho James, fue Lily quien, al estar demasiado indecisa con respecto a ocupar la posición de buscadora que tan bien había desempeñado su hermano, decidió darse un tiempo para sentirse segura en el juego, hasta que fuese el momento adecuado. Eso era de lo único que Albus y Louis estaban enterados, por lo que la actitud de Rose ya lo estaba cansando. -Por eso este berrinche está de más. Si tú no lo sabías, es tu problema- puntualizó, observándola también con cara de pocos amigos.

-Eres idiota-, le dijo simple y llanamente Rose, cruzándose de brazos, frente a ellos. Había adoptado una mirada casi irónica, y parecía que finalmente había comprendido lo que estaba sucediendo alrededor de todo este dilema, porque adoptó repentinamente aquella postura que siempre tenía cuando comenzaba a atar cabos y unir hechos que eran incomprensibles para otros.

-¿Disculpa?-, inquirió Albus, alzando las cejas a modo de intolerancia. Primero, su prima lo atacaba sin razón alguna. Luego, lo amenazaba indudablemente con la mirada, porque él sabía que Lily había cambiado de opinión con respecto a su idea de ser buscadora y, por lo que notaba, nadie se lo había informado. Y, finalmente, lo insultaba sin ningún remordimiento. A decir verdad, este tipo de comportamiento era bastante inaudito en Rose, en especial con relación a ellos. En realidad, con quien que se enfurecía todo el tiempo era con Matt, por sus burlas constantes. Pero, jamás (y en verdad era jamás), había insultado a sus primos, y mejores amigos, además; así que era demasiado extraño para Albus encontrarse en este tipo de situación.

-Ambos son idiotas-, les espetó Rose en el rostro. -¡No puedo creer que se hayan tragado el cuentito de James!-, añadió, subiendo el volumen de su voz descontroladamente. -Para que sepan, Lily SÍ quería ocupar el puesto de buscadora. ¡James la corrió diciendo que él sería buscador hasta su último año en Hogwarts!-, y, dando un paso hacia sus primos, que de pronto habían adquirido una mirada atónita y desconcertada, continuó ansiosamente: -Y, cuando Lily retrucó, le dijo que ÉL era el capitán y tomaba TODAS las decisiones, así que podía irse o quedarse como cazadora, nada más.

-Yo…- Albus, moviendo la boca como un pez, había atinado a pronunciar una sola palabra, cuando fue interrumpido nuevamente. Sinceramente, si debía admitirlo, se arrepentía en ese mismo instante de no haber consultado con Lily lo que su hermano mayor le había dicho. Y, ahora que lo pensaba bien, aquella vez, hacía una semana, cuando James le había contado al pasar la decisión de Lily de dejar de lado su interés en ser buscadora, Albus se había cuestionado qué había pasado por la cabeza de su hermana para cambiar de opinión tan drásticamente, sabiendo, como todos, lo mucho que deseaba demostrar a los demás lo buena que era en esa posición en Quidditch. Pero, como James había restado importancia al asunto, diciendo que Lily creía que era lo mejor para todo el equipo, Albus se había olvidado del tema en cuestión de horas.

-Sí. Tú y tú-, gritó prácticamente Rose, señalando primero a Albus y, luego, a Luis, presionando su dedo índice en el pecho de ambos, -son por completo inútiles. No puedo creer que te hayas tragado ese cuentito-, continuó ahora hablando hacia el primero, que aún movía su boca sin emitir sonido alguno. -Conociendo a Lily como la conoces, ¿en serio crees que es capaz de ceder así porque si, su lugar a James? ¿Con lo buena que es como buscadora?-, añadió exasperada. -Me resulta difícil de creer que no hayas dudado ni un poco.

-Rose…- comenzó a decir Louis, con un tono cauteloso. Pero, tuvo que callarse porque, de un segundo a otro, su prima giró sobre sus talones y, sin escuchar nada de lo que ellos tuvieran que decirle, se marchó de allí, sin dirigirles una sola palabra más, hecha un torbellino de emociones, casualmente nada gratificantes hacia ellos.

En fin, era eso lo que había sucedido, y Rose se lo había descrito con textuales palabras. Lily, desde ese momento, se había sentido, por un lado, completamente enfadada, y por el otro, demasiado desilusionada. Estaba enojada con Albus y con Louis (en especial con el primero), porque ninguno de los dos había dicho nada en el momento en que James les contó lo que _supuestamente_ Lily había acordado con él. ¿Realmente Albus había sido tan tonto para creer que Lily le diría a su hermano mayor que prefería ocupar el puesto de cazadora, por miedo a no realizar un buen papel como buscadora? No entendía como alguien que la conocía a la perfección, porque daba la casualidad de que era su hermano, podría haber caído en ese cuentito sin sentido. Y, también, se sentía muy triste y desdichada, porque nunca imaginó que James podría ser capaz de confabular, como lo había hecho, en su contra. Porque, claramente, eso era lo que había deseado lograr: mover las fichas de tal manera que todo quedara en perfecta posición para que Lily no pudiera enterarse con anterioridad de sus planes, de forma que, cuando se lo dijera, la sorprendería, y le daría a elegir, sin ninguna otra salida posible. Y, por como habían salido las cosas, James salió ganando, en todos los sentidos.

-Lily, ¿quieres irte?-, Eva llamó su atención, observando la entrada del Gran Salón, con un gesto de molestia. Lily, rápidamente, dirigió la vista hacia donde su amiga estaba mirando, y al instante su boca dibujó una mueca de desagrado. Albus y Louis se estaban dirigiendo hacia donde ellas estaban sentadas, desayunando. Eva, intuyendo que iban a intentar entablar conversación con Lily, los observó con cara de fastidio (porque ella también estaba enterada de la terrible manera en que se habían comportado con su mejor amiga), mientras codeaba a Rose disimuladamente en el brazo, para darle aviso que sus primos se estaban aproximando. La susodicha, entornó los ojos al verlos acercarse, intentando advertirles que no era una buena idea en ese preciso momento tantear terreno con relación a Lily, porque aquella mañana se encontraba especialmente irritable y malhumorada. Pero, Albus, haciendo caso omiso a las señas que le estaba enviando Rose, se sentó junto a su hermana, acompañado de Louis, y les sonrió como si nada estuviese mal entre ellos.

-¿Cómo va la mañana?-, preguntó con amabilidad, aunque se notaba que detrás de esa máscara de desinterés, se encontraba un poco nervioso. Observó a las chicas en la mesa, que parecían encontrar su actitud por completo fuera de lugar, por la forma en que lo acribillaban con los ojos, como si intentaran enviarle miles de maleficios cruciatus en ese mismísimo segundo. Luego, disimuladamente, Albus giró su rostro hacia Lily, y movió sus labios lentamente, comenzando a pronunciar una palabra que nadie logró escuchar, porque su hermana lo miró repulsivamente y, siendo todo lo menos delicada que podía llegar a ser, se levantó dando un golpe en la mesa, para alejarse de allí con paso apresurado.

Ante esa actitud por parte de su prima, Rose negó con la cabeza, y comenzó a juntar sus útiles y libros, desparramados entre los platos repletos de comida. Hizo una pausa, y le dijo, en un tono recriminativo: -Te lo advertí, Albus. Es muy pronto para que vengan como si nada hubiese pasado y como si no hubiesen arruinado el año de Lily-. Y, colocando sus pertenencias en su bolso, lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido, y volvió a hablar, intentando sonar lo menos severa posible: -Sé que no fue tu culpa, pero Lily cree que podrías haberle dicho, y tiene razón al sentirse traicionada.

-¡Pero Rose!-, exclamó Albus, cansado ya de que su hermana lo culpara de algo que no había hecho, ya que Lily pensaba que él había ocultado todo el plan macabro de James, para que ella no pudiera tomar riendas en el asunto antes de tiempo. Y, si bien él ya había demostrado que se sentía ofendido con su hermano mayor, porque desde que se había enterado de cómo habían sido realmente las cosas, no le dirigía la palabra, parecía que la pequeña Potter no daría el brazo a torcer. "Si yo hubiese estado en tu lugar, mínimamente te hubiese consultado, porque todo lo que dice James resulta poco creíble para cualquiera", había dicho Lily una de las tantas veces que había intentado comunicarse con ella, aunque sea para poder explicarse y defenderse. -¡Si tú le dijeras que no fue mi intención ocultarle el plan de James, sería una gran ayuda para mí!

-Lo he intentado, Albus. Ambas lo hemos intentado-, le respondió, haciendo referencia a ella misma, y a Eva, quien seguía sentada esperando que Rose emprendiera camino hacia la salida del Gran Comedor, para marcharse junto a ella. -Pero sabes cómo es Lily. Aunque se lo repita mil veces, ella está convencida de que fuiste un tonto.

-Y lo fuiste, en realidad-, aseguró Eva, quien lo miraba con gesto decidido. Louis, al escucharla, reprimió una carcajada, y comenzó a toser disimuladamente. Todos siempre decían que aquella chica tenía una personalidad un poco tímida y retraída, y, si bien la mayoría de las veces era así, cuando debía extender sus pezuñas para defenderse o atacar, parecía que no dudaba en hacerlo. Louis observó que Eva se había percatado de su intento de contener la risa, ya que un tono sonrosado comenzó a extenderse por sus mejillas. Divertido ante la mirada de recelo de la chica, alzó las cejas a modo de sugerencia, como preguntándole qué era lo que tanto le molestaba de su actitud (aunque, se notaba a leguas que no confiaba en él, para nada). Sin embargo, no pudo continuar con su intimidación porque, de un momento a otro, Rose se había alejado de allí, tomando a Eva del brazo y llevándola con ella, rápidamente.

-¿Qué tienes?-, le dijo Albus, cuando se dio cuenta de que su primo había girado su cabeza para observar el andar de la chica, en su marcha hacia la salida del Gran Comedor. -¿A quién miras?-, preguntó, levantándose un poco de su asiento para poder ver por encima de la cabeza de Louis, y así darse cuenta de qué era lo que lo tenía tan concentrado. -¿A Eva?

-¿A quién?-, le respondió el susodicho intentando sonar desinteresado, volviendo a su lugar, y extendiendo el brazo para tomar unos bollitos de coco con azúcar, que había dejado en su plato Lily.

-¡Estabas mirando a Eva!-, sugirió Albus en voz alta, sorprendido por su descubrimiento.

-Yo no estaba mirando a nadie-, aseguró, frunciendo el entrecejo, como si quisiera parecer ofendido ante la idea retorcida que estaba dando a conocer su primo, y mejor amigo, además. Pero, era bastante obvio para ambos, que lo había descubierto en plena acción, como decía él, extendiendo por doquier sus encantos de _veela_. Aunque parecía que la mejor amiga de su prima se había resistido notablemente al poder que emanaba, ya que se había marchado de allí, sin siquiera dirigirle una mínima mirada, y eso le había picado un poco el orgullo machista que había desarrollado a lo largo de los años. -¿Puedes dejar de decir estupideces?-, le ordenó, mientras daba un mordisco a uno de los bollitos.

-Cuanto TÚ te haces el estúpido es porque traes una chica entre manos-, le dijo con la mirada desafiante, sabiendo que Louis no podía negarse, porque lo conocía aún más que a su propia hermana. -Te advierto: juegas con Eva, y Lily se va a encargar de jugar contigo-, puntualizó, ante la mirada escéptica de su primo.

* * *

-¡Lily!-, escuchó que la llamaban, desde una distancia bastante corta. Era la voz su prima, quien, junto a Eva, había corrido para alcanzarla. Ella se estaba dirigiendo hacia el campo de juego, ya que dentro de una media hora sería el partido de Slytherin contra Hufflepuff. ¿Por qué estaba yendo a ver un partido de Quidditch entre dos casas a las que no pertenecía? No tenía ni la más mínima idea. Había salido con la mayor rapidez que podía del Gran Comedor, había recorrido los terrenos durante algunos minutos sin rumbo alguno, y finalmente se había decidido por presenciar el partido. Según ella, aquel acto no tenía nada de malo, aunque tampoco era muy normal que digamos. Al fin y al cabo, tenía muchos compañeros y amigos de Hufflepuff a los que podría ir a alentar. Porque, claramente, estaba yendo por ellos, y no por ninguna otra razón. Por supuesto que no había ninguna otra razón por la que asistir a aquel partido.

Giró sobre sus talones para permitir que Rose y Eva la alcanzaran, y las observó, mientras, agitadas, se detenían frente a ella. Parecía que la habían visto caminar hacia el campo de Quidditch y se habían decidido a seguirla a toda velocidad. -¿Hacía… dónde… vas?-, le preguntó su prima, respirando profundamente entre cada palabra. Tenía el pelo alborotado y el rostro muy sonrosado, dando la imagen de una persona que recién acaba de finalizar una maratón de varios kilómetros.

Eva, a su lado, se sostenía la cabeza con ambas manos, como si el esfuerzo le hubiese causado un repentino mareo. -Temíamos que alguien te hubiese hecho enojar…-, dijo con dificultad, aunque parecía un poco menos agotada que Rose. -Y que fuera demasiado tarde.

-¿Tan peligrosa soy?-, soltó Lily, con una carcajada. Sinceramente, no se ofendía en absoluto por su fama de cascarrabias que se había extendido a lo largo y ancho de todo Hogwarts, sino más bien le provocaba un poco de gracia y, si debía admitirlo, en su mayor medida, regocijo. Le sentaba bien el título de luchadora, desafiante y orgullosa, y le gustaba que los demás tuvieran presente quién era, si se animaban a meterse con ella.

-A simple vista, no lo pareces-, le respondió Rose, sonriendo también. -Pero, con la varita, das miedo-. Concluyó, respirando un poco del aire fresco que las rodeaba. -Y bien, ¿hacia dónde ibas, Lily?

-A ver el partido-, contestó sin ningún tipo de sentimiento reflejado en su rostro. Notó como Rose fruncía el entrecejo, ante su respuesta, y dibujaba un gesto de duda en sus ojos. -No tengo nada que hacer, y no se me ocurrió algo mejor en qué perder el tiempo-, completó, sabiendo que su respuesta había sido insuficiente para su prima, y que ésta ataría sus propias conjeturas, antes que ella pudiese siquiera marcharse de allí. Esperaba, por todos los magos, haber sido lo bastante creíble; pero, ante la inteligencia de Rose, lo dudaba íntegramente. Y, este hecho, para su pesar, generaría una serie de preguntas inquisitivas por parte de su prima que deseaba evitar, a toda costa.

-¿Pero no juegan Slytherin y Hufflepuff?-, acotó Eva, encontrando también extrañas las palabras de su amiga.

-Sí-, afirmó Lily, evitando la mirada de Rose, que parecía inspeccionarla detenidamente, como si se tratara de un extraño espécimen. -Pero el Quidditch me gusta, y quien juegue no tiene nada que ver-, continuó, alzando los hombros, para restar importancia al tema en cuestión. -Sólo quiero entretenerme mirando un buen partido. ¿Quieres venir?-, le preguntó a Eva, observándola directamente a los ojos. La susodicha, asintió con la cabeza, sin cuestionar nada más sobre la elección de Lily acerca de la visita que harían a un partido que, en realidad, nada tenía que ver con ellas. Parecía que había logrado convencerla rápidamente de que sus palabras eran ciertas. Aunque, a decir verdad, no eran del todo mentira, porque Lily prefería ver cualquier partido de Quidditch (sin importar los equipos que jugaran), antes que estar en la Sala Común haciendo tareas atrasadas. -¿Tú vienes?-, volvió a preguntar, ahora dirigiéndose a Rose, pero evitando dirigir sus ojos hacia ella, porque sabía que lo primero que haría, sería intentar adivinar sus verdaderas intenciones (si es que ya no las sabía, para ser sinceros).

-No, no-, le dijo Rose, sonriendo con complacencia. Lily sabía que, en ese mismísimo momento, su prima seguramente estaría uniendo hilos y desarrollando alguna teoría del motivo de su deseo de ver el partido de Quidditch de Slytherin contra Hufflepuff. -Tengo muchísimo que estudiar… Recién estoy comenzando con algunos temas para las MHB, y si no me pongo al día, no alcanzaré con todo.

-Pero, Rose…-, argumentó Eva, con un deje de desconcierto en su voz, -… ¿las MHB no son en quinto año?, ¿y tú no estás en cuarto?-, completó, intentando entender por qué Rose comenzaba a estudiar un año antes de la fecha prevista para sus exámenes.

-Claro, ¡pero si no empiezo a tiempo no podré estudiar de todos los libros que he conseguido!-, exclamó elevando el tono de voz, como si aquello fuese un hecho nefasto al que no quería llegar por nada del mundo. Clavó sus ojos en Lily, quien aún seguía esquivándola deliberadamente, y le dijo, más como una orden, que como una sugerencia: -Ten cuidado, no te metas en líos, por favor. Y, luego, hablaremos.

Al escuchar las palabras de su prima, quien al terminar de pronunciarlas giró sobre sus talones para marcharse de allí sin decir nada más, levantó la mirada y la observó detenidamente. Sí, era seguro que Rose ya tenía una idea bastante formada (si es que no había dado por completo en la tecla) de las verdadera razón por la que Lily quería asistir al partido. Y, si bien, confiaba en su prima y sabía que podía contarle todo lo que quisiera, que por más extraño que fuese nunca sería capaz de juzgarla, no tenía muchos ánimos de andar hablando del tema, que hasta intentaba evitar en cada uno de sus pensamientos.

Al llegar al campo de juego, Lily observó que estaba repleto de simpatizantes tanto de Slytherin, como de Hufflepuff, que agitaban banderas y pancartas, de los colores pertenecientes a sus casas. Sintió como una punzada de emoción se adentraba en su estómago, y la hacía sentirse nerviosa e inquieta, cuando una bandera de Slytherin se soltó sorpresivamente de las manos de un niño del primer curso, y se perdió, siendo llevada por el viento, como si se tratara de un inmenso imán invisible que intentaba atraerla. Allí estaban aquellos colores que había negado hacía más de un año, pero que, al verlos, le provocaban una ola de sentimientos internos, incomprensibles para ella, que crecían cada vez más y más, con el paso de los años. Muchas veces se había dicho que era debido a que Scorpius pertenecía a esa casa; pero, aunque no quería admitirlo ni siquiera ante ella misma, sabía que había algo más en lo profundo de su ser. Algo que ella negaba rotundamente, y que no permitiría que saliera, por más que estuviera allí aguardando, pulsante.

Con Eva acordaron ubicarse en la tribuna de Hufflepuff, principalmente porque sería muy extraño que dos Gryffindor, y en especial siendo una de ellas Potter, se sentaran en las gradas que estaban repletas de estudiantes de Slytherin, teniendo en cuenta que además de todo, se trataba de un partido de Quidditch. Y, más allá de levantar miradas furibundas por parte de los alumnos pertenecientes a la casa de las serpientes, comenzarían a surgir habladurías que, a esta altura de su estancia en Hogwarts, Lily ya estaba cansada de soportar. Porque había que admitir que sería muy extraño verlas entre los colores verde y plata, en medio de aplausos y vítores dirigidos al imbécil de Parkinson, a quien igualmente Lily tampoco soportaba.

Esperaron tan sólo unos minutos, en los cuales saludaron muchos conocidos de Hufflepuff de sus clases, cuando escucharon el pitido del silbato de Madam Hooch. Los dos equipos, unos instantes después, daban su aparición en el campo de juego. Y, fue en ese mismo momento, que Lily divisó el destello dorado que tanto había esperado: el del cabello de Scorpius, que al sol desplegaba miles de reflejos por doquier. Allí estaba, con el resto del equipo de su casa, prestando atención a las advertencias y reglas dada por la profesora antes del partido, y vistiendo su túnica de Quidditch, de color oscuro, adornada con ribetes plateados. El rubor cubrió su rostro ante el primer pensamiento que se le cruzó por la cabeza al verlo: había crecido notoriamente, ese verano, y el uniforme le sentaba mil veces mejor. Parecía que su cuerpo había adquirido más formas varoniles, y le sentaba bien en los lugares exactos, en su espalda, en sus brazos y en sus piernas. Lily no pudo contenerse, y suspiró, notando que a cada día, hora, minuto o segundo que pasaba, sus admiraciones por Malfoy crecían a pasos agigantados. Al fin de cuentas, ¿quién lo había mandado a ser endemoniadamente tan perfecto? Sus ojos le habían parecido los más espléndidos y maravillosos que alguna vez conocería, en el mismo instante que se posaron sobre ella, y ahora también resultaba que su cuerpo parecía atraerla, sin ningún motivo aparente.

Unos minutos después, no pudo saber cuántos con exactitud porque estaba concentrada en sus divagaciones sobre su perdición por Malfoy, cuando volvió a oír el silbato de Madam Hooch, anunciando el comienzo del partido. Los gritos, exclamaciones y aplausos de la muchedumbre comenzaron a resonar por todo el campo de juego, y Lily se dispuso a prestar atención a la única persona que en ese momento, a su parecer, la merecía. La voz del comentarista, el profesor Lee Jordan, que estaba amplificada por medio de un hechizo, se elevaba a través del sonido ensordecedor que atravesaba las gradas. Se notaba, a leguas, que su favoritismo se inclinaba a favor del equipo de Hufflepuff; o, más bien, todos sabían que siempre estaría en contra de Slytherin, y no mostraba ningún reparo en ocultarlo.

Pero, Lily, no prestaba mucha atención, ni a lo que el profesor Jordan estaba diciendo sobre la casa de las serpientes (aunque escuchó algo sobre que eran venenosas y arrastradas), ni al desarrollo del partido. En ese momento, sólo tenía ojos para Malfoy, y no pensaba disimularlo. En realidad, no creía que nadie fuese a reparar en lo que ella estaba haciendo, no justamente cuando dos casas se estaban enfrentando en un partido de Quidditch. Observó, con detenimiento, como Malfoy levantaba vuelo, golpeando con el pie derecho el suelo repleto de césped tupido. Y, como si algo lo impulsara rápidamente, en pocos segundos se encontraba sobrevolando el campo de juego. Mantenía la cabeza gacha y estaba expectante, intentando divisar cualquier forma dorada, prácticamente invisible, que pudiera estar aleteando de aquí para allá.

Lily, sin ningún tipo de vergüenza, porque sabía que nadie la estaba controlando, se concentró en su rostro. Sus ojos, parecían dos águilas en plena caza, y su ceño fruncido, le daba un aspecto amenazador, que Lily no pudo dejar de admirar. Movía la cabeza, por momentos, observando el juego, a las tribunas, y hacia el cielo, seguramente buscando la Snitch. Los de Hufflepuff, luego de media hora de comenzado el partido, iban ganando por 20 puntos, aunque los de Slytherin estaban planteando muy buenas jugadas en ataque. Lily seguía ocupando toda su atención en Malfoy, en sus movimientos, en su forma de volar, y en cada uno de los mínimos detalles que seguramente nadie más que ella, notaría.

Sus ojos se encontraban divagando por las formas que adoptaba Scorpius sobre la escoba, las cuales eran tan refinadas y elegantes, que no concordaban con el estilo de juego de Quidditch, cuando sintió que, del lado de las gradas donde ella se encontraba con Eva (es decir, donde estaban los simpatizantes de Hufflepuff), los estudiantes se levantaban repentinamente, alzando los brazos, y agitándolos, elevando sus voces con gritos y exclamaciones eufóricas. -¡O´Connell ha visto la Snitch! ¡SE ESTÁ LANZANDO EN PICADA! ¡HUFFLEPUFF PRESIONA A SLYTHERIN, AMIGOS!-, escuchó Lily decir a Lee Jordan, alentando también la jugada. Inmediatamente, divisó a Malfoy volar a gran velocidad, hacía donde se estaba dirigiendo O'Connell, pero no era lo suficiente rápido como para alcanzarlo antes de que éste cerrara su mano sobre la pelotita con alas de color dorado.

-¡Malfoy, no lo dudes, pega tus brazos al cuerpo!-, susurró Lily, más para sí que para cualquier otro, porque sabía que nadie, y menos Scorpius, la estaría oyendo. Pero, como si se tratara de un milagro, o de una terrible coincidencia, o como si Malfoy tuviera algún tipo de poder para escucharla a la distancia, y entre tanto sonido ensordecedor, éste no tardó ni un segundo en presionar sus brazos contra sus costillas, así como vio hacer a Lily una vez, y, encorvando un poco la espalda, mientras aplastaba su cuerpo contra el palo de la escoba, se aventuró en picada, adquiriendo una rapidez increíble y amenazante. Lily, emocionada ante su visión, sonrió, pegando un salto del asiento en que se encontraba en la tribuna, y, aún sin poder creer realmente lo que estaba haciendo, comenzó a gritar, exaltada, alentando también, pero no a quien todos seguramente esperaban en ese momento, sino que estaba festejando por Scorpius Malfoy. Nada más y nada menos que un Malfoy, perteneciente a la casa de las serpientes. Eternos rivales de los alumnos de Gryffindor, y especialmente si se trataba de personas que llevaran el apellido Potter, para agregar más ítems al asunto. -¡Dobla rápido! ¡Dirige la escoba con tus brazos! ¡La Snitch se alejó de allí!- volvió a decir, a punto de explotar de los nervios que la consumían, cuando se dio cuenta de que el destello dorado se estaba moviendo hacia el otro extremo inferior de la cancha. Malfoy no debía intentar frenar su vuelo, sino que debía dirigir la velocidad con sus codos, como si se trataran del timón de un barco, y de esta forma usarlos para doblar a toda marcha, y en la dirección exacta. Era muy común para los magos, frenar antes de intentar doblar o hacer una pirueta, pero su madre, como jugadora profesional que había sido, le había explicado muchísimas veces que esa táctica era un error. "Cuanto más te impulses, más perfecto y rápido será el movimiento, y ganarás varios segundos mientras tu contrincante intenta frenar y luego dar un giro", le había explicado su madre en aquellas ocasiones.

Y, nuevamente, como si Malfoy tuviera un par de orejas extensibles que llegaban hasta donde ella se encontraba, hizo con exactitud lo que Lily había ordenado: levantó sólo un poco su codo derecho, rozando el aire como si se tratara la cola de un dragón, y, dirigiendo hacia abajo su otro codo, para generar el contrapeso específico, giró hacia la izquierda sin perder ni un ápice de velocidad, y ganando, a cada segundo que transcurría, cercanía en relación a la nueva ubicación de la Snitch. El buscador de Hufflepuff, O'Connell, parecía un poco confundido y aturdido por la sorprende e imprevista actuación del Slytherin. Algo que, seguramente, ni él, ni el resto del equipo, ni de los estudiantes allí presentes, se podrían haber imaginado. Ante el espectáculo que estaba brindando Malfoy, los simpatizantes de Slytherin comenzaron a vociferar y alentar aún más que antes, expectantes ante la sensación de poder ganar aquel partido. Lily, igualmente emocionada, no podía dejar de observar la perfección en la forma de volar de Scorpius. Y, aunque fuera un poco orgullosa al admitirlo, sabía que todas aquellas tácticas las había aprendido esas veces en que, como un águila a punto de devorar a su presa, había ido a sus clases con Madam Hooch, a pasearse por allí, sin ningún motivo (aunque en realidad era muy evidente que se la pasaba todo el rato observándola, como si estuviese a punto de atacarla de un momento a otro).

-¡Es increíble lo que estamos presenciado, amigos! ¡Parece que Malfoy ha entrenado duro este verano!-, exclamaba Lee Jordan, con los ojos fuera de órbita, sin poder creer muy bien lo que veía. Lily se río ante el comentario, y dejó entrever una pequeña pizca de ilusión en sus ojos, algo que nunca se había permitido. Malfoy estaba siendo aclamado por la multitud e, inclusive, el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, jefe de la casa Gryffindor, y enemigo de los Malfoy en su juventud, estaba dejando entrever que hasta él mismo se sentía impresionado por las demostraciones que dejaba en el campo de juego el buscador de Slytherin. Así que, Malfoy estaba adquiriendo fama y reconocimiento gracias a ella, si había que ser sinceros. Al fin y al cabo, eran sus técnicas, sus consejos y sus jugadas, ¿o no? Y, entonces, en ese mismo instante, en sus más ocultos y secretos deseos, Lily se dejó llevar e imaginó que, tal vez, _y sólo tal vez,_ Scorpius podría llegar a notar ese pequeño hecho, y podría querer agradecerle su ayuda. Sería un buen acercamiento luego de tantas idas y venidas, _pero sólo tal vez._

Mientras divagaba en aquellas ideas, Lily observó a Scorpius frenar en seco, repentinamente. De un momento a otro, estaba alzando su brazo derecho, con su mano formando un puño, alrededor de una pelotita dorada con alas, las cuales se agitaban frenéticamente. En ese mismo instante, y en contradicción a lo que muchos esperaban que sucediese, el campo de Quidditch se sumió en un completo silencio. Los simpatizantes de Slytherin (tanto los jugadores del equipo como los que se encontraban en la tribuna) observaban a Malfoy como si un mismísimo colacuerno húngaro se hubiese postrado tras él, y estuviese a punto de atacarlo. Se sentían entre maravillados por el hecho de haber ganado el partido de aquella manera, y dudosos porque no podían dar crédito a la imagen que sus ojos mandaban a su cerebro. A la vez, los alumnos de Hufflepuff, no entendían como era posible que Malfoy hubiese superado a su propio buscador. Y Lee Jordan, el comentarista, abría y cerraba la boca como un pez medio atontado, sin saber qué palabras serían las correctas para pronunciar ante semejante hazaña, ya que era una desgracia muy intensa para él anunciar que Slytherin había ganado el partido, con una genial atrapada de la Snitch por parte de Malfoy.

Lily, sin esperar ni un segundo más, sonrió, ampliamente, sin interesarse en que alguna persona podría percatarse de esa acción por parte de ella. Y, a decir verdad, tuvo que contenerse para no brincar en su asiento con los brazos en alto, festejando el triunfo de las serpientes. Estudiaba detenidamente a un Malfoy que parecía muy orgulloso de sí mismo, portando una mirada desafiante ante todo aquel que se atreviera a pensar que había hecho algún tipo de trampa, o que dijese que lo que estaba sucediendo no era cierto. El gris de sus ojos, generalmente perlados y calmos, parecían estallar en una tormenta, intrigantes y provocativos, tal como había sido su actuación en aquel partido. Lily estaba admirando aquella imagen cuando, en ese mismo instante, Malfoy dirigió su mirada hacia ella, aunque efímeramente. Fue una observación dura y desprovista de emociones, pero Lily no se inmutó, sino que le devolvió el gesto, resplandeciente, y demostrándole que se sentía impresionada y feliz por su victoria.

Un minuto después de que la conmoción que se había instaurado sobre todos los alumnos presentes en aquel momento en el partido se disipase, los compañeros de equipo de Malfoy habían llegado hacia donde se encontraba él, con la Snitch aún en su puño derecho, para saludarlo y aplaudirlo por haber conseguido vencer a Hufflepuff. Las tribunas de Slytherin rebozaban de gritos de júbilo y chillidos, vítores y exclamaciones. Las pancartas verdes y plateadas, los globos y las banderas eran lanzados por los alumnos hacia el campo de juego, mientras éstos también descendían emocionados de las gradas, buscando llegar primeros al festejo del equipo oficial de su casa. En contraste a semejante alegría, los alumnos de Hufflepuff habían comenzado a abuchear y a quejarse, pero no por haber perdido el partido, sino porque creían imposible que Slytherin hubiese logrado la victoria sin algún tipo de trampa sucia y malograda. Pedían un segundo tiempo, o algo por el estilo, porque para ellos no era posible que Malfoy fuera un jugador tan impresionante de un día para el otro, haciendo ese tipo de demostraciones sobre la escoba. Lee Jordan, resignadamente, hablaba en un murmullo apenas audible, felicitando a las serpientes por haber ganado, y diciendo entre líneas que a él también le gustaría que se jugase un segundo tiempo, aunque ese tipo de reglas no estaban permitidas en los partidos de Quidditch, para su pesar y el de todos sus amigos de Hufflepuff.

-¿Por qué sonríes, Lily?-, le preguntó Eva en cuanto se giró a su amiga, observándola con el ceño fruncido, claramente disgustada por lo que acababa de suceder, como Gryffindor que era.

-Malfoy-, respondió la aludida, sin más, y sin darse cuenta que estaba dando a entender cosas que en realidad preferida mantener ocultas en lo más profundo de su ser, por el resto de su vida.

-¿Malfoy qué?-, volvió a cuestionar su amiga, cruzándose de brazos.

Lily, sorprendida frente a su propio error, y rezando para Eva no fuera tan perspicaz y clarividente como lo era su prima Rose, intentó dar algún tipo de fundamento para aquel comportamiento tan impropio de ella, principalmente por ser una Gryffindor también, y nada más y nada menos que portadora del apellido Potter. -Malfoy, utilizó mis tácticas sobre la escoba-, explicó alzando los hombros, como restando importancia al comentario. -Me resulta gracioso que al final siga mis instrucciones, ¿a ti no?

-¡Por Merlín, Lily! ¡Tienes razón!-, exclamó, llena de sorpresa, Eva, dando un salto en el banco en el que se encontraban sentadas. -¡Así que el GRAN Scorpius Malfoy puede seguir las órdenes de una Potter, sin herir su orgullo!-, soltó entre risas, dando una palmada en el hombro a su amiga, quien también se rió ante aquel comentario.

-Debería reconocerlo-, apuntó Lily, mientras se levantaban de sus asientos y se dirigían a las escaleras descendientes de las tribunas, junto con los pocos alumnos de Hufflepuff que aún estaban también allí, quejándose sobre la resolución del partido.

-Deberías hacérselo reconocer-, acotó su amiga, levantando un dedo. -Él por sí mismo no lo hará, ¿no crees?

-Podría interceptarlo en algún pasillo, y darle a entender quién manda en ésta materia-, anunció Lily, con voz pícara y juguetona, como si aquello realmente fuera una especie de broma entablada entre ambas. Pero, lo que dijo su amiga a continuación, le dio a entender que ella estaba hablando bastante en serio, y creía firmemente que Malfoy necesitaba una visita de Lily Luna Potter.

-Ve ahora, y espera a que salga de los vestidores-, acotó Eva sin más. Al observar la cara de desconcierto que su amiga le devolvía ante el comentario, agregó: -¿Qué? Es mejor si lo molestas ahora, que debe creerse más de lo que es, porque todo es reciente. Se lo merece por habernos importunado durante todo primer año, en las clases de vuelo, ¿o no?

Lily, que muchas veces se maravillaba por el ingenio oculto de su amiga, que siempre parecía tan tímida, retraída y no tan astuta como otras, le dirigió una mirada de malicia y felicidad, agradeciéndole por la idea tan sagaz que había tenido en ese preciso instante. Y, sin esperar otro segundo, se despidió de ella, quien le informó que la esperaría en la Sala Común para la merienda, y se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia la entrada del campo de Quidditch, esperando poder alcanzar a Malfoy, si era que ya se estaba yendo de allí. Miles de ideas pasaban a total velocidad por su cabeza mientras se dirigía a su destino: qué pensaría Malfoy al verla parada allí frente a él sin ningún reparo, o qué respuesta tendría para lo que ella le diría, o si directamente la ignoraría (como muchas veces hacía) y seguiría si camino sin registrarla, o si debería enfrentarse a los comentarios idiotas e insultantes del descerebrado de Parkinson.

Cuando llegó, un poco agitada, se acercó con rapidez a la entrada de los vestuarios pertenecientes a Slytherin, impaciente por la salida de Malfoy. Estaba decidida a enfrentarlo, principalmente porque Eva tenía razón, no existía ningún motivo por el que ella debía temer o tener vergüenza al estar esperándolo. Era él quien debía reconocer que había utilizado sus tácticas profesionales sobre la escoba, y que gracias a ellas había logrado su triunfo y, seguramente, su posterior popularidad. Así que no se daría por vencida en su hazaña y lograría sacarle a Malfoy de sus labios al menos un mínimo reconocimiento para su persona, sino era que finalmente terminarían con las varitas enfrentadas. Pero, aún si así era, estaba resuelta a hablar con él.

No tuvo que esperar mucho, en realidad, porque Scorpius Malfoy hizo su aparición unos cinco minutos después, a través de la puerta de los vestuarios. Parecía que se había duchado luego del partido, porque llevaba su cabello, generalmente rubio platinado, de un color un tanto más oscurecido (por efecto del agua), y todo alborotado, dejando de lado ese peinado estricto y estirado que portaba todos los días. Lily, nerviosa, contuvo la respiración ante aquella imagen del chico de sus sueños (si podría ser llamado así). Y, ante el tenue sonido que provocó con sus labios al ahogar una exclamación de asombro, Malfoy se percató de su presencia. Instantáneamente, giró su rostro hacia ella, y la corta distancia que los separaba lo sorprendió, porque retrocedió un paso antes siquiera de notar que lo hacía. La observó con aquellos ojos grises, que drásticamente se tornaron oscuros y tempestuosos, y Lily se preguntó si estaría molesto por verla allí, frente a él. Sin poder contenerse, sonrió de la misma forma que lo había hecho durante todo el partido, y de la misma forma en que lo hizo cuando él, luego de atrapar la Snitch, dirigió sus ojos para detenerse en ella efímeramente.

-Buena jugada, Malfoy-. Lily pronunció aquellas palabras con un leve temblor en la voz. Pero, si Scorpius lo notó, no se lo hizo saber, porque no varió su semblante, que seguía contrariado e indeciso. Parecía no entender muy bien el motivo por el que la chica Potter (como su grupito tenía el afán de llamarla) había ido especialmente hasta los vestidores del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin, y menos podía entender si su finalidad era buscarlo a él. Lily, sonrojada como un tomate, como era costumbre en ella cuando se encontraba en este tipo de situaciones, intentó volver a hablar, pero el sonido de su voz quedó opacado por la llegada de una tercera persona, que apareció repentinamente por el costado izquierdo del camino, a toda velocidad.

Y, antes de que ambos pudieran percatarse de lo sucedido, aquella persona se había lanzado como un torbellino sobre Malfoy, abrazándolo con una fuerza indescriptible, y presionando sus labios contra los de él, sin importarle quién era la chica pelirroja que acompañaba al rubio en ese momento. Lily, impresionada y dolida por aquella imagen, caminó algunos pasos hacia atrás, moviendo la cabeza, intentando entender qué era lo que realmente estaba sucediendo. Una chica, delgada y alta, de cabello corto y negro, brillante, era quien se había plantado frente a Scorpius para robarle un beso, seguramente emocionada por el partido. Por supuesto, Lily esperaba que la reacción de Scorpius fuese otra, y no colocar las manos en la cintura de aquella chica, sin querer apartarla por lo que se había atrevido a hacer.

Sus ojos, sin poder reprimirse, se llenaron de lágrimas, acuosas y saladas. Lily dirigió su mirada hacia abajo, para ocultarse de la posible inquisición de Malfoy. Se notaba que él no pretendía soltarse del agarre de la muchacha, y Lily se sintió estúpida e ilusa, porque haber creído que él podría siquiera desear hablar con ella después de lo que había sucedido en el partido. Tampoco había sido tan tonta para esperar que le diese un beso de película, como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento con otra que no era ella, pero jamás había imaginado que algo tan doloroso sucedería ante sus ojos. Volvió a levantar su rostro, y observó que Scorpius seguía concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo (muy concentrado para su propio gusto) y, ante el pinchazo de angustia que invadió su corazón, una lágrima recorrió su mejilla, mientras su mirada volvía a perderse en el suelo, buscando tal vez escapar de aquel cuadro que le estaban representando sólo a ella. Sin haberse dado cuenta, Lily había retrocedido ya varios pasos más mientras todo sucedía. Y, antes siquiera de pensar en lo que hacía, justo cuando chocó contra el tronco de un árbol que bordeaba el camino de salida, giró sobre sus talones y salió corriendo de allí, a toda carrera.

Hacía donde iba, no lo sabía. Recordaba lejanamente que Eva la estaría esperando en la Sala Común de Gryffindor para compartir la merienda. Pero, en ese momento y dadas las circunstancias, no tenía ganas en absoluto de ver a nadie, o hablar siquiera con su amiga. Quería escapar de allí, de los terrenos de Hogwarts, del mundo que la rodeaba, de su apellido y del mismísimo Scorpius Malfoy. ¿Por qué tenía que ser ella la maravillada por sus ojos? ¿Por qué tenía que haberse fijado en él a tan corta edad y sumar preocupaciones a su cerebro? ¿Por qué no podía actuar como Potter que era genéticamente, y odiarlo como Malfoy que era él, y seguir el curso de las cosas tal como debía hacerlo? ¿Por qué había sido tan tonta de pensar que tal vez él también era diferente, tal vez sentía o pensaba distinto, como ella?

Sí. Lily Luna Potter estaba adolorida, angustiada y apenada. En parte por lo que había tenido que presenciar, y en parte por las cosas que Scorpius Malfoy siempre le hacía sentir. Pero, principalmente, se sentía fuera de lugar por haber sido tan crédula, y haber esperado más de él, de lo que tal vez debería haber estado dispuesta a esperar. _¿Qué esperabas Lily, _se dijo a sí misma, mientras divagaba por los pasillos del castillo, sin fijarse muy bien por dónde iba, _que te abrazara y dijera gracias?_

Era una tonta, y lo había demostrado frente a ella misma. TONTA, TONTA, TONTA.

* * *

Y, así, mientras Lily se encontraba envuelta en sus pensamientos errados, había alguien también en el castillo que no podía dejar de divagar intensamente en todo lo que había sucedido. Scorpius Malfoy se encontraba muy confundido, e interesado, si podía decirse, porque nada de lo que había visto tenía sentido para él. Y Potter, por suerte, no lo sabía. Y no tenía forma de percatarse de que él había visto el desconcierto y repentino dolor en su rostro, cuando Joyce Davis se abalanzó sobre él. Y tampoco podría llegar a saber que había notado sus ojos acuosos, cuando él decidió devolver el beso que la Slytherin le había proporcionado. Y, seguramente, tampoco estaría enterada de que él había notado aquella lágrima solitaria derramada por su mejilla. No, la chica Potter no tendría forma de intuir que él lo había visto, porque había estado demasiado encerrada en su turbación para reparar en que estaba siendo observada, y que él lo había visto.

_Él lo había visto todo._


	14. Capítulo 14: Ella era diferente

_**Disclaimer: Quiero aclararles que, como todos sabemos, los personajes, lugares y el mundo maravilloso de magos sobre los que trata mi historia no son producto alguno de mi imaginación! Harry Potter es producto de JKR.**_

Hola a todos/as! Cómo están? Hoy publico bastante apurada, porque tengo ganas de cumplir con ustedes, y la verdad no quiero hacerlas esperar más! Espero que disfruten del capítulo, que a mí me gustó muchísimo escribir! Es bastante interesante, y tengo ansias ya de leer sus opiniones y lo que piensan al respecto! Todo ayuda, y todo me anima a seguir. Y, si tienen alguna crítica constructiva, bienvenida sea, todo me sirve para crecer en esto que realmente amo, escribir!

Paso a responder los comentarios, rápidamente, como es debido:

**Pucca Chokolatito: **Gracias por tu comentario! Y feliz año para vos también! Las cosas para Lily mejorarán pronto, es más, te adelanto que dentro de algunos capítulos, algunos varios, habrán cambios de perspectivas muy interesantes! Espero disfrutes de este capítulo, saludos y hasta la próxima :)

**C.M.M.A:** Gracias por pasar por mi historia, en este capítulo veremos lo que piensa Scorpius! Espero te guste y disfrutes de su punto de vista! Y después quiero saber qué te pareció, besitos! :)

**Kaoruko Hina: **Jajaja, muchas gracias por tu comentario! La verdad, James será buenito en un futuro, se dará cuenta de sus errores y todos felices comiendo perdices! Jajaja. Pasaré mañana mismo por tu historia y la leeré como es debido y allí me verás! Así que nos leemos super pronto, hasta luego! Y gracias :)

**Gina Lara: **Muchas gracias por pasar por mi historia, y bienvenida! La verdad que James pronto se dará cuenta de lo que está haciendo mal, y como buen Potter que es, pedirá las debidas disculpas. Espero que eso no te disguste y puedas seguir pasando por aquí! Te dejo un saludo y nos leemos prontísimo!

**Kuki-Chan: **Gracias por pasar y dejar un comentario! Realmente te agradezco por tomarte un tiempo para dejarme un comentario, y espero que este capítulo te guste tanto como el anterior! Y pasarán muchas cosas antes de que Malfoy tenga su lección, a veces la vida tarda un poquito, pero no por eso no da lo que recibe, no? Un besito y hasta la próxima :)

**Candelaria: **Bueno, primero tengo que decirte gracias por tan extenso comentario, es el primero que recibo así! Y la verdad que me puso feliz! Me encanta que hayas compartido tus penas conmigo, y no hay ningún problema en que haya sido personal. Es más, te agradezco también por eso, y si sigue siendo personal, bien por nosotras! Siempre es bueno tener un oído, o un pequeño espacio para descargarse. Yo, por ejemplo, considero que todas ustedes (las que me escriben, como las que sólo me leen) son ya una parte de mí, y sinceramente no dejaría de escribir, porque me apenaría mucho no saber más de ustedes! Son mi pequeña descarga, y me sirve de mucho! Espero que el fic te siga gustando tanto, y te adelanto que faltan aún tantas cosas por pasar, que, si bien no lo tengo completamente terminado, será algo así como de 40 capítulos, así que tenemos para rato! Y, además, ya tengo otra historia entre manos, que publicaré antes de febrero :) Te dejo un beso enorme, espero que estés bien, y (es casi una obligación para vos, jajaja) quiero leer tus opiniones sobre este capítulo! Saludos :)

En fin, muchísimas gracias a todos/as :D Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

* * *

_**Scorpius & Lily**_

_Capítulo 14: Ella era diferente._

La nueva fama de Scorpius Malfoy, gracias a sus relevadoras tácticas de juego, que lo habían convertido prácticamente en uno de los mejores buscadores de Hogwarts, desde hacía ya algunos meses, había tenido consecuencias tanto positivas como negativas para él, al igual que para sus compañeros de equipo. En primer lugar, Malfoy había ganado todos y cada uno de los partidos que había jugado hasta el momento, lo que dio como resultado que Slytherin fuera uno de los equipos en llegar a la final de Quidditch de ese año, luego de 5 años consecutivos en los cuales aquello no sucedía. Y, para sumar importancia al asunto, en ese partido decisivo, que se disputaría en menos de un mes, el equipo contrincante de las serpientes, sería, nada más y nada menos, que el de los leones. Toda una final de Quidditch propiamente dicha, como se comentaba en los pasillos del colegio. En segundo lugar, así como Malfoy y el resto de los jugadores se habían ganado la simpatía de muchos compañeros y estudiantes, lo que los había hecho crecer en popularidad como jugadores estrella, la mayoría del alumnado (en especial del resto de las casas), no observaban este acontecimiento con buenos ojos, y constantemente estallaban peleas entre clases, en los recreos o en los horarios de comidas, por dicho tema. Y, en los últimos días, estaba aumentando en demasía el número de enfrentamientos, dada la cercanía del último partido de la temporada.

James Potter era quien más se encontraba ofuscado por lo que se avecinaba. Si bien estaba absolutamente seguro de que Malfoy no podría llegar a superarlo como buscador (porque además de buenas tácticas, le faltaba muchísima experiencia en el área), no le gustaba para nada la idea de tener que disputar el último partido con las "arrastradas serpientes", como todos sabían que él solía llamarlos. Y, por este motivo, era quien más se encontraba envuelto en las peleas contra éstos, especialmente si Parkinson o el resto del equipo de Slytherin se lo cruzaban por algún área de Hogwarts. Además, él estaba envuelto en varios rumores que afirmaban que Malfoy y el resto de los jugadores estaban utilizando algún tipo de trampa (ya sea mediante una poción, hechizo, o encantamiento) gracias al cual estaban obteniendo resultados favorables. Porque, y aún era muy dudoso para todos, inclusive para muchos estudiantes de Slytherin, nadie se explicaba el rotundo cambio en la manera de volar que había experimentado Malfoy. Y, dado que ante algo poco fuera de lo común, por lo general las personas sólo saben lanzar chismorreos que se ven cada vez más agrandados, corrían historias de cualquier tipo de índole. Hasta, saliendo de clase de pociones, Malfoy había tenido la desgracia de escuchar que su padre (el tan reconocido e importantísimo Draco Malfoy) lo había enviado a entrenar durante el verano con el buscador estrella de la Selección de Bulgaria Viktor Krum, ya que no era algo aceptable que un Malfoy (como magos perfectos y de linaje sangre pura que eran) no fuera capaz de lograr llevar a su equipo a la final del campeonato de Quidditch.

Así que, si bien Scorpius se sentía bastante orgulloso de sus actuaciones en el campo de juego, y de la notoria popularidad que había ganado con el paso de los meses en este ámbito, sinceramente no soportaba (y muchas veces había tenido que controlarse para no lanzar maleficios a diestra y siniestra por todo Hogwarts), que se hablara de él a sus espaldas. _No, no y no._ Ya estaba bastante agotado de ese tipo de situaciones, en especial porque, por llevar el apellido que llevaba, y por tener sobre sus hombros el peso de una historia de vida que no era la suya (pero que aun así debía cargar), había sido señalado y observado durante toda su niñez, desde el instante en que él podía dar uso de su memoria. Siempre con esa sombra bajo sus pies, _siempre_ _menospreciado_, por todos aquellos que se sentían superiores a él y a su familia, por haber elegido en bando correcto durante la Segunda Guerra Mágica. ¿Y cuál era el maldito problema de haber tomado decisiones erróneas? ¿Decisiones que tal vez no fueron las que realmente se deseaban tomar? ¿Y si fueron más que decisiones, obligaciones? Un pasado no buscado, a decir verdad, era lo que tenía él que aguantar día a día. Y lo odiaba. _Realmente lo odiaba_. Y, además, aun habían cabos sueltos que no entendía, y que nadie se tomaba el tiempo en explicar. Y eso era lo que más le causaba aberración y molestia_._ Él quería saber, _porque tenía el derecho a hacerlo._

Es por eso, que frente a estos rumores y habladurías Malfoy se sentía asqueado. No le importaba lo que dijesen de otros o del equipo, tan solo quería que los demás dejasen de hablar de él, de su pasado o de su futuro, de lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer, ¿qué demonios podría importarles a ellos su vida? Y si había entrenado, ¿por qué había que hablar tanto de eso? Parecía que nadie tenía nada mejor que hacer, o que sus vidas eran demasiado aburridas para hablar sobre ellas, que tenían que prestar más atención a la de él mismo, que a ninguna otra.

* * *

Aquella mañana el tiempo se encontraba más cálido, y el viento traía consigo aromas mucho más frescos y tolerantes que aquellos que acompañaban al frío del invierno, dando paso a sensaciones más reconfortantes para los alumnos del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Se acercaba el último mes de clases, el último partido de la temporada de Quidditch, y la finalización del tercer año de estudios para Scorpius Malfoy. Sentando en la mesa del Gran Comedor, estaba desayunando solitariamente, porque Edward aún no había podido despegarse de la cama. _Inteligente pero perezoso,_ solía decir su padre cuando hablaban acerca de su primo y mejor amigo. Y, en realidad, era cierto. Edward Nott era uno de los alumnos más prestigiosos en su curso, sólo superado por Malfoy en pociones, pero a la vez era de aquellas personas que, una vez colocada la cabeza en la almohada, se perdían completamente en su sueño que, más que parecer profundo, daba la sensación de haber ingerido a propósito la famosa poción "muertos en vida".

Riéndose por las ocurrencias que podía tener en tal estado de aburrimiento, divisó instintivamente, por el rabillo del ojo, una cabellera pelirroja, larga y brillante, ingresando al Gran Comedor, junto a dos chicas más, a las que reconoció como su prima (la cerebrito esa, de apellido Weasley), y su amiga, una muchacha alta y delgada que siempre estaba en su compañía, de la cual no sabía, ni quería conocer, el nombre. Lily Potter se sentó con sus dos acompañantes en la mesa respectiva a su casa, y notó Scorpius que aun debía estar molesta con su hermano, el idiota mayor de los Potter, porque se alejó lo más posible de la zona donde este se encontraba, con sus dos intolerables secuaces, uno de apellido también Weasley y ese tal Sandler que, en algún momento de su vida, pensaba desenmascarar.

Malfoy, sin reparar en que alguien podría estar observándolo, posó su vista en la chica Potter. Siempre que la cruzaba en algún pasillo, o la observaba en algún sitio, recordaba sin poder contenerse ese día en el que había atrapado la Snitch, y triunfado sobre Hufflepuff. Realmente había sido extremadamente raro el comportamiento de Lily Potter ese día. En primer lugar, Malfoy se había percatado de que ella no había despegado los ojos de sus movimientos durante todo el partido. Y, aunque no le molestaba, le causaba demasiado interés como para olvidarse del tema así porque sí. Había buscado mil y un motivos para fundamentar ese tipo de actos, hasta había llegado a pensar que era una enviada de su hermano para analizar las formas de su juego, pero le pareció un poco tonto dado que se encontraban peleados entre sí, y era algo de lo que estaba enterado todo el colegio.

Hablando del tema con Edward, recordaba que él había dicho, sin necesitar de mucho esfuerzo para encontrar el motivo exacto, y el más probable, por así decirlo, que la chica Potter seguro había ido a observarlo a él. -Lo único que se me ocurre, es pensar que estaba interesada en ver si usarías sus consejos y sus tácticas de vuelo-, había pronunciado un sonriente Edward. -Me da gracia pensar en lo testaruda que puede llegar a ser.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-, le había cuestionado él, mirando con recelo las facciones de su primo. Se habían tornado un poco enternecidas, y le asustaba pensar el hecho de que aquella chica podía lograr aquel tipo de reacciones en Edward Nott.

-¿No te das cuenta?-, le respondió, dando una palmada a la mesa, como solía hacer siempre que se impacientaba con él por su incapacidad para comprender ciertas cuestiones. -Te viene insistiendo durante meses, tozudamente, que utilices sus técnicas de vuelo para triunfar como buscador. La verdad no entiendo por qué, tal vez para vengarse de su hermano-, aclaró Edward, volviendo a soltar una carcajada ante el hecho de imaginar a una Potter dando consejos de vuelo a un Malfoy. -Y, en el primer partido de la temporada, en el que tú juegas-, añadió, señalándolo, -asiste para verte jugar, es obvio. Ella quería saber si serías inteligente y te tragarías tu orgullo Malfoy, para hacer caso una Potter-, había concluido guiñando el ojo izquierdo, algo que hizo que Scorpius saltara repentinamente, al escuchar la aberración de palabras que habría pronunciado su amigo.

-¡Yo no hice caso a una Potter! ¡Pero qué dices!-, exclamó de forma alterada, no dando crédito a sus oídos. _¿Un Malfoy siguiendo los consejos de una Potter? Sí, como no. Ni aunque Merlín se apareciera ante mis ojos_, pensó Malfoy en ese momento, con irónico resentimiento ante su primo. -Lo único que hice fue lo más conveniente para mí, y para el equipo. Y si lo más conveniente era jugar de forma más profesional, lo haría sin ninguna duda-, explicó, con el rostro crispado y molesto.

-Si le dices "jugar de forma más profesional", está bien para mí-, le había contestado Edward. Malfoy le dirigió una mirada de advertencia, no quería seguir indagando en el tema y menos acompañado de sus ideas retorcidas y sin sentido. Su primo siempre quería tener la razón, y para esto, constantemente, buscaba el fundamento perfecto y menos esperado para encajar piezas que de otra forma sería imposible lograr hacerlo. -Pero no puedes negar que la Potter te dio un pequeño empujoncito-, le indicó. -Es más, me resulta extraño que no te haya buscado para que admitieras esto frente a ella, con lo testaruda que resulta ser siempre.

Malfoy, ante aquel pensamiento que había expresado Edward, giró el rostro para que éste no pudiese observar la verdad detrás de sus ojos. Porque, como se puede dar a entender, Scorpius había decidido no contarle sobre su encuentro inesperado con la chica Potter en los vestuarios de Slytherin luego del partido. No, era mejor que no lo supiera, porque sino sus conjeturas podrían llegar a ser más disparatadas de lo que ya resultaban ser. Y, entonces, ante esta mención, se dio cuenta del por qué de las actitudes de la pelirroja. Ahora entendía por qué la había encontrado con semejante sonrisa en el rostro, que lindaba entre la suficiencia y la alegría, si podía decirse así. En ese momento, había comprendido todo. Lily Potter no podía ser menos orgullosa y cabeza dura, por lo que se había dignado a aparecerse frente a él, en terreno enemigo, para sacarle alguna afirmación que le diera algún tipo de crédito, eso lo daba por seguro. Claramente, el gen Potter de la fama y el reconocimiento buscado constantemente no se había olvidado de ella a la hora de su nacimiento. Y a Malfoy aquello no podría haberlo molestado más. Otra Potter busca fama, sin ninguna duda.

Ante el recuerdo de esta charla, Malfoy siguió observando las actitudes de la Potter. Parecía más cerrada y malhumorada que de costumbre, y Scorpius sintió en ese momento que nunca conocería a persona más extraña ni aunque se decidiera a buscarla por sí mismo. En definitiva, siempre le había demostrado que su forma de ser era un sinsentido ilimitado. Cada vez que había tenido algún tipo de acercamiento con ella, las cosas resultaban con un final inesperado. Lily Potter jamás lo había insultado, señalado o denigrado, como lo había hecho siempre su hermano mayor y, a veces, el otro hermano, que resultaba ser un poco menos idiota. Sino que ella se disponía a ser un poco más "amigable", si era esa la palabra correcta, con él. ¿Por qué diablos sucedía aquello? Malfoy no tenía la remota idea, ni siquiera buscaba tenerla, en realidad. Aunque, no podía negarlo, cada vez que uno de estos encuentros tenía lugar, se sentía un poco interesado por conocer las razones de tan extraño comportamiento.

Observó como las tres chicas sentadas en la mesa de Gryffindor, que se reían sonoramente de algo, no podría saber de qué. Y, mientras reía, Lily Potter había girado su rostro hacia la entrada, saludando a una alumna, que por el uniforme podía verse que era de Ravenclaw, a quien Malfoy tampoco reconocía. Pero, lo más notorio de toda aquella escena, fue la imagen del rostro de la Potter. Y la imagen de su sonrisa. Sí, era alegre, pero Scorpius no pudo pasar de largo la idea de que no era la misma sonrisa que algunas veces hasta le había dirigido a él, vaya a saber por qué. Era una sonrisa casi forzada, disimulada y apagada. Y, si debía ser sincero, algo de picazón, en su lado interesado, le causaba aquella visión. _No podía negarlo_. Todos lo notaban, y era algo que hasta su primo Edward le había comentado una vez al pasar, cuando Parkinson dijo algo insultante frente a ella, la cual se limitó a contestar que metiera su inmunda nariz en sus inmundos asuntos, y seguir de largo, con su andar lento y casi melancólico, sin brindar ningún tipo de pelea o enfrentamiento, como lo hacía anteriormente. Parecía, en realidad, que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo hacerlo.

Eso había pasado hacia casi tres meses, y desde entonces se comentaba que a Lily Potter le estaba afectando bastante la pelea que había tenido con su hermano al comienzo del año. Podía ser así, muchos lo daban por seguro. Porque la pequeña Potter había cambiado, o eso rumoreaban los conocidos de sus allegados. Se la notaba repleta de un toque de tristeza, muchas veces irritable hasta llegar a extremos incomprensibles, y se decía que se limitaba a hablar con aquellos que eran de su confianza, y que no quería entablar nuevas relaciones o amistades, o asistir a reuniones donde la gente pudiera llegar a observarla demasiado. Lily Luna Potter se había empequeñecido, y el motivo de ese acontecimiento, aunque dijeran que fuese por su hermano, a Malfoy, a veces, lo dejaba pensando, tildándose durante varios minutos.

Desde ese momento, tampoco pudo negar que cada vez que veía a esta nueva Lily Potter recordaba lo que había sucedido luego de encontrársela en la puerta de los vestidores. La llegada repentina de Joyce Davis, y el beso inesperado que le proporcionó, lo dejaron sin habla, aquel día. Pero, la verdad, para haber sido su primer beso, no había estado nada mal. Los labios de aquella chica habían resultado suaves y, aunque un poco exigentes y torpes, no disgustaban, en absoluto. Su cuerpo había reaccionado al instante, por lo que recordaba, y había colocado sus manos en la cintura de la chica, para controlar un poco más el beso. Se había perdido durante dos o tres segundos en aquella completamente nueva sensación para él, cuando recordó que, anteriormente, allí se encontraba la chica Potter. Entonces, levantó con disimulo la mirada, y lo que observó lo dejó aún más plasmado que ese beso imprevisto. Lily Potter parecía dolida, perdida y contrariada, sus ojos miraban sin realmente estar viendo, y se encontraban húmedos, intentando contener algo que Scorpius Malfoy no pudo llegar a saber qué era. De un momento a otro, una lágrima solitaria había caído por su mejilla, él lo recordaba muy bien, porque algo parecido a la necesidad de borrar ese rastro de su pálida piel había nacido en él durante un mínimo segundo, pero desapareció tan rápidamente como había llegado, cuando Joyce se había decidido a intensificar el beso. Malfoy nunca había comprendido del todo por qué había tenido esas sensaciones, y se decía a sí mismo que, en realidad, eran producto de estar besando a una chica, y de que sus hormonas estuvieran a flor de piel. Algo muy coherente, si se ponía a pensarlo con claridad.

-Scorpius, ¿quieres que almorcemos juntos?

Una voz un poco chillona lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Una de las muchachas en la cual estaba pensando en ese instante se plantó frente a él, como solía hacerlo siempre, con una propuesta. Joyce llevaba ese día el cabello recogido, y Scorpius no pudo dejar de pensar que no le quedaba muy bonito, ya que su cara era demasiado redonda para su gusto. La observó un instante, intentando entender sus palabras. Aquella chica tenía la manía de estar interrumpiéndolo siempre, en el momento menos esperado. _Suerte que no he aceptado ser su novio,_ se dijo Malfoy, _no quiero imaginar que sería de mí._

Y, como él mismo lo dijo, Joyce era algo así como una amiga con un poco más de derechos. Ambos lo habían acordado. O, mejor dicho, él la había obligado a aceptar el trato. Joyce había insistido tanto en ser novios, desde aquel día en que le había robado el beso (y, por suerte para ella, le había salido todo a la perfección), que prácticamente, Malfoy salió corriendo hacia otro lado. Él no quería compromisos ni enamoramientos, no podía permitirse caer en esas trivialidades. No le interesaban, por lo menos no a tan corta edad. No negaba que Joyce era una chica muy bonita y besaba bastante bien (aunque sólo la había besado a ella), pero de ahí a aceptar compromisos más visibles, había un trecho demasiado largo, y faltaban algunos años para que quisiera desear algo así (o eso suponía él). Así que, Joyce, un poco más calmada, y menos insistente, había aceptado su propuesta: ser amigos con algunos derechos, y salir juntos si el día lo proponía, nada más y nada menos. Y, parecía que la idea de Scorpius había dado magníficos resultados, porque ya hacía varios meses que mantenían este tipo de amistad. Y, si bien Malfoy muchas veces había deseado decididamente tirarse al lago congelado, al escuchar a Joyce decir tantas tonterías en menos de un minuto, otras veces debía admitir que disfrutar de los besos de una chica no era para nada desagradable. Por eso, se limitaba a aguantar las estupideces de Joyce, hasta el día que ya no pudiese hacerlo más.

-Puede ser-, le respondió, con voz un poco pausada, sin estar realmente muy convencido de querer almorzar con ella. -Por la tarde tengo entrenamiento de Quidditch, tal vez no tengamos mucho tiempo para estar a solas, ¿no te molesta?

-No, ¡para nada!-, exclamó Joyce, haciéndose la coqueta, con una sonrisa reluciente en el rostro. -Te espero entonces a la salida de la última clase, en la entrada del Gran Comedor, ¿está bien?-, agregó. Y, antes de despedirse, le depositó un suave beso en los labios, que Scorpius recibió sin molestarse en devolver, estaba sin muchos ánimos ese día para cosas tiernas y para besos seductores, sinceramente, no sabía muy bien por qué.

-Claro-, le dijo secamente, con cara de aburrimiento. Se levantó sin esperar a su primo, porque sabía que al levantarse tan tarde, éste iría directamente hacia el aula de su primera clase de aquel viernes, Transformaciones. Así que, con tanto desgano como le era posible sentir en el último día de la semana, tomó su mochila y salió caminando por la puerta de salida del Gran Comedor, notando que el grupito de la chica Potter seguramente ya había abandonado el sitio cuando él se encontraba hablando con Joyce. Caminó por varios pasillos, mirando a la gente pasar sin mucho que tener en qué pensar, dirigiéndose al aula en cuestión. Cuando llegó, y se acomodó en el asiento que usualmente ocupaba, junto al de Edward, observó que la profesora Bones lo llamaba con la mano, indicándole que se le acercara con rapidez.

-Vamos Malfoy, un escreguto de los de Hagrid camina más rápido que usted-, lo reprimió la profesora cuando llegó al escritorio de ésta. -Necesito que lleve este pergamino al profesor Slughorn. Dígale que es sobre la reunión de profesores de fin de curso, y vuelva inmediatamente, ¿está bien?- le preguntó, observándolo por encima de las gafas, con una media sonrisa. A lo que, Malfoy respondió con un simple "sí", y se alejó de allí con paso decidido.

Al llegar a la mazmorra donde se dictaban habitualmente las horas de Pociones, Scorpius se encontró con la puerta cerrada, lo que quería decir que ya habían dado comienzo a las clases. Por este motivo, tocó la puerta dos veces, con su puño derecho, llevando el pergamino enrollado, que le había entregado la profesora Bones, en la mano izquierda. La puerta, inmediatamente, se abrió, y una muchacha que reconoció como la amiga alta y delgada que siempre acompañaba a Lily Potter apareció tras el marco. El asombro de la chica hizo que sus ojos se abrieran de par en par, y luego miraran sin disimulo, y con el ceño fruncido, hacia su costado izquierdo. Malfoy, sin poder contenerse, siguió la mirada de aquella chica, esperando encontrar seguro una que conocía bastante (si podía decirse bastante) bien.

Unos ojos color chocolate, cubiertos de un gesto de enfado, mezclado con sorpresa e intriga, le devolvieron la mirada tan sólo por un segundo, para luego desviarse y dirigirse a lo que decía el profesor Slughorn. Éste estaba de pie en frente de la clase, explicando los pasos a seguir con detenimiento, y Malfoy pudo adivinar cuál era la poción que se encargarían de realizar ese día, dados los ingredientes que notó sobre las mesas de los estudiantes. Observó un segundo más del necesario a Potter, que se había recogido el cabello en una coleta, seguramente para no quemárselo con la bilis de armadillo que, a altas temperaturas, podría resultar desastrosa para cualquiera que la tocase. Y, sin entender de dónde salía aquella idea tan impropia de él, se dijo a sí mismo que, a Lily Potter, le sentaba mucho mejor el cabello peinado de esa forma, que lo que podría llegar a sentarle alguna vez a Joyce.

-Ah, Malfoy, qué gusto verte-, llamó su atención el profesor, lo que le hizo girar la cabeza hacia el frente de la clase. -Espérame un segundo que ya estoy contigo-, añadió con una leve sonrisa en su rostro regordete, enmarcado por sus lentes gruesos. -Señorita McLaggen, puede volver a su asiento. Como decía, para que la poción Agudizadora de Ingenio de resultados favorables, deben revolver en sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj, mientras vierten el jugo de jengibre. De lo contrario, lo que hará es totalmente lo opuesto, y perderán el sentido del razonamiento por varias horas. ¡Y no queremos eso! ¿Verdad niños?-, concluyó su explicación, dando una palmada a un alumno de Slytherin de segundo, que estaba sentado al frente, y que lo observó con el rostro retraído. Parecía no entender muy bien por dónde comenzar a preparar la poción, dado que observaba todos los ingredientes con cara de incomprensión.

Slughorn, que parecía absolutamente agradecido de la visita de uno de sus alumnos favoritos que, además, ya era partícipe de su Club de las Eminencias (o también conocido como el Club Slug, del cual formaban parte los alumnos más destacados, ya sea por su inteligencia o por ser hijos de personaras reconocidas en el mundo mágico; y gracias al cual asistían a reuniones, cenas y fiestas, organizadas específicamente entre ellos), por lo que se dio el permiso de dar un pequeño abrazo a Scorpius, quien prácticamente sintió como su cuerpo rechazaba aquel gesto de cariño, formando una mueca de desagrado en su rostro, sin poder evitarlo. -¡Qué bueno tenerte aquí!-, exclamó con la voz eufórica. -¿A qué debo la visita?

-La profesora Bones me envió para entregarle este pergamino-, explicó con voz indiferente, intentando alejarse un poco de la cercanía del profesor. Parecía que éste se sentía a gusto siendo tan amigable y sonriente, actitudes que a cualquier Malfoy espantarían en un sólo segundo. -Es sobre la reunión de fin de curso de los profesores.

-¡Oh!-, dijo Slughorn, tomando el pergamino y metiéndolo dentro de un bolsillo interno de la túnica color marrón que llevaba, -por supuesto, ya me estaba preguntando cuándo me llegaría la invitación… A propósito de reuniones, nosotros también tendremos una, ¿me entiendes?-, le preguntó guiñando un ojo. -Será muy divertido, ¡este año se incorporarán alumnos nuevos! Contaré con usted, ¿verdad señor Malfoy?

-Sí, claro-, le respondió Malfoy, amagando disimuladamente un intento de escapar de allí, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de la mazmorra. Pero, su propósito de alejarse de las garras del profesor de Pociones, se vio interrumpido por un grito proveniente de la mesa donde se encontraban sentadas la chica Potter y su amiga. De inmediato, la mirada de Malfoy giró hacia el sitio en cuestión, al igual que la del profesor. Lily Potter se tomaba el brazo izquierdo con su mano derecha, en donde se podía observar que la piel se encontraba magullada, de un color rojo preocupante y con ampollas formándose a cada segundo que pasaba. Claramente, se había quemado con la bilis de armadillo hirviendo.

La chica levantó la vista hacia donde se encontraban Malfoy y el profesor Slughorn, con un gesto de dolor e impaciencia, y Malfoy notó que, al mirarlo directamente a él, sus mejillas se sonrosaron, seguramente por haber sentido cierta vergüenza al mostrar algo de torpeza frente a él, o eso le pareció. En ese segundo, sin perder el tiempo, el profesor había tomado un líquido blanco de su armario de pociones, detrás del escritorio principal, con la cual humedeció un pañuelo que extrajo de uno de los bolsillos de su túnica. -Potter, mantenga esto sobre la herida, frenará el ardor y la sensación de calor.

-Lo siento, profesor-, le respondió Lily Potter, con voz apenas audible, parecía que realmente aquella herida le había afectado. -Realmente no sé como sucedió.

-No sé preocupe, Potter, accidentes tenemos todos, ¿no?-, le respondió con esa sonrisa tan característica de él, dando también una palmada en el hombro de la chica, como había hecho con aquel alumno al comienzo de la clase. -Mmm… Malfoy, ¿por qué no acompaña usted a la señorita Potter a la enfermería? ¡Se debe curar esa herida cuanto antes!-, añadió, empujándolos a ambos hacia la salida. Malfoy, sin esperarse aquella propuesta, movió la boca como si fuera un pez, realmente sin saber qué responder al pedido del profesor, porque no tenía ni la menor intención de hacer algo por el estilo. Cuando iba a inventar que no podía realizar aquel favor, porque lo esperaban en la clase de Transformaciones para hacer un importante trabajo grupal, fue interrumpido por aquella muchacha amiga de Potter, que dijo con voz decidida y extravagante.

-Iré yo, profesor. Creo que será una mejor idea dado que fue mi culpa el accidente-. Y, sin esperar una respuesta, se acercó a Lily, quien le dirigió una mirada de advertencia y agradecimiento, seguro porque se sentiría aliviada de no tener como compañero de camino a la enfermería a un Slytherin.

-No, señorita, usted debe terminar la poción de la clase de hoy-, habló el profesor, con voz pausada, volviendo a tomar el brazo de Malfoy para acercarlo a salida, junto a Lily.

-Pero, profesor…-, volvió a intentar aquella chica, sin separarse de su amiga.

-Pero, nada-, le cortó, amigablemente. -Además, el señor Malfoy es un experto en pociones, si sucede algo fuera de lo imprevisto podría ayudar a Potter sin ningún problema, ¿verdad?

Malfoy, al volver a sentirse en aprietos, levantó la vista para observar al resto de la clase. Los alumnos de Gryffindor se habían levantado de sus asientos, en un intento por ayudar, o por asegurarse de que no había sido nada grave. En cambio, los estudiantes de Slytherin, miraban la escena entre divertidos, otros indiferentes y algunos (la gran minoría) también se habían puesto de pie, para mirar más de cerca lo que estaba sucediendo allí, entre una Potter, un Malfoy, y el profesor de Pociones. -Tengo que regresar a clase, profesor. Lo siento mucho-, intentó gesticular ante el firme agarre del hombre, que parecía decidido a cumplir con su cometido. Malfoy, al instante, sintió la mirada de la chica Potter en su nuca, aunque no podía divisarla, sabía que ella no se había creído para nada aquel cuentito. -Hoy realizaremos un trabajo importante, en grupos, y no puedo faltar-, continuó, colocando en sus labios aquella media sonrisa ladina, que el tan bien sabía utilizar en situaciones en la cual debía convencer a los demás de cosas que no eran ciertas.

-Dígale de mi parte a la profesora Bones que lo disculpe de aquel trabajo, pero la salud de una estudiante es mucho más importante-, le respondió Slughorn, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. _Cuando algo se le mete a este hombre en la cabeza, no hay quien se lo saque, _pensó Malfoy, observándolo con cara de pocos amigos, intentando que él no lo notase. Sin tener salida o escape, terminó por asentir rápidamente con la cabeza, mientras que Lily Potter lo pasaba de largo, sin dirigirle ninguna mirada, con el pañuelo aún sobre la herida del brazo. Antes de salir, Scorpius notó que su amiga la miraba con ojos preocupantes y, resignadamente, volvía a su asiento más allá.

Sin saber muy bien qué hacer, salió del aula siguiendo a la Potter, quien comenzó a caminar sin decir ni una mísera palabra. Parecía que, o no se había percatado de que se encontraba allí con ella, o había decidido ignorarlo deliberadamente, algo que antes nunca había hecho. Malfoy, se sintió un poco estúpido, ¿por qué debía acompañar a la Potter a la enfermería? Si ella prácticamente si había ido sola, sabía de antemano que no lo necesitaba, en absoluto. Sin saber muy bien qué hacer, observó durante unos segundos el andar de la Gryffindor, y la siguió sólo unos pasos, hasta que escuchó su voz, un tanto mandona para su gusto, dirigirle unas palabras por primera vez, desde que todo ese enredo había sucedido.

-Puedes irte, para no faltar a tu _trabajito_ grupal, Malfoy. No te necesito-, le dijo con voz firme y fría, aunque se percató de que algo no estaba bien en ella, porque al finalizar aquella frase, se había quebrado disimuladamente.

-_Tengo_ que acompañarte, ya escuchaste a Slughorn-, pronunció también con disgusto, porque quería hacerle notar que no era, para nada, una buena idea para él estar allí, con ella. Se puso a la par de su andar, mirándola de reojo. La chica Potter tenía el rostro contrariado y el ceño fruncido, y respiraba rápidamente. El color de sus mejillas, en vez de disiparse, había aumentado con creces, y Malfoy se preguntó si la herida le estaba causando más dolor. Pero, por supuesto, no se lo diría, porque la verdad mucho no le interesaba su estado, sólo quería terminar con todo lo más rápido posible.

-No pareces del tipo de personas condescendientes, la verdad- le respondió Lily, mirándolo por primera vez. Su rostro, que llevaba ese color que prácticamente igualaba al de su cabello, se ensombreció por un instante, pero sea lo que sea que causó aquello, Malfoy notó que se disipó en un segundo. -Así que resulta estúpido que te quedes aquí porque lo dijo un profesor. ¿No te parece?

-No tengo nada más que hacer-, comentó, alzando sus hombros en un gesto de indiferencia. -Además, quedaré mal con Slughorn si no te acompaño como me ha ordenado, y no soy aficionado en tener malas relaciones con los profesores.

-¿Y tu _trabajito_ grupal?-, le sugirió Lily, sonriendo. -No es por criticarte, pero podrías haber inventado algo mejor, ¿no crees?

Malfoy, ante el pensamiento que expuso su acompañante, simplemente hizo un gesto de indiferencia. La verdad, era que no había tenido nada más creíble que inventar, y daba por seguro que aquello sucedía porque era viernes. Volvió a analizar su andar, y ahora podía entender lo que todos rumoreaban por los pasillos. Generalmente, Lily Potter era más charlatana y más alegre, hasta una vez se había presentado frente a él, hacía ya varios años, sin siquiera haberse conocido anteriormente, y teniendo en cuenta que su apellido era Malfoy. Siempre pensó que aquella chica tenía una personalidad un poco extravagante e insólita, ¿quién, en toda su existencia, podría imaginar que Lily Luna Potter sería un tanto amable con el hijo de Draco Malfoy? Porque, si debía dar una calificación a los pocos encuentros que había tenido con ella, no podría decir que habían sido violentos, terminando apuntándose con las varitas o exclamando insultos por doquier. Sino que había resultado todo diferente, o por lo menos no como él esperaba.

Los ojos de Potter parecían ocultar un matiz de tristeza y, aunque en realidad no era de su incumbencia, y no deseaba tampoco que lo fuera, sintió una puntada de interés, lo bastante fuerte para que se atreviera a dar a luz el tema que supuestamente, o mejor dicho, según lo que decían los demás, era el culpable de los cambios repentinos de ánimos de Potter. -Así que, tu hermanito Potter los corrió a ti, y ese tal Sandler del equipo, ¿no?- saltó, con decisión, pero arrastrando las palabras de aquella forma que él sabía hacer tan bien, cuando quería que los demás pensaran que realmente estaba gesticulando por obligación, y no porque se sintiera atraído por el tema.

Alcanzó a notar como la Potter fruncía su nariz pequeña ante la mención de aquella situación, y le resultó un gesto aniñado, pero gracioso. Nunca había visto a nadie con ese tipo de gesticulación, y se preguntó cuántas veces en el día lo pondría en uso. Sin dirigir su mirada hacia él, le habló con voz cansada, como si aquel tema la agotara en demasía. -Te aclaré una vez que a Matt no le interesa jugar. Y, en cuanto a los problemas entre mi hermano y yo, no deberían importante.

-No me importan-, le dijo cortante. No era muy grato que ella pensara que se estaba metiendo en aquello por ser interesado. Sólo había querido picarla un poco, y no tenía nada mejor que utilizar, que la pelea con su hermano, el primogénito Potter. -Sólo es lo que todos dicen-, aclaró, como si hiciera falta, frente a ella.

-Todos dicen también que no ganarás la final con mi hermano-. Malfoy examinó a Lily detenidamente. Parecía haber usado un tono pícaro en su voz, como retándolo con aquella frase. Y, en vez de sentirse ofendido por la impertinencia de aquella muchacha, le resultó gracioso que fuera tan contestadora cuando estaba irritada y enfadada, como parecía estarlo en ese momento. -¿No tienes miedo?-, agregó, como quien quiere la cosa, como para echar más sal a la herida abierta.

-Los problemas entre tu hermano y yo, no deberían importarte-, la imitó, dándole la contestación que, segundos atrás, le había otorgado ella misma a él. Ensanchó su sonrisa ante la expresión de la Potter. La cual, en vez de parecer molesta por lo que estaba haciendo, se limitó a dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro. -Y no, no tengo miedo a tu hermano-, le dijo sinceramente. Porque, si tenía que decir algo que era ciento por ciento real, era que no le temía a James Potter. Y no le temería jamás, ni dentro de la cancha, ni fuera, ni con las varitas en alto. Si había algo que había aprendido como Malfoy, es no agachar la cabeza en ninguna ocasión y bajo ninguna circunstancia. El orgullo Malfoy siempre estaría presente, y lo obligaría a enfrentarse a quien sea, donde sea, sin importar las consecuencias finales.

-Entonces, si a ninguno de los dos nos incumbe los problemas del otro, fin de la charla-, le respondió Lily, sin más. Al terminar de decir aquello, lo miró efímeramente, pensando que él no la estaría observando. Pero, al encontrarse con su mirada gris, Malfoy notó como su rostro se ensombreció rápidamente, como si algo punzara por salir, para luego adquirir otra vez el color de un tomate. Parecía que la Potter le tenía cierto pudor, y estaba bien si así era. Scorpius podía darse cuenta que Lily se debatía entre ser en cierta medida amigable con él, o mandarlo a volar de un momento a otro. -Igualmente, a mi parecer, no deberías ser tan confiado. James es bueno-. Concluyó, con un movimiento afirmativo de la cabeza, sacudiendo su coleta pelirroja.

-Yo también lo soy-, dijo claramente. Porque sí, era bueno, y ahora todos lo sabían. Había entrenado duro para serlo, y no le daba vergüenza admitirlo. Aunque, daba por seguro, que no lo haría frente a Lily Potter, o cualquier otro Potter, que se le apareciera en ese instante. Porque, a decir verdad, ¿qué podría importarles a ellos su vida privada?

-Lo sé-, dijo Lily, como si realmente fuera así. A Malfoy aquello le causó sorpresa, y quiso saber si lo decía para burlarse de él, o porque era cierto que pensaba que era bueno en la posición de buscador. -Gracias a mí-, agregó, soltando aquellas tres palabras con un deje de orgullo que fue imposible no notar.

-¿Qué dices?-, le preguntó Malfoy, tomándola por el brazo, repentinamente. Y, en ese mismo segundo, sintió como una inundación de calor recorrió su mano, atravesando todo su brazo hasta llegar más allá de su cuerpo. La chica Potter pareció sentirse molesta con aquel agarre, porque sus ojos se dirigieron con rapidez hacia el sitio de donde él la estaba tomando, para quitarse, con un movimiento, la mano de Malfoy de allí. Scorpius, al instante, sintió como si se alejara del fuego de una chimenea, en medio de una noche de invierno, inundada del frío abrazador de la nieve: el calor que había recorrido su cuerpo, lo abandonó, dejando la marca de su camino. Malfoy se sintió incómodo ante aquellas sensaciones que, la verdad, no podía, ni quería entender, pero que, en ese momento, lo disgustaron en demasía. Observó una vez más los ojos cafés que lo inspeccionaban, dubitativos, como perdidos en una imagen que sólo se presentaba frente a ellos. -No sabes lo que dices-, le dijo con un tono fuerte, rompiendo el repentino contacto de sus miradas.

-Si no fuera por mis consejos…- comenzó a decir Potter, pero fue interrumpida por un Malfoy irritado y enfadado consigo mismo, por haberla seguido a la enfermería, no debía haberlo hecho. Ya sabía que una charla así no le dejaría nada bueno. Quería largarse de allí, cuanto antes.

-Si no fuera porque el idiota de Sandler nunca más volvió a subir a una escoba, yo podría desenmascararlos-. Malfoy estaba exaltado, y había soltado sus dudas frente a Lily Potter. Quien era, nada más, y nada menos, la protagonista principal de sus sospechas. Había cometido un error, lo sabía, Edward lo reprimiría por eso. Ella, principalmente ella, no podía tener conocimiento de cuáles eran aquellas ideas. Sí, la había enfrentado ya por este dilema, pero no había querido soltar todo lo que había descubierto en ese instante ante la chica Potter. No sería algo positivo para su plan de exponerlos frente a todo el colegio en algún momento. Y lo estaba haciendo, simple y llanamente. Levantó la vista, y la observó con dureza. No sabía cómo había llegado a este estado de descontrol de sus emociones. Ella sólo lo examinaba, con esos ojos impregnados de un cuestionamiento, que se animó a pronunciar en voz alta.

-¿Y por qué quieres desenmascararnos, Malfoy?

Sin poder contenerse, y porque en realidad no quería hacerlo, Scorpius se acercó a ella. Se acercó tanto, que Lily tuvo que alejarse unos pasos, hasta dar su espalda contra una pared. Pero Malfoy no se detuvo, sino que acortó aún más la distancia, sin quitarle los ojos de encima. La había puesto nerviosa, lo sabía, porque su respiración se volvió entrecortada, de un instante al otro. Sus mejillas adquirieron un tono sonrosado, y su mirada divagada rápidamente por todo su rostro, deteniéndose en sus labios. Scorpius se percató instantáneamente de ese hecho y, sin entender muy bien por qué, se alejó tan rápido como se había aproximado. Daba por seguro que había imaginado aquello.

-Alguien se hizo pasar por Sandler en ese partido. Alguien que sabe jugar casi profesionalmente-. Ya está, lo había soltado, ¿qué más daba? Además, ¿qué haría la Potter? Era mejor, para su propio beneficio, sino quería ser descubierta, en caso de que sus sospechas fueran ciertas, que esta charla quedara entre ellos, íntegramente. -Y ustedes lo sabían-, concluyó, sonriendo con malicia.

-¿Acaso te tragaste algún tipo de poción que te exprimió el cerebro, Malfoy?-, le dijo soltando una carcajada, aunque Scorpius pudo notar que su nariz había vuelto a fruncirse, clara señal de que la estaba irritando y molestando al decir aquello. No parecía nerviosa, pero sí había vuelto a emprender la caminata hacia la enfermería, sin siquiera atreverse a mirarlo de nuevo, y sospechó que era porque no tenía fundamentos con los que enfrentarlo. La estaba intimidando, entonces, y eso le gustaba, y hasta le causaba cierta gracia. Sí, porque desenmascarar a la Potter sería divertido y grato, muy divertido.

-No. Sólo no comprendo cómo es que el idiota ese no volvió a subirse sobre una escoba-, le dijo alzando los hombros, sabiendo que estaba llegando al final de todo aquel dilema. Se lo admitiera o no, sabía que él estaba en lo cierto. Y ni la Potter, ni nadie, le harían cambiar de opinión.

-¿Eres sordo o bobo?- le dijo con voz de estar sufriendo un parto, literalmente, y poniendo sus ojos en blanco. Claramente estaba enfadada por las veces que Malfoy se había dedicado a resaltar ese punto de desconcierto para él. -Ya te dije que…

-Que no le interesa-, repitió. -No es por criticarte, pero podrías haber inventado algo mejor, ¿no crees?-, le dijo, irónicamente, utilizando las mismas palabras que ella había usado, para burlarse de su mentira al profesor Slughorn, cuando recién salían de la mazmorra.

Lily Potter, más que sentirse ofendida por el uso de su propia frase en contra de ella misma, sonrió como si aquello la divirtiera. Se detuvo en seco, y Malfoy se percató de que habían llegado a la enfermería. La miró, impaciente, esperando alguna respuesta, ya fuera un insulto o cualquier cosa que pudiera salir de sus labios. Pero, lo que dijo, lo dejó sorprendido y perplejo, no esperaba que fuera ella quien le dijera algo así, y menos teniendo en cuenta que era la hermana de James Potter, su próximo contrincante. -Entrena duro, Malfoy. Espero verte triunfar en la final de Quidditch. Y sigue con mis consejos, que te funcionarán bien.

La sonrisa que formaban sus labios parecía completamente sincera, y Malfoy se preguntó si la bilis de armadillo podría haberle afectado los sentidos y el razonamiento, porque era extraño, a decir verdad, que la hermana del capitán del equipo que enfrentaría en la final de Quidditch le estuviera deseando que triunfara, ante su propia casa. -¿Me estás deseando suerte? ¿Acaso te interesa?-, le preguntó Malfoy, sin poder ocultar la extrañeza que le causaba la situación en la que se encontraba.

-Eso queda a tu criterio-, respondió Lily, atreviéndose a enfrentar sus ojos grises por una última vez. Scorpius, sin poder evitarlo, revivió en ese mismo instante la visión de una Lily Potter adolorida frente a él, en aquella ocasión en que Joyce Davis se había plantado para darle un beso, luego de su triunfo en el primer partido del año, contra Hufflepuff. El recuerdo de sus ojos repletos de lágrimas contenidas logró perturbarlo, con tal intensidad, que se preguntó si ella no podría haber adivinado, en aquel momento, que él había visto todo, que la había visto llorar. Y, aún, aquella imagen divagaba por su mente, cuando Lily Potter se despidió de él, con una simple sonrisa, y se adentró en la enfermería, dejándolo allí, en medio del pasillo, sólo. Malfoy, sin contenerse, se preguntó cuál sería el motivo de aquella lágrima que había descendido por la mejilla de Potter, hacían ya varios meses.

No podía entenderlo, _o tal vez no quería_. Porque sabía que de algo no se estaba enterando, algo estaba demasiado oculto dentro de él, y no estaba permitido que saliera a la luz. Y, aunque buscara y escarbara, se mantenía misterioso y entre las sombras, porque tal vez era muy reciente, o muy pronto para ser comprendido, o bien recibido. Y allí se quedaría, mientras lo decidiera, pulsante, _expectante_. Ya que, por mucho más que lo intentara, tardaría aún varios años en exponerse, en conocer la verdadera libertad. Pero, no importaba, o tal vez sí, no quería decidirlo, porque no era el momento indicado. Lo único que tenía bien en claro Scorpius, es que Lily Potter le causaba cierta intriga que no podía comprender. Su personalidad una un sinfín de cambios constante. Por momentos lo taladraba hasta el punto de hacerlo explotar de irritación y, en otros instantes, el fruncir de su nariz le causaba un poco de gracia, y hasta le resultaba interesante.

En ese segundo de inquietud, Scorpius Malfoy pensó que tal vez, _y sólo tal vez_, Lily Luna Potter no era como él había creído, no era una Potter más del montón. Tal vez por eso muchas veces intentaba demostrarse un poco amigable con él, si es que podía decirse así. Y, si comenzaba a indagar en el pasado, ahora podía darse cuenta de que ella siempre se lo había demostrado, _siempre había estado dispuesta a pararse frente a él_, por más Malfoy que fuera, sin importarle nada, en absoluto. Sin importarle su pasado, o lo que los demás dijeran; o todo lo que, según las reglas y normas del mundo mágico, le debería importar. Y ahora entendía el por qué de muchas de sus actitudes, y de tantas otras cosas que antes no había podido explicarse realmente. Ahora había algo que sabía, y que le atravesó el alma y el pensamiento, como si fuera un rayo de luz que cambiaría su destino, por más que aún no se diera cuenta, por más que aquello se mantuviera tras un muro, lejos de su conocimiento. Lily Potter no era como todos los demás, ahora, además de saber, estaba por completo seguro de que ella jamás lo había señalado, como habían hecho otros desde que tenía conocimiento. Ella no lo había hecho, y podría afirmar que jamás lo haría. Scorpius, en ese instante, se dio cuenta de una realidad abrasadora y, que desde ese momento, cambiaría el curso de las cosas, aunque aquello no estuviera en sus manos.

_Ella era diferente._


End file.
